Une Ombre derrière l'Etoile
by Jyuune-chan
Summary: Lycanthrope ne veut pas toujours dire bête assoiffée de sang. Loup-garou ne rime pas toujours avec Fou...  Severus pensait tout connaitre sur le sujet, mais il découvrira qu'il y a bien plus derrière cet anthropomorphe que ce qu'on pourrait croire...
1. Prologue

**Salut à toutes et à tous, voici ma nouvelle fiction, que je m'engage à publier jusqu'à la fin! Oui oui! Cette fois-ci, pas de faux bond!**

**Pour l'occasion des... ça fait mal de le dire, 52 ans de Severus, je publie cette fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!**

**En attendant, Tous les Personnages sont à JK Rowling, je n'ai fait que les utiliser pour créer une histoire qui correspond mieux à mon idéal de fin...**

**Tous sauf, bien entendu la plupart des personnages présents dans ce prologue hormis Madame Maxime et Greyback...**

**Le rating est classé M parce que certaines scène de cette fiction ne seront pas faciles et donc, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque...**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Elle rentrait tranquillement sur le petit sentier de la ferme familiale lorsque elle augmenta le son de sa radio… Sa musique préférée passait sur la bande FM… Elle se mit à chantonner et se gara sur la pelouse. Elle descendit de sa voiture… Les voitures de ses parents étaient là. Elle trouva étrange qu'à la nuit noire, ses parents n'aient allumé aucune lumière dans la maison… Les volets n'étaient pas fermés ni rien… Pourtant… En cette nuit de 1er Mai, ils ne laissaient jamais la fenêtre ouverte… Elle sortit de sa voiture et prit son sac et ses clés. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte elle remarqua qu'elle était ouverte et légèrement enfoncée… Comme si elle avait été forcée…

Elle remarqua également que Bouly, son chien, n'était pas venu lui faire la fête comme à chaque fois… Jamais il n'avait fuit… Jamais il n'était partit…

Elle sortit son téléphone et contacta alors la police des environs… après une promesse d'arriver dans les 10 minutes, les gendarmes raccrochèrent en lui demandant de ne pas jouer les héroïnes…

Elle n'avait pas l'âme d'un héroïne, ça c'était sur et certain… Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, la seule chose importante pour elle au final dans sa vie… Elle était capable de tout…

Aussi, elle entra dans la maison qu'elle connaissait par cœur… même s'il faisait noir, et que seule la lueur de la pleine lune éclairait, elle pouvait sans difficulté s'y déplacer… elle allait arriver dans le salon lorsqu'elle trébucha sur quelque chose… Elle sentit alors une forte odeur de fer… et sous sa main quelque chose de visqueux et poilu… La lune passait au travers des rideaux et elle vit alors avec horreur son Bouly, couché sur le côté, plein de sang et visiblement mort…

_ Bouly! Bouly!

Il était encore relativement chaud mais plus aucune pulsation ne faisait vibrer son cou...

Elle comprit alors avec horreur ce qu'il s'était passé…

_ Papa! Maman! Vous êtes là?

Elle avança vers l'interrupteur et une scène digne de Saw s'étala face à elle… Les murs crèmes étaient recouverts de sang et avec des marques de luttes, le canapé était éventré rependant de la mousse partout dans le salon…

Elle trouva le corps de son père dans la cuisine, elle prit le couteau de cuisine le plus impressionnant et lorsqu'elle monta dans les étages, elle trouva sa mère dans les escaliers… accompagnée de quelque chose… penché sur elle… à la dévorer….

Elle ne put même pas crier… Elle ne put pas seulement bouger le petit doigt lorsque cette chose se releva et la regarda de ses yeux jaunes…

La seule chose intelligente qu'elle trouva à faire, c'est lorsque cette bête, plus grande qu'un humain, avec un visage de loup et de longs poils sales et recouverts de sang, lui fonça dessus, pour la mordre à la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou, fut de lui enfoncer le couteau dans la chair entre l'os de la clavicule et l'humérus et tirer un coup sec dessus…

Un hurlement de rage échappa à son attaquant alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur face au liquide brulant qui s'écoulait dans ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante… Elle le savait, elle le sentait… Elle avait mal… Pire que ça, elle perdait connaissance alors que la douleur surgissait bien plus violente que toutes autres…

_ Je reviendrai et tu paieras! Lui dit alors la forme vague face à elle, penchée sur son corps qui la mordit une dernière fois, au même endroit…

Elle entendit alors une voiture arriver sur le chemin de leur ferme…

Ses larmes coulaient… La porte s'ouvrit et se fut le trou noir.

_ Bon Dieu! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici? Demanda un des policiers en voyant le chien mort.

_ Chut! Taisez vous! Vous n'entendez rien?

_ Non…

_ On dirait que quelqu'un pleure… je vais voir par là…

Le policier, une fois hors du champs de vision de ses collègues, rangea son arme et en prit une autre, plus appropriée dans les circonstances qu'il avait reconnues… Sa baguette.

Il trouva alors une jeune femme, dans les seize, dix sept ans, pas beaucoup plus, allongée sur le dos, un couteau à la main, les yeux exorbités, bavant tous les fluides que son pauvre corps pouvait fabriquer et pissant le sang par une morsure à la base de son cou…

_ Greyback! Merde… Buvez ça! Allez y! ça vous soulagera…

Mais la jeune femme semblait ne pas l'entendre… Combien de victimes de Greyback avaient été trouvées ces derniers temps dans le Sud de la France? Beaucoup trop… Voilà pourquoi on l'avait dépêché, lui, un expert de la lycanthropie, pour venir essayer de coincer ce salopard de loup…

Combien de jeune femme avaient survécues à leur première pleines lunes? Aucune... Elle était vouée à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… Alors autant l'endormir pour qu'elle ne meure pas en souffrant…

Il lui fit avaler tant bien que mal une potion Tue Loup et une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve…. Aussi, au bout de plusieurs secondes, la fille s'endormit et plus aucun mouvement de thorax ne se fit remarquer…. Elle était partie…

_ Hey! Marc! Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Merde! Il devait agir et vite…

_Oui! J'ai trouvé une femme et… sa fille…

_On a trouvé le père… Assassiné par un cinglé qui lui a ouvert le ventre… Oh Mon Dieu!

L'homme qui était arrivé derrière lui vit alors le corps à moitié dévoré de la mère et son collègue accroupie près de la jeune femme.

_Je vais vomir!

Il partit en courant et l'entendit vider son estomac à l'extérieur de la maison… A ce moment là, il posa sa main par inadvertance sur son cœur et il sentit les battements de cœur pulser sous sa chair…

_La fille est encore vivante! Je vais prendre ma voiture et l'emmener à l'hôpital! On a pas le temps de contacter une ambulance!

_Mais tu ne peux…

__Oubliette…._

Il pointa sa baguette sur les deux hommes encore là et termina avec celui toujours dehors à vider ses boyaux… Il savait qu'il devait emmener la jeune femme à Madame Maxime… Elle était la plus apte à savoir quoi faire…. Par Transplanage, il rejoignit l'académie de Beauxbâtons….

La jeune femme dans ses bras se mit alors à convulser violemment…

Dans le bureau de la Directrice, un carillon se mit à résonner signalant une arrivée sur son domaine. Elle se leva alors de son bureau et sortit pour Transplaner directement là où l'on avait OSE entrer chez ELLE!

_Marc Anthony Signarelli… Que faites vous chez moi?

_Oh! Madame Maxime! J'ai… Je n'ai trouvé que vous pour le gros problème qui se pose à moi!

_Expliquez vous jeune homme… Mais… Qu'est ce que…

Olympe se pencha et souleva la cape enroulée autour de… quelque chose au sol… Elle découvrit alors le corps de la jeune victime.

_Voilà quel est mon problème Olympe… Cette Moldue vient d'être attaquée par Greyback…

_Une… Moldue? Une femme? Mais c'est.. .elle est encore en vie?

_Oui.

_Bien… Donnez la moi, je vais nous transplaner à l'infirmerie directement… Prenez mon bras…

Dans un _Flop!_ Tous trois se retrouvèrent dans l'infirmerie au doux tons vert d'eau et blanc.

_Madame Dupuis! S'il vous plait! J'ai besoin de vous tout de suite!

_Que se passe…

_Cas n° 3105… Urgent! Jeune femme….

_Une… Déposez la sur le lit…

La voix pressée se matérialisa sous les traits d'une petite infirmière bien en chair pour sa taille avec une tenue d'hôpital moderne.

_Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Une victime de loup garou qui survit alors qu'elle est de sexe féminin…

_La lune n'a pas terminée son travail….

_Qui êtes vous vous?

_Marc Signarelli… Spécialiste de la lycanthropie… Greyback a attaqué sa famille il y a quelques minutes dans le Sud de la France, en Ariège précisément… Il est facile de se cacher dans ce département, beaucoup de bois, un climat favorable… Bref… L'idéal pour un loup comme ce salopard qui fait honte à son espèce… J'ai été dépêché pour l'arrêter… Et j'ai trouvé cette jeune femme… Elle a été mordue il y a moins d'une dizaine de minutes… C'est tout récent mais pourtant aucune femme ne survit à de telles blessures… Je lui ai administré une potion Tue Loup et une de Sommeil sans Rêve…

_Elle va dormir comme un bébé pendant un moment si j'ai bien compris… à moins que le loup en elle à présent ne décide…

_Le loup n'est pas encore formé, il faut un délais d'un mois pour cela… la transformation finale, si elle survit à cette nuit, sera alors le mois prochain…

_Je vois…. Combien de femme?

_Aucune, je vous l'ai dit… Elle serait une première, déjà aucune n'avait résisté aussi longtemps…

_Je vois… Bon et bien… je vais déjà nettoyer sa plaie au crâne et après les quelques éraflures… Il serait bon pour vous de chercher si elle a de la famille autre que ses parents… Pour les prévenir de sa mort… au cas où…

_Je pense connaitre quelqu'un qui serait capable de la sauver… intervint alors Madame Maxime…

_Et qui ça?

_Qui est le plus puissant sorcier de cette génération?

_… Vous ne pensez pas à …

_Si… _Lui…._Il est la seule chance, si elle en a une, que cette jeune a de survivre… Je vais tout de suite le contacter… Pendant ce temps, retournez sur les lieux du crime et donnez moi l'identité de cette jeune femme…

_Bien… J'y vais…

Les deux sorciers quittèrent l'infirmerie et laissèrent la patiente au soin de madame Dupuis…

Le lendemain semblait loin pour tout le monde…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est assez court et on ne sait pas vraiment beaucoup de choses ici mais j'espère que ça vous a plu... Je n'ai pour le moment pas de Bêta alors si vous voyez des fautes, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait... Ou signalez moi, n'hésitez pas!<strong>

**J'aimerai bien avoir quelques petits commentaires pour savoir si cette fiction est appréciée ou si elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être publiée... Elle est déjà écrite et fait 29 chapitres, Prologue et Épilogue inclus...**

**Merci d'être venu lire! **

**Bonne semaine à tous.**

**Jyuune-chan**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici le second chapitre! Je remercie Flaye's et Noumea pour avoir pris la peine de commenter! **

**Bon, maintenant, pour ce qui en est de mon anglais... Voilà quoi, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai eu 11 au bac et 6.5 à la fac en mineure... Donc bon... Désolée si faute il y a, et il devrait y en avoir...**

**Bonne lecture tout de même, et comme d'habitude, mis à part Lisia Valmond, personne n'est à moi dans cette fiction mais à J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Le lendemain matin, la victime ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit les lui fit refermer tout de suite… Trop de clarté… Beaucoup trop de blanc partout autour d'elle… Elle grogna et se fit peur elle-même de ce son… Replongeant dans les souvenirs de la veille, elle plaqua son bras sur ses yeux et sentit les larmes couler directement dans ses cheveux… Les images étaient si fraiches dans sa mémoire qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout… Elle allait vomir…

Soudain, elle se sentit écrasée… Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva à nouveau dans cette clarté aveuglante…

_Qu'est ce que?

_She is awake! Professor Dumbledore! She is awake! Cria une femme à la voix puissante…

_Yes, I can see that… Where she comes from? Demanda alors un homme à la voix âgée.

_France's South… Madam' Maxime sayed she comes from Ariège… I don't know where it is…

_Yes… I know… Near Spain Frontier… So…

Mais où était-elle? Angleterre visiblement… ou plutôt auditivement… Elle cherchait à tourner la tête mais cela ne lui était pas possible… en aucun cas elle ne pouvait bouger le moindre muscle…

Elle se mit alors à grogner à nouveau… Elle se stoppa instantanément… Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait?

_Oh! She is very angry….. fit remarquer la voix masculine fatiguée mais imprégnée de malice…

__Bien sur que je suis en colère!_ Finit-elle par dire en versant encore des larmes, sa gorge serrée tant elle avait mal…

__Oh! Vous comprenez l'anglais?_ Demanda alors l'homme à la voix fatiguée avec un abominable accent anglais…

__Bien sur que oui…. Enfin… un peu… Que me voulez vous? Qui êtes vous? Et qu'est ce que je fais ici? Pourquoi… Pourquoi?_

__Allons allons… Calmez vous…Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore… Je suis le Directeur de l'école où vous vous trouvez actuellement et vous êtes ici parce que vous aviez de graves blessures… pour ce qui en est de la raison… Celui qui vous a attaqué ne réagi qu'à son goût du massacre, du sang et de la violence… Vous avez été là au mauvais endroit… au mauvais moment…_

La jeune femme le regarda, les yeux emplis de haine.

__Vous voulez dire que… mes parents sont morts à cause d'un détraqué et parce qu'ils étaient là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment? LAISSEZ MOI RIRE! ILS ETAIENT CHEZ EUX! CHEZ EUX!ILS N'ETAIENT PAS AU MAUVAIS ENDROIT AU MAUVAIS MOMENT! C'EST CETTE ESPECE DE LOUP QUI ETAIT LA AU MAUVAIS ENDROIT AU MAUVAIS MOMENT! CE FUMIER! SI JE LE RETROUVE JE LE MASSACRERAIS! JE LUI OTERAI TOUTE ENVIE DE RECOMMENCER!_

__Calmez vous ma chère… Pourriez vous commencer par me dire qui vous êtes, quel âge vous avez… Enfin, vous présenter dans les règles de l'Art…_

__Mon nom est Lisia Valmond… J'ai 18 ans et demi et je suis étudiante en graphisme… Et visiblement… une orpheline tombée dans un monde parallèle où les gens sont des loups garous et où des types en tenues moyenâgeuses me soignent…_

Le visage de l'homme se matérialisa plus clairement et elle put voir un homme à l'âge avancé, les yeux d'un bleu clair amusé et un sourire se dissimulant sous sa longue barbe blanche…

Un visage de femme apparut et cette dernière était coiffée comme une ancienne infirmière.

_Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez dit Mademoiselle, mais je ne vous permet pas de parler sur ce ton a professeur Dumbledore dans MON infirmerie…

_Allons, Poppy, calmez vous… Cette pauvre jeune fille a vu sa famille mourir hier soir et elle a été mordue…

_Allons Albus! Vous savez comme moi que les femmes ne résistent pas au venin de lycan!

_La preuve est qu'elle oui… Allons Poppy, vous ne pouvez qualifier cette fille de fantôme… elle est bel et bien vivante… C'est une évidence… Elle est une lycanthrope maintenant…

__Excusez moi mais vous avez dit plusieurs fois "elle" et lycan ou lycanthrope à côté… _

__Oui ma chère… Vous êtes une lycan… Mais laissez moi vous expliquer…_

__Il n'y a rien à expliquer! Les lycans ça n'existe pas! _

__Greyback, le monstre qui vous a attaqué existe bel et bien et vous aussi…. Doutez vous de cela…_

__Ne vous moquez pas de moi! J'ai été attaquée et mordue par un ours ou un chien ou un je ne sais quoi, mais pas un lycan! C'est impossible!_

__Un Ours ou un chien qui parle?_

Un point pour le vieux au chapeau pensa Lisia...

__Croyez vous en la magie?_

__La magie? Comment ça? La magie de Noël, celle d'une naissance? Oui, j'y crois… _

__Et cette magie là?_

Il passa une main au dessus d'elle et elle sentit l'intense sensation d'écrasement disparaitre… Elle pouvait à nouveau bouger.

__Ou encore cette magie là?_

Le drap de lit s'enflamma, aussitôt elle sauta hors du lit et se réceptionna exceptionnellement bien…

__Mais vous êtes malade! Tous complètement malade ici! Où suis-je?_

__Vous êtes ici à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard… en Ecosse… _

__Ecosse? Ecole de Sorcellerie…. Poudlard… Vous rigolez… _

__Non. Pas du tout… Et vous… Miss Valmond, vous êtes une jeune Moldue, un non sorcier, qui a été mordue par un lycanthrope du nom de Fenrir Greyback… Un véritable monstre… Assassin et fier de l'être il adore s'en prendre aux enfants… et aux femmes…_

__Les lycans ne sont pas connu pour être autre chose que des monstres…_

__Oh, et bien, je connais un lycan qui est tout à fait charmant… Je pourrais même vous le présenter un de ces jours… Vous verrez… _

__Non merci… Je vais bien alors je souhaite rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible…_

__Cela ne sera pas possible…_

__Pardon?_

__Vous êtes orpheline…vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller seule…_

__Je suis majeure._

__Certes… Mais vous êtes seule dans un monde que vous ne connaissez pas… que vous ne maitrisez même pas… Laissez moi vous aider…_

__Pas question… Je veux rentrer tout de suite à la maison! Chez moi! En France!_

__Vous ne pouvez pas… Je peux vous faire aménager un appartement dans Poudlard, à la discrétion de tous… Et nous verrons alors au moment de la pleine lune quelle sera vos dispositions… _

__Un logement? Ici? J'ai des études à faire! A terminer… _

__Excusez moi de vous l'annoncer ainsi mais… En France, vous êtes déclarée comme morte… Tuée dans l'assassinat sanglant de votre famille… Lisia Valmond n'existe plus…_

__Vous… Et… Mes parents? Qui va… s'occuper d'eux?_

__Le reste de votre famille…Vous devez comprendre que vous ne pouvez plus rien faire d'autre que vivre….vivre pour eux… Pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vint…_

__Leur sacrifice? Quel sacrifice? Ils sont morts! Morts en me laissant derrière! Seule ma famille comptait pour moi! Et voilà comment on me remercie! Non! ça n'est pas possible! Ils n'ont rien sacrifié!_

Elle frappa la table de nuit aux côtés de son lit d'un coup de poing rageur et cette dernière s'affaissa en envoyant des escarbilles de bois dans la pièce… elle regarda avec horreur ce qu'elle venait de faire….

__Seriez vous, maintenant que vous avez une preuve irréfutable de votre changement, prête à me croire? Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, comprenez le bien… Et je sais que maintenant que j'ai vu ce que votre nouvelle magie instinctive peut faire, que vous êtes une sorcière en devenir…_

__Ridicule… _

__Pas tant que ça…. Maintenant asseyez vous.. Je vais vous expliquer comment vous allez vous sentir et vous comporter d'ici…_

Les grandes portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent sur Marc Signarelli… Ce dernier accouru vers Lisia qui fronça les sourcils…

_Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore… Alors c'est vrai? Le spécimen a survécu?

_Bonjour à vous Monsieur Signarelli… Oui, elle a survécu… Et il se trouve que j'allais lui expliquer sa nouvelle condition…

_Puis je le faire? Je suis Français aussi, nous risquons de mieux nous entendre…

_Je suis Française, donc, je comprend votre mauvais anglais et quand on appelle quelqu'un spécimen, ce quelqu'un n'a pas du tout envie de faire connaissance ou de parler à l'autre…

__Oh! Excusez moi… Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de vous… Je vous ai vu dans un tout autre état que celui-ci…_

__Vous voulez insinuer quelque chose?_

__Non… Pas du tout…. Oh! Mais regardez moi ces yeux! Je n'ai jamais vu un spécimen avec des yeux autres que courant entre le noisette et le jaune… _

__Je vous répète, je ne suis pas un spécimen… Si vous comptez continuer à m'insulter ainsi, vous pouvez dégager vite fait…_

__Comprenez Mademoiselle Valmond, que vous n'êtes plus tout à fait humaine… Vous êtes un lycan, et la seule femelle de cette espèce… _

Noiya bondit littéralement sur le lit et s'approcha de Marc, les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle posa son doigt sur son cœur et enfonça ce dernier dans le muscle à lui faire mal…

__Vous m'avez appelée spécimen un nombre de fois dépassant le raisonnable pour vous… Et maintenant j'ai droit à femelle? J'estime avoir droit à un tant soit peu de respect de votre part… Monsieur le spécialiste… _

__Oui… Vous avez tout mon respect, mais comprenez que maintenant, en tant que lycan, vous êtes classée dans la catégorie Animale et non pas Être de la classification des espèces…. Aussi nous ne pouvons pas vous qualifier autrement techniquement parlant…_

__Vous voulez rire j'espère? Un lycan est un homme ou une femme avant d'être un animal!_

__Pas selon les scientifiques… fit le vieil homme… Vous devez comprendre que vous n'êtes plus seulement Lisia Valmond, vous abritez en vous une louve…. Louve qui n'hésitera pas à ressortir au besoin… _

__Professeur Dumbledore, laissez moi lui en parler… je vous prie… _

__Faites court… Moins je vous vois, mieux je vais… _fit Lisia en fusillant du regard le spécialiste en lycanthropie...

__Et bien voilà, vous avez survécu à ce que seuls les hommes survivent en temps normal… Vous avez été mordue par le lycan le plus fou qui soit et maintenant vous êtes une des leurs… aussi, à la prochaine pleine lune, vous allez subir les modifications corporelles et mentales de votre espèce… Vous allez vous changer en louve garou… Vous allez partir à la recherche de nourriture et bien évidemment d'un partenaire… Mais pendant cette période vous allez tout oublier de vous…. Vous ne serez qu'une lycan en mal de sang… Et la meilleure nourriture qui soit pour un lycan, c'est un humain…. Sous votre forme humaine, vous êtes tout à fait normale… une jeune femme de 18 ans…._

__Je ne suis pas normale… Regardez ce que j'ai fait à cette table…_

__Ça par exemple! Conserveriez vous des aptitudes de loup? Fabuleux.. Vraiment époustouflant… Il me faudrait des analyses de votre sang pour comprendre comment cela est-il possible…_

__Non. Pas de piqûres… Ni rien d'autre… Je ne veux pas d'examens si je suis en pleine forme!_

__La lycanthropie est une maladie…_

__Je vivrais très bien avec… Maintenant je souhaiterai que vous en veniez directement aux faits: je vais me transformer en bébête poilue qui aura envie de tout détruire et bouffer sur son passage les enfants et autres proie pour sa satisfaction personnelle alors que je ne saurais pas quoi faire pour la retenir? Génial! Mais collez moi une balle dans la tête ou je ne sais quoi… Mais ne me laissez pas comme ça! Enlevez moi ce foutu lupus lupus de ma tête! _

__On ne peut pas… Seule la Potion Tue Loup, prise quelques heures avant la nuit noire de la pleine lune pourra vous soulager… Il n'y a que ça qui peut faire en sorte de calmer un tant soit peu ce dernier…_

__… Qui est celui qui m'a fait ça?_

__Fenrir Greyback…_

__Oui mais QUI est-il?_

__Un loup garou… De la pire espèce…. Si beaucoup n'acceptent pas leur condition, lui en vit pleinement… Il est heureux de l'être et d'une puissance tout à fait extraordinaire… Bien qu'il soit un sorcier moyen, la fusion avec son loup le rend très puissant…_

__… Très bien… Et où puis-je le trouver?_

__Je vous déconseille de le rechercher…._

Lisia regarda alors le professeur qui avait interagit…

__Si vous étiez à ma place, que la seule chose qui compte pour vous est votre famille et que celle-ci vous est arrachée de la pire façon qui soit… Si vous avez vu votre mère se faire manger, non, dévorer par un monstre et que vous avez été transformé par ce même monstre… N'auriez vous pas comme envie de le liquider, le refroidir avec un plaisir certain? Voire même le massacrer?_

__… Je comprend… Mais avant de me lancer à sa poursuite, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas me nuire de trop… _

__Que voulez vous dire?_

__Je m'entrainerai pour devenir plus puissante encore…_

__… Pouvez vous me former?_

__Professeur! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela! C'est une lycan! Elle va se transformer aux pleines lunes et on ne sait même pas ce qu'elle va devenir puisqu'elle est une fille! _

__Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je forme au sein de mon école un loup garou…_

__Mais Monsieur Lupin est le loup garou le plus gentil que je connaisse! Même sous sa forme de loup, je crois bien qu'il n'a tué personne…_

__Il a dû faire une ou deux victimes au cours de sa triste vie… Mais pas de meurtres conscients et ignorés…_

Lisia écoutait les deux hommes discourir d'un certain Lupin… Un nom très bien trouvé elle trouvait… Si tout du moins il était bel et bien le loup garou…

__Ma décision est prise jeune Lisia… Je vais vous former. Vous intègrerez Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine… d'ici là, je vais vous demander de rester avec Monsieur Hagrid, notre garde chasse et gardien des clefs de Poudlard et de vivre avec lui… Il saura vous gérer bien souvent…_

__Bien…_

__Et je vous demanderai par contre de ne pas vous montrer le restant de l'année scolaire, soit environ un mois et demi encore… _

__Très bien… Qui est ce Monsieur Hagrid?_

__Il arrive… Je vais lui demander de venir par Hibou, il vous expliquera toutes les subtilités de notre monde… Par contre, il ne parle pas le moindre mot de français et il ne sait pas écrire… _

__Euh… D'accord… Je vais avoir du mal mais… Je pense que je vais arriver à m'en sortir…_

__Parfait… Si vous avez le moindre souci, demandez lui de m'envoyer un message… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses au courant de cette année et à vrai dire, je pense que le calme va revenir bientôt…_

__Tant que je peux vivre tranquillement… Et m'entrainer…_

__Bien. Alors aucun souci…_

On toqua à la porte et d'un geste de la main, Dumbledore laissa entrer le demi géant…

_Bonjour Professeur… Monsieur…

_Bonjour Hagrid, je vous présente Lisia Valmond… _Lisia Valmond, je vous présente Rubeus Hagrid._

__Mais… Il est quoi lui pour être aussi grand?_

_Hagrid, cette jeune fille est française… et elle ne comprend pas très très bien l'anglais… Je compte sur vous pour vous présenter simplement et que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux…

_Oh! OK… Alors… My name is Ru-be-us Ha-grid… I am an half Giant… My father was a wizard and I never knew my giant mother… I'm a wizard… an Half-Blood and an hybrid…

_Ok… I understand. My name is Lisia Valmond, I'm eighteen years old and I come from France, Ariège precisely… Nice to meet you.

_Me too…. Alors, euh… Quel est le souci Professeur, vous m'avez demandé de venir d'urgence pour une mission…

_Oui… Hagrid, vous serez le tuteur de cette jeune femme le temps de la rentrée prochaine…

_Euh… Son tuteur? Mais elle est majeure…

_Excusez moi, je me suis mal exprimée… Alors je vous dirais plutôt que vous serez son professeur pour lui faire découvrir notre monde…

_Oh! La demoiselle n'est pas une sorcière?

_Non… En fait… Je me suis dit que vous seriez le plus apte à gérer une jeune fille qui a fait une rencontre des plus malheureuse avec Fenrir Greyback…

Les yeux du demi géant s'écarquillèrent…

_Vous voulez dire que la jeune Lisy est…. Mais c'est pas… C'est jamais arrivé!

_Non… en effet… Mais elle a besoin d'aide maintenant…

_Elle a été attaquée à la pleine lune?

_Hier soir précisément… Sa famille est décédée et elle est la seule à avoir survécu… Elle sera notre pupille… et à la rentrée, elle aura droit à une scolarisation ici suivant le niveau que nous parvenons à lui donner…

_Oh! D'accord! Donc, il va falloir que je lui montre tout sur la vie à Poudlard, dans le monde sorcier et aussi sur elle…

_Voilà, c'est ça… Et il va aussi falloir, si vous le pouvez, gérer cette demoiselle dans 28 jours…

_Pas de souci! Mais elle va habiter où?

_Si vous pouvez l'accueillir chez vous… Je ne peux pas me permettre de la faire vivre dans le château avant la rentrée de septembre…

_Oh! Bon et bien, un petit coup de baguette par ci par là… Je vais arriver à faire de la place!

Le demi géant se tourna vers Lisia et lui sourit.

_I'm very happy to meet you! I'm going to clean my house and I will prepare your bedroom! It's not very… euh… big, but it's all what I have…

_No problem! Thank you very, very much Mister Rubeus….

_Oh no! You can spell me Hagrid!

_Ok! Thank you Hagrid!

_You're welcome!

Le demi géant partit presqu'en courant et en jurant comme un charretier pour nettoyer sa maison de toutes vieilleries et poussières qu'il y avait… Il espérait que la jeune femme s'y sente comme chez elle…

Une louve garou! Il allait s'occuper d'une louve garou! Jamais personne n'avait pu en élever! Il serait le premier! Bon… Il fallait qu'il se calme, elle était adulte déjà… Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle était encore très très jeune!

_Crockdur! Tu vas être gentil avec la demoiselle qui va venir! Elle s'appelle Lisia et elle est un peu comme toi…Elle a un peu du loup… Allez! Haut les cœurs!

Il commença son grand ménage de printemps….

Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie, la jeune femme se posait tout un tas de question.

__Professeur? _

__Oui?_

__Je voudrais savoir… Je n'ai pas de livres sterling! Comment est ce que je vais vous payer pour…_

__Ne vous tracassez pas pour l'argent… Tout ce qui se trouvait sur votre compte en banque et sur celui de vos parents vous a été légué, et convertit en notre monnaie le Gallion…_

__Oh… D'accord… Mais je… Je ne vais être qu'un poids pour vous et je n'ai rien pu garder de…_

__Ne vous faites donc pas de souci… Hagrid saura vous emmener là où il faut, je me suis occupé des papiers pour vous et j'ai fait en sorte que le Ministère de la Magie Français et Anglais soit au courant de votre situation et de votre rapatriement… J'ai mis en évidence un certain lien de parenté avec vous qui a fait que j'étais un de vos tuteur légal si quoique ce soit devait arriver à vos parents… Bien entendu, votre éducation et vos nouvelles capacités seront de ma responsabilité… Je prend à charge tous les frais pour vous intégrer à notre monde…. Votre argent est à votre disposition à Gringott's, la banque des sorciers d'Angleterre la mieux gardée…_

__Oh… D'accord… Et… Est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici?_

__Bien sûr! Vous n'êtes pas notre prisonnière! Vous pouvez sortir, mais toujours accompagnée d'Hagrid… ou d'un adulte…_

__Ok… Et… qui saura pour moi? Enfin… Je veux dire…_

__Et bien, votre directeur de maison, une fois que ce dernier sera désigné, moi-même, l'infirmière Poppy Pomfresh et Hagrid…. Cependant… Si vous m'y autorisez, je devrais dire à tous les enseignants votre nature… Question de sécurité…_

__Euh… Je préfère éviter… Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis à tous… J'ai bien compris que les gens comme moi ne sont pas bien acceptés dans la société…_

__Et c'est bien déplorable… Bon, pour l'instant je ne dirais rien… Mais plus tard, il faudra que vous le fassiez… La disparition d'un élève à la pleine lune ne passera pas inaperçue…_

__J'en suis consciente… Je ferais tout pour ne pas me faire repérer… Voilà tout…_

__Parfait… La discrétion est le maitre mot ici à Poudlard… Mais je dois vous prévenir, tout ce qui se doit de rester caché ici, fini par se faire savoir…_

__Je vois…_

__Bien, je pense que je vais profiter de ce moment de calme, puisque les élèves sont en cours, pour vous emmener à la cabane de Hagrid… et au passage, je vous dirais comment fonctionne Poudlard…_

__D'accord…_

Lisya se leva et elle vit le vieil homme tendre un bout de bois sur elle… elle sentit alors que ses habits changeaient….

_Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait?

_Je vous ai vêtue de sorte à ce qu'on ne pose pas de question sur vous… et je vous ai quelque peu vieillie, ainsi, si des élèves viennent à se manifester auprès de moi pendant notre petite promenade, ils ne vous reconnaitront pas à la rentrée prochaine…

_Oh… Je vois… bon… Merci…

Les deux personnes partirent alors dans la direction de la forêt interdite…

_Qu'est ce que c'est?

_De quoi?

_L'odeur? Ça sent… Je ne sais pas moi…. Le bois… Mais autre chose aussi

_Vos sens se sont développés de façon exponentielle… Vous êtes maintenant le prédateur le plus redoutable pour un sorcier qui existe… Il n'y a pas de façon de tuer un loup garou sous sa forme de loup que la façon traditionnelle, à savoir une décapitation ou une lame dans le cœur…

_Oh… Par contre, je suis une humaine normale les jours sans lune…

_C'est ça… C'est le seul moment où vous êtes vulnérable…. Et encore… vos facultés vous permettent de vous protéger mieux que quiconque. Votre ouie vous permet de savoir si quelqu'un approche, votre odorat, si vous êtes suivie, ou encore où vous êtes et votre vue dans l'obscurité est égale à celle de n'importe quelle bête nocturne…

_Un peu plus et je penserai que vous me faites l'éloge de ma situation et que vous me l'enviez…

_Oh non, loin de moi cette idée… Je ne vous envie pas mais j'essaye de vous faire comprendre que votre situation pourrait être pire que celle que vous croyez…

_Je le sais… Je pourrais être six pieds sous terre….

_C'est une idée… Bien, nous arrivons…

Lisia vit alors la petite cabane près de la forêt… Un joli cadre de vie, si ce n'était les volutes de fumée poussiéreuse qui sortait d'entre les pierres…

Elle entendit alors l'homme à la taille Gargantuesque tousser comme un perdu…

_Il me semble que la poussière n'y a pas été faite depuis longtemps….

_Hagrid est comme tous les célibataires endurcis… Il fuit le ménage…

_Ah…

Lisia sentit quelque chose qui lui plu énormément, l'odeur de cuisine… Puis, une autre odeur s'éleva dans les airs…

_Monsieur Hagrid cuisine ?

_Quelque fois oui… mais il vient toujours manger à la grande table des professeurs de l'école normalement…

_Oui, je vois, j'espère qu'il ne va pas corriger cette habitude pour moi !

_Hagrid en discutera avec vous je pense….

_A-t-il un chien ?

_Oh ! vous avez senti Crockdur ? félicitation ! Votre flair est très impressionnant…

_Alors, je prend ça pour un oui..

Aussitôt arrivé à une dizaine de mètres, un aboiement semblable à un rugissement s'éleva dans la cabane.

_Visiblement, il n'y a pas que moi qui ai un bon flair…

Le molosse sortit de la maison et se jeta sur Lisia… un magnifique Matin de Naples lui bavait dessus et essayait de la mordre pour la faire fuir…. Mais soudain, à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, quelque chose se manifesta…. Hagrid arrivait en courant pour libérer sa protégée de son chien lorsque celui-ci se releva de lui-même et partit derrière son maitre se cacher….

_Oh ! je suis vraiment désolé ! Vilain Crockdur ! Tu es vraiment méchant ! Tu n'auras pas de steak dans ta gamelle ce soir !

_Ne le grondez pas…

Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et les deux sorciers se reculèrent… Ils étaient relativement impressionnés…

La jeune femme, pleine de bave, avait repris son apparence jeune et, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux complètement emmêlés, ses yeux, d'un vert jaune qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une espèce sortie tout droit du livre des espèces magiques, lançant encore des éclairs et son teint pâle, ferait reculer de crainte le plus courageux des sorciers…

_Qu'est ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle était tout à fait consciente de ce qui se passait….

_De la bave partout…

_Allez, venez, je vais vous faire visiter les lieux…

C'est ainsi que Lisya Valmond découvrit sa nouvelle maison…

* * *

><p><strong>Donc, voilà le premier vrai chapitre avec l'arrivée de Lisia, déjà surnommée Lisy par notre géant au grand coeur.<strong>

**Si Crockdur n'est pas décrit comme étant un Matin de Naples, dans les livres, c'est toutefois la race du chien que l'on voit dans Harry Potter, le film... **

**Merci d'avoir lu dans tous les cas! **

**A bientôt! **

**Jyuune-chan**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Salut à toutes et à tous. **

**Voici**** le chapitre numéro 2**

**Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi sauf le personnage de Lisia Valmond. **

**Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lire et je remercie encore plus ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires! **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!**

**Et j'ai retrouvé ma Bêta, donc ça devrait être mieux!**

Bêta: Nowa Uchiwa

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Les deux hommes encadrèrent la jeune femme lorsque cette dernière entra dans la salle à manger de l'homme… le mobilier était vétuste, mais cela avait un certain charme, la cuisine était toute petite par rapport au reste mais la cheminée occupait une large place dans tout cela… elle vit une couverture posée là et le chien s'y coucha de suite, histoire de faire comprendre que la jeune fille n'y avait pas accès et que là, c'était chez lui !

Pendant que Lisia visitait les lieux, elle entendait les deux hommes parler mais elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'ils se disaient…

_ Bon, ici c'est le salon-cuisine, là au fond, les toilettes, la salle de bain et ici c'est ma chambre… Albus, je voulais vous demander… Serait-il possible d'ajouter une pièce pour la demoiselle ? Et si possible la mettre sous fidélitas, comme ça elle ne sera pas inquiétée par les curieux qui auraient vu une pièce de plus à ma maison…

_ Pas de soucis Hagrid… Je m'en charge tout de suite…

_ Merci Albus ! Alors, la maison vous plait ?

_ Oui ! Elle est parfaite ! Merci beaucoup Hagrid de m'accueillir ici… Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous préparer le repas et m'occuper du ménage le temps que vous m'hébergiez !

_ Oh non non non ! Ce ne serait pas correct ! je vous héberge avec plaisir ! Et sans vouloir vous paraitre déplacé… Je suis très heureux d'accueillir quelqu'un comme vous chez moi !

_ Quelqu'un comme moi ?

_ Oui ! Une louve garou ! C'est du jamais vu ! Ce sont tous des garçons normalement…

_ Oh… Et bien je suis ravie d'être un prototype digne d'intérêt… fit-elle, acide et sarcastique à souhait…

_ Le professeur Snape aurait-il pris possession de son corps?

_ Allons Hagrid… Bon… Maintenant il est temps de s'occuper de votre chambre jeune Lisia.

_ Merci…

_ Où voulez-vous dormir? Enfin, votre chambre? Vous la voulez où? Je ronfle beaucoup…

_ Et bien… Peu importe, tant que cela ne vous dérange pas…

_ Bon, alors on peut l'installer près de ma chambre, comme ça, s'il y a un souci…

_ Oui, parfait! Allez… Je vais arranger ça tout de suite….

De quelques coups de baguette, l'homme créa une pièce en plus, transforma un caillou de l'extérieur en un magnifique lit à baldaquin.

_ Qu'elle couleur aimez-vous Lisia?

_ Le violet et le vert… le noir si on considère qu'il s'agit là d'une couleur…

_ Bien… alors…

Les tentures se parèrent de violet, le couvre lit et le tapis au sol également, les murs étaient verts sombre et les meubles noirs laqué…

_ Cela vous convient-il?

_ C'est… C'est parfait! Merci beaucoup Monsieur!

_ Oh je vous en prie… Vous pouvez m'appeler Albus, je ne suis pas encore votre Directeur ni votre professeur, cela viendra d'ici quelques temps…

_ Bien… D'accord… Merci Albus…

_ Bien, je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance alors… Bonne journée…

_ Merci.

Hagrid resta planté là et ne sut que dire ou que faire pour aider la jeune femme à s'habituer à ce changement…

_ Bon… que dirais-tu de faire une petite balade avec moi en forêt?

Lisia le regarda étrangement… Depuis quand les célibataires endurcis comme lui demandaient à une fille d'aller en forêt avec eux? Enfin, il avait l'air tout à fait inoffensif… à ce niveau là du moins…. Il paraissait aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle…

_ Je suis vraiment désolée de venir chez vous comme ça… si cela avait pu ne jamais arriver …

_ Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu! Vous ne me gênez pas du tout et comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis très content de vous avoir… Vous êtes la première et j'ai le privilège de m'occuper de vous…

_ Bon.. Ok… Excusez-moi Hagrid, je ne veux pas vous froisser ou autre… Mais je ne suis pas une expérience, ni un chien a qui on doit apprendre à être propre… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me prenne pour quelque chose d'exceptionnel! Vous avez l'air d'être très gentil et je vous remercie de vouloir veiller sur moi mais… J'ai 18 ans et demi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne! J'ai quitté la maison il y avait même pas deux jours! Je reviens chez moi et voilà! Ma famille se fait massacrer, et qu'est-ce que ce connard fait? Il me mord! Il me mord moi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça? Un connard de loup de merde! Un sale chien galeux qui me transmet sa saloperie de maladie à la con! Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de vivre ici moi! Je veux partir! Loin! Retrouver ce sale bâtard et lui faire avaler ses propres tripes! Je veux le massacrer! Le déchiqueter en milliers de petits morceaux! Je veux… Je veux… juste… revoir mes parents….

Et sur ce, elle fondit en larmes… Hagrid sourit tout doucement… Dire qu'il venait d'en parler avec Dumbledore… Il lui avait dit qu'elle risquerait de craquer et qu'un petit tour en forêt ou sur le chemin de traverse lui ferait du bien…

Hagrid se baissa et prit la jeune femme qui faisait visiblement une bonne crise de nerf dans ses bras pour la bercer un peu…

_ Allez… Calmez-vous Lisy… Vous êtes d'accord pour que je vous appelle comme ça?

_ Pas Lisy… C'était… Maman qui m'appelait comme ça…

_ Oh! Ok… Alors… Lily, ça vous va?

_ Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

Et elle continua à pleurer. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, Hagrid et Lisia avaient convenu d'aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse à Londres, là elle pourrait récupérer et acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin… Mais ils iraient d'abord à Gringott's récupérer son argent…

_ Oh! Tenez! J'ai failli oublier! Ce sont vos papiers d'identités… Et quand vous aurez votre baguette, vous pourrez alors vous en servir comme telle…

_ Euh.. D'accord… Dites, vous pouvez pas me tutoyer?

_ Si bien sûr! Mais alors tu en fais de même…

_ Euh… Ok…

_ Bien, tu vois ici, on est dans Londres. Tu y es déjà venue avant?

_ Non… J'allais en Espagne plutôt qu'en Angleterre…

_ Oh… Le climat sûrement…

_ C'est tout à fait ça! Je suis du Sud moi! J'aime la chaleur, les Tee-Shirt et le soleil, pas la bruine, les cols roulés et le froid humide!

_ Je n'ai jamais voyagé hors d'Angleterre…

_ Oh… Dommage.. Et sinon… où est-ce qu'on va? Parce que je veux dire… Je ne pense pas qu'on va trouver une banque sorcière en plein dans Londres…

_ Si tu sais où aller, alors tu pourras rejoindre le quartier marchand Sorcier…

Lisia le regarda et sourit. Il était vraiment sympathique comme bonhomme ce demi géant… L'inconvénient… c'est qu'avec sa dégaine on ne passait pas inaperçu dans les rues du Londres Moldu…

Ils rentrèrent dans un espèce de bar miteux et Hagrid lui dit de garder les yeux au sol ou de mettre sa capuche, elle opta pour l'option2…

Le barmaid accueillit le géant à bras ouvert et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire… Ici, les gens avaient la même tenue étrange que tous ceux de ce château…

_ Désolé mais je suis en service… J'accompagne mon amie pour un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse…

_ Oh! Et bien Bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur! Ici, les amis d'Hagrid sont nos amis!

_ Merci…

_ Oh! Vous avez un accent prononcé qui ne vient pas de chez nous…

_ Je suis française…

_ Ooh! Et d'où venez-vous?

_ Du Sud…

_ D'accord… Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose?

_ Non merci…

_ Bon, comme vous voulez!

_ On va faire des emplettes…

_ Des emplettes?

_ Oui… La demoiselle vient juste de découvrir ses pouvoirs et elle est une née Moldue… Donc elle n'a rien pour pouvoir passer inaperçue dans le monde des sorciers…

_ Oh! Je vois! Alors je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre monde jeune fille…

_ Merci beaucoup…

_ Bon, on y va!

Les deux visiteurs se remirent en route et allèrent dans une salle… condamnée par un mur de brique… Hagrid sortit son parapluie et Lisia le regarda plus que perplexe… Mais lorsque le mur bougea après que le géant l'ait tapoté à plusieurs endroits, elle se dit que finalement, après avoir été transformée en bête à poil, elle ne devrait plus s'étonner de rien…

_ Bienvenue sur le chemin de traverse!

_ Euh.. Merci…

Lisia vit devant elle un fourmillement de gens… Les échoppes semblaient anciennes… Comme si le monde magique avait deux bons siècles de retard… Hagrid se déplaçait relativement facilement…

_ Ne me perds pas de vue hein!

_ Pas de souci là-dessus…

_ Bon! Notre premier rendez-vous, c'est Gringotts… bon, je te préviens tout de suite, les gobelins, c'est petit comme un Botruc mais c'est aussi agaçant qu'une mouche qui vous tourne autour…

_ Je ne sais pas ce que c'est un Botruc…

_ Oh! Dernière chose! Surtout, tu me laisses parler… Ils vont reconnaitre que tu es un loup garou… Et vu que les filles comme ça ça n'existe pas en temps normal… Bah… J'veux pas qu'il t'arrive d'ennui, alors laisse-moi parler….

_ Ok…

Ils arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment et y entrèrent… Lisia commença à comprendre qu'un Botruc n'était pas très grand quand elle vit les demi-humains en taille travailler sur d'immenses comptoirs… Complexe d'infériorité?

Déjà que le bâtiment n'était pas bien bruyant, lorsque Lisia posa le pied à l'intérieur, les plumes cessèrent de frotter sur le parchemin, les gobelins qui marchaient se stoppèrent et la jeune femme pu sentir TOUS les regards converger vers elle…

_ Bonjour! Nous venons pour un prélèvement…

_ Document d'identité?

Leur voix n'avait, à l'image de leur tête, rien de plaisant…

_ Lisia, tes papiers s'il te plait…

La jeune femme les tendit au Gobelin qui les prit du bout des doigts… Comme si elle avait la peste…

_ Ah oui… Suivez-moi…

Il fit tomber les papiers au-dessus du comptoir et Lisia les récupéra juste à temps… Hagrid était outragé de voir qu'on agissait ainsi avec sa protégée uniquement parce qu'elle était maintenant une lycanthrope…

Ils montèrent dans un wagon et ce dernier plongea dans les profondeurs des tunnels d'un noir d'encre… quand d'un seul coup, le chariot se bloqua et une lumière plus forte s'alluma.

Le gobelin descendit et il demanda la lampe qu'Hagrid lui passa.

_ Coffre 667. Reculez s'il vous plait…

L'être minuscule passa sa main sur la porte et l'ouvrit.

Lisia vit alors tout l'or qui s'entassait dans le coffre. Elle se leva pour sortir du wagon lorsque la main du gobelin la stoppa.

_ Pas vous… Le monsieur ira se servir..

_ Mais le coffre est à son nom… Il s'agit du sien, je n'ai pas à y mettre les pieds….

_ Aucun loup garou n'a droit à y entrer s'il ne montre pas son identité convenablement…. Retirez votre capuchon…

Lisia se tourna vers Hagrid et retira le tissus de sur son visage… Le gobelin resta stupéfait…

_ C'est impossible! Ça ne peut pas exister un lycan… comme vous… Il faut que j'en réfère aux autorités….

_ Je suis déjà déclarée… Je n'ai pas à passer devant les autorités… Si vous ne voulez pas que j'entre dans mon coffre… Autant partir d'ici…

_ Vous ne pouvez pas trouver plus sûr que Gringotts… et vu le tas d'or que vous avez…

_ Alors soyez un peu plus respectueux avec vos clients… Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser entrer et me servir…

Lisia, épuisée par le regard des gens sur elle lorsqu'ils savaient ce qui lui était arrivé, ne pouvait pas rester ainsi sans rien faire.. Elle entra dans sa chambre, sortit une poche et y prit une bonne cinquantaine de galions, elle allait dépenser alors… autant avoir du large pour éviter de revenir trop souvent ici…

Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi avait-elle autant d'argent?

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque et se dirigèrent vers les rues marchandes, elle le demanda à Hagrid.

_ Le professeur Dumbledore savait que vous poseriez cette question… En fait, c'est parce que pour tout nouveau loup garou changé par Greyback, le ministère offre une somme d'argent de 100 galions… et en plus de votre argent… Voilà pourquoi votre tas était assez impressionnant…

_ Oh… C'est intéressant de savoir qu'on vous fait la charité en vous donnant de l'or et qu'après on vous méprise comme si vous étiez un sale déchet rien que parce que vous avez un souci de fourrure une fois par mois… Si ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie…

_ Parle moins fort… Et remets ta capuche… ce serait plus simple pour toi…

_ Non… J'en ai assez de devoir jouer à Loup y es-tu? Et de toute façon, il faut que je m'habitue au regard des gens sur moi…

_ Bah… Comme tu veux… Remarque, à te voir juste comme ça… On dirait pas que t'es ce que tu es… autant rester toi-même… tu as raison…

Ils entrèrent dans une boutique avec un stock de vêtement impressionnant…

_ Oh! Bonjour Monsieur Hagrid! Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir dans ma boutique! Un nouveau manteau peut-être?

_ Non merci! Le mien me va… Je viens pour une amie… Je vous présente Lisia Valmond, Lisia, voici Madame Guippure, elle te fera toutes les robes que tu veux….

_ Oh! Bienvenue parmi nous… J'ai lu l'article sur vous dans la Gazette… C'est terrible ce qui vous est arrivé…

_ Un article? Ce qui m'est arrivé?

_ Mais oui pauvre chérie… L'assassinat de vos parents.. Heureusement que votre grand Oncle, Albus Dumbledore vous a recueilli… Quel grand homme…

_ Euh… Oui…

_ Bien! Alors je présume que vous aurez besoin de robe pour passer un peu plus inaperçu chez nous n'est-ce pas…

_ Oui…

_ Bien, ne bougez pas… Je vais prendre vos mensurations et toutes les mesures nécessaires… Je vous ferez livrer le tout à Poudlard…

_ Et bien merci…

En deux temps trois mouvements, elle fut mesurée et avait déjà passé un modèle… puis en vint une bonne dizaine d'autres…

_ Hey! J'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour tout vous payer! Et surtout avec tous ces beaux tissus!

_ Allons allons! Ne vous en faites pas! Vous êtes la petite nièce d'un grand ami… Je peux bien vous offrir ces robes en guise de bienvenue!

_ Ah non! Je ne suis pas une assistée sociale! Je tiens à vous payer!

_ Alors payez-moi la plus chère des robes, le reste, je vous l'offre avec grand plaisir!

_ … Il n'y a pas d'autre négociation possible je présume..

_ Non!

_ Bon, très bien..

Au bout d'une bonne heure de travail, de choix de matière et de couleur, tout le monde partit… Hagrid lui demanda de se rendre chez le marchand Ollivander… Il la rejoindrait là-bas…

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'échoppe en évitant les gens… Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle entendit une petite clochette tinter. Personne n'était dans la boutique… Etrange…

_ Excusez-moi… Il y a quelqu'un?

Un bruit étrange de chute se fit entendre… Lorsque la jeune fille regarda derrière le comptoir, tout un tas de boite étaient posées au sol… un homme au milieu.

_ Oh! Vous allez bien Monsieur?

_ Oui oui!

Lisia allait l'aider lorsque l'homme se leva comme un ressort et la regarda de ses étranges yeux bleus presque transparents…

_ Aaah! Mademoiselle Valmond… Je vous attendais… Je me demande bien qu'elle baguette vous choisira…

_ Pardon? Comment me connaissez-vous? Demanda Lisia en le voyant trifouiller dans les allées et monter à un escabeau.

_ Je connais beaucoup de choses… Voyons celle-ci.

Il tira une petite boite et la présenta à Lisia… Il la déposa sur la table et en sortit une baguette ouvragée en torsade jusqu'à la moitié du bout de bois avec des gravures mystiques dorées dessus au niveau de la poignée torsadée… elle était magnifique…

_ 35.6 cm, bois d'ébène et cœur en crin de Sombral…

_ Euh… si vous le dites…

Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour la prendre, la baguette se dirigea directement vers celle-ci et un halo violacé l'entoura…

_ Ah! Je suis plutôt fier de moi… Du premier coup… Une baguette pourtant inflexible… Vous devez avoir un caractère bien trempé…. Ou avoir vécu des choses qui vous ont forgées un caractère dur et une carapace…

_ Vous êtes psy à vos heures perdues?

_ Relativement oui…

_ Combien je vous dois?

_ 7 gallions… C'est une baguette ancienne et elle n'est plus à la mode… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle conviendrait à quelqu'un…

_ Je la trouve très belle….

_ Je crois qu'on vous appelle dehors Mademoiselle…

En effet, Hagrid était à la vitre et lui montra une cage avec à l'intérieur un oiseau très grand… Mais magnifique…

_ Ha… Je crois que ce cher Rubeus HAgrid s'est pris d'amitié pour vous…

_ Je crois aussi… merci Monsieur et au revoir…

_ Oui…

Lisia sortit et montra son acquisition à son ami.

_ Oh elle est très belle! J'ai un cadeau pour toi moi aussi! Il faut que tu lui trouves un nom…

_ Oh! Il est pour moi?

_ Oui…

_ Un Pygargue à tête blanche? Pour moi?

_ Oui.. C'est un oiseau carnivore plus agressif que les chouettes et les hiboux… J'ai pensé qu'il te serait plus approprié… Qu'il te craindrait moins…

_ Si vous le dites… Alors… Merci beaucoup…

_ Avec plaisir…

_ Styx… Je vais l'appeler Styx…

L'oiseau la regarda et ferma les yeux, comme s'il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de son nom à présent… Lisia prit la cage et elle le porta jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à Poudlard… Une fois là-bas, elle le lâcha et l'oiseau s'envola haut dans le ciel… Lorsqu'elle siffla, il revint et se posa sur son épaule. Elle lui gratouilla le dessous de la tête et le poitrail. L'oiseau s'étira alors.

Lisia demanda du papier à Hagrid et ce dernier le lui fournit. Elle prit de l'encre et une plume et s'acharna à écrire distinctement.

Elle le donna à Styx et lui dit de le porter au directeur…

Ce dernier s'envola et il porta la missive au vieil homme.

"Professeur Dumbledore,

Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de sortir avec Hagrid…. Ce monde est fascinant, bien que le racisme à mon égard me mette très mal à l'aise… Je comprends qu'il faut que je garde mon statut pour moi mais tout de même, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu être ce que je suis devenue! Enfin… Je vous présente Styx, un cadeau d'Hagrid… J'ai réussi à avoir une baguette et des robes de sorcier pour Poudlard et pour la vie extérieure…

Merci encore pour tout…

Lisia Valmond

PS: Les nouvelles vont vite dans votre monde… On sait déjà qui je suis chez le marchand de baguette et chez la styliste!"

Le vieil homme sourit en lisant la lettre. Styx était resté là, à regarder Fumsec et il griffonna une réponse à transmettre à la jeune femme.

"Chère Lisia,

Oui, les nouvelles vont très vite chez nous les Sorciers… Nous pouvons remercier pour cela Rita Skeeter, un vampire de la presse…

Le racisme pour les lycans n'est un secret pour personne et j'espère sincèrement que cela changera avec vous… Pour ce qui en est de votre baguette, il me tarde de vous voir à l'œuvre avec cette dernière…Pour cela, je vous donne rendez-vous demain matin dans mon bureau, nous trouverons un endroit pour nous permettre de vous exercer à la magie… Demandez à Hagrid de vous accompagner à 8h30…

Albus Dumbledore.

PS: Je vous conseille de bien dormir…. Les entrainements ne seront pas une partie de plaisir…"

Ainsi, le rendez-vous était donné.. Et le lendemain allait être relativement dur pour elle…

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement… Et elle partit se coucher très tôt… ainsi, elle serait bien reposée pour l'expérience du lendemain…

* * *

><p><strong>Bon espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus! La suite sera là Mercredi! <strong>

**Bonne semaine à tous!**

**Et merci encore  
><strong>

**Jyuune-chan  
><strong>


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut à toutes et à tous! **

**Voici le chapitre 3 comme vous pouvez le lire.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

**Et comme d'hab', rien n'est à moi si ce n'est le personnage de Lisia et mon imagination!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**

_ S'il vous plait, expliquez-moi mieux… que je puisse au moins comprendre ce que je dois faire…

_ Lever, faire une boucle et abaisser en prononçant distinctement _Wingardium Leviosa_…

_ Mais c'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure… Vous êtes sûr au moins que je peux me servir de ce bout de bois?

_ Oui… Vous arrivez à déplacer tout un tas de feuille rien qu'en l'agitant… alors mettez y du votre et faites mieux que cela!

_ Comment ça mettez y du votre? Vous croyez que je lambine?

_ Précisément…

Lisia, rouge de colère, fit les gestes en plus saccadés mais bien plus larges et bien plus appliqués, toute à sa colère, elle ne remarqua pas le regard pétillant de Dumbledore qui voyait enfin la chaise se mouvoir… et se soulever pour venir frapper le plafond…

_ Bien! Voilà une réaction magique intéressante! Tu as beaucoup de pouvoir! C'est certain… Mais essayes de le canaliser…

_ Et comment faire?

_ Cela viendra avec le temps… Maintenant je pense que je peux te laisser te reposer…

_ Non! Je veux continuer!

_ Bon, à ta guise… Je vais te demander pour la semaine prochaine de m'apprendre tous ces sortilèges par cœur, les mouvements de baguettes ne sont pas nécessaire pour ces derniers sauf si tu le sens nécessaire pour toi… Je veux voir si tu es capable d'une magie avancée… beaucoup plus avancée que toute autre magie… Si tu n'y arrives pas, ce sera tout à fait normal d'accord?

_ Oui…

_ Bien… Je vais d'abord t'expliquer quelque chose quant à ce sortilège… Il s'agit d'un sort très important bien que peu de sorcier ne le maitrise parfaitement… Il sert à repousser un certain type de démons de notre monde… Il agit comme un bouclier avec une force positive principalement…. Il peut également servir de messager…. C'est un sort que l'on nomme Patronus… Et sa formule est Expecto Patronum….

_ Expecto Patronum?

_ Oui.

_ D'accord…

_ Pour le créer il faut que tu penses au souvenir le plus heureux que tu as de toute ta vie… D'accord?

_ Oui… D'accord….

_ Bon… Parfait… Quand tu es prête, tu te laisseras envahir par ce souvenir et au moment où ce dernier sera profondément encré en toi, tu diras la formule en te concentrant toujours sur le souvenir que tu as choisi…

_ D'accord…

_ Parfait… Allez, vas-y.

Lisia chercha dans sa mémoire un souvenir pouvant lui procurer tout le bonheur dont elle avait besoin… Et alors elle choisit celui où ses parents et elle avaient été voir les résultats du Bac… Elle l'avait obtenu avec mention… c'était un grand bonheur pour ces derniers qui n'avaient pas fait d'étude…

Elle se rappela alors tout le bonheur et le soulagement qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là, toute sa fierté et son envie de faire plaisir…

De son côté Albus regardait le visage de la jeune fille se détendre progressivement… Elle semblait crispée et maintenant si détendue… Il vit alors quelque chose de rare chez les sorciers aux pouvoirs s'éveillant à l'âge semi-adulte… Sa magie réagissait… Elle ressortait de son corps… L'entourant comme une aura protectrice…

Puis, il vit la jeune fille tendre sa baguette et faire apparaitre un début de filament argenté…

_ Expecto… Patronum!

Le filament s'intensifia… Il était maintenant au sol et continuait à être alimenté en magie, s'agrandissant de plus en plus pour prendre une forme singulière… Et pourtant… Pas tant que ça…. Il prit la forme d'un loup… un loup garou même…

Albus était fasciné… Il lui avait fallu plus d'un mois pour l'apprendre, lui, Albus Wilfried Perceval Bryan Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier que la Terre ait porté ces temps-ci… Et le jeune Harry Potter , le Survivant, ne l'avait pas encore appris… Mais il mettrait sûrement du temps aussi le jour venu… Alors que cette fille… elle, elle avait fait ça si facilement… Etait-ce le loup en elle qui…. Il fallait qu'il demande à Lupin…

_ Prodigieux… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que quelqu'un serait capable d'un tel exploit!

_ Euh… Tant que ça?

_ Oui! Je vous l'ai dit Lisia, peu de sorcier sont capables de créer un tel sortilège… Vous êtes dès aujourd'hui admise en 3° année… Jusqu'en septembre, vous vous entrainerez à apprendre et à maitriser les sortilèges et les potions, des deux années précédentes…

_ Euh… Des Potions?

_ Oui… Je vous servirai là aussi de professeur pendant les vacances uniquement…

_ D'accord…

Les plans d'Albus se mettaient petit à petit en marche… Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il l'intégrait en Troisième année, elle serait ainsi avec le Fils Potter et ce dernier se lierait sûrement d'amitié avec elle… Ou tout du moins il l'espérait et il manigancerait quelque chose pour que sa volonté se fasse…

Lisia revint à la cabane d'Hagrid et y fit la cuisine. Elle avait vu le garde chasse partir en forêt… Et ainsi, quand il reviendrait, il aurait de quoi manger et boire avec un bon thé chaud et des cookies…

Leur petit rituel dura ainsi pendant vingt-sept jours… Mais au Vingt-huitième, Lisia était fatiguée… Elle ne se sentait pas de faire quoique ce soit… Elle était agressive avec ce pauvre Hagrid qui essayait de la soulager… Crockdur lui aussi la sentait à cran… Ou plutôt il sentait la louve vouloir sortir et s'amuser… Vouloir aller jouer…

Le crépuscule arriva bien vite et Lisia fut conduite par Hagrid dans les geôles les plus profondes du château… Là, les larmes aux yeux, il l'attacha et lui promit de revenir le lendemain pour aller la chercher… Il lui laissa alors un morceau de viande crue que Lisia regarda avec le dégoût de l'envie qu'elle lui inspirait…

_ Essaye de ne pas trop faire de bruit… On ne sait jamais…

_ Je vais placer un sortilège de silence à sa cellule Hagrid ne vous en faites pas mon ami…

_ Oh! D'accord… Bon, tu as à manger… Pour boire ça va être une autre histoire il te faudra attendre demain mais normalement ça devrait aller… je t'ai mis de la paille au cas où….

_ Ça ira…

Le demi géant quitta les boyaux humides des souterrains de Poudlard… Il se moucha dans sa demi-nappe à pois qui lui servait de mouchoir et revint à sa petite cabane.

_ Allez! Ça va bien se passer hein Crockdur….

Le chien le regarda et pencha la tête de côté, puis il la posa sur le genou de son maitre qui s'était laissé tomber dans le canapé.

_ Que faites-vous encore ici… Posez votre sortilège et laissez-moi en paix…

_ Je veux voir si aucun problème de transformation ne se fera… Lorsque vous aurez totalement mutée, je partirai…

_ …

Lisia regarda les fers autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles… Chacun était relié à une chaine dont les maillons étaient très lourds… Elle sentit alors le duvet sur sa nuque s'hérisser et une force dans son corps lui ordonnait de se tourner vers la meurtrière…. Le rayon lunaire la frappa alors en plein cœur… Le fauve était lâché… Il sourit en voyant sa Mère, celle qui le libérait de ses chaines tout au long du mois où il était orphelin et prisonnier de ce corps chétif et ridicule…

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour… Son Père Greyback avait fertilisé ce corps par son venin… Et maintenant, sa Mère, l'Astre le plus pur qui soit, la Lune, ronde, pleine, magnifique, lui donnait naissance pour la première fois…

Albus, aux premières loges, admira le sourire béat d'admiration pour l'astre lunaire que Lisia affichait… Un sourire qui se fana bien vite lorsque la bête revint un peu en arrière pour laisser à Lisia le temps de bien souffrir pour sa première transformation…

Il vit alors le premier changement s'opérer… Les yeux autrefois verts, comme ceux de Lily Evans et d'Harry, il se demandait d'ailleurs depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard ce que Severus en dirait lorsqu'il verrait sa future élève si semblable à la Lily Evans qu'il avait connu, devenir jaune, puis à nouveau passer au vert feuille pour finalement se fixer entre deux… à savoir verts en majorité mais avec un liserai jaune d'or à l'intérieur… puis, la jeune fille se mit à haleter, la transformation s'opéra plus rapidement… ses membres tremblèrent et elle se mit à gémir de douleur, ses mâchoires , ses ongles commencèrent à s'agrandir à devenir griffes, ses doigts devenir plus épais pendant que ses pieds prenaient leur forme de canidé… Tout se transformait très vite et les vêtements craquèrent alors qu'instantanément une fourrure d'une noirceur des plus profondes la recouvrait entièrement… Les oreilles étaient déjà hautes perchées sur sa tête et le nez avait muté en museau… Un dernier couinement des plus troublants arracha un sursaut à Dumbledore… Ce fut lorsque la queue, noire avec le bout légèrement plus clair, se mit à pousser…

Epuisée par les efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour se libérer des entraves humaines une première fois, la bête s'écroula au sol…

Albus, contrairement à sa promesse resta devant la grille et regarda la louve s'endormir tout doucement sous les rayons lunaires bienveillants pour elle…

Puis, au bout de dix minutes, la lycanthrope ouvrit ses prunelles d'or et d'émeraude pour fixer Albus et se mettre à grogner… Il n'était pas le bienvenu ici… Et ses fers qui lui entouraient les poignets.. Elle ne pouvait pas les briser… Elle en avait pourtant tellement envie… Mais elle préféra reprendre des forces et commencer son festin, à savoir le bout de viande encore saignante qui se trouvait au sol, juste devant elle… Elle s'assied sur la paillasse et commença à la manger tranquillement…

_ Parfait... A ce que je vois, elle peut être étrangement calme…

Le vieil homme quitta les lieux mais installa avant un sortilège qui agirait comme une caméra et remonta à sa chambre…

Pendant ce temps, Lisia avait fini son repas et elle se déchainait contre les fers qui l'entravaient… Elle voulait sortir de là… Mais comprenant qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas, elle se contenta d'hurler à la mort pour qu'un de ses frères vienne la délivrer… Vienne au moins lui tenir compagnie…

Elle hurla ainsi à la mort en regardant la lune… Se plaignant ainsi à sa Mère de ne pas pouvoir lui faire honneur en courant, libre, dans les bois… Elle était pourtant si heureuse de vivre enfin… Et son hôte ne faisait pas grand-chose pour la contrer…

_ Tu es bien calme pour une hôte…à ce que je sais, mes frères sont entravés par des humains bien plus virulents…

_ Je ne suis pas ici pour te contrer… J'aimerai plutôt coopérer avec toi..

_ Coopérer? Comment ça? Un loup est solitaire… Il ne coopère jamais….

_ Nous ne sommes que les deux faces d'une même pièce… Sans moi tu n'existerais pas…

_ C'est vrai… Que veux-tu?

_ J'aimerai que nous puissions nous entendre… Je veux dire par là, je te laisse te défouler à ta guise sauf si c'est pour tuer des humains… D'accord?

_ Les humains sont des proies de choix! Pourquoi m'y faire renoncer?

_ Parce que je pourrais te pourrir l'existence… Ou carrément me suicider ainsi on n'entendrait plus parler de nous deux…

_ … Je veux bien essayer…

_ Et une chose… Il y aura un humain… ou plutôt celui que tu considères comme ton père…

_ Oui?

_ Lui tu auras le droit de le réduire en charpie, en bouillie! Tu pourras le réduire à l'état de poussière…

_ Pourquoi devrais-je détruire mon Créateur?

_ Parce qu'à cause de cet homme nous avons perdu notre famille… Ce qui faisait que j'étais heureuse… Alors il sera le seul humain que tu pourras t'acharner à décharner… Marché conclu?

_ … D'accord… Je te laisse libre court lorsque tu auras besoin de me rappeler de ne pas attaquer ou tu guideras mes instincts dans la voie à suivre et ce, en échange de cet humain… Mais alors, pour prouver ça… Je veux que tu me libères d'ici… Tu es sorcière maintenant… ta magie…

_ Ma magie… Je ne la maitrise pas…

_ Justement… Raison de plus pour essayer de sortir… N'oublie pas, je suis un animal magique… La magie, je peux en faire ce qu'on veut vu que la sorcière en nous est toi… Essaye..

Lisia se concentra… Elle savait que le pacte qu'elle avait prévu de créer avec sa moitié d'âme prendrait son sens réel ce soir…. Elle avait tout préparé.. Elle voulait vraiment la confiance du loup en elle… Elle pensa alors qu'il s'agissait là du seul moyen… Aussi, elle se concentra au maximum de ses capacités actuelles, elle se rappela de Allohomora… L'utilisant quatre fois, elle réussit à les libérer…

_ Je te laisse les commandes pour cette nuit, mais n'oublie pas,…

_ Pas de victime à deux pattes… C'est bien compris…

Et ainsi, la Lisia louve maintenant libre, se leva et elle attaqua le mur… Ce dernier céda au niveau de la meurtrière et la lycan s'y faufila… Au final on ne revit pas Lisia de toute la nuit… son double s'était amusée à courser tous les animaux de la Forêt interdite et à manger son quota en viande pour tout un mois…

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est court... Mais les prochains devraient être plus longs...<strong>

**Ils arriveront d'ailleurs dans le week end.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à bientôt!**

**Jyuune-chan, pour vous servir...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut à toutes et à tous! **

**Voici le chapitre 4 où nous avons (enfin) une brève apparition de Severus! Oui! Il est enfin là!**

**Bref, Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui me laissent des commentaires! C'est très agréable!**

**Maintenant, je vous annonce que je vais publier tout de suite après ce chapitre le chapitre 5, en effet, ce chapitre ci est ridiculement petit selon moi, donc, dès que les chapitres seront courts, je publierai le suivant, histoire que quand même, vous ayez de quoi tenir une demi semaine! Aaah, les avantages d'avoir déjà terminé son histoire hihi!**

**Bref, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**

La lune était partie depuis un moment déjà et lorsqu'Hagrid voulu se rendre à la "chambre" de Lisia, il vit le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier discutait avec Severus Snape, le directeur de Serpentard.

_Oh! Hagrid!

_Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore! Professeur Snape….

_Hn.

_Hagrid, je me demandais, vous avez un tour dans la Forêt ce matin?

_Non, j'irais cet après midi…

_Allez y maintenant… J'ai entendu des bruits inquiétants tout comme Severus dans la nuit venant de là bas…

_Oh… bon, d'accord…

Le demi géant partit dans la direction indiquée et au bout d'une bonne heure de recherche, il trouva la jeune femme, nue et blessée sous un couvert de fougère….

Il retira son blouson et le lui posa dessus. Puis il la remmena à sa cabane pour la soigner… Visiblement, elle avait voulu jouer avec les centaures… Ces derniers l'avaient accueillie à coup de sabots…

Une fois tous les onguents appliqués et la jeune fille hydratée et bien couverte, le demi géant se rendit auprès de son mentor, le directeur de Poudlard… Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua et se retrouva nez à nez avec Snape, à nouveau… Ce dernier avait l'air des mauvais jours… A croire qu'on l'avait contrarié encore plus que si on avait essayé de forcer son armoire à ingrédient…

_Oh Hagrid ! Entrez mon ami !

_Bonjour Directeur, Professeur Snape…

Un grognement lui répondit et le brun quitta la place, plus en colère que jamais… au bout d'une petite minute écoulée, les deux hommes se regardèrent et le Directeur demanda à son ami ce qui se passait… Ce dernier lui répondit alors qu'il avait retrouvé la jeune femme et qu'elle avait croisé les centaures et que ses derniers ne l'avaient pas accueillie à bras ouverts…

_J'irais leur parler et voir s'il y a eu des pertes…

_Oui, d'accord.

_Vous avez l'air inquiet Professeur… quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Et bien, notre ami Severus a des doutes….

_Des doutes ?

_Oui… Il a senti les tremblements lorsque notre amie a défoncé le mur…

_Oui… Il a dû se poser des questions…

_Et après ça il a entendu aussi les cris de notre protégée… Il va falloir redoubler de prudence…

_Lily est une jeune fille discrète… Elle est très gentille ! Elle cuisine très bien aussi ! Et même Crockdur l'adore ! Vous savez comment il est… Il ne se trompe pas sur la profondeur des gens ! La preuve, il aime bien le professeur Snape alors que tout le monde le déteste…

_Oh ! Si Crockdur est ami avec notre amie…. Alors elle doit être exceptionnelle…

_Il y a un autre problème n'est ce pas ?

_Oui…

_Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Lily ?

_On ne peut rien vous cacher…

_Quel est le problème ? quelque chose ne va pas avec elle ?

_Son potentiel magique est hors du commun. Elle a créé un Patronus Corporel en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire ! Un seul essai…. Il ne lui a fallu qu'un seul essai pour le réaliser… Et bien entendu, elle a eu un fabuleux Lycan comme patronus…

_Oh ! un loup garou ? C'est fabuleux ! Elle est vraiment très puissante ! Les nés Moldus ont autant de pouvoirs que les sorciers la plupart du temps… Mais… à ce point…

_Voilà tout le problème mon ami… Les Nés Moldus peuvent avoir un potentiel exceptionnel…. Notre Lily Evans Potter en était un excellent modèle… et même si un Loup Garou gagne en pouvoir magique grâce à sa transformation, pour compenser sa faiblesse les jours de lune… Mais jamais autant… Il suffit de prendre exemple sur les deux loups que nous connaissons… Remus est un sorcier puissant et un loup garou des plus exceptionnels mais faible dans ses périodes là… Par contre, à l'inverse, Greyback est un loup garou d'une puissance destructrice incroyable alors qu'il fait un piètre sorcier… Et je tiens à préciser qu'il n'est pas né Sorcier… Il est Moldu, tout comme sa victime…

_Mais le potentiel magique varie… Elle avait peut-être des disponibilités magiques…

_A ce point ? C'est impossible à moins qu'un de ses parents ne soit un sorcier de renom et très puissant…

_Mais alors on lui aurait caché qui elle était ?

_Oui… Et peut-être un sortilège pour brider ses pouvoirs a été placé sur elle… sa transformation n'aurait fait que tout libérer… Ce serait une bonne hypothèse…

_C'est vraiment tordu quand même…

_Hagrid, avez vous vu les photos de sa famille ?

_Non…

_Alors regardez.

Dumbledore ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait sur son bureau et tendit une feuille de papier glacé à son gardien des clés et ce dernier sursauta en regardant la famille.

Le père et la mère avaient des yeux très sombres, la jeune fille bien plus clair bien que légèrement noisette dans le vert qui prenait la plus grande place dans ses iris hors du commun… Si le père avait un visage relativement carré, la mère était toute en rondeur… Leur fille était fine de traits, très fine même… Les deux parents avaient par contre des cheveux sombres mais bouclés pour la mère alors que le père, souffrant visiblement de calvitie, les tenaient tellement court qu'on n'aurait pu le dire… La fille les avaient raides. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas voir le manque flagrant de ressemblance entre les parents et l'enfant…

_Vous voulez me montrer ça pour…

_Oui, essayez de découvrir si elle sait quelque chose sur une quelconque adoption…

_Hn…. Je vais essayer de lui en parler… Mais je ne garantis rien….

_Je sais mon ami… Au pire, nous pourrions interroger directement sa mémoire… Et ainsi faire en sorte de savoir si elle a des souvenirs refoulés sur une plausible adoption…

_Mais ce serait pire que tout là !

_Hagrid, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, j'ai comme l'impression que cette jeune femme pourra nous aider dans un futur proche…

_Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

_Je ne crois pas à la mort de Tom Riddle…. Et j'ai le sentiment que, guidée dans la voie du Bien, cette jeune fille pourrait nous aider…

_Lily est très gentille… Elle nous aidera si elle peut le faire… J'en suis sûr et certain !

_Oui… Je l'espère en tout cas…

De retour dans la cabane, Hagrid alla faire un tour du côté de la chambre de la jeune femme… Elle était mal encore… Beaucoup de fièvre et les côtes cassées lui faisaient souffrir le martyre…

Il entendit alors la porte de sa maisonnette s'ouvrir.

_Hagrid ? Tu es là ?

_Oh ! Harry ! Oui, je suis là, j'arrive tout de suite !

Le demi géant se hâta de fermer la porte de sa maison et de se rendre près de ses amis qui finissaient leur année mouvementée…

La discussion entre le trio et l'ex Gryffondor s'éternisa, si bien que Lisia se réveilla en sursaut d'un cauchemar et ne put que gémir de douleur… Les trois amis se regardèrent et Hagrid engueula Crockdur pour garder une contenance relativement peu élevée….

Au final, tout le reste de la discussion se passa bien et les amis partirent sans même relever ce qu'il s'était passé…

Hagrid continua ses soins pendant un long moment… Au bout de trois jours, la jeune fille fut remise et à chaque nouvelle lune, le même rituel se passait : évasion, tourmente des animaux et êtres de la forêt et enfin soins intensifs de la part de notre ami le garde chasse….

Trois lunes s'écoulèrent lorsque vint le 1° Septembre….


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà la suite!**

**Je vous dis donc à Mercredi, pour le chapitre 6!**

**Bonne semaine à tous et merci encore de lire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Lisia se tenait dissimulée dans un coin de la grande Salle… Elle attendait que le professeur Dumbledore lève le sortilège de Désillusion qu'il s'était amusé à poser sur elle… Le Choixpeau, comme on lui avait expliqué, distribuait les élèves dans chaque maison et elle serait placée en troisième année… Elle devrait donc supporter des gamins de treize ans qui ne pensaient qu'à peu de choses bien intéressantes… Enfin, tout dépendrait d'où elle serait envoyée… Elle avait déjà sa petite idée… Elle pensait aller à Pouffsouffle… Elle était fidèle et enjouée la plupart du temps et relativement feignante dans les matières qu'elle n'appréciait pas… Elle se qualifiait d'élève sélective… Mais elle persévérait toujours… donc Serdaigle n'était pas une maison pour elle… Par contre Gryffondor était aussi possible.. Elle avait du courage à revendre… et elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds… Elle aimait aussi réagir et réfléchir plus tard… Ne disait-on pas "Mieux vaut demander pardon que permission"? Par contre, elle n'était certainement pas une Serpentarde… Niveau ambition elle se posait là… Rusée, elle l'était quand il le fallait, mais elle n'aimait pas agir de cela… La seule chose qui aurait pu la ranger chez les verts était sa détermination…

Aussi, elle vit entrer un grand groupe d'élèves, tous petits, qui regardaient avec la même stupéfaction qu'elle le décor de la Salle… le Choixpeau commença à chanter une chanson… étrange… Puis Dumbledore se leva et commença à expliquer avec l'aide de McGonagall comment allait se passer cette année…

La répartition eut lieu et les petitous furent répartis chacun dans la maison qui leur convenait le mieux…

_Bien! Maintenant que ceci est fait… Mes chers élèves, j'ai une nouvelle un peu hors norme à vous faire part… La répartition n'est pas encore terminée… En effet, une jeune fille arrivant en cours de cursus vient d'arriver… Je vous demande d'accueillir Miss Valmond.

Le voile de désillusion se leva et elle apparut aux yeux de tous.

Les tables les plus proches d'elle étaient celles des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle… Elle entendit plusieurs commentaires sur elle…

Puis, d'un seul coup, quelque chose la frappa… Une odeur… de suite, son nez se mit à bouger très discrètement et elle respira par à-coups, comme si elle flairait une piste… Elle regarda alors directement vers la table des professeurs… un homme y était assis. Ses yeux d'ambres la fixaient elle aussi. Il portait une tenue usée, ses cheveux châtains semblaient avoir pris le vent et quelques mèches grises s'y sentaient visiblement à leurs aises et une grande cicatrice barrait son visage… Il semblait rongé de l'intérieur… plus vieux que ce qu'il ne l'était vraiment… Puis alors, sa conscience lupine la mit en garde… Elle se trouvait face à un loup garou… un mâle et visiblement âgé de plusieurs lunes déjà…

Elle fit abstraction de cela et se concentra pour arriver face à Minerva McGonagall qui la regardait comme si elle avait un arrêt cardiaque.

_Miss Valmond est bel et bien la jeune fille qui a été attaquée et n'ayant pas de famille, je l'ai prise sous mon aile… Il s'est avéré qu'au cours des mois où je l'ai eu à ma charge elle a montré d'étonnantes capacités… C'est pour cela qu'après sa répartition, cette jeune fille ira dans la classe des troisièmes années… Maintenant… Je vous laisse faire Minerva.

La sorcière regarda la jeune femme.

_Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin jeune fille… Ne bougez pas…

Elle obéit et sentit qu'on lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête… Ce dernier s'agita.

__Oh! Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu de double conscience… Il faut être très courageux pour avoir un loup en soit et faire un contrat avec lui… mais tu me sembles être quelqu'un d'exception… tu es une fille après tout… Et pas n'importe qui…_

__Que voulez vous dire?_

__Voyons… Tu es loyale et travailleuse… Mais aussi paresseuse, Pouffsouffle serait un bon choix… Mais je vois un esprit brillant… Serdaigle conviendrait aussi… Mais non… tu n'es pas assez rat de bibliothèque pour ça… Hn…Gryffondor serait une bonne option, beaucoup de courage est en toi… Mais si je regarde au plus profond de toi et de ton sang… une seule maison ne conviendrait réellement… Rusée, maligne et surtout… Prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins… tes intentions sont toutes d'une noblesse qui sied à ton sang… "Toujours pur" si je ne me trompe…Et puis, je n'ai pas pour habitude de séparer les familles en général…_

Lisia était perdue dans ce monologue du chapeau… Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque ce dernier hurla pour désigner sa maison:

**_SERPENTARD!**

Les serpantard se levèrent pour l'accueillir… Sauf quelques uns… Elle passa devant les autres maisons et s'assied tout en bout de table… Elle était déçue du choix du Choixpeau… Comment pouvait-il la mettre dans une telle maison. Elle n'avait rien à voir ou presque avec eux! Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ce "une noblesse qui sied à ton sang"… Elle n'avait rien de noble dans le sang! Il avait été un peu trop rapiécé ce foutu chapeau!

_Bonjour! Je suis Pansy Parkinson! Fille héritière de la famille Parkinson… Ravie de te rencontrer….

Une jeune fille lui tendait la main pour la lui serrer. Lisia la lui pris.

_Lisia Valmond… enchantée.

Le ton n'y était pas mais elle était assez polie pour répondre à ceux qui se présentaient… Par contre les gros lourds qui de suite voulaient fouiller dans sa vie privée… Elle ne se privait pas pour les remballer…

_Je me posais une question…

_Ça devra attendre… regarde.

Crabbe regarda la direction que "Lisy" montrait et il vit le directeur se lever et commencer à parler…

_Oh c'est rien, il parle tout le temps alors… Je me posais donc une question…

_Peut-être que cela ne t'intéresse pas ce qu'il dit, mais il est de la moindre des politesses de l'écouter, ou du moins de faire semblant… Si tu veux me parler, tu attends…

Le regard surréaliste de Lisia transperça le pauvre Vincent qui se tut alors que ses amis ne se faisaient pas prier pour le charrier…

_J'ai une autre nouvelle des plus réjouissantes…. Cette année, nous accueillons deux nouveaux professeurs… En effet, notre amie le professeur Brulopot a pris sa retraite et ce ne sera personne d'autre que notre ami Rubeus Hagrid, qui sera votre professeur… applaudissez le bien fort…

Lisia vit le coup de coude de Minerva dans les côtes d'Hagrid et elle l'applaudit en lui souriant à la grande surprise des Serpentard…

_Pourquoi applaudis-tu pour cette erreur de la nature? Demanda alors un blond à l'air prétentieux et qui ne s'était pas présenté…

_Peut-être parce qu'il est celui qui m'a accueillie chez lui le temps de la fin de vos études… Et tu me sembles bien prétentieux pour un petit merdeux de treize ans… Qui es-tu?

Le fait qu'elle ait osé insulter l'héritier Malfoy jeta un froid à la table…

_Je suis Draco Malfoy! Et tu ferais mieux d'apprendre qu'ici et dans la classe mes paroles font office de loi pour les serpentard…

_Alors je serais bien contente d'être l'exception qui confirme la règle…

_Fais bien attention à toi… je ne saurais tolérer…

_Moins je te parle mieux je me porte alors ferme ton clapet et écoute un peu mini lord… j'ai cinq ans de plus que toi alors ne viens pas te la remmener avec moi… je te le conseille vivement…

_… Et le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Lupin sera des nôtres… Souhaitons-lui bonne chance!

L'homme qui avait attiré l'attention de Lisy se leva et ce simple mouvement lui fit comprendre qu'il était bel et bien comme elle…

Elle n'entendit pas le petit sortilège que Draco murmurait en toute discrétion mais ses réflexes et son instincts eurent bien fait de se manifester… D'un mouvement du bras, comme si elle s'étirait, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un Protégo qui renvoya le sort au blondinet… Ce dernier devint instantanément vert et il eut des hauts le cœur…

_Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec moi à ça Petit Lord… Tu y perdras plus que tu n'y gagneras…

Dès cet instant, elle fut dans le collimateur de la plupart des Serpentard alors que ceux qui ne pactisaient pas avec le jeune Malfoy la vénérèrent…

L'échange ne passa pas inaperçu chez les enseignants et surtout pas chez les Directeurs de Maison ou de l'école…

_Votre nièce est exceptionnelle… Un protégo aussi rapidement exécuté et si puissant pour renvoyer le sort… souffla Lupin qui continuait de fixer de ses yeux d'ambre la jeune femme…

_Elle a un potentiel énorme… oui… fit Filius.

_Oui et aussi celui de s'attirer les ennuis… s'en prendre à Malfoy… fit Pomona

_Oui… Mais on peut au moins dire qu'elle sera tranquille avec ce dernier… Elle a fait sa place… Mais je me demande bien pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a mise dans ma maison… Au vue de ce soir, elle est bien plus une de vos têtes de cornichons qu'une des miennes… fit Severus à Minerva…

_Je le lui demanderai dès ce soir…. Fit Dumbledore alors qu'il ordonnait le début du diner…

Ce dernier se passa sans encombre… si ce n'est du côté de la table des professeurs… En effet, dans la tête de l'enseignant de DCFM, plusieurs questions se livraient bataille…

_"Cette fille…. Il est impossible qu'elle soit… comme moi… C'est une fille… A moins qu'elle ne soit un homme, travesti ?… Mais… alors pourquoi? Ce serait totalement farfelu… Mais cela serait la seule réponse plausible… Jamais un loup garou ne serait une femme… Deux gènes X entrainent la mort du loup et par extension, le venin tue la femme affectée… C'est impossible qu'elle soit une des miens…  
>Mais si ça l'était…. Si elle était vraiment une louve garou… Comment le savoir? Bon, une chose est sure, je le saurais à la pleine lune mais…"<em>

Le professeur avait remarqué une odeur sur Dumbledore mais il n'avait rien dit, après tous, ça n'était pas son affaire… Puis il avait senti cette odeur dans le parc à son arrivée et enfin dans cette salle… Puis, le voile de désillusion avait été levé… Une jeune femme, pas une fille, une femme en devenir qui a passé le stade de l'enfance, se présenta devant eux au centre de la table et son parfum de bois et d'herbes écrasés, caractéristique des loups garous propres sur eux vint chatouiller ses narines… Elle était belle… Et elle lui faisait penser à trois personnes… trois femmes qu'il avait connu, une étant une très grande amie, la seule qu'il n'ait jamais eu de sexe féminin, une autre qu'il avait appris à apprécier grâce à Sirius et une dernière, son ennemie, remarque, qui n'éprouvait pas pour elle une haine viscérale? Les yeux verts rappelaient sans conteste ceux de Lily, la douce Lily… celle qui ne se posait pas la question de la beauté extérieure, celle qui voyait à l'intérieur des gens… celle qui avait su son secret et qui n'avait pas fui… les cheveux noirs corbeaux et ce port raide et fier, pourtant quelque peu maladroit encore, rappelant sans conteste Bellatrix Lestrange pour le port fier et arrogant presque, mais Andromeda pour les traits bien plus doux que sa sœur cadette et la maladresse…

Elle était grande et fine, mais d'une musculature qui prouvait qu'elle n'aurait pas à trop forcer pour faire mal à quelqu'un…

Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, le parfum de forêt vint avec elle et son demi tour pour s'assoir souleva l'odeur et la porta jusqu'à ses sens hyper développés… Mon Dieu que cette odeur était semblable à la sienne et pourtant si différente… Bien plus attractive…

Il se tourna vers Severus, son voisin, pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier, et vit ses yeux d'onyx fixer la jeune femme avec colère… Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête… Les yeux ne pouvaient tromper, ils étaient les reflets de l'âme et Remus était assez philosophe et intuitif pour voir que ces derniers reflétaient des tourments venus droit du passé…

Il comprit alors… En effet, comment ne pas faire l'amalgame en voyant de tels yeux…

C'est ce que se demandait Severus… Et encore, s'il n'y avait que les yeux… Hormis la couleur, la longueur et la texture des cheveux semblaient être la même… L'air de puissance et de relative maladresse que revêtait cette fille était le même que celui de Lily lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise ou en colère… Et puis comment avait dit le Directeur pour son prénom? Lisia? Les diminutifs seraient bien trop proches… Lisy, Lily… C'était trop pour lui! Et qu'est ce que c'était que ces yeux verts? Outrageusement verts d'ailleurs! Beaucoup trop vert… Beaucoup trop proches de ceux de sa bien-aimée…. Beaucoup trop pour son cœur qui se mit à saigner à nouveau… ouvrant une déchirure non refermée depuis le temps mais qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais rouvrir que lorsque le choc du rejeton Potter serait passé… Maintenant que c'était fait, cette saleté de petite prétentieuse arrivait et la déchirait encore plus… Quelle aille au Diable! Il se ferait une joie de lui ôter des points et de faire d'elle son bouc émissaire… Potter et elle… Le duo oculaire de choc fait pour le faire souffrir tant et plus….

**_SERPENTARD!**

Quoi? Ah mais non! Ça n'était pas du jeu ça! Et pourquoi pas à Gryffondor? Ou Pouffsouffle, une double raison pour la réduire à l'état de flaque lacrymale à chaque fin de ses cours… Pourquoi ce crétin de chapeau rapiécé l'avait envoyé chez lui? Il allait falloir qu'il… qu'il… la… surveille… ET MERDE! Il ferait une exception avec elle… Il ne lui donnerait jamais de point et à la moindre incartade, elle passerait ses soirées avec Rusard! Pas de points retirés donc elle ne serait pas un inconvénient pour la maison Verte et Argent, mais il se ferait une joie de lui coller une réputation de mauvaise élève…

Il vit alors l'impensable, ses élèves essayer de sympathiser avec elle… Puis, une incartade avec Malfoy et enfin le sortilège de Protego, magnifiquement dissimulé derrière un merveilleux étirement… Très puissante cette salle gamine… mais totalement inconsciente de se mettre ainsi tout le monde à dos… Enfin… ça n'était pas son problème…

La fin du repas sonna et les préfets emmenèrent les élèves de première année dans les dortoirs alors que Dumbledore appelait sa nièce… qui devait avoir une audition fabuleuse au vue du brouhaha qui s'élevait dans la grande salle… Certains professeurs étaient encore là et après une brève présentation et des salutations relativement joyeuses, Albus commença son discourt….

_Lisia, je t'ai fait préparer une chambre dans les cachots pour toi… tu es de Serpentard mais tu es plus âgée que les autres, tu seras donc logée seule dans les cachots où logent les autres Verts et Argents… Tes tenues et tes affaires scolaires y sont déjà. Tu sais où cela se trouve n'est-ce pas?

_Oui… J'ai eu le temps de visiter le château depuis le temps que j'y loge…

_Bien… alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit et je te dis à demain alors… Viens me voir avant le déjeuner, il faudra que je te parler à ce moment-là….

_Très bien, bonne soirée à tous…

Elle tourna les talons et partit d'une démarche assurée. Elle se rendit dans ses appartements et vit qu'ils étaient adjacents au mur de l'entrée de la salle commune… le mot de passe, son "tuteur" le lui avait donné… "Semper Purus"… A croire que cette phrase la poursuivait…. Le Choixpeau débile, maintenant le mot de passe… En parlant de ça, le tableau face à elle, un serpent entouré sur lui-même la regarda droit dans les yeux…

_Donne moi un mot de passe que je puisse n'accueillir que toi dans cette pièce…

_Jigoku… cela te convient-il?

_Oui… Qu'est ce que cela veut dire?

_L'Enfer, en japonais… C'est un peu ce que je vis actuellement… Je le trouve donc relativement approprié… Ne fait jamais entrer personne à part moi d'accord?

_Oui… Je ne me débloquerais qu'à la condition première qu'il est le mot de passe et que tu acceptes de voir ton visiteur…

_Bien… Merci… Quel est ton nom au fait? Tu dois bien en avoir un….

_Naga…

_Bien… Bonne nuit Naga…

_A toi aussi Maitresse…

Lisia découvrit son tout nouvel environnement… très baroque dans le style, mais elle s'en moquait bien… Le bureau et la chambre étaient parfaits, les couleurs avaient été respectées, du violet, du vert et de l'argent, quelques nuances de bleus dans la salle de bain et voilà… Puis, elle regarda la petite bibliothèque qu'on lui avait aménagée… Lorsqu'elle passa la main sur le bois d'ébène, elle sentit quelque chose la griffer… une goutte de sang tomba au sol et elle dessina une phrase.

**_Le sang versé ouvrira la porte du savoir pour y enfermé ce qui ne doit pas être su…_**

La première pensée de Lisia fut de se demander comment une simple goutte de sang pouvait être utilisée pour créer un si long message… Puis elle entendit un déclic puissant et enfin une porte s'ouvrit… Derrière s'y trouvait une cage et des menottes… une petite cheminée et du papier… Comme pour envoyer plusieurs parchemins… un d'ailleurs avait déjà était utilisé…

_"__Chère Lisia,_

_Je vois que tu as découvert la salle où tu passeras demain ta pleine lune… Et les suivantes… Cette sale est insonorisée et je pourrais y accéder par la cheminée… Si tu as des questions, poses les moi demain matin…_

_Bonne fin d'exploration…_

_Albus"_

Bon, et bien, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller se préparer pour la nuit et dormir…

Elle se mit au lit en pensant à ce qu'il l'attendait demain…. Beaucoup de choses… Oui, beaucoup trop pour une simple fille orpheline et en manque de repères stables…

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit… Cauchemardant toujours sur la même scène et les personnages… Sauf qu'elle n'était pas là pour observer la mort atroce de sa famille… Elle était celle qui plantait ses crocs dans leurs chairs, et elle se sentait jouir d'une puissance hors du commun, elle se sentait la reine de ce monde de la nuit qui n'obéissait qu'à son bon vouloir… et comme chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve, elle accourait au toilette pour rendre un repas qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'être digéré…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà!<strong>

**Maintenant si vous avez des questions quelconques ou encore des idées à proposer que je pourrais intégrer, vous pouvez me les proposer... **

**Severus est enfin arrivé dans cette histoire, et avec toute la bonne humeur qui le caractérise! ;D**

**Je vous souhaite à nouveau une bonne semaine et encore une fois merci de passer du temps à me lire!**

**Jyuune-chan**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.**

**Voici le sixième chapitre qui fait presque 3000 mots, donc un seul chapitre pour ce mercredi!**

**Voilà! **

**Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui font vraiment plaisir! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Lisia se leva ce matin là, fatiguée… La pleine lune était pour le soir même…. Elle avait fait un tour dans sa chambre spéciale pleine lune et y avait ajouté un tant soit peu de confort pour y passer la nuit sans trop de courbatures pour le réveil…

Puis elle alla déjeuner tranquillement. Elle croisa Malfoy qui allait lui aussi déjeuner. Voyant qu'il la regardait, elle tourna la tête et lui lança un bref « Malfoy… » en guise de salut…

Elle arriva parmi les premières dans la grande salle. Elle y vit son parrain qui lui demanda de la suivre.

Elle lui obéit et ils passèrent par la porte arrière pour rejoindre une autre salle.

Une fois un sortilège de silence lancé, Albus se tourna vers elle.

_Alors ma Lisia, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

_Assez bien… Je suis juste fatiguée… Mais sinon ça va….

_Bon, Lisy…

_Pas ce surnom s'il vous plait…

_Oui, pardon, Lily, c'est mieux ?

_Oui….

_Bon, donc je disais, ce matin qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours déjà ?

_Potion et Défense…

_Oh, parfait... et ce soir ?

_Histoire de la magie et métamorphose…

_D'accord…. Tu ne vas pas trop forcer donc…. Tu sais quoi faire pour réussir tout tes sortilèges….

_Oui…

_Parfait… Je tiens à te demander avant d'en informer qui que ce soit, est ce que je peux révéler à ton directeur de Maison ton statut ?

_Non ! Je… Personne ne doit le savoir… Pas même les professeurs…

_Minerva se doit de le savoir par contre, elle est la directrice adjointe… Mais si tu ne veux pas que Severus soit au courant… Il faudra que tu évites toute absence…

_Oui…. Je sais…. Je vais faire en sorte d'éviter tout problème pendant la nuit… pour pouvoir me remettre pour le lendemain…

_Severus est très intelligent… Il comprendra vite si tu laisses la moindre chose filtrer…

_Je ne ferais pas d'erreur…

_Bien… Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

_Oui…

_Parfait… Je te souhaite alors une bonne journée… Oh ! une dernière chose… quelqu'un va par contre savoir ton statut facilement…

_Le professeur Lupin… Il est comme moi, je l'ai senti…

_Je me disais bien que ton regard n'était pas innocent…

_Oui… Mais je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer…

_Je demanderai à Remus de te parler ce soir s'il ne t'invite pas à aller le voir à la fin de votre heure de cours…

_Oui… D'accord…

Le directeur la laissa aller déjeuner et elle s'assied tout au bout de la table des Serpentard, le plus loin possible des autres…. Elle se dépêcha d'avaler le peu d'aliment qu'elle réussit à mastiquer, sa condition la privant de nourriture normale au profit de ce qu'elle ingurgiterait dans la nuit…

Elle se sentit toute déprimée à l'idée de devoir se changer en monstre….

« Tu n'es pas si déprimée que cela à l'idée de faire payer grâce à moi celui qui m'a transmise à toi » fit remarquer très justement la louve dans son esprit qui était des plus présentes à l'approche de la lune ronde et claire…

« Tais toi s'il te plait… Tu risques d'avoir le champ libre cette nuit alors ais pitié et laisse moi passer une journée relativement normale »

« Tu veux dire que j'aurais champ libre cette nuit, toute la nuit si je te laisse tranquille ? »

« En raison de la rentré et de tout ce que cela implique, tu devras rester discrète, pas d'hurlement tant que tu ne seras pas dehors… Je me chargerai de ça… Et pas d'attaque sur les humains, comme d'habitude… »

« Donc, si je me tais, et que je te laisse un peu de temps pour sortir, alors j'aurais champ libre, pas de blabla inutile pour me rappeler les règles ? »

« Oui… »

« Je serais sage alors »

Lisia se leva et alla finir sa toilette puis elle prit ses affaires de cours et se dirigea vers la salle de potion. Elle avait lu tous les manuels, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et s'étant habituée à étudier…

A 8h15 les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent d'elles même pour laisser entrer les élèves. Lisia s'installa seule à une table du milieu… de la salle… Elle entendit alors quelqu'un se gratter la gorge à côté d'elle.

_Euh… Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais est ce que je peux me mettre à côté de vous… Il n'y a plus de place à côté de personne sauf des Serpentard qui ne m'apprécie guère…

La jeune femme se tourna vers le jeune homme grand, un air gentil sur le visage mais un peu naïf, brun. Lorsque le jeune homme vit la couleur de l'uniforme de Lisia il recula légèrement.

_Oh ! Excusez moi, je ne me souvenais plus que vous étiez à Serpentard !

_Aucun problème, vous pouvez vous assoir… Je n'apprécie guère le fait d'être chez les verts… Bien que j'aime cette couleur, mais la mentalité y est affligeante… Lisia Valmond, ravie de te rencontrer !

Elle lui fit une place en poussant son sac et ses affaires.

_Moi de même… Neville Londubat…

_Tu n'as peur de rien toi… Après m'avoir envoyé paitre, tu te mets à côté du roi de l'explosion et de la fonte de chaudron…. Fit alors la voix désagréable du jeune Malfoy.

_Je préfère être à côté d'un terroriste involontaire qu'être à la compagnie d'un petit prétentieux qui n'a pourtant pas de quoi se la ramener…

_Quoi ? Répètes un peu si tu l'oses !

Lisia sentit la louve s'agiter en elle et demander réclamation.

_Lisia, je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi…

_Oh mais non, ne t'en fais pas… Je n'aime pas ce petit prétentieux… Il n'est qu'un merdeux qui a du fric et qui se la pète pour trois fois rien…

_Je t'entends je te signale espèce de sale… Au fait… tu ne nous as pas dit ton statut… On sait juste que tu es une nièce éloignée à Dumbledore… Alors, t'es quoi toi ? Une Sang-Pur ? tu en as le cran en tout cas…

_Il est sur que toi tu en es un… Aussi prétentieux, ton petit air fier… Bref… Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'étendrais sur mon statut de sang… Tu dois bien le savoir non ? ou t'en douter…

_Oh ! Alors la rumeur est vraie ? Une Sang de bourbe à Serpentard, Salazar Serpentard doit se retourner dans sa tombe en sachant ça ! Hahaha ! Ne crois pas que ta vie sera douce maintenant qu'on en est sur….

_Ne crois pas que la tienne le sera si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre moi…

_Tu es une sang de bourbe tes capacités sont inférieures aux miennes et tu ne connais pas la moitié des sortilèges que chacun de nous connais ici…

_Tu paris ?

A ce moment-là, les portes s'écrasèrent contre le mur et le professeur Snape entra en faisant voler ses capes….

Il passa entre les rangs et Lisia s'imprégna du parfum de cet homme, cela pourrait toujours lui servir, elle l'avait déjà fait avec ce crétin de Malfoy et le gentil Neville visiblement, elle le faisait pour ce envers qui sa confiance n'était que limitée et ceux qu'elle trouvait sympathique, elle pourrait ainsi savoir où ils étaient en cas de besoin… Et elle ferait de même pour les enseignants….

_Comme chaque année, pour les nouveaux arrivants, je me dois de vous rappeler qu'ici on n'utilise pas de baguette, on fait marcher sa cervelle et surtout on ne fait aucun bruit. Bien maintenant que c'est fait… Faisons l'appel…

Il énonça les noms auxquels les propriétaires répondaient avec un air craintif…

_Lisia Valmond… ah oui… Notre nouvelle célébrité... Après Monsieur Potter, voici la fille qui a survécu à une attaque de notre cher compatriote…

_Présente…

_Oui, je vous avais vu Mademoiselle… Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois tendre avec vous parce que vous êtes la pupille du Directeur… Vous n'êtes qu'une élève comme les autres.

Il la regarda avec intensité et voyant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, il laissa courir…

_Bien, ouvrez tous vos livres page 32 et faites moi la potion dessus… vous avez… -il pointa le tableau de sa baguette- des indications pour éviter de fondre les chaudrons… allez y maintenant…

Tous ouvrirent leur manuel et virent écrit Potion de Ratatinage. Bien, les ingrédients étaient déjà sur leur table et tout était parfaitement entretenu… Lisia avait eu des cours de physique Chimie jusqu'à la fin de ses études, elle avait donc acquit une certaine technique. Elle lut la méthode et commença dès le début par ranger ses ingrédients dans l'ordre, les peser et tous les préparer de sorte à ne rien oublier. Puis, elle mit son chaudron sur le feu et commença à découper très finement les racines de marguerite.

_Excusez moi mais… Je ne suis pas bon en potion alors…

_Si tu as le moindre souci tu me demandes, je t'aiderai.

_Vous êtes douée ?

_J'étais très forte en TP de chimie, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai eu 17,5 à mes examens pratiques dans cette matière…

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mais…

_SILENCE ! Mademoiselle Valmond, si vous commencez déjà à vous faire remarquer au bout de dix minutes de cours…

_Désolée Monsieur…

_Bien, continuez, 5 point en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir perturbé la classe… Remerciez monsieur Londubat…

Lisia leva les yeux vers le professeur qui fixait Neville avec un sourire mauvais.

_C'est parfaitement injuste Monsieur ! Si Neville a des points en moins pour avoir parlé, retirez-en à Serpentard aussi !

_Silence… siffla Snape en la regardant à elle maintenant avec ses orbes d'onyx.

Tout le monde regardait Lisia qui, sourcils froncés et mains crispées sur son couteau, pouvait facilement passer pour une assassin…

_Laissez tomber… Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis…

_Peut-être mais c'est parfaitement injustifié de retirer des points à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard !

Lisia avait parlé exprès à un niveau audible pour le professeur.

Tous les sang et or la regardèrent choqués mais souriants, enfin une verte et argent pouvait leur paraître sympathique… ses compatriotes de maison par contre la fixaient avec un dégout certain….

Lisia continua à préparer sa potion lorsqu'elle entendit le chaudron de Neville bouillir de manière anormale…

_As-tu remué en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles ?

_Oh non ! Mince ! Je savais que j'avais oublié un truc ! Merci !

Neville rattrapa de justesse sa potion et à chaque fois qu'il faisait une erreur, Lisia le lui faisait remarquer en pointant son livre à la ligne où il avait occulté quelque chose ou autre… A la fin, la potion devait être blanche nacrée et dégager un volute de fumée rosé… Celle de Neville était nacrée et dégageait un joli parme. Celle de Lisia était parfaite tout comme celle d'Hermione…

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit un mouvement rapide dans l'air venir dans leur direction. Elle eut un espèce de réflexe tout à fait incontrôlé et attrapa deux foies de rat entiers qui allaient tomber dans son chaudron. Un petit hoquet de stupeur fut arraché à Neville. Elle les posa sur sa table.

_Neville, est ce que je peux te faire confiance pour surveiller mon chaudron deux minutes s'il te plait ?

_Pas de souci.

Lisia se leva et prit les deux foies dans sa main… Un simple coup d'œil lui avait fait comprendre que la paillasse sur laquelle les foies étaient absents totalement était celle des coupables. Aussi, à pas de loup, elle s'approcha de la paillasse de Malfoy et de Zabini.

Severus en entendant la voix de Lisia releva la tête et la regarda faire. Il allait la coller en retenue avec Rusard pour avoir dérangé son cours, mais lorsqu'il vit les deux foies dans sa main, il comprit que le problème venait d'ailleurs… Aussi, en bon observateur, il s'amusa à voir comment elle allait démasquer les coupables…

_Malfoy. Je te serais gré- elle écrasa le foie sur la table histoire que le sang encore à l'intérieur gicle sur le visage pointu du jeune aristocrate- de garder tes ingrédients sur TA paillasse ou de les plonger dans TON chaudron, et pas dans ceux de tes voisins… J'espère avoir été claire…

_Mais t'es complètement folle ! Et pourquoi tu m'accuses ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Professeur !

_Développez Miss Valmond.

_Regarde attentivement les paillasses autour de toi, il n'y a que la vôtre où il manque un foie de rat à chacun…

_J'ai très bien pu l'utiliser entièrement pour la potion…

_En effet, cela aurait été possible, mais alors ta potion aurait débordé et tes belles petites chaussures de fillettes seraient actuellement trouées… et donc tu aurais parfaitement raté ta potion… Sauf que là, elle me semble relativement bien…. Donc tu n'as rien fait de travers. Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me laisser tranquille, ainsi que Neville… Le second foie était pour Londubat…. Et je ne suis pas assez mesquine pour pourrir ta potion… Neville, passe moi le foie qui est resté sur la table s'il te plait….

Le jeune homme hésita, regarda dans la direction de l'enseignant et il obéit en voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas…

_Tiens, dit-il.

_Merci…

_Ni une, ni deux, le foie fut réduit en bouillie dans les mains de la jeune femme et étalé avec rapidité et précision sur le bel uniforme de l'idole des Verts.

_Espèce de sale Sang de Bo…

_Monsieur Malfoy, je vous déconseille de ne pas terminer votre phrase…

_Mais professeur ! Regardez ce qu'elle a fait !

_Je le vois bien… c'est pour cela que Miss Valmond restera à la fin du cours… Je lui ferais un mot pour le retard qu'elle aura pour le suivant….

_Bien Monsieur….

Le cours est terminé, donnez moi une fiole de votre potion avec votre nom dessus… et apportez la moi sur mon bureau…

Une fois tous les élèves sortis, Lisia se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur et lui donna son flacon. Elle attendit les remontrances pendant que l'enseignant rangeait chaque fiole en les observant un bref instant. Il parut surpris en voyant celle de Neville…

_Donnez moi votre fiole.

Elle la lui tendit et se surpris à sentir la chaleur des grandes mains de l'homme… Il les regarda alors tour à tour les comparant…

_Qu'avez-vous fait à Monsieur Londubat pour qu'il réussisse cette potion ?

_Je lui ai simplement rappelé et fais lire avec attention le livre… Il serait bon en potion s'il n'avait pas peur de vous et de vos réactions…

_Je ne suis pas dans sa tête… Il n'a qu'à s'en prendre qu' à lui s'il rate tout… Bien, je tenais à vous prévenir que ce genre de scène, je ne l'accepte absolument pas dans mon cours… Vous avez outrepassé vos droits d'élève en faisant cela… Même si, je dois bien l'avouer, votre réaction a été tout à fait juste et j'admire votre sens de l'observation… De plus, je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait de punir les fauteurs de troubles envers ma maison… Mais pactiser ainsi avec un Gryffondor… Êtes vous sure de ce que vous faites ?

_Oui. Ce n'est qu'une maison et je ne tenais pas à venir chez les verts… Je n'aime pas du tout la mentalité de cette maison… tous des fourbes qui ne pensent qu'à nuire aux autres… Je trouve cela abject… Mais cela colle bien avec l'idée de Parvenir à leur fin par tous les moyens….

_Vous critiquez ma maison avec tant de franchise… Vous auriez dû aller à Gryffondor… Il faut être un lion pour faire cela ainsi devant moi, être aussi inconscient…

_Je ne suis pas inconsciente, je dis simplement ce que je ressens… vous êtes professeur, vous devez être à même de comprendre ce que cela fait que d'être avec des gens qui sont moins âgés et qui pourtant vous prennent de haut… Vous avez dû le vivre un jour ou un autre…. De plus, je ne supporte pas l'injustice… Maintenant excusez moi mais j'ai cours et j'aimerai ne pas trop avoir de retard…

_Vous viendrez demain soir à 19h pour récurer quelques chaudrons…

_Bien… Je présume que j'ai un peu trop abusé…

_De toute évidence…. Même salle, 19h. ne soyez pas en retard.

_Bien professeur.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle vit un mot venir devant son nez.

_Prenez ceci et rejoignez votre cours.

_Bien.

_Une dernière question….

_Oui professeur ?

Elle se tourna alors qu'elle avait presque franchi la porte, son sac sur l'épaule.

_Où avez-vous appris cette organisation ?

_En cours de chimie au lycée…

_Nous en reparlerons demain… Partez maintenant.

Lisia quitta la salle et elle monta dans les étages.

Severus de son côté était énervé… Cette fille avait un tempérament de feu… Elle semblait incontrôlable… Mais d'une intelligence et d'une agilité redoutable…. Elle allait devenir une sorcière talentueuse et dangereuse… terriblement dangereuse même… Il n'avait même pas eu la diatribe acide qu'il avait en temps normal alors qu'il avait prévu de l'assaisonner copieusement… Cela l'énerva et lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau la potion qu'il avait dans la main, il comprit que l'avenir de cette fille était dans les potions… La potion était parfaite, comme lui l'aurait faite…. Qu'est ce que cette Née Moldue cachait encore comme ressource ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est bien la question qu'on se pose! <strong>

J'ai fait quelques dessins de Lisia, je pourrais les poster sur Deviant-art un jour ou l'autre, pour que vous visualisiez la tête de notre prodige lupin...

Bonne fin de semaine à tous!

Jyuune-chan


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Voici le Septième Chapitre, qui a un peu de retard, j'en suis désolée, de cette fiction!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée une Review, et merci à ceux qui se contentent de lire! C'est déjà bien!**

**Merci à ma bêta, _Nowa Uchiwa_, qui a repris du service! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

_Bon, je me présente, Remus J. Lupin. Votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… J'espère qu'ensemble nous ferons du bon travail… Alors, je vais commencer l'appel si vous le voulez bien…

Il commença à appeler les noms et lorsqu'il appela Lisia, personne ne répondit.

_Professeur ? Lisia a été retenue par le professeur Snape, il devait lui parler… Elle arrivera avec un mot normalement…

_Bien… J'attendrai donc son arrivée…

On toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Lisia passa sa tête et l'odeur omniprésente du loup garou plus âgé envahit son odorat…

_Excusez-moi, j'ai été retenue…

_Miss Valmond c'est cela ?

_Oui. Tenez professeur…

Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit son justificatif de retard… Ce dernier le lut et le fit brûler une fois cela fait.

_Bien, prenez place Miss…. Nous allons terminer l'appel et je vous expliquerai ce que nous ferons ce matin…

Neville fit signe à la jeune fille qu'il lui avait gardé une place. Elle alla s'y asseoir avec un sourire ce qui rappela certains souvenirs à notre professeur…

Une fois l'appel terminé, le professeur demanda à tous ses élèves de se lever et il les fit se mettre autour d'une estrade.

_Bien. Aujourd'hui je vais organiser un petit duel… Je veux voir de quoi vous êtes capables tous ici présent… alors… Voyons, si je pioche un nom au hasard, la personne aura le droit d'affronter qui elle veut… de plus, ce sera le sorcier toujours armé qui restera sur l'estrade… et qui en affrontera un autre… Alors voyons… Monsieur Malfoy ! Montez je vous prie…

Le petit prince blond se releva du mur et se dirigea vers l'estrade où il grimpa avec facilité. Son regard tomba alors sur son ennemie jurée depuis le début de cette année scolaire, en plus du « balafré »

_Valmond, amène-toi…

Lisia le toisa du regard. Le ton ne lui avait pas plu.

_Monsieur Malfoy, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir être un peu plus poli pendant mes cours… Miss Valmond, si vous voulez bien…

_Aucun problème.

Elle grimpa sur l'estrade avec une agilité toute nouvelle acquise grâce à son nouveau statut de lycanthrope….

_Bien, vous avez eu des cours de duel n'est-ce pas ? On vous a appris les bases me semble-t-il non ?

_Oui professeur. Fit le fils de Lucius qui avait déjà dégainé et qui avait placé sa baguette devant son nez.

Lisia n'avait pas encore appris ni même combattu en duel, mais son tuteur lui avait enseigné la manière… elle se rendit à son tour sur l'estrade.

_Saluez.

Les deux firent leur salut pendant que chez les serpents on essayait de deviner qui allait gagner… Pour les Gryffondor, le résultat était évident… Malfoy avait l'expérience, Lisia le talent… et l'expérience battait souvent le talent sur un pied d'égalité… Il le savait aussi sournois… Draco allait l'emporter…

_Je n'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais vous… Miss Valmond est très douée… Je pense que ça va être serré… fit Neville en s'approchant de ses amis du trio d'or.

Les deux protagonistes, après quelques tentatives de déstabilisations infructueuses de la part du Blond, partirent chacun à leur place et se mirent en position, pour Draco, toujours la même, pour Lisia, juste droite avec les bras le long du corps, semblant attendre tout simplement qu'arrive le premier sortilège.

_A trois… Un, deux, Trois !

_Everte Statim

D'un mouvement négligé du poignet, Lisia l'envoya paître au loin. Malfoy s'acharna alors, envoyant Rictus Sempra sur Everte Statim et Expelliarmus…

_Tu ne fais que contrer ! Tu ne me les renvoies même….

_Expelliarmus !

Le bras tendu en avant avec une rapidité implacable et la jambe avant droite fendant l'air pour la mettre de profil, le sortilège prenant une étrange teinte violacée frappa Malfoy, l'envoyant dans les tapis conjurés par le professeur et la baguette en bois d'aubépine dans la main de Lisia.

_Bien… Je pense que nous avons notre championne ici présente pour ce duel…

Lisia descendit de l'estrade et alla vers Draco. Ce dernier sonné, la regarda se pencher et lui tendre la main. Il la repoussa violemment et lui arracha sa baguette des mains…

_Tu me le payeras, espèce de sale sang de bourbes.

_J'accorde dix points à Sepentard pour cette magnifique démonstration de Miss Valmond, et j'en retire vingt pour le langage fleuri de Monsieur Malfoy… Sachez que cette appellation est bannie de ma classe… La prochaine fois que je vous entends prononcer ce mot là, vous aurez une retenue ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_Oui… Professeur, cracha l'aristocrate.

_Bien, maintenant Miss Valmond, veuillez remonter sur l'estrade, nous allons continuer… Souhaitez-vous affronter quelqu'un en particulier ?

_Peu m'importe…

_Bien… Qui veut se frotter à Miss Valmond ?

_Je veux bien essayer ! fit alors Ron.

_Monsieur Weasley ! Bien, en piste. Vous ferez le salut de vos places… A trois… Un, deux, trois !

_Expelliarmus ! fit le rouquin.

_Protego !

Le sortilège renvoya le sort du Gryffondor et la baguette vola à nouveau.

Plus d'une dizaine d'élèves passèrent face à la jeune femme et tous perdirent… La pleine lune approchant… La jeune fille faiblissait bien plus rapidement… Elle avait battu Hermione et les meilleurs de Serpentard… Lorsqu'elle se trouva face à Harry, son bras tendu tremblait comme une feuille et elle se sentait nauséeuse… Remus Lupin, le voyant, demanda la fin du duel et Harry aida la jeune fille à descendre.

_Excusez-moi, j'ai peut-être un peu forcé ? lui demanda-t-il en se penchant sur son oreille.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieille…. Et ne t'en fais pas… Je suis fatiguée alors… devoir affronter des élèves…

_Oh ! D'accord… bon, je peux te laisser debout ou tu préfères…

_C'est bon, tu peux me laisser ici, c'est très gentil de ta part…

_De rien.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et elle le lui rendit. Elle resta debout du côté des Gryffondor, son gentil « bâton de vieillesse » n'ayant même pas pensé à la déposer du côté vert de la salle…

_C'était vraiment époustouflant ! fit Dean en la voyant arriver.

_C'est dingue oui ! Tu as vu le vol de Malfoy au tout début ? Vous êtes vraiment trop forte ! fit Seamus.

_S'il vous plait, inutile de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça…

_Ha ! Oui, pardon… C'est juste que..

_Oui je comprends…. Mais inutile de me vouvoyer… Vous pouvez même me donner un surnom si vous voulez… Mais pas Lisy… s'il vous plait…

_Lily ? ça te va ? Ou Liz ? dit alors Ron.

_Oui… Si vous voulez, Hagrid m'appelle déjà Lily…

_C'est parfait alors ! Lily ! Content de voir que les verts ne sont pas tous des salops !

_Si j'en crois le Choixpeau, je suis chez les verts uniquement parce que je suis prête à tout pour pouvoir arriver à mon but… C'est tout…

_En tout cas, tu as pas mal de courage pour avoir envoyé Malfoy bouler comme ça !

_Merci…

_Silence s'il vous plait ! Qui veut se mesurer à Harry Potter maintenant ?

_Moi ! fit alors Parkinson.

Deux secondes après le premier sortilège elle se retrouva désarmée…

Tout ceci se déroula pendant une heure, les deux adversaires qui sont restés sur l'estrade étaient le jeune Potter et la nouvelle coqueluche de la classe…

_ Bien. Maintenant, j'ai une idée de votre niveau à tous… Parfait… Maintenant mettez-vous par deux… Monsieur Potter, mettez-vous je vous prie avec Miss Valmond, vous allez vous entrainer à la perfection de vos sortilèges de protection… Répétez après moi…

Le cours se déroula ainsi rapidement… tout se passa bien. La fin du cours sonna et le professeur Lupin retint la jeune femme dans son cours.

_ Bonjour Miss Valmond… Vous devez vous douter de quoi je voulais vous parler…

Lisia le regarda amusée.

_ Et bien… tout dépend si vous parlez en tant que professeur ou en tant qu'être humain…

_ Je dirais que je parlerai en tant… qu'être, tout court…

_ Alors oui, je vois de quoi vous voulez parler…

_ Bien…

Le brun lança un sortilège de silence et _collaporta_. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et son nez remua, il n'avait pas besoin de paraitre un humain tout à fait normal…

_ Depuis quand êtes-vous dans mon cas Miss Valmond ?

_ Depuis fin Mai..

_ Oh ! Vous êtes jeune alors !

_ Oui… Et vous ?

_ Depuis que je suis jeune… bien plus jeune que vous… et, savez vous qui…

_ Greyback…

_ Je crois que pour notre malheur, nous avons plus de point commun que nous le pensions… Vos parents ont-ils fâché d'une quelconque façon Fenrir ?

_ Non… Mes parents sont des Moldus… Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec lui… ce salopard a trouvé une maison isolée et s'est fait un graillon avec ma famille…

Elle tremblait de rage et la lune s'approchant, elle se vit commencer à se métamorphoser pour la plus grande joie de son loup..

_ Là, calmez-vous… Je comprends très bien ce que vous ressentez, même si on ne m'a pas arraché à ma famille…

_ Alors vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

_ Il n'est pas évident de voir votre famille toujours sur le qui-vive et vous enfermer pour éviter tout débordement…

_ Oui mais vous aviez toujours les gens que vous aimiez…

_ Je comprends… Mais je n'avais aucun ami non plus… jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici…. Et je ne pourrais pas avoir de famille… vous le comprenez bien n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne souhaitez pas donner cela à vos enfants et affronter une vie de couple où vous risquez de tuer votre conjoint à tout moment de la nuit…

_ Je n'ai pas envisagé cela depuis un moment… Et à ce que je sache, je suis la seule lycan fille… si je peux dire…

_ En effet, normalement, les femmes ne supportent pas la morsure… cela entraine trop de changement pour votre corps…

_ A croire que je ne suis pas tout à fait une fille…. Plaisanta alors Lisia en riant, ce que ne perçut pas Remus, euh, je plaisantais, je vous rassure, je suis bel et bien une fille…

_ Ah… Pas que je remette vos paroles en doute mais voyez-vous, l'impossibilité et tout ça…

_ Oui, je comprends…

_ Où passerez-vous votre nuit ?

_ On m'a fait une salle exprès ici… dans mes appartements…

_ Oh… Je vois… Je me dois cependant de vous prévenir… les loups garous recherchent la présence de leur congénère… pour jouer et chasser en général…. Cela ne fera pas exception ce soir je pense pour nous deux…

_ Et bien, je peux vous inviter dans mes appartements… La cellule est grande et je pense qu'on aura de la place pour deux…

_ Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très calme lorsque je montre mon deuxième visage…

_ Moi non plus…

_ Je serai à la cabane hurlante… je peux vous donner rendez-vous pour que nous y allions ensemble…

_ Cela serait une possibilité mais je ne suis pas censée sortir de cette chambre…

_ Oui, je vois… Ecoutez, nous verrons ce qui se passe cette nuit… Et nous aviserons au moment.

_ D'accord… De toute évidence, j'ai réussi à contracter un marché avec mon « amie »…

Remus écarquilla les yeux… Jamais il n'avait entendu parler de loup qui parlait à son hôte… Alors comment cela serait-il possible avec cette fille ? Peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'elle était une fille ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

_ Par tous les mages, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Elle vous parle ?

_ Oui… enfin, parle, elle s'exprime surtout lorsque le pleine lune approche… Mais sinon après, elle ne dit pas grand-chose… Elle préfère se manifester…

_ Oui… Je comprends tout à fait… Mais alors que voulez-vous dire par contrat ?

_ A ma première pleine lune, je lui ai ordonné de ne pas tuer ou transformer de gens… d'humains, moldu ou sorciers… Elle a accepté à une condition, que je lui laisse champs libre pour ce qui était des pleines lunes… En échange, si besoin était, je pourrais prendre le contrôle, un temps soit peu du corps…. J'en subirais les dégâts le jour suivant mais tant pis… Cela me convient ainsi… Si je peux sauver quelqu'un….

_ Vous voulez dire que vous avez une influence pendant vos problèmes de fourrures….

_ Oui, mais cette influence jouera en ma défaveur lorsque la fourrure disparaitra… je me remettrai bien plus lentement… Je le sais, je l'ai testé…

_ Oh… D'accord, je vois… Je donnerai le peu de ce que je possède pour pouvoir faire cela…

_ Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez pas lui parler ou le raisonner ?

_ Non… Je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis même plus conscient à ces moments là… Je n'ai que les souvenirs à mon réveil…

_ Je vois…

_ Bon, je pense que nous avons répondu à beaucoup de mes questions… Que diriez-vous d'aller manger ?

_ J'ai une faim de loup !

_ Cela tombe bien moi aussi !

Les deux se mirent en route….

Plus la journée avançait, plus le temps paraissait long à notre jeune amie… Elle sentait que la lune était proche…

Après une visite chez son directeur, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de rétention… Elle ferma la porte et attendit.. Le premier rayon de lune lui parvint par la vitre et la transformation débuta… D'abord les os porteurs, puis le tronc et les visages… Elle sentit alors sa conscience s'endormir un petit peu…

_Sa mère était là… Elle veillait sur elle… et lui avait apporté un frère… un grand frère qui avait été gentil avec sa Veilleuse…Elle voulait le voir… Et à entendre les cris dehors, lui aussi voulait la voir…. Elle devait sortir de là…_

« Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Si tu te fais attraper, je ne pourrai plus jamais… »

« _Ne te fais aucun souci ma Veilleuse, je suis la seule à pouvoir quitter cet endroit sans me faire repérer de qui que ce soit…. Je ne nous ferai pas prendre… Et puis, je veux voir mon frère… »_

_La Veilleuse ne dit plus rien… Un loup est fidèle, il tiendra toujours parole… Les loups garous ne font pas exception… Crochetant la serrure, elle sortit de l'appartement sans se faire remarquer une seule seconde… Une odeur douce vint alors à ses narines, une odeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son frère… Une odeur bien plus attirante… Son flair la mena devant un nouveau tableau… Un homme y était peint dedans et il ronflait fort… L'odeur venait de là… Elle ne pouvait pas y entrer mais elle était curieuse… Gratouillant le bas de la porte tout doucement, elle voulut trouver le point faible de l'entrée pour y aller sans faire trop de bruit…_

_« _Arrêtes ! C'est l'appartement du professeur Snape ici ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! »

_Un professeur ? Snape ? Il était vrai que ce professeur, elle l'avait vu aujourd'hui, dégageait une aura qui lui plaisait… Elle était très influencée par cela….elle le reconnaissait comme un égal… _

Un nouvel hurlement à l'extérieur la fit sursauter…

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié mon Frère…. J'arrive…_

_Les coussinets sous les pattes amortissaient le moindre bruit qu'elle pouvait faire, aussi aucun préfet en chef ou professeur pendant une ronde ne la repéra… Elle quitta l'enceinte du château, fila sous le saule cogneur et arriva dans un tunnel où l'odeur du frère était tout à fait enivrante… Elle était là, partout… Elle l'appela alors et un jappement impatient lui répondit…_

_Lorsque la louve arriva en fracassant la porte du tunnel, elle se retrouva en face d'un loup, dépourvu de poils ou presque, pas de queue non plus… des cheveux… Lupin, si elle s'en rappelait bien, influençait trop sur son loup… il n'avait rien d'un loup mâle dans la force de l'âge, là il était un hybride… sans poil… Mais il avait l'air d'être un bon compagnon de jeu…_

_Après s'être reniflé pour se reconnaitre, Lupin lui lécha le museau*… Pourquoi s'estimait-il inférieur ? Bonne question… Elle posa une patte sur l'épaule du loup du professeur et partit en courant par la trappe ouverte… elle l'entendit japper et la poursuivre à toute allure. _

_Les jeux de poursuite et de petite bagarre sans importance commencèrent alors et lorsqu'ils débouchèrent hors du tunnel, c'était pour mieux foncer vers la forêt interdite où les proies promettaient d'être prometteuses…_

Aucun d'eux ne vit le regard bleu caché derrière les lunettes en demi-lune du Directeur de Poudlard qui les observa se rouler dans l'herbe aux abords de la forêt Interdite…. Ce dernier partit dormir tranquillement après avoir posé un sortilège de protection sur les dortoirs et les couloirs….

_L'astre tueur de Mère se leva petit à petit et je regardais alors mon frère qui se mit à couiner… C'était un sensible lui… son Veilleur ne devait pas être facile avec lui… Pour lui donner cette apparence… Nous nous savions du même père et nous avions un projet commun, bien que celui de ma Veilleuse soit bien plus prononcé que pour celui de mon frère, de détruire notre Père… Il nous a créés uniquement pour s'amuser… Pour rien d'autre… Il ne nous a jamais désirés… Mais en tant qu'une famille, un clan, Lupin et moi, nous allions le lui faire payer… Le jour où nous le croiserons, il mourra…. _

_Nous rentrions sur notre territoire, notre tanière et nous nous couchions, fatigués, mais heureux de nous connaitre enfin une famille, une vrai famille qui nous acceptait totalement… Lupin était maintenant tout ce que j'avais et moi tout ce qu'il avait… Jusqu'à ce que chacun de nous ne rencontre son Alpha…. Mais nous serions toujours une famille… Il faudra que j'en parle à ma Veilleuse demain dans la nuit… Pour le moment, je veux juste dormir, collée à mon frère et le ventre plein… _

Les deux loups garous s'étaient endormis et lorsqu'une silhouette âgée entra juste au moment de la chute totale de la nuit, il surprit les deux loups vautrés, l'un sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air, et sa jeune sœur, le museau coincée sur l'épaule de l'autre, sur le côté et bien collée à son « frère »…

Dumbledore, ému, posa les vêtements propres des deux « frère et sœurs » sur le sol, à leurs côtés et les recouvrit d'une couverture, pour éviter toute vision mal venue à leur réveil…

* * *

><p>*Marque d'affection démontrant une hiérarchie entre les deux protagonistes. Celui qui « embrasse » est moins élevé socialement…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, pas de Severus dans ce chapitre... Je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui trouveront mon Severus OOC, dans le futur de cette fic, mais dans ma propre opinion, il est comme je l'ai décrit... Mais je peux comprendre si vous le trouvez OOC... Bref, la question n'est pas encore là mais bon... Je vous préviens à l'avance voilà tout! Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir m'a-t-on dit un jour...<strong>

**Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous! Et à Mercredi!**

**Jyuune-chan**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour, ou Bonsoir, en fonction de l'heure!**

**Je suis un chouïa en retard et veuillez m'en excuser, pour la publication, petit souci d'emploi du temps...**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir pour ce chapitre: il y a une scène à l'intérieur qui pourrait choquer les plus sensibles d'entre vous... Bon, ce n'est pas non plus du Saw ou une débilité dans le genre gore. Mais bon, je ne veux pas non plus vous spoiler donc je vais m'abstenir de dire quoi que ce soit de plus... Par contre, ce passage sera signalé entre "barre grises" ainsi, ceux qui veulent le passer le pourront... Même si bon, cela pourra peut-être un peu gêner à la compréhension plus tard... **

**Bref, sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Lisia était dans les cachots de Snape à récurer des chaudrons lorsque ce dernier la regarda faire, assis de sa place, en train de corriger des copies…

_ Où en êtes-vous?

_ A l'avant dernier Monsieur.

_ Bien… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre échange avec Londubat… Pourquoi l'avoir défendu ainsi ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ceci vous retirerez soit des points, vu votre demande, soit une heure de retenue…

_ J'estimais injuste que vous lui retiriez des points à lui et pas à moi, bien que je sois de votre maison… Neville est un gentil garçon, il ne mérite pas votre colère incessante envers lui…

_ Vous n'êtes ici que depuis deux jours…

_ Je suis ici depuis la fin du mois de Mai… J'ai des oreilles, les bruits courent…

_ Quoi qu'il en soit je vous défends de prendre à nouveau sa défense! Ce demi-Cracmol ne sait pas faire bouillir de l'eau sans créer une inondation!

_ C'est parce qu'il a peur… Vous lui tombez dessus comme un aigle sur un mulot! Croyez-moi, ça ne met pas vraiment en confiance ça… Remarque, s'il était un peu plus attentif au Protocole il y arriverait bien mieux... Il pourrait être aussi bon en potion qu'il ne l'est en botanique… Ces deux notions n'ont pas besoin de pouvoirs magiques très puissants comme les DCFM ou les Sortilèges… Il en faut, c'est tout…

_ Vous essayez de m'insulter de demi-Cracmol?

Depuis le début, le ton du professeur ne cessait de croitre vers la colère….

_ Non. Je dis juste que je pense que pour les potions, il suffit d'avoir du talent, une bonne dose de bon sens et être vigilent… Je ne vous traite pas de Cracmol, il est difficile de réussir dans les potions, on me l'a dit… On m'a aussi laissé entendre que vous étiez un véritable génie de cet art… Et je ne dis pas ça pour arranger mon cas ou pour me faire paraitre plus agréable à vos yeux… Ce que les gens pensent de moi, je m'en fiche royalement à présent, je n'ai rien à perdre.

Severus était sur les fesses… Cette fille n'avait que dix huit ans et elle raisonnait comme une personne deux fois plus âgée au minimum … Elle… Elle était dégoûtée de la vie… un peu comme lui à son âge…

_ Un discours si pessimiste pour une Serpentard… C'est rare…

_ La maison ne fait pas tout… Les épreuves sont ce qui forge une personne et j'estime avoir été assez forgée comme ça…

_ Perdre sa famille a dû être dur…

La réflexion n'avait pas pour but d'être dite à haute voix, mais elle était sortie dans un murmure que l'ouïe hyper sensible de Lisia identifia de suite…

_ Perdre sa famille, ses parents, ça arrive à tout le monde un jour… C'est la vie et il faut s'y soumettre… Mais la voir morte, massacrée et se trouver face… à la monstruosité qui en est la cause… ça fait une différence!

Elle avait parlé en continuant à frotter…. Elle avait maintenant la main en sang, elle avait mal… Mais la douleur physique n'était rien face à la souffrance mentale… La souffrance de se sentir différente… La souffrance de se savoir seule… enfin, pas tout à fait avec son frère…. Mais seule quand même…

Severus comprit en la voyant réagir que cette fille n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être…. Elle avait de grands airs la plupart du temps et une aura de solitude l'entourait… Mais au fond, elle s'isolait pour ne pas avoir à souffrir… Ils étaient plus semblables tous deux que ce qu'il pensait… Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Lily… mentalement parlant… Elle était comme la nuit, triste, noire et seule en apparence, mais à l'intérieur, comme la lune, elle était aussi chaleureuse, éclairait une partie de la vie, et rassurait les gens de par son éclat dans leurs heures les plus sombres….

Tout du moins, il pensait maintenant qu'elle était ainsi…

_ Arrêtez-vous.

_ Pardon? Je n'ai pas terminé! Je dois laver les deux derniers…

_ Suivez-moi…

Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la grande porte à l'arrière de la salle de cours…il l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Lisia n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_ Vous venez ou il faut que je vienne vous chercher?

_ Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures… Rien de grave…

_ Et si un résidu de potion entrait directement dans votre sang? Croyez-vous que je serai indemne face à votre tuteur si vous veniez à avoir une infection?

_ Oh…

Elle laissa tomber ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte du fond elle aussi. Elle entra dans une pièce bien éclairée mais pourtant tamisée avec des flacons de toutes sortes partout. Un fauteuil était là avec une chaise en face.

Snape l'attendait avec plusieurs flacons à côté de lui sur une petite desserte.

_ Asseyez-vous.

Elle lui obéit et le regarda méfiante.

_ Avalez ceci. Cela limitera n'importe quel effet de potions avec lesquelles vous n'avez certainement pas manqué d'entrer en contact…

Elle renifla la potion, eut une grimace de dégoût qui arracha un sourire ironique à Snape et elle la tomba d'un trait…

__ Pouah! C'est vraiment dégueulasse! _

_ Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de dire mais je présume que ce n'était pas un compliment…

_ Pas vraiment non… J'ai parlé en français?

_ Oui.

_ Vous ne parlez pas le français?

_ Non… Enfin, quelques mots par ci par là…

_ Comme?

_ Bonjour, Merci, Au revoir,… entre autres….

_ Je parie que vous connaissez des insultes en français!

_ …

_ Haha! Vous pouvez le dire… De toute façon, on apprend toujours les insultes plus vite que ce qui est vraiment utile…

Le professeur prit la main de son élève et sentit que cette dernière était d'une froideur irréelle…

_ Vous avez froid ?

_ Non, ça va… J'ai toujours eu les mains très froides…

_ … Ne bougez pas. Ça risque de piquer…

Il fit couler un peu de la potion sur la main de la jeune femme et la massa pour bien faire ressortir le sang souillé…

Faisant la grimace, Lisia le laissa faire. Lorsque le produit eut totalement pénétré dans la peau, il appliqua un nouvel onguent qui purifia totalement la peau.

Lisia le regardait faire et elle se sentit totalement détendue dès qu'il la relâcha…

_« Je le savais ! »_

La voix de sa louve s'éleva et elle la sentit ronronner…

_« Tu es un chat ou un loup pour ronronner ainsi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu savais ? »_

_« Il est…. Je sais pas moi… Il a quelque chose… Que les autres n'ont pas…. Tu as vu mon frère ? »_

_« Tu le saurais si je l'avais vu… Mes yeux sont les tiens… »_

L'élève sentit qu'on lui déposait sa main doucement sur sa jambe, puis on lui attrapa l'autre main et on recommençait les soins sur celle-ci…

_ Vous n'avez pas fait semblant ….

_ Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié…

_ Bien, maintenant que c'est terminé, vous pouvez partir.

_ Je n'ai pas terminé de laver les chaudrons Monsieur…

_ Peu importe… Rentrez dans vos appartements…

_ Euh…. D'accord…. Merci Monsieur.

_ Puis-je vous poser une question avant que vous ne partiez ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

_ Que faites-vous à Serpentard ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui a fait que le Choixpeau vous a envoyé dans ma maison?

_ Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait le lui demander à lui…

_ N'avez-vous aucune ambition ?

_ La seule chose qui m'anime encore c'est de me dire qu'un jour, je me retrouverai face au monstre qui a massacré ma famille… Je ne vis que pour ce jour… quand je l'aurai face à moi, ce sera le jour où il mourra, je ferai tout pour ça, je ne renoncerai à rien….

Severus resta interdit face à toute cette haine pendant que la jeune femme le remerciait encore une fois pour les soins et qu'elle quittait les lieux. Il devait absolument aller voir Dumbledore….

Il monta les escaliers tournant et frappa à la porte. Le directeur lui donna la permission d'entrer. Le professeur le plus haït de Poudlard entra et remarqua le Choixpeau sur la tête d'Albus.

_ Oh Severus ! Quel bon vent vous amène ?

_ C'est à propos de votre pupille, Miss Valmond.

_ Y a-t-il un problème avec elle ?

_ Oui. C'est une potentielle cible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

_ Elle a le cœur envahit de haine, elle ne cherche qu'à se venger de Greyback… Elle mourra face à lui, personne n'a pu le tuer encore… Il est le loup garou le plus craint du monde magique ! Et elle sera prête à tout pour le tuer… Elle me l'a dit… Greyback est du côté obscur… Si elle devait rejoindre ce dernier pour l'atteindre, elle n'hésiterait pas… Je le sais… Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…

_ Oui… Je le comprends tout à fait… Elle serait prête à s'allier à Tom pour trouver Greyback et l'abattre…

_ Tout à fait….

_ Comment avez-vous su cela ?

_ Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans ma maison… Elle a tout d'une Gryffondor ! Ou pire encore, une Poufsouffle…. Elle est gentille avec les autres, se brouille constamment avec Malfoy qui me fait des rapports d'elle tout au long de la journée par message interposé dans le seul but de s'en plaindre…. Elle a même demandé à ce que je lui retire des points puisque je les retirais à Londubat mais pas elle alors que tous les deux étaient en train de parler ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Une Serpentard qui prend la défense d'un Gryffondor…

_ J'ai connu le cas mais dans le sens opposé… Et vous aussi si votre mémoire est aussi bonne que la mienne…

_ Ne me parlez pas d'_elle_, ça n'a rien à voir…

_ Je crois au contraire que si… Tous deux, vous n'aviez que faire de ces divergences de maison… Il en va de même pour la jeune Lisia, elle se moque d'être à Serpentard ou ailleurs, pour elle l'injustice doit être punie, voilà tout… Et elle estime que la mort de ses parents est injuste… Donc, elle les vengera… elle a une volonté de Gryffondor, un esprit brillant de Serdaigle, une loyauté et un sens de la justice de Poufsouffle, mais une ruse de Serpentard, et son ambition était la mieux lotie chez vous… voilà pourquoi les Serpentard étaient les mieux placés dans tout cela… C'est le choix que ce dernier à fait…

Dumbledore pointa le doigt vers sa tête.

_ Je vous demanderai, si vous le voulez bien, de la surveiller… Elle est fragile mentalement…

_ Que je le veuille ou pas, ce serait pareil… Je garderai un œil sur elle…

_ … Merci.

L'homme quitta les lieux et il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses cachots. Le vieux sorcier, une fois seul, regarda le Choixpeau qui descendait tranquillement de sur sa tête en flottant jusqu'au bureau.

_ Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

_ Oui. Je reconnais dans l'esprit des gens ceux de leurs parents, ainsi je sais qui est l'enfant de qui… Je sais donc que cette petite n'est autre qu'une fille Black….

_ Mais une fille de qui ?

_ A votre avis ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Elle a 18 ans, si elle était la fille de Sirius, ce dernier aurait 15 ans…. Pour Regulus, ça aurait été 14ans, ce ne sont pas ces deux-là….

_ Non, ce n'est pas de ce côté-là…

_ Andromeda… Non, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné son enfant… A moins qu'on le lui ai retiré… J'ai de bonne relation avec elle, je pourrais le lui demander…. Bellatrix aurait 24 ans… Mais elle n'aurait jamais laissé sa fille chez des Moldu… Elle l'aurait tué plutôt que….

_ Vous en êtes bien sûr ?

_ …. Tu veux dire que c'est elle ? Bellatrix ?

_ Qui d'autre ?

_ Et son père ?

_ Son cher époux… Rodolphus…

_ Rodolphus a tous les défauts du monde, mais pas celui d'abandonner sa famille… Il n'aurait jamais voulu que sa fille soit élevée par des Moldus…

_ Faites marcher ses souvenirs à cette enfant, utilisez la légilimencie. Tous les souvenirs sont stockés dès que la conscience est en étant de marche …

_ C'est très douloureux pour eux et je ne vois pas vraiment de raison de le faire sans lui dévoiler qu'elle a été adoptée…

_ Faites-le alors…

_ Non. Ce ne serait pas bon pour elle, pas encore… Je préfère attendre la fin de…

_ Sirius Black est hors d'Azkaban ! Vous savez que ce n'est pas lui le criminel! Elle aurait une famille…

_ … C'est vrai…. Bon, je lui en parlerai, mais pas avant que Sirius ne se manifeste…

De son côté, Lisia avait rejoint la grande salle pour y manger. Neville lui avait fait signe.

_ Lisia, tu es toute seule pour manger ?

_ Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée à ma table.

_ Oh. Tu crois qu'elle peut manger avec nous ?

_ Ça dépend… Il faut le demander aux directeurs de maison….

_ Je vais y aller, je demanderai au professeur Dumbledore.

_ Ok.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des enseignants et ces derniers la regardèrent avec stupeur.

_ Professeur Dumbledore, mes amis de Gryffondor m'ont invitée à leur table, est-il possible pour un élève d'une maison autre que celle des Gryffondor de manger à leur table ?

_ Ma foi, je ne vois pas où est le problème… Tes amis de Serpentard sont-ils au courant ?

_ Je n'ai personne à informer à Serpentard de mes choix…

_ Bon… Minerva ? Severus ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Mes Gryffondor sont gentils d'inviter une autre élève à leur table, je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur ôterais cela en interdisant à Miss Valmond de rejoindre ces derniers…

_ C'est gentil Professeur Mc Gonagall !

_ Pour ma part, je me sens dans le devoir de vous prévenir que notre maison risque de ne pas apprécier ce qu'ils vont considérer pour la plupart comme une trahison… Mais si cela ne vous fait pas peur, vous pouvez y aller, je ne vous l'interdirai pas…

_ Merci professeur Snape, sachez que ce que pense ma maison de moi m'importe peu, ils ne sont pas de ma famille, aucun, et je ne les considère pas comme mes amis… Merci de m'autoriser à manger avec les Gryffondor.

Elle partit alors s'installer du côté des rouges et ors.

Dumbledore regarda alors son professeur de Potion. Puis, il posa son regard bleu sur le jeune Malfoy.

Ce dernier regarda sa « cousine » et ne put s'empêcher de cracher une insulte.

Severus l'avait remarqué. Il se renfrogna en entendant les mots Sang de Bourbes… Il allait lui faire un de ces sermons…

Lisia revint vers ses amis de la maison « ennemie » tout sourire.

_ Alors ?

_ Vous pouvez me faire une petite place ?

_ Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Snape ?

_ Il m'a donné l'autorisation mais il m'a mise en garde par rapport à ma très Chère maison… Mais je m'en moque, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas appréciée…

_ Si les Verts ne savent pas que tu es quelqu'un de bien, nous on le sait au moins ! fit Fred Weasley.

_ Oh, tu es le frère de Ron ?

_ Oui. Fred Weasley ! Percy est notre ainé ici et voici mon presque jumeau de Georges…

_ Oui, je vois le presque jumeau ! Enchanté, Lisia Valmond…. Serpentard pour mon plus grand malheur….

_ Haha ! J'avais jamais entendu un serpent dire ça…

_ Hey les mecs ! La fouine a l'air de mauvaise humeur…

_ Il m'a traité de Sang de Bourbes…

_ QUOI ? Mais pourtant tu es une…

_ Une née Moldue…

_ Ah… J'aurais cru que tu étais au moins de sang mêlé ! Tu es vachement puissante pourtant, fit Neville.

_ Je m'en fiche. Je suis comme je suis…

Les élèves virent les plats arriver. Ronald se jeta sur les plats…

_ Ne soit pas surprise par la goinfrerie de notre cher petit frère…. Il ne SAIT pas manger proprement…

_ Ah bon ? Bof, je vois pas de différence entre lui et…

Elle s'arrêta d'un seul coup, le regard voilé… un souvenir vint alors s'imposer à elle et ses yeux se firent humides….

_ Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

A la table des professeurs, le professeur Lupin avait levé le nez de son assiette et regardait sa « petite-sœur ».

_ Hum… Professeur Dumbledore…

_ Oui, j'ai senti…

Leur regard se posa sur le dos de la jeune femme. Elle était mal.

_ Rien, un souvenir… dit-elle à son amie

_ Ah pardon…

_ C'est rien…

_ RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! MANGE CORRECTEMENT! Tu fais pleurer Lisia! S'écria Ginny.

_ Mais chest pas mooa !

Au final il fit attention à manger correctement. Plus tard, elle reprit son calme et sourit aux autres qui lui sortaient des vannes… qu'elle ne comprenait pas vu qu'elle n'était là que depuis peu de temps….

En fin de compte, le repas du soir se déroula bien et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les cachots pour rejoindre ses appartements qu'elle fut interpelée par Malfoy.

_ Alors, t'es une traitresse à ton sang ou une Sang de Bourbes ?

_ En quoi ça t'intéresse Barbie ?

_ N'insulte pas Draco espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe !

_ Mon sang vaut mieux que le votre… Maintenant, je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller de rentrer dans vos dortoirs.

_ Non, tu vas nous suivre dans la salle commune.

_« Fais attention, tu sais qu'en étant aussi proche de la pleine lune, si tu ne te contrôles pas, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à leur sauter à la gorge »_

Tu ferais mieux de partir Draco… Toi et ta bande commencez à me chauffer… Je ne veux pas vous faire mal….

C'est ça… comme si tu pouvais quelque chose contre nous tous ! Allez-y !

Crabbe et Goyle arrivèrent de par derrière avec Flint et Montague. Ils l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles, lui bloquèrent les mains et les pieds…

_ Lâchez-moi ! Tout de suite !

_ Non. Emmenez-la… On va rigoler !

Ils passèrent les portes de la salle commune et la jetèrent sur un des divans. Tous les élèves présents furent envoyés dans leurs chambres.

_ Alors comme ça on s'en prend à quelqu'un de sa propre maison sans avoir peur des représailles ?

_ Tu traines toujours avec les lions ! T'es pas une serpentard ! Tu fais honte à notre Maison ! Et on va te faire passer l'envie de nous faire honte !

Sur six personnes présentent, à savoir Draco, Pansy, Montague, Crabbe, Goyle et Flint, cinq lui jetèrent un Stupéfix. Ainsi elle était consciente mais elle ne pourrait pas bouger. Le premier Stupéfix, elle l'avait dévié mais pas les autres…

* * *

><p>Aussi, elle se retrouva éjectée sur le sol dur et vit avec horreur Flint s'avancer vers elle en commençant à dégrafer son uniforme.<p>

_ Comme ça, tu auras tellement honte que tu ne le diras à personne… Allez Flint, on te la laisse… Amuse-toi… Pansy, va chercher ce qu'on t'a dit… fit Montague.

_ Hey…. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça! Souffla Draco.

_ La ferme Malfoy! Un lynchage ne la fera pas cesser…. Ça par contre… c'est plus persuasif…. Tu t'en tiens pour ta part à ce qu'on avait prévu…

La fille partit en ricanant… Elle revint alors que Flint était déjà à moitié couché sur elle à l'embrasser avec force et tendit l'appareil photo à Draco.

_« Tu comptes te laisser faire ? "_

_" Bien sûr que non ! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis stupéfixée ! "_

_"Et alors ! Ça ne nous a jamais retenu ! Je te ferai dire qu'un loup à beau être solitaire, s'il s'accouple, il reste fidèle à vie ! Tu seras fidèle à ce Salopard ! Moi j'ai pas envie d'avoir un Alpha comme lui ! »_

Les photos que Draco prenaient étaient des plus explicites, la jeune fille sous Flint ne bougeait pas… Jusqu'à ce que Flint se relève et ne touche sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Elle m'a mordu cette garce !

_ Elle peut bouger ?

_ Bah que la bouche visiblement…

_ Continue… Et va plus vite ! Si on se fait chopper on est mal !

_ T'es qu'un trouillard Draco !

_ Désolé de ne pas vouloir assister à un viol de pleine conscience, ça n'est pas mon idée !

_ Et alors, tu prends des photos et tu participes je te ferais dire….

Flint passa sa main sous la jupe de Lisia et au moment où il allait atteindre le sous vêtement, un bras fondit sur lui et une main griffue lui saisit la gorge.

* * *

><p>Le regard de Lisia était fou, irradiant de rage…<p>

_ Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Dans un craquement et après une photo de plus de la part de Draco, Flint tomba au sol, inconscient.

_ Je vous avais dit de ne pas jouer avec moi ! Donne-moi cet appareil Draco…

_ Non !

D'un geste de la main, l'appareil photo s'envola dans ses mains et elle le réduisit en bouillie ! Les cheveux d'ébènes volaient tout autour de son visage dévoilant par intervalle le vert feuille de ses yeux mêlés à de l'or en fusion qui envoyait des éclairs.

_ Montez dans vos chambres ! Tout de suite !

_ Tu vas…

_ Montez avant que je ne vous assassine !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, vu ce qu'elle avait fait de Flint…

Lisia revint dans sa chambre après avoir récupéré la pellicule écrasée elle aussi. Elle délaissa l'appareil en kit maintenant.

C'est totalement épuisée qu'elle se coucha tôt.

Le lendemain, elle se leva au dernier moment et alla déjeuner dans la grande Salle. Cette dernière était pleine de monde et à son entrée, la table des Verts se tut. Ils la regardèrent venir et s'asseoir en bout, comme d'habitude. Là, elle se servit un café au lait et un croissant.

Tous se méfiaient d'elle, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux experts des deux Directeurs de Maison qu'étaient Minerva et Severus, ainsi qu'à ceux de Dumbledore.

_ Il se passe quelque chose chez vous Severus…

_ Je l'ai vu…. J'interrogerai Draco et Miss Valmond.

_ Séparément ?

_ Non, ensemble pour l'instant, le soir venu, je le ferai séparément.

A la fin du repas, les deux furent hélés par leur directeur de Maison. Ce dernier leur demanda de le suivre. Après tout, ils commençaient par Potion…

Une fois dans la salle de cours, insonorisée par un sortilège, le professeur se tourna vers eux.

_ Pourquoi ai-je ressenti un malaise ce matin au repas ?

_ Il n'y avait pas de malaise professeur…

_ Pas pour vous Miss Valmond, mais vous Monsieur Malfoy, vous me sembliez des plus mal à l'aise à l'arrivée de votre camarade… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et que je devrais savoir ?

_ Rien Pro…

_ Ne me mens pas Draco !

Il était passé en mode Parrain… Et ce devant une tierce personne…. Il devait VRAIMENT être furieux, ou se douter de quelque chose…. Pensa le jeune homme.

_ Rien que vous devriez savoir, un problème a été réglé entre nous Professeur…

_ Que voulez-vous dire par là Miss Valmond ?

_ J'ai juste mis quelques petites choses au point quant à mon statut dans cette maison hier au soir…. Voilà tout… Professeur, nous avons encore nos affaires à récupérer, nous allons être en retard à notre cours ensemble avec les Gryffondor… Et je pense que vous aussi vous avez des choses à préparer…

_ Miss Valmond, pour votre tirade, si vous étiez dans une autre maison, je vous aurais retiré 20 points… Filez tous les deux.

Sans demander leur reste, les deux élèves quittèrent les lieux.

_ Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ?

_ Il la saura un jour ou l'autre de toute façon…. Tu n'étais pas à l'origine de l'idée stupide…. Et j'espère que tu as un tant soit peu de regret d'avoir participé à ça…

_ Des regrets ? Non.

_ Devrais-je te faire un sortilège semblable à ce qu'est un viol pour te faire comprendre ce que c'est ? Ainsi tu regretteras peut-être ?

_ Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas y participer… Mais tu es… tu dois être punie !

_ Punie parce que je ne suis pas amie avec toi ? Voilà un bien drôle de châtiment…

_ Je… Je….

_ Tu es influençable Draco… trop pour ton bien et malgré tes grands airs, je sais que tu n'es pas méchant….

_ Je pourrais bien l'être et dénoncer ce qui s'est passé, sans m'impliquer dedans…

_ Et alors, je donnerai l'appareil photo à un ami qui pourra prouver que TU tenais l'appareil photo….

_ C'est impossible….

_ Ça l'est chez les moldu, ça le sera ici aussi.. Après tout, n'est-ce pas toi qui prône la suprématie sorcière ?

Et ainsi elle quitta la place laissant un Draco qui se dit que finalement, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que cela et que, peut-être ils pourraient s'entendre… Mieux valait de toute façon l'avoir dans sa poche plutôt que dans celle d'autrui…

* * *

><p><strong>Donc, voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu un tant soit peu.<strong>

**Je n'ai pas remercié ma bêta: Nowa ni les gens qui m'ont gentiment laissés des commentaires!**

**Donc je le fais maintenant: MERCI NOWAAAAAAAAAAA! ! MERCI LES LECTEURS! MERCI LES COMMENTATATEURS PRENANT UN TANT SOIT PEU DE LEUR PRECIEUX TEMPS POUR JE VENIR M'AIDER::::**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bien le bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

**Voici le chapitre 9 où ENFIN les choses avancent, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus parce que sinon je vais vous dévoiler le tout... Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je désolée si ça fait guimauve, mais je ne suis pas douée pour les sentiments... Je ne sais pas bien les décrire, mais je fais ce que je peux...**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui prennent le temps de commenter mes histoires bien tordues et bourrées de mélodrame, comme le dit si bien ma bêta! (que je remercie également! MERCI NOWA!)**

**Ah! Et pour _Flaye's_si je n'ai pas décrit les perso au réveil, c'est juste parce que bon, bah j'en ai pas eu l'idée XD Mais disons que ça aurait donné quelque chose du genre: deux ours qui émergent, plein de courbatures et qui se retrouvent hyper gênés parce qu'il sont tout nus... XD Donc, par souci de pudeur (oh la menteuse!) je n'ai pas voulu gêner encore plus mon pauvre Remus et ma pauvre Lisia...  
><strong>

**Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Les oiseaux recommençaient à chantonner doucement. Le temps s'écoulait tranquillement. Tout n'était qu'éveil maintenant que l'hiver était bientôt terminé… Les dernières neiges datant de la veille fondaient à la chaleur du soleil d'hiver. Pourtant un certain chaos s'élevait tranquillement au dessus d'eux… Pourquoi ? Sirius Black avait réussi à s'introduire dans le château…

Lisia était dehors, tranquillement installée sous un saule près du lac, Styx à ses côtés… Ce dernier la regardait avec une lueur protectrice dans les yeux. En effet, sa maitresse s'était assoupie à l'extérieur…

Un bruit attira l'œil d'or de l'aigle. Il vit un jeune homme blond arriver. Bombant le torse et ouvrant les ailes à leur maximum, les faisant battre dans sa direction, il le prévint que venir ici pour déranger sa maitresse était réellement une mauvaise idée…

Le jeune homme montra qu'il n'était pas là pour la déranger mais juste s'asseoir et lui parler, rien de plus… Ne voulant pas embêter Lisia, le jeune Sir Malfoy s'assit non loin après avoir fait attention à imperméabiliser sa tenue.

L'oiseau se calma et vint mordiller gentiment le haut de l'oreille pointue sous les cheveux noirs de la jeune femme…

Celle-ci se réveilla et vint cajoler Styx en lui grattant le ventre et le cou.

_ Oh ! Draco…. Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir. Que me veux-tu ?

_ Je… J'étais venu te parler… Je sais que les autres préparent un mauvais coup contre toi…

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ Ils m'en ont parlé… Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent te faire ou avec quoi…

_ Que gagnes-tu à venir me parler de ça ? Tu ne le fais pas par bonté d'âme…

_ Je voulais juste me racheter pour la dernière fois… Tu sais que je n'ai pas apprécié leur méthode… une mauvaise blague oui, pas un viol !

_ Je… C'est gentil, en tout cas de m'avoir prévenue… Mais tu ne risques rien toi ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu viens me parler, et surtout m'informer de ce qu'ils comptent faire…

_ Je me suis dit la dernière fois qu'il valait mieux t'avoir dans mon camp que te voir en ennemie… Et puis… J'aime bien ta façon de remballer ceux qui t'ennuient… Tu me ferais presque penser à quelqu'un de ma famille… tu ne te soucis pas de ce qu'on pense de toi et tu vis ta vie comme tu l'entends… Une Vraie Sang Pur….

_ Tu serais surpris Draco… Mais c'est gentil de penser ça de moi vu l'importance que tu accordes au statut du sang…. Mais dis-moi… si je te disais que… Par exemple, Snape était un Né Moldu…

_ Impossible !

_ Je t'ai dit que ce n'était qu'un exemple… Bon alors… Euh… Ton joueur favori de Quidditch était un Né Moldu… Qu'en dirais-tu ? Baisserait-il dans ton estime pour cette raison ridicule ?

_ La raison n'est pas ridicule… Mais son sang n'entre pas dans son domaine de compétence alors j'admirerai la compétence, le reste je l'oublierai…

_ Tu vois que tu peux oublier des choses qui ne sont pas importantes… Si ça avait tant d'importance pour toi, tu détesterais cet homme alors qu'il n'y a pourtant aucune raison à cela… Et puis, j'ai bien réfléchis sur la question… L'apport d'un sang neuf est très important… Regarde, j'ai appris toute ma vie dans les écoles moldues et je sais que dans la royauté, tous se mariaient entre eux… Toujours pour les mêmes raisons ridicules du sang Bleu, de la royauté… Pourtant, au final, à se marier entre cousins même éloignés, les enfants contractaient des maladies et des tares mentales… Mêler un sang en partie similaire n'est bon pour personne… cela ne fera, à terme, que détruire les familles de Sang Pur….

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, les sorciers ont battis un sortilège pour éviter cela… enfin…. Il y a quelques exceptions pour les enfants mais disons que si un couple avec un sang assez proche pour créer une consanguinité s'unit, les enfants à naitre ne naitront que s'il n'y a aucun risque pour eux…

_ Oh… Et cela ne te dérangerait pas de devoir te marier avec une cousine ?

_ Je n'en ai pas… enfin, pas de Sang Pur…. Donc… et puis, la seule que j'ai est reniée depuis bien longtemps donc bon, je suis tranquille de ce côté-là… Je trouverais une femme qui me plait et puis c'est tout…

_ Et si tu venais à aimer une fille de sang mêlée ou de naissance Moldue ?

_ Alors je la prendrai pour Maitresse… Mais certainement pas pour femme officielle…

_ … c'est vraiment triste de devoir faire partie d'une telle famille…

_ Si tu me poses toutes ces questions, c'est que tu n'es pas une Sang Pur ou alors que tu as été élevée par une famille de Traitre à leur sang….

_ Je ne suis pas une Sang Pur… Je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais eu la prétention, et cela me convient parfaitement… Me retrouver dans cet imbroglio totalement dépourvu de sens… Cela ne me plait pas… Toutes ces obligations… C'est ridicule…

_ Tu en as pourtant le caractère et la prestance… Laisse-moi te dire que tu avais fait impression à la cérémonie de répartition…

_ Ah oui ? Haha… J'ai toujours eu un air froid au lieu de montrer ma peur…. Et légèrement agressif… Enfin bref… Je vais y aller… J'ai une retenue avec Snape…

_ Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_ De quoi ?

_La pleine lune était passée. Tout c'était bien passé pour elle mais son frère avait été attaqué par un troupeau d'hippogriffe en voulant s'approcher de trop près d'eux… Il n'avait pas vu le mâle du troupeau… Elle avait eu juste le temps de le retirer des griffes de cette sale bête ! _

_Maintenant elle était en classe à faire semblant d'attendre le professeur Lupin. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne viendrait pas… _

_Les portes claquèrent violemment. Les rideaux se fermèrent alors qu'une odeur de potion et d'ingrédient à base de plante s'élevait dans les airs…_

_Snape…_

__ Ouvrez vos livres page 394._

__ Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais où est le professeur Lupin ?_

__ Ce n'est pas votre affaire Monsieur Potter…. Je me contenterais de vous dire qu'il est dans l'incapacité d'assurer son cours aujourd'hui… Ouvrez vos livres page 394…_

__ Les loups garous ? S'étonna Ron._

__ Mais Monsieur, on vient de commencer les Stragulots et les Bidibongues ! On ne devrait pas étudier les bêtes nocturnes maintenant !_

__ Sileeeeeeence…. _

_Ron débattit avec Harry de quand Hermione avait pu arriver… Lisia, elle avait senti l'odeur de la jeune fille au début du cours puis elle avait disparue et était réapparue comme par magie… _

__ Bien ! Qui peut me dire la différence entre, un animagus et un loup garou ?_

_Aussitôt la main d'Hermione s'éleva. Lisia savait tout cela, et pour cause, mais elle se refusait de répondre… cela serait trop flagrant pour elle… Elle refusait tout court de prendre des notes, elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet…_

_« Il n'y a pas de meilleur Prof que moi là-dessus ! »_

__ Personne, comme c'est décevant…_

__ S'il vous plait monsieur, un animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de se changer en animal, un loup garou n'a pas le choix, à chaque pleine lune, quand il se transforme, il oublie qui il est… Il tuerait son meilleur ami s'il le voyait… De plus, un loup garou ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables…_

__ Aouuuuuuuuh !_

_Lisia se tourna précipitamment vers le blond en fronçant les sourcils de désapprobation… Il était ridicule…. _

__ Je vous remercie monsieur Malfoy…. C'est la deuxième fois que vous parlez sans y être invitée Miss Granger êtes-vous incapable de vous dominer ou êtes-vous fière d'être une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout ? _

__ Il n'a pas tout à fait tort…précisa le fils Weasley._

__ J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor !_

_Les protestations s'élevèrent._

__ Je veux, sur mon bureau lundi matin, ce sera un antidote à votre ignorance, deux rouleaux de parchemins sur le loup garou et vous insisterez en particulier sur la façon de les reconnaitre…_

__ Mais monsieur ! On a un match de Quidditch demain !_

__ Je vous conseille de faire très attention Monsieur Potter… La perte de l'usage d'un membre ne sera pas une excuse… Page 394 !_

_Il commença son cours et remarqua alors que Lisia ne notait pas… elle griffonnait sur une feuille de papier…_

__ Miss Valmond… Miss Granger vous aurait-elle déteint dessus pour croire que vous avez la science infuse et ainsi ne rien noter de ce que je dis…._

__ Il est impossible que quelqu'un déteigne sur quelqu'un d'autre et nous ne sommes en aucun cas toutes les deux des gens qui croient tout savoir sur tout…. C'est juste que j'ai déjà étudié ce chapitre pour mon enrichissement personnel… Donc, ce que vous dites, je le sais déjà… Je ne noterai que ce que je ne connais pas…_

__ Vous viendrez me voir… demain après-midi à 15h… en retenue pour votre impertinence…. J'espère que le Quidditch ne vous passionne pas…._

__ Pas tellement non… J'aurai mon après-midi occupée à sa juste valeur ainsi…_

__ Cessez cela, ou vous ne vous contenterez pas d'occuper votre après-midi…_

_Il continua ainsi son cours._

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai… bon, moi je vais voir le match… Amuse-toi bien…

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur destination finale.

Lisia toqua à la porte du maitre des Cachots et attendit qu'on lui demande d'entrer…

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le professeur Snape. Ce dernier s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

Il lui montra sa place. Tout un tas de fioles étaient entassées sur la table au centre de la pièce.

_ Vous me rangerez ces fioles et les étiquetterez correctement. Vous pouvez vous aider de votre livre. Si vous ne l'avez pas avec vous, vous pouvez en prendre un de cette armoire…

_ Bien. Merci.

Elle se mit tout de suite au travail pendant que l'homme la regardait procéder. Puis il alla à sa place et ouvrit un livre. Aucun d'eux ne fit attention à ce qui se passait près de la porte de la salle des potions…

_ Alors ? Comment on fait ?

_ C'est facile pourtant… Je te l'ai expliqué… On prend le flacon, on entrouvre la porte et enfin on la referme après avoir jeté le flacon à l'intérieur….

_ Mais ça va laisser de nos traces !

_ Non. Le flacon est conçu pour que, une fois cassé, il se désagrège… HéHé ! J'ai mis du temps pour trouver ça, mais je suis bien content d'y avoir mis le prix… Cette sale Sang de Bourbes ou Traitresse à son sang va enfin payer pour l'humiliation qu'on a subit…

_ Ouais mais… tu le fais faire à Snape… Il va nous tomber dessus…

_ Oh non… Croyez-moi… avec ce qu'il va se passer… il ne va pas se vanter de quoi que ce soit…

_ Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as acheté Flint ?

_ De l'Amortia….

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je t'expliquerai plus tard… Maintenant on fait comme on a dit ! Allez ! Crabbe ! Ouvre !

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la porte d'un petit coup de baguette et Flint, en bon Poursuiveur, lança le flacon au loin dans la salle où il explosa et se liquéfia… Alors seulement les sales gosses fuirent en courant en direction du stade de Quidditch.

Dans la salle, Lisia entendit le cliquetis de la porte et elle perçut le sifflement du flacon.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… Monsieur !

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas… La porte s'est ouverte et un flacon a explosé là-bas…

_ Un flacon ?

Lisia se dirigea vers la porte et regarda à l'extérieur. Personne… Mais des odeurs qu'elle connaissait étaient un peu plus fortes que d'habitude… pour le moment, elle ne savait pas à qui elles appartenaient…

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers là où le flacon avait éclaté…

Pas de trace du flacon, juste une odeur forte et pourtant si attirante…

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, juste… Je sais pas… Et… enfin… il n'y a plus de flacon… comme s'il avait fondu !

_ Je vois… J'arrive.

Le professeur se leva et il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il vit que son élève était en train de vaciller dangereusement… Il l'attrapa par les épaules et vit alors le regard qu'elle posa sur lui, derrière sa longue mèche noire….

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Qu'elle odeur avait cette potion ?

_ Une odeur d'herbe… De sous bois… et… votre odeur…. Bien plus présente…

Loin de se départir de son sang froid, en apparence, Severus regarda au sol et comprit immédiatement…. Lui-même sentait une flagrance qui ne le laissait pas si indifférent… Et au vue du regard de son élève… Le gaz avait déjà fait son effet… Il ne fallait pas que….

D'un geste il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres de la salle. Mais le mal était fait…

Lisia vit la panique arriver dans les yeux de l'homme, en même temps qu'autre chose… rendant ses yeux plus noirs encore et avec une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans le regard de qui que ce soit et que pourtant elle reconnue sans mal… une lueur de désir…

Severus était face à non plus son élève, mais une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, qui pourtant doutait… Une femme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais qui pourtant… Pourtant savait que cela ne pourrait être changé…

_ Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'était cette potion ?

_ J'ai bien peur que vous l'expliquer ne fasse que vous effrayer plus encore… Vous avez déjà deviné les effets qu'elle possède… Un tout du moins…

_ Alors… C'est…

_ Oui… C'est bel et bien… Je suis désolé par avance… je ne serai plus capable de réfléchir très longtemps…

_ Je crois que j'ai déjà oublié ce que voulais dire la réflexion…

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement et la seule chose qu'elle retint était ce que sa louve lui dit…

« Si tu te donnes à lui… tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière ! Tu le sais très bien ! Arrêtes tant que tu le peux ! »

« Me laisseras-tu m'engager avec un autre que lui ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es très attirée par lui ! »

« Je… C'est ton choix, mais j'avoue que cet Alpha est réellement le meilleur choix parmi tous ceux que j'ai rencontré, l'autre Alpha potentiel est mon frère alors… non… »

« Bon, alors laisse-moi faire »

Elle sentit pendant son échange les lèvres de son futur amant se poser sur les siennes… contre toute attente, elles étaient douces, chaudes et d'une tendresse inattendue… Elle répondit à ce baiser avec une maladresse peu commune pensa Severus pour une jeune femme de sa beauté… Il aurait presque honte d'être celui qui avait respiré les vapeurs d'Amortia avec elle… Lui, un homme sans aucun attrait…

Laissant leurs corps parler pour eux, le sorcier prit sa future amante dans ses bras et la souleva en passant ses bras sous ses cuisses pour la guider jusqu'à sa chambre en passant par la porte dérobée…

Lisia coinça la taille de son futur et premier amant entre l'étau de ses jambes et se laissa allonger sur le lit aux couleurs de la maison des Serpentard… Doucement et avec une tendresse qui était des plus rares encore et toujours de la part du Directeur de maison, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres…

Lisia le regarda avec tendresse et désir, un sourire étrange aux lèvres elle aussi…. Un sourire tendre et amoureux… Etrange même… vu la beauté de ce dernier en sachant qu'il était adressé au professeur Snape…

Les deux amants avaient laissé leur raison de côté depuis un moment déjà et Lisia ressentait maintenant vraiment le lien dont lui avait parlé sa louve… Elle savait que maintenant, pour son bonheur, elle serait capable de tout…

Tous deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle, le visage enfoui dans le torse imberbe de son amant et lui le visage dans les cheveux de jais de son amante…

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle sentit quelqu'un collé à elle et bouger… Son nez toujours enfoui dans le torse de cet homme, elle sentit son douce odeur lui envahir les sens et elle se sentit bien, même très bien… Une chaleur au creux de l'estomac y était présente et elle savait qu'elle serait capable de tout pour la garder en elle….

Severus de son côté ne bougeait pas, il ne dormait plus, mais il avait préféré rester près d'elle… Vraiment, qu'une saleté cette Amortia… Il avait toujours pensé ainsi mais maintenant qu'il ressentait cette douce chaleur dans son cœur, il savait qu'il ne penserait plus pareil des vapeurs du filtre d'Amortancia…. Ce filtre… Ces vapeurs étaient rares et très chères, d'une puissance absolue… Du Véritasérum croisé avec le filtre d'amour le plus puissant du monde, l'amortancia… Cela révélait certaines choses… d'où l'effet du véritasérum… Mais cet effet là n'était révélé qu'après avoir reçu les effets de l'aphrodisiaque et que ces derniers soient assouvis…

Si les deux amants étaient simples amants d'un soir, ils passaient une nuit où l'expression « prendre son pied » n'était qu'un euphémisme et ils se séparaient une fois réveillés comme si de rien n'était le lendemain… Pourtant, si les deux avaient un tant soit peu de sentiment l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient révélés à condition qu'ils soient sincères…

Snape n'était pas idiot… Il savait que tout se jouerait à son réveil… Pour lui, il était évident que la chaleur dans son cœur devait rester là. Elle se devait de rester là… Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce froid !

_ Mmnneuh…

La jeune femme se tortilla quelque peu et frotta involontairement son nez sur le torse de l'homme…

« Une vraie marmotte… »

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et celle-ci leva le nez vers son partenaire. Elle se mit alors à rougir fortement en remarquant la position dans laquelle ils étaient, à savoir elle, un bras en travers des côtes de son professeur et lui le sien sur sa tête à lui caresser les cheveux…

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonsoir serait plus exact Miss…

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Il est approximativement 19h… l'heure de se rendre au repas ou de sécher ce dernier… A votre guise…

_ Avant, j'aimerai… Avoir des réponses…

_ Je n'en doute pas… Je vais vous expliquer ce que j'ai pu comprendre…

Lisia le regarda avec une sorte de terreur sourde dans les yeux…

_ La potion qui a éclaté n'est pas une potion que je possédais, vous n'êtes donc pas responsable… Cette potion est plus précisément un gaz. Une vapeur d'Amortancia... Vous savez ce qu'est l'Amortancia ?

_ Pas vraiment, mais vu le nom ça doit être une potion d'amour…

_ Oui, c'est tout à fait ça… le plus puissant Filtre d'amour existant… Donc, elle dégage des vapeurs lors de sa confection et ses vapeurs sont appelées Amortia. Ces vapeurs ont, comme nous avons pu le constater tous les deux, des effets aphrodisiaques très puissants… Une fois la vapeur aspirée, les victimes ressentent une attraction intense et qui ferait même s'unir charnellement deux homophobes du même sexe…

_ Vous voulez donc dire que nous aurions…. Couché ensemble dans tous les cas…

_ C'est ce que je dis…

_ Oh… D'accord…

Elle paraissait déçue…

_ Mais les propriétés de cette potion ne s'arrêtent pas là… en effet, elle a aussi des effets révélateurs…

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

A ce moment là, il se tourna de l'autre côté… Ou plutôt il se leva et regarda ailleurs…

_ Oui… des effets révélateurs… Les sentiments s'ils sont… présents dans le cœur des deux personnes font qu'à la fin de leur union, ils sentent l'attirance pour l'autre personne rester en partie… Ils s'aiment mutuellement… Sinon, ils se remercient et se séparent rassasiés et contents de leur partie de jambe en l'air…

_ Oh… D'accord….

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux… et ils se sentaient relativement mal…

_ Désolée de vous demander ça mais… Que ressentez-vous actuellement ?

_ Maintenant ? Je me sens bien et mal à la fois…

_ Oh… Je ressens la même chose… A vrai dire… Je ressens une certaine chose que je ne souhaiterai pas voir disparaitre….

_ Quelque chose ?

_ Oui…

Le professeur osa enfin la regarder avec les yeux étrangement brillants… comme un petit espoir…

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Une chose ? Quelle chose ?

_ Je me sens bien et je n'ai pas envie de me sentir mal… Je… Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez vraiment…

_ Je pense que si je suis encore avec vous, c'est que je n'ai pas non plus envie de me séparer de la chaleur que je ressens…

_ Vous…

_ S'il vous plait, je ne suis pas doué pour ça… alors évitez de me faire répéter… je…

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup en sentant deux bras passer autour de son torse et un corps se presser contre le sien doucement.

_ Aucune obligation de répéter… Les gestes parlent plus que les mots pour moi…

Comprenant l'échappatoire qu'elle lui proposait il resserra lui aussi ses bras contre son dos.

_ Je n'ai jamais osé penser que ce jour arriverait… et certainement pas avec une élève….

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Je veux juste dire que je n'osais plus espérer avoir une femme à emmener dans mon lit et à aimer…

_ Et moi je n'osais espérer que vous répondriez un jour à mes sentiments…

Tous les deux se sourirent et ils furent heureux, tout simplement d'avoir quelqu'un près de soi…

Tous les deux se levèrent alors et partirent prendre une douche ensemble.

Severus se faisait l'impression d'être un adolescent boutonneux encore pris dans ses hormones en effervescence… Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de cette jeune femme…. Pourtant il ne la connaissait pas vraiment et elle non plus ne savait rien de lui…

Soudainement il sentit que la jeune femme lui avait attrapé le bras gauche… elle le tourna et vit la marque même estompée…

Croyant que le regard exorbité de la jeune femme sous la douche avec lui, le visage à moitié dissimulé par ses cheveux longs recouvrant ses yeux, voulait dire qu'elle avait peur de lui, ou encore était le message du dégoût, il regarda ailleurs, honteux de ne pas avoir pensé à ça…

« Un véritable adolescent que tu es Severus ! Espèce d'abruti ! Dans le noir elle ne risquait pas de la voir mais maintenant ! Mais quel con ! »

Rapidement il retira ce dernier de la prise de la jeune fille…

_ Je…

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Sur ton bras ?

_ C'est…. Tu ne le sais pas ?

_ Non… enfin si, je le sais mais… je n'en ai jamais vu de vrai…

_ Mais pourquoi tu me le demandes alors ?

_ Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi tu portes ça… Tu… tu es un professeur, tu es certes partial mais tu es… quelqu'un de bien…

_ Tu n'en sais rien… tu ne me connais pas…

_ Et je ne te juge pas pour le moment… Je veux juste apprendre à te connaitre…

_ Tu es… quelqu'un de peu ordinaire…

_ On me l'a déjà dit souvent…

_ Très bien… Mais avant j'aimerai bien que nous finissions cette douche !

Elle lui sourit et invoqua son propre shampoing qui arriva de sa salle de bain…. Pour le gel douche, elle ferait avec celui de Severus !

Alors qu'il allait sortir sans s'être lavé les cheveux, elle lui attrapa le bras à nouveau et le tira vers elle…

_ Ah non ! Tu n'échapperas pas à ton shampoing ! Viens ici !

_ Hey ! Non ! C'est bon !

_ Depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas fait de shampoing ?

_ Euh…

_ Allez viens ici je vais te le faire ton shampoing ! Et je ne fais pas ça à tout le monde…

_ Je le sais bien mais… Je… Je ne peux pas avoir… la tête sous l'eau…

_ … Comment fais-tu alors pour te laver les cheveux ?

_ Un récurvite….

_ OK…. Bon… As-tu un tant soit peu confiance en moi ou pas du tout ?

_ … Je pense que je peux essayer…

_ Bien… Alors je vais te faire ton shampoing mais pas sous la douche, je vais te transformer un peu la salle de bain, juste un peu pour pouvoir te le faire…

_ En quoi faire un shampoing est si important ?

_ Ça l'est pour moi ! Tu veux me faire le mien ?

_ Pourquoi pas…

Elle le laissa faire et constata que ses mains savaient vraiment faire autre chose que des potions… leur dextérité était quasi parfaite…

Elle se rinça les cheveux et demanda à Severus s'il aimait le parfum de ses cheveux ou si elle devait le modifier….

_ J'aime cette odeur. Mais cela ne fait-il pas trop…. Femme ?

_ Non. Les shampoings sont universels… en général… Et le mien est au lait d'avoine… Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi il est trop féminin…

Elle se sécha rapidement et s'habilla avec une chemise de Severus qu'il avait invoquée pour elle… lui enfila un sous vêtement et un pantalon. Puis il la regarda avec une certaine appréhension….

Elle transforma le lavabo en bac de coiffeur et une brosse à dent en tabouret…

_ Parfait. Monsieur, Veuillez vous asseoir…

Il lui obéit et doucement elle lui pencha la tête en arrière…

_ Je vais te passer de l'eau mais juste sur les cheveux, il faut par contre que tu penches bien la tête en arrière… Je ne t'en mettrai pas sur les yeux ni dans les oreilles… N'ais aucune crainte…

_ …

Elle commença alors et elle vit les jointures de ses mains devenir blanche, comme si l'os allait transpercer la peau fine….

_ Détend-toi… Je te fais le shampoing et je rince, après ça sera fini…

_ J'espère….

Elle lui fit un shampoing avec beaucoup de soins et elle lui massa le cuir chevelu pour détendre un maximum ce dernier. Puis elle rinça après l'avoir prévenu…

_ J'ai terminé… Attends, ne bouge pas…Accio Serviette.

Cette dernière s'envola et atterrit dans sa main. Elle la posa sur la tête de Snape et le sécha. Elle s'amusa de voir la tête de ce dernier, les cheveux hirsutes. Se vexant, il lui fit lui aussi un shampoing avec la serviette… les cheveux plus longs de Lisia jouaient en sa faveur….

Une fois les cheveux séchés et habillés, Lisia regarda Severus et lui sourit.

_ Tu as de très beaux cheveux…. Dommage que tu ne les laves pas souvent…

_ Je…

_ Si c'est par peur de l'eau, je peux venir t'aider… Je comprends ce que c'est, ma marraine avait cette phobie aussi…

_ Ça n'est pas de la peur…

_ Ne cherche pas à le nier… J'ai bien vu ton regard, tes traits changer… La peur est un sentiment tout à fait normal… si tu ne la ressentais pas, tu ne serais certainement plus en vie à ce jour… Alors je remercie ta peur…

_ … Pour ce qui en est des confidences… A y être, je vais te dire ce qu'est cette marque…

_ La marque des Ténèbres, signe d'allégeance à Voldemort….

Il se tint alors le bras pendant que la marque pulsait.

_ Ne dis pas son nom… ça fait… Mal…

_ Oh pardon… Je ne le savais pas…

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était quelqu'un qui avait pour don de séduire quiconque avait un doute ou un fond de méchanceté au fond de son cœur…. J'ai été séduit… séduit par sa grandeur… Je l'ai rejoint… Mais un évènement a fait que j'ai décidé de quitter les rangs… J'ai joué un double jeu… Voilà tout… Je ne suis peut-être qu'un espion à tes yeux mais…

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller à Serpentard, sans vouloir te vexer… tu es bien plus un Gryffondor… Il doit falloir être courageux pour doubler le Mage Noir…

_ … Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment.

_ Pour moi ça l'est…

Il lui prit alors la main…

Tous deux avaient l'impression de s'aimer depuis des années… De s'être toujours connus… D'avoir toujours tout partagé…

Aussi, c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de cacher leur relation le temps que l'année scolaire soit terminée… Ils verraient plus tard… après tout, elle était majeure et son niveau de magie pouvait lui permettre de passer les BUSES sans aucun problème déjà…

Tous deux quittèrent les appartements pour se rendre au repas avec un peu de retard… cependant, personne ne posa de questions… Seuls les regards d'un certain groupe de Serpentard furent assez éloquents pour les vendre auprès de la jeune femme… Sa vengeance, elle allait la concocter avec soin pour la fin de l'année… Elle quitterait alors Poudlard et ne risquerait donc rien contre ces abrutis…

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne POUVAIS PAS passer à côté de l'épisode douche! JE suis désolée mais nan! Il fallait que Sev y passe!XD le pauvre, je le traumatise! <strong>

**Sur ce, je vous donne rendez vous Mercredi! Et bonne semaine enneigée et Sibérienne! XD  
><strong>


	11. Chapitre 10

**Salut à toutes et à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre publié bien tôt aujourd'hui par rapport à d'habitude! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si vous avez la larme facile! Non non, je ne dirais rien de plus aujourd'hui! Pas de spoil inutiles! Sinon à quoi ça servirait que Jyuune se décarcasse?**

**Je remercie encore une fois les gens qui prennent le temps de commenter mes histoires! C'est toujours un plaisir de voir qu'on prend un peu de temps pour laisser un petit mot! Et je remercie ceux qui viennent simplement lire^^**

**Sur ce, n'étant pas JK Rowling, je vous laisse lire cette fanfiction tirée de ses bouquins! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Le mois de Mai s'apprêtait à laisser tranquillement sa place à Juin dans le nord de l'Ecosse….. Le froid commençait à reculer doucement pour laisser place à la chaleur de l'été, bientôt arrivé…

Lisia était en ce moment dans le parc du château avec ses amis. Ces derniers sentaient que quelque chose avait changé en elle… Et Hermione n'hésita pas deux secondes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? Tu sembles de plus en plus lumineuse…

_ Haha ! Qui sait…

_ Tu as des pistes pour… ce que tu sais ?

Neville et ses amis étaient au courant de beaucoup de chose à son sujet et ils savaient que sa vengeance envers le loup garou le plus craint de par le monde était sa seule raison de vivre…

_ Lily… tu…

_ Non, aucune piste pour le moment… Mais je ne me fais pas de souci… Je sais que je le retrouverai bientôt… Et quand je le retrouverai, il n'aura pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivera qu'il sera déjà mort…

_ Tu sais que tu fais quand même assez peur… Tes yeux sont encore vert jaune maintenant… C'est impressionnant ! fit Neville.

_ Oui je sais… quand je m'énerve… ça donne ça… Mais bon… C'est pas grand-chose… Bon, je vais rentrer… J'ai faim moi….

_ On te suit.

Tous partirent en direction de la grande salle… ils croisèrent le professeur Lupin. Ce dernier fit un sourire aux jeunes Gryffondor et à la Serpentard.

_ Comment allez-vous Professeur Lupin ?

_ Bien et vous ?

_ Bien. Nous allons manger…

_ Oh, bon appétit alors.

_ Vous n'y allez pas ?

_ Je dois passer par ma chambre avant… Mais j'irai de suite après…

Lisia était au courant.. La peine lune était pour bientôt… Dans quelques jours tout au plus… la nuit du 9 au 10 en fait… il fallait toujours que Remus prenne sa potion pour éviter au maximum les effets indésirables de sa métamorphose, comme le côté : je deviens un gros méchant loup et je me contrôle plus pour deux mornilles…

Pour elle heureusement c'était bien plus simple… La censure avait été placée dès le début… Et son loup et elle s'entendaient très bien…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'adulte sentit un changement provenant de sa « Petite Sœur »… Il devrait peut-être lui en faire part ?

Lisia était en tête du groupe et elle alla s'installer avec eux à la table des rouge et or… Plus personne ne faisait cas d'elle et ils l'avaient tous acceptaient comme étant une des leurs… Les jumeaux appréciaient ses plaisanteries et ses blagues moldues… Ils lui avaient fait découvrir certaines de leurs blagues… Tout se passait vraiment très bien…

Severus assit à sa table regardait chez les verts et argents certains de ses élèves, puis, quelques microsecondes plus tard, ses yeux d'onyx atteignirent la table des Lions… un imperceptible sourire frôla ses lèvres et il fut heureux de voir sa compagne s'amuser et rire avec des jeunes gens de son âge comme les Weasley ou d'autre jeunes… Même si ces derniers étaient des Gryffondor…

Albus intercepta son regard et le professeur de Potion détourna le regard rapidement.

Lisia remarqua le manège de son tuteur et elle se dit qu'il était temps de dévoiler à ce dernier ce qui se passait entre Sev' et elle…

Aussi le soir même, la jeune femme se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui parle le lendemain matin.

_ Berlingots !

La statue tourna sur elle-même et l'escalier se dévoila. La Serpentard l'emprunta et elle arriva devant la lourde porte.

_ Entre Lisia !

Elle ouvrit la porte en se demandant comment il faisait pour toujours savoir que c'était elle qui venait lui parler…

_ Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

_ Bien et vous ?

_ Je vais bien merci. Tu voulais me parler ?

_ Oui. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire…

_ Oh… ça a un rapport avec tes notes ? Elles sont pourtant excellentes !

_ Non… Aucun rapport avec ça… C'est plutôt personnel.

_ Un souci avec ton loup ?

_ Non, on se porte très bien et les phases de pleines lunes sont vraiment du gâteau pour moi… Par contre pour Remus, des fois…

_ Oui, je le sais… Mais ne te fais aucun souci, il se remet très vite… Tu y es pour beaucoup. Alors dis-moi, quel est ton problème ?

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment de problème mais disons que je voulais être honnête envers vous… Après tout, vous êtes mon tuteur et je vous dois l'honnêteté…

_ Tu ne me dois rien…. Je suis bien conscient de ne pas être assez présent pour toi mais…

_ Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous… Bon… Plus vite ce sera dit, mieux ça ira… Je suis… en couple avec quelqu'un…

_ Oh ! Mais c'est très bien ça ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Le jeune Draco Malfoy ? J'ai vu que vous vous entendiez bien mieux depuis un certain temps… Est-ce lui qui a …

_ Non ! Draco est… un genre de cousin pour moi ! Du style, on s'entend bien parce qu'on est un peu obligé… on fait partie de la même maison… Non, ce n'est pas Draco…

_ Oh… Un des frère Weasley alors ? Je dois dire que les jumeaux sont de très gentils garçons et très mignons en plus…

_ Non ! Que ce soit Fred, Georges, Percy ou Ron, aucun ne me plait vraiment… Non… ça n'a rien à voir… Et puis, ils sont tous plus jeunes que moi !

_ L'âge pour un sorcier est bien dérisoire tu sais… Nous vivons plus de cent cinquante ans… alors qu'est-ce que cinq, dix ou vingt ans d'écart entre les partenaires ?

_ Je… Non ! Je ne sortirais pas avec un garçon plus jeune que moi ! Hors de question ! Et le seul à être assez vieux pour moi dans l'école au niveau des élèves c'est cet enfoiré de Flint ! Alors non merci !

_ Dois-je comprendre que tu es en couple avec un de mes professeurs ?

_ Oui… J'aime Severus Snape… Mais s'il vous plait ! Ne le renvoyez pas ! Il est un bon prof malgré les apparences ! Il… Il est… Je préfère le quitter plutôt que vous ne le renvoyez !

_ Je suis content de voir que tu es consciente que tu as bravé un interdit en étant en couple avec un de tes professeurs…. Mais je suis encore plus heureux que tu es ENFIN eut le courage de me le dire toi-même…

_ Pardon ?

_ Crois-tu réellement que je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ? Rien ne m'échappe dans ce château… Je sais que Severus et toi avez été quelque peu aidés … Ah… L'Amortia… Un merveilleux filtre… Flint a eu une meilleure idée que ce qu'il avait prévu…

Lisia écarquillait des yeux ronds de surprise…

_ Vous… Vous saviez pour Flint aussi ?

_ Bien sûr… Je savais pour tout… Mais j'ai préféré te laisser gérer la situation…

_ Alors… euh… Vous n'avez rien dit ?

_ Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai… Tous les deux vous étiez assortis à la perfection… tu lui as rendu le peu de vie qu'il avait enfoui jusque là au plus profond de lui… Vous avez tous les deux un fort caractère… Mais vous êtes prêt à tout pour atteindre votre but….

_ … Vous… vous n'êtes pas…

_ En colère ? Non…. Bien au contraire ! Je suis content pour vous deux… Mais soyez discrets au moins pour les autres élèves…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas…

_ Bon… J'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi … Une question à te poser du moins… Je me pose une question… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas été envoyée chez les Gryffondor… Je sais maintenant pourquoi mais j'aimerai avoir une confirmation… Peux-tu me laisser voir dans ton esprit ? Je souhaiterai remonter à tes premiers souvenirs, ceux de quand tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta mère…

_ Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

_ J'ai des soupçons sur ce qui est ton origine… Et… A vrai dire, je pense que les gens qui t'ont élevée ne sont pas tes parents biologiques… Ils t'auraient…

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? C'est impossible ! Je leur ressemble ! Je sais qui je suis !

_ Mais attends… Ne veux-tu pas savoir qu'elles ont été les premières paroles de tes parents à ton encontre ?

_ … Pourquoi pas… Comment allons-nous faire ?

_ Ce n'est pas très compliqué… Je vais entrer dans ton esprit et on va chercher ce que je dois trouver… tu seras témoin de tout à nouveau… tu te verras… Toi à l'âge de quelques jours ou même dans le ventre de ta mère… Ce sera une expérience enrichissante je pense… Tu es prête ?

_ Oui.

Le sorcier la regarda alors dans les yeux….

_Tout autour d'eux était sombre mais on voyait clairement un corps recroquevillé, tête en bas agiter un tout petit peu ses doigts._

__ A ton avis ? Ce sera quoi ? Un garçon ou une fille ?_

_La voix était lointaine mais bel et bien reconnaissable… pour Dumbledore, mais certainement pas pour Lisia… _

__ Je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire je m'en moque… Pour le moment cet avorton ne fait que me gêner ! _

__ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ma chérie ? C'est notre bébé… soit notre petit Rigel ou notre petite Rigelia…. Tu n'es pas heureuse de l'avoir en toi ? Et de bientôt le voir ?_

__ Pour l'instant, il ne fait que me gêner et me faire mal ! Je ne peux pas être utile à notre Seigneur à cause de lui ! Vivement qu'il sorte que je puisse reprendre mes missions ! Je m'ennuie ici !_

__ Bellatrix chérie, penses que dans quelques années tu seras la mère d'un, ou d'une, des plus puissants partisans à notre cause… Nous serons tous les deux très fiers de lui ou d'elle tu verras…_

_Les deux protagonistes virent le ventre appuyer un peu au niveau des bras de la petite Lisia. Cette dernière donna un petit coup elle aussi tout doucement…_

__ Haha ! Ce petit sera le plus fort de tous les sorciers ! Mon petit Rigel sera le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Haha ! Papa est déjà fier de lui !_

La jeune femme vit alors le bébé ouvrir les yeux… Ils étaient déjà verts… Pour ce qui en était de son autre physionomie, elle était un bébé tout à fait charmant….

_ Ça n'est pas possible ! Je…. Je ne peux pas me voir là ! Je….

_ Les bébés entendent ce qu'on dit… et est-ce que la voix que tu as entendue…

_ Ça n'est pas moi là ! C'est impossible ! Je…. Je ne suis pas… Ce n'était pas la voix de mon père…. Mais ce bébé…

_ Je suis dans TA tête… C'est toi… tu es la fille de la femme qui te porte, à savoir Bellatrix et d'un homme qui se trouve être ton père biologique, Rodolphus Lestrange… Me permets-tu de voir un autre souvenir ? Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as atterri en France…. Chez tes parents…

_ Allez-y….

_Un visage arriva rapidement devant ses yeux, une femme au regard aussi noir que ses cheveux hirsutes et son âme… Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme dit-on… c'était vrai… On pouvait clairement voir que les ténèbres avaient envahi son âme… _

_Elle était penchée au-dessus d'un landau où un merveilleux bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts étaient là, belle… Une petite fille avec une couverture où était écrit avec des caractères verts Rigellia Black… une baguette tordue était pointée sur le bébé, qui se mit alors à froncer ses petits sourcils pour pleurer, et s'abattit avec un sortilège sur l'enfant._

__ Petrificus Totalus ! Thanatos Corpus !_

_Le bébé se raidit d'un seul coup et à ce moment seulement, la femme se mit à hurler ! Des bruits de courses se firent entendre et on vit un homme, aux magnifiques yeux verts, un bouc noir et des cheveux courts relevés de façon totalement hirsute, arriver en courant. _

__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ? Pourquoi tu as…_

_Il se pencha alors vers le bébé, les traits défaits les yeux entrouverts, mou dans les bras de la femme, semblable à un mort… _

__ Rigellia… Que.. qu'est-ce qui ? Bella ! _

_Il posa ses doigts fins sur la carotide du nourrisson, aucune pulsation, sur ses petits poignets, rien, sur son torse, encore moins de mouvements… _

__ Non, c'est impossible ! Donne-la moi !_

_Il lui arracha l'enfant des mains et partit en courant chercher un médicomage .Lorsqu'il le trouva, il lui tendit l'enfant avec douceur._

__ Dites-moi ce qu'elle a ! Sauvez-la !_

__ Messire Rodolphus… _

_Il prit la petite, la manipula, jeta deux ou trois sortilèges mais rien… Pas un sort ne révéla ce qui avait été fait… Le bébé pourtant était toujours vivant, mais comme enfermé dans son propre corps… Sa magie naturelle combattait petit à petit les deux sortilèges surpuissants de sa mère pour reprendre vie…_

__ Je suis vraiment désolé Messire… Mais… Il n'y a plus rien à faire… _

__ Vous… Non…._

_Pour la première fois, Dumbledore vit le regard de Rodolphus se voiler de larmes de tristesse…_

__ Excusez-moi Messire mais.. L'avez-vous reconnue ?_

__ Oui… _

__ Alors il me faut son identité complète pour pouvoir déclarer sa mort… _

__ … Bien… Rigellia, Lucrecia, Lisia, Black…_

__ Ne lui avez-vous pas donné votre nom ?_

__ Non… Elle porte celui des Black, une famille bien plus puissante que la mienne… _

__ Date de naissance ?_

__ Le 13 Juillet 1975… à 4h du matin…._

__ Bien..Le décès est survenu le 16 juillet 1975 à 15h45… Je suis désolé encore une fois Monsieur… Qui se chargera de l'inhumation ?_

__ Ne pouvez-vous pas me dire de quoi elle est morte ?_

__ Surcharge magique… J'avais vu un très fort potentiel magique en elle… Et il arrive très souvent que des enfants décèdent si on ne bride pas leur magie…_

__ Mais elle l'était ! Nous avions tout fait dans les règles !_

__ Sa magie était réellement trop puissante… ça l'a tuée… Je ne peux pas trouver autre chose… tous ses organes étaient sains et aucun dysfonctionnement n'a été envisagé… J'ai même détecté que la magie pulsait faiblement, comme si elle essayait de faire repartir le cœur… Mais c'est parfaitement impossible…. _

__ Nous allons nous…_

__ Je vais le faire… Elle sera inhumée dans MON cimetière… _

__ Mais tu sais très bien que je ne…_

__ Justement… Je veux que nous nous détachions le plus vite possible d'elle… Il est inutile de la garder en mémoire… Nous souffririons trop…. _

_Bellatrix se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rouges et gonflés… elle arracha l'enfant des bras de son époux et transplana directement. Elle avait longuement réfléchit… Ce gosse ne ferait que la gêner, elle avait simulé sa mort et maintenant elle allait s'en débarrasser… Pas la tuer, elle était quand même une partie d'elle mais elle allait la faire adopter, de gré ou de force à une famille… La connaissant elle et son aversion des moldus elle la fourguerait à des Moldus d'un pays étrangers… La France peut-être… Il a toujours été connu que Français et Anglais ne s'aiment pas trop en général… _

_C'est ainsi qu'elle atterrit devant la maison de Moldu qu'elle avait cherché pour avoir une petite fille du même âge ou à peu près que Rigellia…. Elle entra en douce dans la maison, arriva dans la chambre à bébé et tua le nourrisson dans le lit… Elle mit à la place du bébé disparu par un Evanesco, sa fille, jeta un glamour sur cette dernière et un sort de confusion sur les parents endormis… _

_Lorsqu'elle transplana elle ne fit pas un seul geste affectif pour le nourrisson… Non, aucun…_

_Au bout d'une heure et demie, le bébé commença à pouvoir bouger… Il se mit alors à hurler de douleur et de faim… les parents Valmond se levèrent donc tous les deux pour aller récupérer leur « fille » et lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait : de l'amour et de l'attention…_

Albus, profita d'un manque de réaction de la part de Lisia pour essayer de fouiner un peu plus dans son passé… Mais une puissante décharge l'expulsa.

« Hors d'ici Sale Sorcier ! Je t'ai laissé fouiner là où tu as voulu uniquement parce que Lisia en avait besoin, mais maintenant dehors ! Tu as vu ce que tu voulais ! »

Et il fut repoussé dans son propre esprit…

Lisia était tombée à terre. Elle s'était fait relativement mal mais bon, elle avait plus mal à la tête et au cœur qu'ailleurs, donc bon… autant relativiser…

_ Tu as une défense impressionnante pour l'Occlumencie… Tous les lycanthropes sont-ils faits ainsi ?

_ J'en sais rien… Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle me protège autant que je le fais lorsqu'elle a le contrôle…

_ Est-ce pour cela que vous vous entendez aussi bien ?

_ Sûrement.

« Absolument »

_ Mais je dois te demander autre chose… As-tu prévenu Severus de ta… double personnalité ?

_ Non… Pas encore…

_ Je dois te prévenir, il déteste les loups garous… tu vois comment il se comporte avec le professeur Lupin…

_ Il m'aime, je pense qu'il m'acceptera comme je suis…

_ Je l'espère pour toi ma petite… Oh ! Une dernière chose… J'ai remarqué un petit quelque chose dans ton esprit, une image subliminale….

_ Oui ?

_ Je te conseille d'aller voir Poppy Pomfresh…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu le sais déjà… Mais tu ne t'en es pas encore totalement rendu compte je présume…

_ Euh… OK… Je pense que je vais avouer à Severus ma nature très bientôt… Surement le 9…

_ Le jour de la pleine lune ? Oui, pourquoi pas…

Tous les deux se séparèrent là-dessus… Dumbledore était inquiet… Très inquiet même…. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu, et il connaissait maintenant aussi bien Severus que cette petite…. Tous les deux avaient des tempéraments explosifs et si la petite se trompait sur la réaction de Severus, il la perdrait… Il perdrait ainsi un atout majeur pour la guerre… Un potentiel otage auprès de Rodolphus, un élément de surprise pour Bellatrix et enfin un loup garou à la capacité extraordinaire de pouvoir se contrôler dans les phases lunaires doublé d'une sorcière aux pouvoirs dévastateurs… Lui aussi avait posé une bride sur sa magie…. Ce qui avait fait qu'elle était puissante à cet état… Mais si la bride apposée par les Lestrange et la sienne venaient à lâcher…

Il n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts que cela occasionnerait….

Pendant ce temps, Lisia était allée à l'infirmerie. Poppy lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et lui faisait passer un bilan complet…

_ Je vois que tout va bien… Mais j'ai une question à vous poser…

Elle apposa un sortilège de silence et tira les rideaux.

_ Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu vos règles ?

_ …. Pardon ?

_ Si je vous demande ça, c'est parce qu'un petit habitant s'est greffé sous votre nombril, jeune femme….

_ QUOI ? Je… Vous voulez rire ?

_ Non, jamais avec ça…. Miss Valmond, vous êtes enceinte depuis… approximativement mi Avril…. Vous ne vous êtes aperçue de rien ?

_ Non… Mes cycles sont étranges depuis que j'ai été mordue… Je n'ai vraiment rien calculé…. Je… Haha ! C'est génial ! Et il va bien ?

_ Ma foi, je ne l'ai pas encore examiné, mais je peux faire ça… Mais avant je souhaiterai savoir pour des raisons professionnelles qui est le père… Est-ce un élève ?

_ Non… mais je vous demanderai de le garder secret…

_ Bien entendu… Je crois déjà avoir ma petite idée…

_ C'est Severus Snape…

_ Ahaa ! J'avais raison ! Dommage que je n'ai pas parié avec Minerva ! Elle aurait été verte !

_ Euh… Sinon… Il va bien ou pas ?

_ Oh oui ! Pardon ! Une grossesse à Poudlard ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Et une grossesse de la seule et unique louve que je connaisse ! J'en serais presque à vous supplier de rester à l'infirmerie pour que je suive tout ça au jour le jour !

_ Euh… Peut-être pas…

La médicomage de l'école s'appliqua à bien analyser le petit et à le mesurer avec tout un tas de sortilèges…

_ Bon, je peux déjà dire que ce petit est très précoce…. Il n'a qu'un mois et demi voire moins, et il fait pourtant la taille d'un bébé de deux mois et demi, soit environ 3 cm… Et je peux dire avec certitude son sexe… Vous voulez le savoir ?

_ Non, je préfère attendre d'en parler à Severus…

_ Oui, c'est tout naturel. Sinon, je n'ai pas distingué de lycanthropie, ni de tare pour le moment… J'attendrai d'avoir de vos nouvelles….

_ D'accord ! Merci beaucoup Madame Pomfresh !

_ Mais de rien… Allez ! Zou ! Et faites bien attention à vous !

_ Oui.

Lisia rentra dans ses appartements, heureuse comme tout ! Elle allait avoir un bébé avec Severus ! Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que cela en ce moment ! Après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre… Mais… Et s'il ne l'aimait plus à cause du bébé… S'il venait à la détester à cause de cette fichue morsure…. Si…

Elle avait tant de doute… Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un… Mais avant elle devait annoncer à Severus toutes ces nouvelles… Elle devait trouver un moyen de le faire…

Le matin du huit Juin, Lisia repéra un chien noir dans l'enceinte du château… Elle l'avait déjà vu…

« Ce chien n'en est pas un… Je te parie que c'est Sirius Black ! C'est un animagus ! J'ai joué avec ce chien à la dernière pleine lune… Et mon frère le connait bien ! »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Certaine »

Lisia s'approcha alors de son frère de cœur et lui sourit en voyant l'air coupable qu'il affichait.

_ Bonjour Grand Frère…. Tu as un joli chien dis-moi…

_ Oh ! Il n'est pas à moi….

_ Je le sais… Les animagus n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Sirius Black ?

Le chien la regarda avec des yeux pleins de questions puis se mit à grogner et montrer les crocs…

_ Non ! Arrête ! Elle n'est pas mauvaise et ne te fera rien ! N'est-ce pas ?

_ Je n'en avais aucune intention… Je voudrais seulement savoir ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux…. Je me souviens avoir joué avec vous monsieur Black à la dernière pleine lune… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais et vu que vous êtes un fugitif recherché, vous trouver ici n'est pas sans risque… Alors je voudrais savoir ce qui vaut tant de risque…

Elle ne révélait pas aussi que vu qu'ils portaient tout deux le même nom, elle espérait qu'ils soient de la même famille… Et qu'il l'accepte…

_ Sirius… Elle est digne de confiance… Arrêtes de montrer les crocs… Lisia… Je… Sirius a été condamné à un crime qu'il n'a pas commis… C'est un autre homme qui l'a fait… un homme qui est aussi un animagus, un rat précisément… Peter Pettigrow… Nous savons de source sûre qu'il est ici, à Poudlard, et nous voulons le capturer pour faire libérer Sirius officiellement…

_ OK…. Je marche… Je vais vous aider. Vous avez un plan ?

_ Oui, mais tu n'es pas comptée… si mon nez ne me trompe pas… tu es…

_ Laisse tomber ce petit détail… Je peux vous aider en restant neutre… Ne pas prendre part à la bataille…

_ Bien… Nous agirons demain…

_ Mais demain c'est la pleine lune !

_ Je sais… C'est pour ça que nous devons être rapide et efficace… Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler toute la nuit…

_ Oui, je vois… Très bien, je marche… Demain Rendez-vous ici à quelle heure ?

_ Dès la fin des cours… et si nous ne sommes plus là, passe sous le tunnel du saule cogneur… Il te mènera à nous…

_ D'accord…

Le lendemain matin, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Severus… elle avait décidé de lui parler aujourd'hui et ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière…

Ce dernier lui sourit en la voyant…. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, elle se recula.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_ Je dois te parler Severus… J'ai…. Trois nouvelles à t'annoncer, dont 1 que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps…

_ Tu me fais peur là… tu… Tu as un air si sérieux…

_ Allons nous asseoir… ça sera mieux… en fait, sur trois nouvelles, j'en ai deux de mauvaises, une plus que l'autres, et la dernière dépendra de la plus mauvaise des deux… Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ?

Severus ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait… Ils ne se connaissaient pas personnellement ou presque, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait… Pourquoi avait-elle cet air si triste alors ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Commence par la plus importance à tes yeux…

_ Bien…

Elle jeta un sort de silence sur la porte et essaya de se détendre….

_ Severus… tu sais que… Ma famille est morte dans une attaque…

_ Oui… De Greyback…

_ Oui… Il m'a aussi attaquée… Je… J'ai été mordue….

Les yeux du professeur de potion s'écarquillèrent alors…

_ Que veux-tu dire…. J'ai peur de… comprendre…

_ Severus, je sais que ça te parait impossible mais… J'ai survécu…. Je suis une lycanthrope…

Le monde de Snape tomba en mille morceaux… Comment ? Il ne comprenait pas…

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Tu… -il se leva d'un bon, la rage aux yeux, sa magie crépitant autour de lui, ses traits durcis par la colère- tu… Tu ne peux pas être un loup garou ! Les loups femelles meurent ! Le gène X tue le loup et donc la femme en même temps ! C'est impossible !

_ Severus… Je…

Elle se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur son bras pour essayer de le calmer. Pourtant, il arracha son bras de sa prise et se tourna violemment vers elle.

_ Non ! C'est impossible ! Tu mens !

Il la regarda dans les yeux et essaya de pénétrer son esprit… Il fut alors expulsé au loin après avoir vu l'image d'un loup noir aux yeux verts-jaunes montrant les crocs.

« Sors de notre tête Alpha ! Tu n'as rien à y faire ! »

Il se rattrapa à la table derrière lui. Sa déception et sa douleur se lisaient sur son visage.

_ Quand comptais-tu me l'avouer ?

_ Je… Je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi… que tu m'aimerais même si…

_ Même si tu étais un monstre ? Et bien figure-toi que si, ça à de l'importance ! Quand je pense que… que j'ai couché avec toi ! Que je t'ai révélé des choses que je n'avais dites à personnes ! Ha ! Bravo ! Tu as dû bien rire ! Après être fou amoureux du souvenir d'une morte, voilà que je tombe amoureux d'une sale bête, d'un monstre… quel progrès !

_ Je… Je ne suis pas un monstre !

_ Ah oui ? Et en quoi te changes-tu, en quoi te changeras-tu ce soir ? En petit chien que je pourrais cajoler ? Non ! Tu seras bel et bien une sale erreur de la nature ! Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister ! Une saloperie de chien fou qui ne cherche qu'à assouvir ses besoins de chairs humaines !

Il lui cracha ses mots au visage sans se rendre compte que tout cela dépassait sa pensée… Il l'aimait tellement que cette trahison qu'il ressentait en son cœur lui rendait la colère encore plus vivace… Comme le jour fatidique où il avait perdu Lily à jamais, il ne réfléchissait pas… Il refaisait les mêmes erreurs…

Lisia, elle, tremblait de désespoir, elle savait que Severus ne savait rien d'elle et qu'il n'aimait pas les lycans…. Mais elle avait pensé que ses sentiments pour elle seraient passés par-dessus tout ça… Visiblement elle s'était trompée… autant renoncer à lui annoncer le reste…

_ Je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai fait une énorme erreur…

Et elle quitta la salle après avoir levé le sortilège de silence.

La journée se passa de la plus morose façon qu'il soit… Elle était restée dans la forêt interdite, à moitié transformée de rage… Puis, le soir venant, elle avait aperçu Sirius et Remus, puis Ron, Harry et Hermione… et… son odorat identifia un rat…

Le loup en elle s'autorisa un ricanement….

« Que la chasse, la vraie, commence ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qui s'y attendait à ce que notre Serpentarde si particulière soit une Black et qui plus est la fifille de Bellatrix? <strong>

**Comme on le dit souvent, le bonheur ne dure pas... Et Severus est le Roi pour faire en sorte que ce dicton prenne corps! **

**En espérant vous revoir d'ici Samedi ou Dimanche avec la suite des aventures de Lisia, ou Rigellia, au choix du lecteur!**

**Bonne fin de semaine à tous! **


	12. Chapitre 11

**Argh! Je suis en retard! En retard! En retard!**

**C'est pas bien pas bien pas bien! Méchante Jyuune!**

**Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Dobby et Winky n'ont pas déteint sur moi...**

**Bref, comme vous l'avez compris, je suis en colère contre moi même... Tout un tas de choses à penser ont fait que ce week end, je publie EN RETARD!**

**Et je m'en excuse...**

**Bref, mais c'est du passé, et le passé c'est le passé alors inutile de revenir dessus!**

**Sur ce, je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté, ainsi que ceux qui ont juste lu...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11<span>**

Severus était toujours dans sa chambre. Il se rendait compte maintenant que la journée était presque achevée, il n'avait pas fait cours et il se morfondait dans l'alcool….

Lui, Severus Snape, avait aimé une femme, non pas une femme, un monstre femelle, au point que maintenant cette trahison par silence le rendait malade… Que devait-il faire ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Dumbledore devait être au courant ! Fichu vieux fou ! Et Lupin ?

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit… Il avait remarqué que Lupin bidouillait quelque chose depuis le milieu de l'année… Il voulait savoir ce que c'était…. Ainsi il oublierait un temps tout ce qui s'était passé… Il pourrait oublier… tout oublier….

Il se leva, prit une potion de dégrisement et sortit alors à la recherche de ce qu'il espérait trouver, une distraction suffisante….

Lisya était dans la forêt, ses yeux fixant Sirius qui s'activait à emmener Ron dans le tunnel… Puis elle sourit en voyant la bataille des deux griffons contre l'arbre magique…. Lorsqu'elle vit Remus suivit de Severus, elle comprit qu'elle devait aller prévenir Dumbledore de ce qui se passait…. La nuit allait très bientôt tomber… et la lune ferait son effet…

Elle arriva en courant dans le bureau du directeur. Au passage, elle avait réussi à reprendre sa forme d'origine, non sans mal, mais elle devait pouvoir parler et avoir un larynx ne permettant que pousser des grognements et des hurlements n'avait jamais été connu pour être constructif lors d'une conversation….

_Professeur ! On a un gros problème !

_Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ?

_C'est Sirius Black et Remus… Je sais qu'ils ont trouvé le vrai coupable ! pour la trahison !

_Comment ça ?

_Peter Pettigrow ! Le rat de Ron est Peter ! C'est lui qui…

_Attend ! comment sais-tu tout ça ?

_Je le sais c'est tout ! Faites moi confiance ! Mais on a un souci ! On avait prévu de capturer Peter, mais le souci c'est que Snape est là ! Il va tout faire foirer !

_Non… Il protégera Harry au cas où… Ne te fais pas de souci là-dessus….

_Mais il hait les Maraudeurs ! je le sais !

_Ne te fais aucun souci… Et puis, de toute façon, je sais comme il faut que je réagisse à ça… Il faut capturer Peter, coûte que coûte ! Et nous libèrerons Sirius avec ça !

_D'accord ! Je vais aider pour ça….

_Lisia ! une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes… Tu es enceinte n'est ce pas ?

_Oui…

_Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré…

_Il ne me reste que mon bébé et ma vengeance maintenant… Je ne compte pas tout perdre cette nuit… J'ai bien assez perdu ce matin…

Et elle quitta les yeux sans d'autres explications…. Dumbledore avait pourtant comprit… Les ressentiments de Severus pour sa nature lui avaient coûté son amour… Quel imbécile… N'apprenait-il donc jamais de ses erreurs ?

Pendant ce temps là, Lisia était à nouveau sortie et elle attendait l'arrivée des gens avec une appréhension certaine… d'épais nuages voilaient la lune mais elles savaient, sa louve et elle, que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour stopper la transformation…

« Je t'en prie… Pour cette nuit, laisse moi le contrôle de ton esprit… »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser le contrôle… J'en suis incapable… Mais je peux toujours agir de concert avec toi… Nous serons deux et j'obéirais à tes ordres… Après tout, Remus et Sirius font partis de notre famille… Et peut-être pourrons nous récupérer notre Alpha en agissant ainsi… »

« Je ne me fais aucune illusion là-dessus… Mais c'est d'accord, agissons à deux… »

A cet instant… Le voile de la lune commença à disparaitre… la transformation fut rapide mais d'une douleur peu commune…

A la fin de la métamorphose, Lisia ne pensait plus tout à fait de la même façon… Elle n'était pas dans le coton habituel, assez soporifique… Elle pouvait penser clairement et elle sentait tout ce que sa consœur lupine sentait mais c'était comme un écho… Comme si elle était dans une bulle qui était prête à éclater mais qui résistait… Elle décida de ne pas trop se focaliser la dessus et de plutôt reprendre une surveillance accrue de l'arbre cogneur….

Elle vit alors les gens sortir du tunnel… Sirius était sous forme humaine… Harry le rejoint, ils parlèrent et Lisia s'impatientait… Où était Remus ? Avait-il pris sa potion ? Il devait se dépêcher ! Et le rat ?

Comme pour répondre à cette question, Remus sortit… Il était encore sous forme humaine… Elle se mit à glapir sans le vouloir vraiment… Voir son frère ainsi avec ses yeux de loup était quelque chose d'étrange… Un peu contre nature… C'est au moment où Hermione se mit à crier en voyant la lune que Remus se tourna vers elle…

« Maintenant ! » pensa alors la louve… Le rat gigotait… Sirius essayait de raisonner Remus, perte de temps… Le rat en profita pour prendre sa baguette et se retransformer…

Elle passa alors à l'action. La louve était hors d'elle… Le sale rat avait OSE toucher à quelque chose qui «était important pour son frère… Elle allait le faire payer… Lisia était assez d'accord avec elle… Elle se focalisa sur les sensations nouvelles d'une chasse au rat que prodiguait cette entente avec sa louve…. Elle le sentait et le voyait à la perfection… Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant lui, ce dernier eu la peur de sa vie…

« Laisse moi faire de la magie juste un instant ! »

« D'accord… Mais ça va me fatiguer… »

La louve jeta un Petrificus totalus d'une rare violence sur ce dernier et il ne put plus bouger… Elle n'avait nullement contrôlé son flux de magie elle le savait et cela avait drainé son potentiel… Vacillant à cause de la perte magique qu'elle avait ressentie, Lisia s'accrocha à l'arbre le plus proche et secoua la tête… Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement de Remus….

« Il n'a pas pris sa potion ! Le con ! Je vais l'enguirlander celui là ! »

Regardant Pettigrow toujours pétrifié, elle se dépêcha de le prendre dans sa gueule et de partir en courant vers le lieu où tous étaient réunis à présent…

L'odeur de Severus parvint à son odorat hyper développé, elle accéléra le pas, arrivant en courant à quatre pattes pour aller plus vite…

Elle voyait son frère, Remus lever la patte pour frapper Severus…

Elle bondit à ce moment là de derrière le rocher qui cachait le bas du corps de son Alpha et le tronc des enfants, et se jeta sur un Remus transformé, totalement désorienté par son apparition soudaine. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que lui…

_Mais qu'est ce que …? C'est quoi ce chien énorme ? fit Ron en fixant Lisia.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, ne regardant pas Remus une fraction de seconde, et tous purent voir les boucles d'oreilles en argent et les yeux de la jeune louve. Elle recracha Peter aux pieds de Snape et se reconcentra sur Remus qui la regardait avec un regard amusé. Son frère était lui aussi totalement déconnecté de la scène…

«Lisia jouer ? » glapit ce dernier.

Il se mit en posture pour s'amuser, mais lorsqu'il vit celle, agressive, crocs découverts, oreilles collées sur le crâne et le poil hérissé tout le long de son dos, et protectrice envers les humains par le fait qu'elle se soit placée entre eux, il comprit que le jeu était bel et bien fini avant même d'avoir commencé.

Aussi, la colère le submergea et le vrai combat commença.

Snape et les Gryffondor étaient totalement surpris… Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Croutard au sol, pétrifié…

_Mais c'est quoi ce truc de fou ?

_Tu n'as toujours pas comprit Ron ? Le professeur Lupin est un loup garou !

_Ça j'avais compris ! Mais c'est qui l'autre ?

_Lisia… souffla alors le professeur Snape en gardant les yeux fixés sur la jeune louve qui se battait pour les protéger..

Lisia perçu alors son prénom… Elle se tourna vers Severus et le regarda tendrement… Mais un violent coup de griffes porté à son visage lui fit vite revenir à la réalité…

Elle sentit sa peau s'entailler juste à son œil droit…. Elle jappa de douleur et avant de se tourner totalement, tous purent voir que l'état de fureur dans lequel elle était n'avait rien à envier à celui de Remus… Elle lui asséna alors un violent coup de patte en travers le visage qui le fit chuter et rouler au sol… Il en profita pour se ruer sur les enfants et le professeur Snape…

C'est à cet instant que Sirius apparu en chien gigantesque. Il sauta sur Remus en aboyant… Il se mit lui aussi à aboyer et montrer les crocs alors qu'il barrait le passage au loup.

Lisia les regarda faire et n'osa pas bouger… Les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre… Elle comprenait que Sirius lui offrait une ouverture pour faire comprendre aux autres que Pettigrow était là à leur pied…

Aussi, elle attendit que les deux s'en aillent, suivis par un Harry inquiet pour son parrain, pour s'approcher le plus doucement possible en adoptant un comportant soumis et doux, bien que cela lui en coutait, envers le professeur et les élèves, en espérant leur faire comprendre que ses intention étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pacifique…

Snape sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle, un sortilège au bord des lèvres. Bon OK, elle en avait peut-être un peu trop demandé à ce sale type, euh pardon, son cher et tendre Alpha…

_Lisia ? Lisia c'est toi ? demanda alors Hermione.

_T'as pas compris que ça marchait pas ! Regarde le prof ! il a pété un…

Ron ne finit pas sa phrase vu que Lisia s'assit et fit un signe de tête prouvant qu'elle avait compris…

_Elle comprend !

_C'est impossible ! Un loup perd toute conscience !

_Un loup n'est qu'un mâle Professeur pourtant nous avons la preuve qu'elle est bien une fille ! Lisia pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'en était pas capable de toute façon… Elle préféra se relever et approcher à plat ventre, pour faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là pour attaquer… Elle prit à nouveau Pettigrow dans sa gueule et fit signe de tête à Severus de tendre les mains.

_Professeur, elle veut vous le donner ! Prenez le !

_Non… qui sait si…

_Bon, très bien.

Hermione leva la main vers Lisia et l'ouvrit. Lisia prit le rat et le tendit à Hermione avec sa patte à moitié humaine à moitié lupine…

A cet instant un jappement, celui de Sirius l'appelant à l'aide, s'éleva… Elle tourna alors la tête vers là où tous étaient partis. Lisia se tourna vers Severus, un regard empli de déception lui noyant ses orbes émeraudes et dorées… Se tournant vers le lieu de la bataille, elle accourut, trouva Harry face à Remus et sauta par-dessus le jeune homme. Elle atterrit juste devant Remus alors qu'un hurlement de loup, celui d'Hermione, elle avait reconnu la voix, les appelaient…

« Brillant comme idée… Même s'il va falloir la protéger…» pensa Lisia.

Tous les deux se regardèrent puis partirent en direction du bois.

Là, Remus et elle partirent en chasse. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre… La bataille semblait oubliée vu qu'il jappait de bonheur.

Lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent, Lisya eut juste le temps de se placer devant eux pour les protéger, qu'un autre protagoniste entrait déjà en scène… Buck, l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid… Il avait perçu la menace et étaient venu prêter patte forte aux écoliers… Il rua et balança ses serres en avant… Lisia se trouvant devant elle prit le coup de griffes en plein dans le ventre… Il lui déchira toute la peau et les tissus sous le nombril…

« Le bébé ! » hurla alors la conscience de l'humaine en même temps que la louve jappait la même chose…

Le regard d'Harry et d'Hermione se fit alors horrifié pendant que Buck revenait à la charge… Harry essayant de le raisonner par des ordres et des paroles plus douces, Hermione calculait les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à eux tous…

Loin des préoccupations de la jeune fille, Lisia regardait son ventre tout en tombant à la renverse sous le choc de cette vision… Du sang coulait à flot de la blessure… Remus voulu la protéger de l'hippogriffe mais il se prit un coup en travers du visage. Aussi, il prit rapidement Lisia par la peau du cou et la tira en arrière… Ils ressentirent, dans un état de semi conscience pour la jeune louve, obnubilée par la peur de perdre son bébé, le froid et la tristesse des Détraqueurs…

Remus trouva la tanière qu'ils avaient emménagée un jour et les fit entrer tous les deux…

Il s'occupa alors de lécher la blessure de Lisia pour retirer tout le sang impur et souillé de la blessure… Il savait que la salive n'affectait en rien les humains, seul le venin dans leur croc le faisait et la salive de loup garou était, et cela était un secret bien gardé, un antidouleur et antiseptique des plus puissants qui existaient…. Lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près encore des lèvres de la plaie, il sentait une odeur de mort émaner de la matrice de sa ''sœur''…. Le louveteau était mort… Il le sentait mais il ne savait comment l'annoncer à sa petite sœur… La perte d'un être cher pour un loup garou était comme si on vous retirait une partie de votre âme… Comme si on vous arrachez vos entrailles à la petite cuillère… Un loup mourrait même de désespoir à la mort de son Alpha…

Lisia, consciente que le coup avait causé des dégâts irréversibles sur sa grossesse décida de regarder Remus et se fier à son expression…. Il avait le visage défait… Son bébé, son dernier échantillon de bonheur partagé avec son Alpha venait de mourir…. La louve émit un hurlement funèbre et tomba alors dans l'inconscience la plus totale…

Remus se réveilla le lendemain dans la tanière, à nouveau dans sa peau d'homme… Il vit alors que Lisia, dans sa peau humaine, continuait à perdre du sang…. Et lorsqu'il vit où l'hippogriffe avait frappé, il comprit tout de suite… Ses souvenirs de la nuit lui faisait toujours un peu défaut mais revenaient rapidement après ça… Rapidement il s'habilla d'un sortilège sans baguette et porta la jeune femme à l'extérieur…

Bien qu'épuisé, il réussit à la mener jusqu'au château et de là, il la porta à l'infirmerie… Là, Ron dormait, récupérant de sa blessure à la jambe…

Lorsque Poppy vit la gravité de la situation, elle la fit porter à Sainte Mangouste…

_Remus… vous saviez quelle…

_Oui… Elle portait un bébé…

_Portait ? Oh mon Dieu…. J'espérais m'être trompée…

_Le parfum de la mort était présent lorsque j'ai essayé de la soigner comme j'ai pu sous la forme de loup…

_Pauvre enfant… Il faut que je prévienne Albus…

_Je vais le faire… restez ici… Je m'occupe de tout….

Remus monta les étages pendant que Lisia était transférée à Ste Mangouste sous la direction de Madame Pomfresh qui leur donna toutes les indications nécessaires…

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, Hermione, Harry et Snape étaient là discuter…

Lorsqu'ils virent Remus arriver, ils comprirent alors que la pleine lune était terminée…

_Professeur ! Avez-vous vu Lisia ?

_Je viens de la déposer à l'infirmerie… Elle est transférée à Ste Mangouste…. Professeur Dumbledore, il faut que je vous parle… En privé…

_Bien sur ! Venez mon ami….Severus, je ne vous retiens pas… et tous les deux allaient à l'infirmerie faire soigner vos contusions et on verra plus tard….

Tous partirent en direction d'une salle précise. Le directeur et le professeur de DCFM furent dans le bureau de ce dernier très rapidement.

_Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

_J'ai perdu le contrôle… Lisia m'en a empêché… Snape a dû vous le raconter….

_Oui… J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après…

_Et bien… Disons que, Hermione a eu un coup de génie, elle a imité un loup pour que j'évite de tuer Harry…. Lisia a joué le jeu mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur eux…. Un hippogriffe était là… Il a attaqué et Lisia a pris le coup à ma place… Dans le bas ventre… Son bébé est mort sur le coup… je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de nous emmener en sécurité où j'ai essayé avec mes moyens de la soigner… elle a perdu connaissance… Dès la fin de la transformation, je l'ai emmené ici… Voilà tout… Je n'ai pas pu les protéger…

_Ce n'est en rien votre faute Remus… vous avez limité la perte de sang avec votre salive… vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus…

_Si j'avais pris ma potion, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Et Pettigrow s'est enfui !

_Oui, il a fui…. Mais… Lisia l'a rattrapé…. Il est actuellement emprisonné et en train d'être jugé….

_Quoi ? Comment ça ?

_Lisia a réussi à le capturer et le pétrifier… Comment ? Je l'ignore mais elle y est parvenu, elle l'a ensuite donné à Miss Granger qui est venu me l'apporter dès que possible… Actuellement Sirius Black voit sa liberté se profiler sous un meilleur jour…

_C'est merveilleux !

_Qu'en est-il de Lisia ? Où est-elle ?

_A Sainte Mangouste…

_Très bien, je vais y aller et demander des informations…

_Professeur, une dernière chose… J'ai bien réfléchi et… Je démissionne….

_Pourquoi cela ?

_Vous avez pris assez de risques pour moi… et Severus a divulgué ma nature… Les parents vont être terrifiés en apprenant ce que je suis et je ne tiens pas à ce que cela soit un problème pour vous…

Il tourna les talons et alla à l'infirmerie pour être à son tour soigné un tant soit peu….

Lisia se réveilla à Ste Mangouste trois jours plus tard…

Trois cœurs battaient non loin… Autour d'elle se tenait Sirius et Remus ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore…

_Lisia ! tu es réveillée ! enfin ! sourit Remus, véritablement heureux de voir sa sœur de cœur réveillée…

_Salut… murmura-t-elle pendant que Dumbledore sortait de la pièce pour appeler un médecin.

Sirius était à côté d'elle et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire…

_Rigellia, comment vous sentez vous ? demanda alors le médecin qui arriva avec un air gentil sur son visage fin et charmant alors que l'assistance et surtout Lisia tiquait face au prénom utilisé…

_Mal…

_Où avez-vous mal ?

_Au ventre… à la tête…. Au cœur, partout…

_Je peux le comprendre…

_Je ne pense pas non… -le ton était terriblement agressif et la faiblesse de sa voix ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'ambiance une douce menace- Imaginer non plus… vous êtes un homme, perdre votre bébé de la façon dont je l'ai perdu ne peux être imaginé que par quelqu'un comme moi… A savoir un loup et une femme… Chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé à ce que je sache…

Le malaise s'installa encore plus face à cette déclaration acide et surprenante venant de quelqu'un qui s'éveillait d'un coma de trois jours…

_Vous avez raison…. Je suis désolé…. Je vais vous faire apporter des potions pour votre douleur… Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus… Si vous avez besoin d'un psychomage…

_Je ne suis pas timbrée… D'autres femmes ont perdu des enfants… Je m'en remettrais…

_Très bien… soupira l'homme…

Il fit signe au professeur de sortir avec lui.

_Comment pensez vous qu'elle ira plus tard.

_C'est quelqu'un de très fort physiquement parlant et aussi au niveau du caractère…. Mais je dois dire qu'elle est très fragile émotionnellement parlant… Il lui faudra du temps, être entouré par sa famille…

_Vous l'avez appelé Rigellia… Savez vous qui elle est ?

_Oui… Lorsque j'ai posé un sortilège d'identification, il nous a révélé le nom de Rigellia Black….

_D'accord… Et que faudra-t-il faire pour elle plus tard ?

_Oh… Être présent, à son écoute, ne pas la laisser se refermer sur elle-même… Son mari avait l'air très inquiet….

_Euh… elle n'est pas mariée…

_Vous voulez dire que…. Mais alors qui sont ces hommes ? Je pensais que Monsieur Black était….

_Remus Lupin est un frère pour elle… Ils ont été mordus par Greyback tous les deux… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

_Oui…

_Et Sirius est en fait son cousin… C'est sa seule famille…

_… D'accord… Mais… Le père de l'enfant ?

_Oh… Il ne viendra pas…. Ils se sont séparés il y a peu et il n'est même pas au courant qu'elle était enceinte…

_D'accord… bon… très bien… Je vais lui chercher ses potions…

L'homme partit alors que Dumbledore entrait dans la chambre où Sirius avait enfin décidé de parler avec sa cousine.

_Euh… alors tu es…

_La fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus….

_Ok… alors ça fait de toi ma petite cousine… C'est quoi ton prénom complet déjà ?

_Regillia Lucrecia Lisya Black….

_Hn… Pour une fois, Bella a fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie…

_Pardon ?

_Elle t'a donné des prénoms intéressants et elle t'a eu…. Elle t'a laissée la chance de vivre parmi des gens qui t'ont aimée pour celle que tu étais… C'est la seule chose qu'elle ait fait de bien….

_Oh… Vous êtes au courant ?

_Oui… en fait je voulais voir si cela te dérangeait ou pas d'être une Black…

_Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et un Black alors je me dis que finalement je ne suis pas mécontente de faire partie de cette nouvelle famille….

_Merci bien… Je sais que ça va te paraitre un peu… étrange comme proposition mais… tu ne voudrais pas vivre avec moi ?

_Pardon ?

_Bah tu sais… On fait partit de la même famille et je me disais que ça serait chouette si on pouvait apprendre à se connaitre en vivant ensemble…

_Euh…

« Mais c'est quoi ce type qui ne me connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et qui me sort de vivre avec lui ? Bon OK, c'est mon cousin, je l'ai fait innocenter en capturant l'autre barjo de rat mais… Bah, Alea Vacta Est… »

_Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite…

_Vous allez vivre avec Harry… Je ne veux pas être de trop…

« Petit test »

_Tu ne le seras pas… tu es de notre famille… Celle de Remus autant que la mienne… Et j'aimerai qu'on vive ensemble… qu'on apprenne à se connaitre… Après tout tu es la fille de ma cousine, aussi détraquée soit-elle…

_Haha… Merci….

_Tu m'as pas l'air trop folle toi…

_Patmol !

_Ben quoi ? Je vois pas le problème !

« Le tact est-il quelque chose de génétiquement transmissible ? »

_Haha ! C'est gentil pour le compliment… Je serais ravie de vivre avec vous si c'est pour rire comme ça toute la journée…

_Oh ! il fait son intéressant mais après il n'est pas si drôle que ça… fit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

_C'est ça ! Démonte mon image positive que ma petite cousine à de moi ! Te gènes surtout pas Lunard !

_J'aurais droit aussi à mon surnom ?

_Ah ça, c'est uniquement pour les Maraudeurs… Mais si tu veux on peut t'intégrer au cercle… Après tout t'es la petite sœur d'un et la cousine d'un autre… Hum… Voyons voir… tu étais à Serpentard, tu es aussi une lycan… tu sais si tu as la capacité d'être un animagus ou pas ?

_J'ai jamais cherché à le savoir…

_Oh… Bah alors on verra ça ensemble… et quand on aura la réponse, on te dira ton surnom… Déjà Harry ça sera Minidru !

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que son père était appelé Cornedrue…

_Sirius tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand même !

_Mini tout court ?

_Il ne va pas apprécier…

Les rires s'élevèrent dans la salle d'hôpital. Lisia se rendait bien compte que les deux hommes faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la faire rire et lui changer les idées…

Une semaine plus tard, elle sortit de l'hôpital avec pour programme de vivre chez Sirius et de passer un examen avec Dumbledore pour voir si elle pouvait obtenir son niveau de BUSEs sans prendre de cours… Voire même les Aspics… L'espoir faisait vivre disait-on…

Albus était heureux de voir que Lisia ou plutôt Rigellia maintenant, ne se laissait pas abattre et qu'elle allait de l'avant… elle étudiait avec vigueur et était incluse dans l'Ordre depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital… Après tout, Voldemort était là, depuis l'épisode Quirrel, il savait qu'un jour l'Ordre reverrait le jour et que Lisia, RIGELLIA, serait une arme digne d'être utilisée… Demain seraient faites les présentations aux autres membres… cela allait s'avérer surement difficile mais il espérait que Lisya, non, Rigellia bon sang, s'en sortirait…

Ce qui le chagrinait était par contre l'idée que Sirius la protège autant… avec l'aide de Remus qui plus est… Si jamais ils venaient à s'apercevoir ce qu'il prévoyait pour elle… qu'est ce qu'il allait arriver ? quitteraient-ils l'Ordre ? Si oui, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux… Un sorcier, ex tolard, était facile à faire disparaitre, mais il entrainerait deux loups garous pouvant être sacrifiés pour le Plus Grand Bien vu qu'ils n'étaient au final que des monstres, mi sorcier mi animal et que la société ne les acceptent pas… Mais remplacer un Potter, un Sauveur qui ne manquerait pas de suivre Black dans tous ses projets… Cela serait strictement impossible…

Il allait devoir jouer très serré avec ces quatre là….

* * *

><p><strong>Comme vous l'aurez très certainement déjà compris... Dumby me sort par les trous de nez tellement je l'exècre! A mon humble avis, il n'a fait que jouer aux échecs avec les pions qu'il avait en main à savoir Severus, Harry, les Weasley et Sirius, sans compter l'Ordre des deux générations...<strong>** DONC, je n'aime pas l'idée de le voir tout gentil et tout mignon... DONC, j'en fais un espèce de vieux calculateur digne d'un Serpentard au plus haut de sa forme... après mûre réflexion, je s****uis assez d'accord avec lui sur un point: ils répartissent bien trop tôt à Poudlard sinon Severus, et ne lui en déplaise, aurait été à Gryffondor, vu son courage sans faille plus tard, et lui même serait un vert et argent au lieu d'être un sang et or! Naméoh!**

**Bref, après ce petit éclat... Je vous remercie d'être passé et d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout mes petits délires... **

**La suite Mercredi! Et ce coup ci je ne serais pas en retard! **_(tout du moins, je l'espère...)_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Et voila le chapitre 12 Amis lecteurs!**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et tout le tralala!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12<span>**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Lisia était au Square Grimmaurd avec Harry, Sirius et Remus….

Tous s'entendaient relativement bien même si la gêne entre tous étaient légèrement palpable… Harry considérait Lisia comme une personne légèrement différente vue qu'il avait appris grâce à l'Arbre des Black qu'elle n'était autre que la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange….

Tous les deux étaient dans la cuisine à préparer le diner tandis que les deux hommes étaient dans le salon à discuter et plaisanter lorsqu'Harry s'arrêta de peler les pommes de terre pour la regarder.

_Lisia, je me pose une question….

_Oui ?

_Je sais que ce n'est pas très délicat de ma part de te demander ça mais je suis réellement curieux et….

_Tu peux me la poser ta question, je ne te mordrais pas pour ça….

_Pourquoi tu t'appelles Black en fait ?

Un petit silence suivit l'interrogation… Elle s'attendait à tout, même à des questions sur les filles, mais pas à ça… Elle se remit à peler les féculents si gentiment nommés Patate.

_Si tu me considères comme une Black appelle moi alors Rigellia et pas Lisia… Comme Sirius et Rem'…

_Euh… tu préfères lequel ?

_Je m'en moque…

_Ok… Bon bah je peux t'appeler Rigellia alors…

_Oui, si tu veux… Quelle était ta question déjà ? Ah oui… Je devrais normalement m'appeler Lestrange mais mon père m'a reconnue comme Black pour la raison de la puissance de cette famille…

_Les Black sont plus puissants que les Lestrange ? demanda alors le jeune homme.

_Oui… Ils le sont… enfin, d'après ce que Sirius m'a dit et ce que j'ai pu glaner à la bibliothèque familiale…. Mais tu sais Harry, je me moque d'être une Lestrange ou une Black alors si tu pouvais essayer de me voir autrement que comme telle… ça m'arrangerait… Ou tout de moins de te moquer de savoir la fille de qui je suis…

Harry la regarda étrangement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi si elle elle se moquait de son ascendance, lui devait s'en moquer également… et surtout pourquoi elle lui demandait de bien vouloir la voir autrement que telle qu'elle était…

_Tu n'es pas comme James Potter ou Lily…. Tu es différent… Chaque individu diffère de ses parents… Nous n'avons même pas été élevés par eux tous les deux… Enfin… Pour ma part pendant deux jours et encore… Et toi quinze mois pendant lesquels tu as été aimé… je ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant…

Elle avait répondu avec un sourire mélancolique qui trahissait son malaise… Elle avait essayé de faire comprendre à Harry qu'elle n'était pas comme ses parents, qu'elle n'était pas une mangemort en devenir….

Elle remarqua alors le silence qui s'était installé au salon.

_Enfin ! C'est du passé tout ça…. Maintenant on a une famille !

Dans un grand geste du bras, elle envoya quelques gouttes amidonnées de jus de pomme de terre partout dans la cuisine. En laissant son bras retomber, elle avait frôlé son ventre, tintant son beau regard couleur feuille d'un désespoir sans nom…

Harry avait alors commencé à changer… Même s'il se retenait envers Rigellia, sa relation avec elle semblait être fraternelle… et la réciproque était vraie.

L'année scolaire de quatrième année passa sans que Rigellia ne montre sa frimousse à Poudlard et elle fut hors d'elle lorsqu'elle apprit le retour de Voldemort…

**Flash back**

**Harry se tenait avec Sirius devant Rigellia qui allait bientôt creuser un trou dans le tapis sur le sol.**

**_Comment est ce possible ? Comment ça a pu arriver ?**

**_J'ai… Cédric et moi on a pris le portoloin… enfin la Coupe était un portoloin… Mais on ne le savait pas ! On l'a attrapée et… On a atterrit dans un cimetière…. Ma cicatrice m'a brulé, quelque chose de fou ! Et là, un type est arrivé avec un espèce de bébé dans ses bras… Je ne connaissait pas cet homme… Il était… Grand… Puis quand il a parlé, j'ai reconnu la voix de Mc Nair, le bourreau qui aurait dû exécuter Buck… Ce salopard a fait un rituel bizarre… Et l'autre tête de Serpent a ressuscité…. Il… Mc Nair a tué Cédric sur son ordre ! **

**Rigellia prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle… Elle avait perçu la douleur et le doute, le reproche et l'envie de rédemption du plus jeune. N'étant pas très grand et elle atteignant le mètre soixante quinze sans effort, le jeune garçon se retrouva dans une situation assez gênante pour lui…**

**_Allez Harry ! T'en fais pas… On va le pulvériser à ce salop ! Lui et ses Mangemort on va les liquider ! **

**_Oui….**

**Il renifla bruyamment et fit un sourire à sa « sœur »… **

Rigellia avait mûri en une année… Elle avait découvert qu'un Glamour était posé sur elle… Elle ne se voyait pas comme les autres la voyaient… Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle inspirait toujours la peur sur le chemin de Traverse…

Il avait fallu qu'elle aille refaire faire sa carte de séjour et qu'elle aille effectuer un changement d'identité au Ministère….

Elle avait dû passer par la case ''Dolorès Ombrage'', membre du Magenmagot et directrice du recensement des espèces magiques…

**_Euh…. Excusez moi de vous déranger mais on m'a dit de m'adresser ici pour mes papiers d'identité… **

**Une grosse femme à la face de crapaud la regarda alors avec un certain dégoût…**

**_Oui. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**_Bonjour. Voilà, j'ai fait corriger une partie de mes papiers et étant lycanthrope, il a fallu que je refasse…**

**_C'est impossible ma chère… la coupa la face d'amphibien.**

**_Pardon ? demanda d'un air outré la jeune Black, détestant par-dessus tout le manque de respect envers sa personne et surtout qu'on lui coupe la parole pour la remettre en doute.**

**_Oui, il est de notoriété publique que les lycanthropes sont tous des mâles… et non pas des femelles… **

**_Et bien, je ne suis ni un travesti, ni atteinte de trisomie à ce que je sache, et vu que je porte une robe et un corset, ma poitrine étant donc visible, je peux dire sans trop me tromper que je suis bel et bien une femme… **

**_La question n'est pas là… Je vois bien que vous êtes de sexe féminin ! J'en suis une moi aussi et donc je sais reconnaitre mes congénères lorsque j'en vois…. Vous n'êtes, juste, pas un lycanthrope…**

**Ah bon ? pensa Rigellia en dévisageant la sorcière déguisée en bonbon rose sucé et laissé entre les coussins d'un canapé…**

**_Si. C'était indiqué sur mes anciens papiers… De plus, je ne serais certainement pas venue faire cosette avec vous par pur plaisir… Je suis une lycanthrope, je viens me faire recenser. Point…. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.**

**_Parlez moi sur un autre ton je vous prie !**

**_Ne remettez pas ma parole en doute et je vous parlerais plus poliment !**

_… **bon…. Je pense que le véritasérum saura nous être utile… **

**_Si vous voulez…**

**Elle lui fit avaler une fiole et la jeune femme commença à répondre aux questions du crapaud rose.**

**_Votre nom.**

**_Rigellia Black.**

**_Black ? Comme la famille Black ? **

**_Qui d'autre ?**

**_C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! est ce que c'est bien clair ?**

**_Cristallin ! **

**_Parfait… Donc, votre père est Sirius Black ?**

**_Non. **

**_Qui est ce ?**

**_Rodolphus Lestrange…**

**_Etes vous la fille de Bellatrix Black ?**

**_Oui.**

**_Oh… Intéressant… Bien… êtes vous une sorcière ?**

**_Oui.**

**_Nécessitez vous un entretien avec moi ?**

**_Oui.**

**_Pourquoi ?**

**_Pour que vous tamponniez mes papiers….**

**_Qu'êtes vous comme hybride ?**

**_Section êtres ou animaux nocturnes, sous état Lycanthrope !**

**_ASSEZ ! VOUS MENTEZ ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !**

**_Attendez la pleine lune et rendez moi visite, vous verrez que c'est possible !**

**_Bien… Puisque c'est ainsi…**

**Elle appela le bureau du Ministre.**

**_Cornélius ? Oui ! J'ai un problème ! Pouvez vous venir dans mon bureau ? Bien, merci….**

**Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes le ministre entra et vit alors Rigellia.**

**_Bellatrix !**

**_Rigellia, enchantée….**

**_Pardon ?**

**_Je suis Rigellia Black et non pas ma mère Monsieur le Ministre…**

**_Oh ! Oui… Vous… Albus m'a prévenu que vous risquiez de passer pour mettre à jour vos papiers c'est ça ?**

**_Tout à fait. Votre secrétaire ici présente refuse de tamponner mes nouveaux papiers sous le prétexte que je ne suis pas de sexe masculin… C'est un comble vous ne trouvez pas Monsieur le Ministre ?**

**_Oui en effet… Dolorès, cette jeune femme ici présente est bel et bien un loup garou… Tamponnez lui ses papiers qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle…**

**_Mais Cornélius !**

**_Dolorès !**

**Rigellia se réjouit d'avoir un ancien tuteur au bras long… **

**La femme prit ses papiers, les tamponna violemment et les lui jeta presque au visage.**

**_Voilà, vous pouvez y aller !**

**_Merci de votre compréhension… Monsieur le Ministre…**

Elle se rappelait avoir quitté la place avec un sourire très satisfait….

Elle avait passé ses épreuves d'Aspic et les avaient réussies haut la main dans le courant de l'année… Sirius, très fier, lui avait, pour plaisanter acheté un collier pour chien, et pour compenser un véritable collier assortit à deux espèces de bracelets lui recouvrant la moitié des avant-bras et fait avec du platine et du nacre…

_Tu es fou non d'avoir acheté ça !

_Non… Tu es ma petite cousine et je tiens à te gâter ! Tu le mérites !

_… Merci….

_J'en ai les moyens et j'ai pas de femme à combler de bonheur en l'épousant alors je préfère le faire avec ma petite cousine qui prend soin de ma santé !

_Haha… Ouais… Bon… On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

_Je ne sais pas…

Tu as réfléchi au souci d'Harry ?

oui…. Mais que faire ? Voldemort ne restera pas sage éternellement…

il doit se faire passer pour mort encore vu que Fudge ne veut pas reconnaitre qu'il soit vivant… Il va falloir attendre…

ATTENDRE ? mais on ne peut pas attendre !

Tu n'as pas connu la première guerre ! Plein de gens, de nos amis sont morts pendant cette guerre !

Je le sais figure toi… Je ne vois pas pourquoi sinon je serais là, sur cette Terre à discuter avec mon cousin… Je ne serais soit pas encore née, soit né ailleurs, soit tout simplement dans le camp ennemi… ou morte aussi…

Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais…

Oui, j'ai compris, je sais… Bref… On fait quoi ?

Je pense qu'il faut qu'on contacte Dumbledore et lui demander conseil… J'ai entendu ce dernier parler de reformer l'Ordre…

L'Ordre ?

_Oui… L'Ordre du Phénix, c'est une organisation qui fera que nous nous battrons contre tous les mangemorts… Celle à laquelle tu t'es faite inscrite alors que je n'étais ABSOLUMENT pas d'accord tu te rappelles ?

_Ah oui !

_Ok…. Bon, va voir Harry, je vais parler à Dumbledore un petit moment…

_Ok… tu me dis si tu t'en vas quand même…

_Oui, je risque de toute façon de partir…

_Ok. Bon alors à toute…

_Oui.

Sirius se pencha sur le foyer de la cheminée après avoir contacté Albus. Rigellia, elle monta les escaliers lorsque le tableau de Mrs Black se mit à hurler et lui vriller les tympans…

_UN SANG MÊLEEEEEEEEEEE UN TRAITRE A SON SANG ET UN LOUP GAROU DANS MA MAISON ! ilS OSENT ! ILS OSENT ENVAHIR LE TERRITOIRE DE LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK !

_Ravie d'entendre votre voix légendaire… Mrs Black….

_Oh ! Bellatrix ?

_En effet la femme n'avait pas vu encore, même au bout d'un an la jeune femme… Discrétion de Loup et audition fragile oblige… Sirius lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention à elle… et que pour lui clouer le bec, il fallait lui remettre les rideaux dessus…

_Sa fille Madame… Rigellia Black…

_Rigellia ! Mais tu es…

_Morte ?

Le tableau ne sut que dire.

_Non, je ne suis pas morte… allez dans votre tableau de la tapisserie des Black et vous verrez que j'y suis sous une autre forme que celle d'un nourrisson…

_Mais je ne comprend pas… Bellatrix… Elle…

_Elle m'a abandonnée, moi sa fille aux mains de Moldus après avoir tués leur bébé en faisant croire que j'étais morte… Voilà ce qu'a fait votre si estimée membre de la si Noble Maison des Black ! Je préfère être vue et traitée de Traitre à mon Sang ou encore de sale Chienne Galeuse en tant que lycan plutôt que….

_QUOI ? UNE LYCAN ?

_Oui… Et je ne suis responsable de rien… Greyback m'a mordue….

_Ce sale chien plein de puce a OSE s'attaquer à une Black ! Heureusement que je ne représente plus aucun danger maintenant… Si jamais je l'avais prêt de moi…. KREATTUR !

L'elfe acariâtre arriva en transplanant et se prosterna devant Walburga Black.

_Oui Maitresse ?

_Je veux que tu obéisses à tout ce que cette femme te commandera ! A partir de ce jour elle est la chef de la Maison des Black…

_Mais Sirius en est le chef… Pas moi…

_Mon fils Sirius… Oui il est vrai qu'il en est le chef… Mais tu es bien mieux que lui… Alors tu es la chef, je l'ai décidé ainsi…

_Mais je ne peux pas accepter….

_Débrouille toi avec Sirius si tu le souhaites mais c'est trop tard, la bague est à ton doigt…

Rigellia regarda alors avec stupéfaction l'anneau de platine à son pouce droit. Elle voulut la retirer mais la bague se mit à luire comme si on l'avait gravée au feu « Toujours Pur »

_Je n'ai rien d'un sang pur… Je suis lycanthrope.

_Tu as le sang pur et l'obstination des Black tu es dès à présent la chef incontestée de cette famille et même les Black mariées encore restantes te devront obéissance…

_…. OK… bon bah…. Merci je crois…

_Kreattur, tires les rideaux je te prie… cette rencontre m'a épuisée.

_Bien Maitresse…

L'elfe obéit puis se prosterna face à Rigellia. Celle-ci, très malaise, lui demanda de se relever et d'être juste un peu plus gentil envers Sirius…

_Vos désirs sont des ordres Maitresse !

« Dans quoi je me suis ENCORE fourrée moi ? »

« Dans une famille hyper traditionnelle de timbré comme tu dis assez souvent ?…. »

« Il y a quand même une chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Walburga en veut à Bellatrix de m'avoir abandonnée alors qu'elle a agi de la même façon avec Sirius ? »

« Elle n'a pas abandonné Sirius lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé de deux jours… Elle a été une mère aimante avec ses deux fils mais Regulus l'a rendue fière alors que Sirius l'a déçue… Voilà tout… Et puis, elle savait où il était… »

« Tu n'as pas été psy dans une autre vie toi ? »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Laisse tomber… »

Rigellia était bien plus heureuse maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de cette maison, mais elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait à son aise…

Pour ce qui en était maintenant de devenir la chef de famille…

Elle partit en ruminant ses mauvaises pensées et ses doutes vers la chambre d'Harry…

Elle toqua et attendit qu'il lui réponde, ou tout du moins qu'il lui donne un signe de vie… Vu que personne ne répondait, elle fit marcher ses sens… L'odeur d'Harry y était bien présente… ça c'était certain, il y était…. Mais pour ce qui en était de faire du bruit… Elle n'entendait rien…

Aussi elle ouvrit la porte doucement et passa la tête par l'ouverture… Harry était dans son lit, il semblait dormir paisiblement…

_Harry ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha et passa sa main sur son front… avec un sourire, elle vit qu'il dormait profondément….

Elle sortit alors et laissa la porte entrouverte. En redescendant dans le salon, elle ne se sentit pas très bien… Le monde vacilla autour d'elle et elle dû se tenir au fauteuil pour ne pas se sentir mal…

Un « pop » sonore raisonna près d'elle et la voix ronchonne de l'elfe de la famille Black raisonna…

_Maitresse ! Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Maitresse ?

_Harry….

Ses esprits lui revinrent et elle arriva en courant dans la chambre d'Harry… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ressentait un malaise vis-à-vis de lui… Rapidement, elle le renifla et comprit alors que ça n'allait pas…

Elle le secoua et appela le prénom du Survivant.

_HARRY ! LEVE TOI !

N'arrivant pas à le réveiller, elle lui colla une baffe qui le fit se réveiller en sursaut sous la douleur.

_Pour… Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?

_Parce que tu n'allais pas bien ! Je l'ai senti ! Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

_Mais… J'en sais rien…. Je m'en souviens pas…

Harry voyait que les yeux de Rigellia étaient légèrement dorés et ses oreilles avaient commencées à changer…. Elle avait paniqué et son loup ressortait…

_Rigellia calme toi… Tu as les yeux et les oreilles de ton loup…

_Ah ?

Elle toucha ses oreilles et se mit à rire.

_Ça te plait ?

_Ça a un certain charme… comique… plaisanta alors le jeune homme.

_Haha ! Allez viens ! On va prendre un goûter…

_Ok… tu as fait quoi ?

_Hn… Je pensais aller acheter deux ou trois choses… Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_Oui… Mais je…

_Allez, t'en fais pas, je vais te faire un super sortilège de passe partout tu vas voir ça…

Elle lui jeta un sort et Harry devint châtain, les cheveux longs et les traits plus ronds et plus carré d'épaule.

_C'est ton idéal masculin ?

_Si je devais te transformer en mon idéal masculin, tu ne ressemblerais pas vraiment à ça… dit elle en se forçant à sourire.

_J'ai fait une boulette pas vrai ?

_Non, c'est bon laisse tomber… allez on y va ! je vais te faire un goûter à la Rigellia !

Ils laissèrent un mot à Sirius et transplanèrent grâce à Rigellia dans le monde Moldu. Ils achetèrent des réserves et enfin réussirent à revenir tranquillement.

Sirius était rentré au Square. Il avait remarqué l'absence de Rigellia, monté dans la chambre d'Harry, il l'avait découverte vide… Pris de panique, il n'avait pas vu le mot sur la table…

Il avait hurlé à l'elfe de maison de lui dire où était Rigellia et Harry.

Ce dernier lui avait répondu que la Maitresse était allée avec le jeune traitre à son sang chercher à manger côté Moldu et qu'elle lui avait laissé un mot après lui avoir ordonné de lui répondre s'il lui demandait des précisions…

_Comment ça elle t'a ordonné ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors et les deux jeunes gens entrèrent en riant et s'esclaffant sur la bêtise des gens…

Sirius, pris dans sa colère arriva devant eux et les attrapa par les oreilles en les secouant…

_NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES TOUS LES DEUX ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE L'EMMENER DEHORS ?

_SIRIUS ARRÊTES ! TU NOUS FAIS MAL !

Il les lâcha mais les fusilla du regard.

_On a pris nos précautions… Nous avions changés nos apparences et on est allé dans le monde Moldu… On ne craignait rien ! dit Harry. C'est Rigel' qui a jeté le sort ! il était parfait…

_PEU IMPORTE ! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS A SORTIR TOUS LES DEUX ! VOUS ÊTES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENT !

_Sirius arrêtes !

_TU ES MAJEURE RIGELLIA LUCRECIA LISYA BLACK ! TU ES MAJEURE ET TU AURAIS DÛ SAVOIR CE QUI ARRIVERAIT SI…

_ARRETES DE HURLER COMME CA ! JE SAVAIS CE QUE JE FAISAIS ! HARRY NE CRAIGNAIT RIEN AVEC MOI ! TU SAIS QUE JE SUIS UNE BONNE SORCIERE ET J'AURAIS TOUT FAIT POUR PROTEGER CELUI QUE JE CONSIDERE COMME MON PETIT FRERE ! Arrête maintenant avec tes conneries ! ça suffit ! Tu m'énerves ! J'en ai ma claque d'ici ! J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et Harry et moi on est juste sortis cinq minutes ! MERDE A LA FIN !

Elle partit vers la porte d'entrée et au moment où elle allait sortir, Kreattur la regarda passer…

_Maitresse Rigellia ! S'il vous plait ! Ne partez pas fâchée… Kreattur peut vous apporter un thé….

_Je reviens dès que je serais calmée Kreattur, je ne veux pas rester ici, je pourrais créer des ennuis sans le vouloir…

_Permettez moi alors de venir avec vous Maitresse… Je pourrais veiller à votre sécurité…

_Si tu veux…

Elle lui prit la main une fois dehors et tous les deux transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt et là, Rigellia se métamorphosa de colère… Elle frappa plusieurs arbres autour d'elle et commença à creuser un terrier pour s'y réfugier. Kreatur la regardait faire, son petit cœur serré…. Sa maitresse devait souffrir grandement d'être ce monstre…

Au bout de dix minutes d'acharnement, elle réussit à se creuser un terrier convenable. Puis, elle y entra et se mit à pleurer d'une tristesse contenue depuis plus d'un an… Elle pensait à Severus et se demandait ce qu'il faisait… Elle aurait voulu mourir tant son désespoir de le revoir, de respirer son parfum, de l'avoir tout simplement près d'elle, était grand… Elle voulait que cette journée où elle avait respiré ce satané gaz, Amortia, n'ai jamais eu lieu…. Qu'elle ne soit jamais tombée amoureuse, désespérément amoureuse d'un Professeur Lycanthrophobe, comme si on choisissait de devenir ce genre de bestiole… Elle toucha alors la cicatrice sur son bas ventre et une larme coula doucement sur le pelage… Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout… Elle aurait voulu mourir… Mais une chose l'en empêchait… Son ambition… Ce projet qu'elle voulait à tout prix mener à bout… Massacrer le responsable de tous ses malheurs…. Elle allait le lui faire regretter… Elle allait le détruire… Après, qui vivra verra…

Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste dormir…

Une petite maison dans une ruelle malfamée d'une ville ouvrière, un homme regardait une photo avec une bouteille de Whisky PurFeu posée près du verre plein du liquide ambré qu'il tenait à la main... Le visage était disgracieux et semblait fait de cire mais si on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir les rougeurs, causées par l'alcool et la bonne cuite qui réduisait ses sens et son cortex cérébral à un tel point qu'il ne parvenait plus à rester maitre de lui, striées de rayons translucides et salés, inondant les parchemins qu'il préparait pour la rentrée de Septembre...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Finito! <strong>

**C'est ça la vie quand on est idiot et qu'on fait les mauvais choix, on se les reprend en pleine face plus tard!**

**Allez! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine! **


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello tout le monde! **

**Me voici ENFIN en vacances pour une semaine et avec un crève carabinée... Oh joie...**

**Mais bon, on s'en fout de ma vie alors voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Très gros bisous à vous, amis lecteurs!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13<span>**

Elle se sentait bien. Au chaud. Comme avant, dans cette chambre aux couleurs sombres… Elle se sentait bien, reposée contre le corps qui lui tenait chaud… Une flagrance qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis longtemps… Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle aurait souhaité ne plus se réveiller et être auprès de cette douce chaleur toute sa… Minute…

Elle ouvrit un œil et vit alors une forme sombre et relativement petite collée à elle…

Alors qu'elle bougeait doucement pour se repousser vers le fond du terrier…

« Qu'est ce que ? »

Une petite forme couinante se colla à elle encore plus…

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ? Kreattur !

L'elfe de maison arriva et se prosterna devant elle.

_Maitresse aurait besoin de vêtements ?

_Oui mais sans ça… qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_Comment ça Maitresse ?

_Ça là… Collé à moi ?

_On dirait qu'il s'agit d'un bébé loup… Mais je pense que c'est.. un loup garou… Comme vous…

_Mais pourquoi est-il sous sa forme de loup ? ce n'est pas la pleine lune pourtant !

_Si Maitresse… si vous sortez vous le verrez… Je pense qu'une famille s'est établie ici et vous a laissé un de leur bébé en trop…

_Ha mais ça va pas être possible ça ! Je ne suis pas une mère de substitution !

Elle sortit rapidement de la caverne, se transforma et laissa le soin à son double de prendre les commandes.

« Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon ce bébé… Pourquoi ne pas le garder ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je l'aurais à ma charge le reste du temps et que je ne peux pas avoir un enfant sans père ou même possibilité d'avenir. Tu le sais ! Je ne vis que pour l'instant où je tuerais Greyback ! Je risque d'y passer et je ne veux absolument pas laisser un orphelin derrière moi… »

« Alors ce n'est pas le fait que ce petit soit quelqu'un comme moi qui te gêne ? »

« Absolument pas… Je te rappelle que mes enfants risquent d'être des loups garous… »

« C'est vrai… Bon, je vais chercher ses parents… Mais si je ne les trouve pas dans la nuit… Nous serons obligés de le garder… Il a déjà cherché à téter et mon organisme…. »

« Trouves ses parents ! »

La discussion s'arrêta là. Lorsque Rigellia entra à nouveau dans le terrier, elle trouva Kreattur qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras… Ce dernier en voyant sa maitresse arriver sous cette forme, déposa le petit et transplana…

Rigellia prit le louveteau dans sa gueule par la peau du cou, avec une délicatesse peu commune, et elle sortit à la recherche des parents dehors….

Elle chemina toute la nuit pour trouver la piste de ses derniers… Alors que l'aube commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, la louve trouva l'odeur du père… C'était lui qui avait dû déposer l'enfant…

Il n'avait pas plus de quelques semaines… Il était encore aveugle sous sa forme animale…

« Quel parent digne de ce nom abandonnerait son fils ainsi ? Bande de salopard ! On va vous le faire regretter ! »

Du côté du terrier, Remus était revenu avec une proie assez conséquente pour eux deux… Il avait retrouvé la piste de Rigellia et avait passé sa transformation près d'elle, alors qu'elle dormait encore sous une forme humaine… puis, se disant que son réveil allait être proche, il était partit en chasse… Il avait dû aller loin, aussi cela lui avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit que de revenir avec sa proie.

« Rigellia ? »

Une autre odeur, voire deux, se mêlaient à celle de sa sœur…. Il grogna, abandonna sa proie et partit sur la piste laissée par sa sœur quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, il arriva là où la jeune louve était, à savoir une rivière, il l'appela en jappant. Lui donnant la permission de la rejoindre, il passa la rivière gelée et s'ébroua une fois sur l'autre rive.

Il vit alors le louveteau suspendu par la peau de son cou dans la gueule de Rigellia…

S'installa alors une explication à grand renfort de couinements, grognements et autres vocalises lupines pour expliquer l'étendue du problème…

Remus l'aida de son mieux alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez…

L'odeur du père était de plus en plus forte, il ne devait pas être bien loin… et avec lui, une odeur humaine…

Remus commençait à trépigner d'impatience, mais il savait que la chasse serait gardée si l'humain appartenait au loup arrivé avant eux…

Lorsqu'ils se cachèrent dans un bosquet, le vent leur portant l'odeur du père et de l'humain, ils se tapirent sur le sol et, alors qu'ils apercevaient une femme en pleur, humaine, près d'un loup blanc ressemblant à Rigellia dans sa physionomie anthropomorphique, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait là d'un couple et non pas d'une proie avec son chasseur….

Le petit dans la gueule de Rigellia semblait dormir paisiblement… Il était lui aussi d'un blanc très pur maintenant qu'il était à l'extérieur et que Rigellia le voyait en couleur… Il était magnifique… Le petit couina légèrement en sentant l'odeur de son père qu'il avait reconnue instinctivement…

Un grognement du loup blanc le fit taire tout de suite…. Il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou si le loup a qui il l'avait confié le lui avait ramené…

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Yorkan ?

Le loup frotta son nez sur la joue de la femme en pleur en gémissant doucement pour la rassurer…

_Va voir, je vais bien…

A contre cœur se dernier commença à vouloir partir mais à cet instant, Rigellia sortit de sa cachette suivie par Remus… Ce dernier avait appris à mieux se comporter d'une part grâce à Rigellia et de l'autre à la potion tue loup.

Le loup grogna en sentant la détresse de sa compagne.

_Qu'est ce que… qui êtes vous ? Yorkan ?

Ce dernier grogna et se mit en position d'attaque. Rigellia posa le louveteau entre les pattes de Remus qui posa cette dernière sur le dos du petit et le caressa doucement, lui donnant un peu de chaleur.

Il grogna en regardant le père indigne qui avait abandonné son fils…

Rigellia s'avança alors vers lui et gonfla sa fourrure, prenant un air bien menaçant, elle grogna et la jeune femme derrière se mit à crier… Alors Rigellia se calma et elle alla à nouveau vers Remus pour prendre le petit et elle s'approcha de la jeune femme…

Celle-ci recula et ''Yorkan'' se plaça devant elle, crocs découverts, faisant barrage à la louve. Celle-ci leva alors la tête et montra le louveteau de tout juste quelques jours qui continuait à japper pour que son père s'occupe de lui…

Le regard du grand mâle blanc se posa alors sur le bébé et il abaissa ses babines… Comprenant alors le souci…

Le soleil se montra à ce moment et la nuit laissa place au jour, faisant mourir les formes lupines le temps de 28 jours…

Les trois loups garous étaient épuisés par leur métamorphoses… Le bébé aussi et il s'endormit dans les bras de Rigellia… La femme humaine regarda alors Remus, Yorkan et Rigellia.

_Vous… Vous…

_Remus, s'il te plait…

Elle lui tendit l'enfant.

_Fais attention à sa tête….

_Oui…

L'homme prit le bébé dans ses bras, un petit garçon évidemment et regarda Rigellia s'approcher de l'homme blond aux magnifiques yeux argentés.

_Vous. Quel est votre nom ?

_Yorkan… Je ne tiens pas à dévoiler mon identité pour le nom de fa…

_Ce petit ? est il à vous ? et quand j'entends à vous…. J'entends par là vous et cette jeune femme…

_Je …

Elle attrapa l'homme par son bouc blond et l'approcha d'elle…

_Ne niez pas… Ce gamin était collé à moi, frigorifié ! Il cherchait à téter ! Il était mort de peur ! Vous avez abandonné votre fils à un loup, en sachant que je suis la seule louve garou existante sur cette fichue planète vous avez eu un maximum de chance ! Est-ce que je peux savoir POURQUOI il faut que je flique un père de famille irresponsable alors que je souhaiterais déprimer en paix !

L'homme ne sut quoi dire. Il regarda alors la jeune femme et ne sut que dire en voyant qu'elle avait bel et bien de la poitrine et qui lui manquait un service trois pièces plus bas…

_Ça va, la vue vous plait ?

_Euh désolé mais…

_BON VOUS ALLEZ ME REPONDRE MAINTENANT ! Rem' s'il te plait, donne le bébé à cette femme…

_Mais si…

_Sens les tous les trois… Tu sauras alors….

_…

En effet, les odeurs avaient un lien.. C'était des parents….

_Et merde…

_Yorkan, s'il te plait explique moi je ne comprend pas tu… tu m'avais dit que…

Elle récupéra son fils dans ses bras…

_Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais… Tu… Ton compagnon est un loup garou, je suis déjà la risée de ma famille, tu es celle de la tienne pour m'avoir épousée… Notre fils est un monstre comme moi ! J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'un magnifique crochet du droit parvint en plein dans sa bouche et lui fit sauter deux dents…

_Mais qu'est ce que…

_Vous espériez que soit je mangerai votre fils soit je le garderai avec moi ? Mais désolée je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le temps… J'ai… Moi aussi mes problèmes… qu'est ce qu'il vous faut enfin ? Regardez par là !

Elle lui prit la tête et lui fit voir la femme et le bébé dans ses bras qui ENFIN avait ce qu'il voulait : MAMAN !

_Vous avez une femme qui vous aime au point de rester avec vous même quand vous êtes transformé, vous avez un fils ! et vous les aimez, sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu cette idée saugrenue d'essayer de donner une nouvelle vie à votre fils en le confiant à une autre lycanthrope ou encore le fait que vous vous contrôliez en tant de loup face à votre femme… Vous avez une chance que beaucoup d'entre nous donnerez contre tout ce qu'ils ont… Alors vivez avec ce petit… Nous ne sommes pas des monstres sinon nous serions entièrement seuls et… personne ne voudrait de nous…

_… Yorkan… S'il te plait… Reviens…. Elevons le ensemble… Qu'il soit un loup comme toi ou un humain comme moi ne change rien… Il est notre enfant et nous l'aimons… S'il te plait…

_Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Même si… à cause de moi…

_Grâce à toi il a la chance de partager quelque chose d'unique…. Tous les quatre avaient une chance…. Vous ne devriez pas vous en vouloir à cause de votre nature…

_Aucun de nous ne l'a choisi…

_Peut-être que nous ne l'avions pas choisi…. Mais cette opportunité nous offre le choix de faire ce que nous voulons de notre vie… et de réfléchir… vivre pour toujours avec un handicap tel que le notre, ou une chance de pouvoir accomplir ce que des sorciers ne peuvent pas faire, suivre une piste, entendre des conversations même avec des champs protecteurs, détecter des malaises…. Nous pouvons faire tout ça… pas les sorciers….

_… Mais nous sommes des monstres…

_Des monstres oui, mais des monstres qui ont un caractère assez humain pour accepter d'être traités ainsi… Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur sinon votre petit ne serait plus là, Remus n'est pas un monstre parce que sinon il ne se serait pas enchainé depuis sa plus tendre enfance pour ne pas blesser qui que ce soit et vous n'êtes pas un monstre parce que vous avez donné une chance à votre bébé de s'en sortir au lieu de l'emmener au fin fond de la forêt… Vous êtes également un homme très chanceux… Yorkan Malfoy…

_Co…

_Rigellia Black, nouvelle chef de famille Black…. Et je ne suis pas vraiment contente d'y être….

_Mais c'est Sirius le chef…

_Désolée Remus… J'ai la bague…

Elle lui montra son pouce.

_De plus -elle reporta son attention sur le couple avec le bébé- vous avez les caractéristiques primordiales de tous les Malfoy… Y compris le caractère…. A savoir le coup de la tête de mule… Pire que Draco…

_Vous connaissez mon neveu ?

_Vous êtes l'oncle de Draco ?

_Oui… Je suis le frère cadet de Lucius… et inconnu aussi au passage… Je ne sais même pas si Lus' se souvient toujours de moi… Enfin…

Il se prosterna bien bas en direction de la jeune femme.

_Moi, Yorkan Malfoy vous doit une dette de vie… A vous Miss Black et à vous Monsieur Lupin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais fier de vous aider…

_Moi aussi ! Je vous dois la vie de mon fils… alors Moi, Chelestia Lestrange je vous dois une dette de vie….

_Lestrange ?

_Oui… Vous êtes ma nièce… Je suis la sœur de Rabastan et Rodolphus, votre père…

_Oh… Mais alors… Je ne peux absolument pas vous demander une…

_Une dette de vie est une dette qui se paye même entre membre d'une même famille, il en va de notre honneur… Réclamez la quand bon vous semblera…

_Je… Merci…

_Ce sera un honneur de servir la noble maison des Black quand le temps sera venu…

Et ainsi, le couple transplana en laissant un papier derrière eux… Il y était indiqué dessus le moyen le plus sur de les joindre…

Remus resta un moment avec Rigellia pendant lequel elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle fichait ici et les raisons de sa nomination à la tête de la famille Black… Ou tout du moins ce qu'elle avait compris au charabia de la vieille Walburga…

Remus la prit alors dans ses bras pour la réconforter… Il avait vu que Rigellia ne se sentait pas très bien face à son nouveau statut… Mais il savait que Sirius ne ferait pas d'histoire… Il n'avait jamais voulu diriger ce clan de « timbré » et c'était sur Reg' qu'était revenu la charge…

_Allez viens, rentrons… Sirius s'est fait un sang d'encre… Je pense qu'une petite discussion s'impose… Je resterais près de vous…

_OK….

Ils rentrèrent au Square…

Sirius se jeta sur sa petite cousine après l'avoir secouée comme un poirier…

_Tu m'as foutu les jetons espèce d'inconsciente ! Tu es vraiment une Black toi ! toujours à faire ta tête de mule ! Allez viens faire un câlin à cousin Siry !

Il la broya dans ses bras et la jeune femme ne put que rire…

_Où est Harry ?

_Chez les Weasley, il y passera le reste des vacances…

_Oh ! D'accord…. Ecoutes… Il faut que je te parle…

_De quoi ?

_Je… J'ai vu ta mère…

_Oh ! Charmante n'est ce pas ?

_Et bien… Elle m'a à la bonne… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Et… Elle.. m'a nommé… A la tête de la famille… J'ai la bague…

Elle lui tendit la main et sourit tristement en voyant le regard choqué de Sirius.

_Wouaaah ! Je la croyais disparue ! Beh je suis content pour toi… Mais je sais pas si je dois te souhaiter bonne chance… Je pense que tu en auras besoin quand même…

_Tu n'es pas fâché ? C'était toi le chef de clan…

_Non, pas du tout ! Je suis même content de m'être débarrassé de ce titre !

_Ah…. Bon, bah… Ok… Je… Merci Siri…

_Je dois aussi te parler… J'ai proposé à Dumbledore cette maison comme quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix… Mais maintenant que tu en es le chef, c'est à toi de me dire si…

_C'est d'accord, tu peux la proposer sans souci, il n'y a vraiment aucun problème…

_Ok… Merci 'Tite Cousine ! Et une réunion, la première depuis bientôt 14 ans, va se dérouler d'ici une heure ici..

_Oh… Il ya aura qui ?

_Je ne sais pas, les anciens membres toujours vivants je présume…. Tu veux bien m'aider à instaurer de nouveaux sortilèges pour protéger la maison et les renforcer ?

_Oui, sans problème… Rem' tu peux passer à la douche en premier si tu ne me prends pas toute l'eau chaude !

_Ok… Je te remplacerai après…

_D'acc' !

Les deux Black restaurèrent la plupart des sortilèges et Remus vint remplacer Rigellia une demie heure plus tard….

_Oh ! Une dernière chose ! Est-ce que Tonks pourrait venir ?

_Euh… Pourquoi ?

_J'ai besoin qu'on me coupe les cheveux, j'en ai marre de cette coupe là…

_Appelle la…

_Ok.

Elle connecta la cheminée et le jeune Auror répondit tout de suite après.

_Salut Riri !

_Salut Tonks, dis moi j'ai besoin de ton sens esthétique, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

_Oui bien sur ! Pousses toi j'arrive.

L'Auror arriva en trébuchant par la cheminée et Rigellia la réceptionna.

_Alors de quoi as-tu besoin ?

_De ton coup de ciseau. Coupe moi les cheveux comme tu l'entends !

_Ok ! Je vais te faire un truc génial ! Va te doucher, je vais aider les deux grands nigauds en bas en attendant…

_Ok Merci Cousine !

Elle partit alors à la douche, se savonna à fond pour enlever toute la poussière quelle avait dessus et sourit lorsqu'elle fut sèche et en peignoir. Elle accueilli Tonks dans la salle de bain où cette dernière jeta un sortilège de renouvellement d'air pour retirer toute la vapeur.

_Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Fais ce que tu sens…

_Tu as une longueur assez bonne je trouve… ça manque juste un peu de piment… tu as une très belle base noire à reflets un peu… bleuté… Bon allez ! C'est parti !

Elle donna des coups de ciseaux de ci de là jusqu'à ce que, dix minutes plus tard, elle lance un sortilège pour fixer les cheveux après les avoir séchés…

_Parfait ! Je crois que je vais te piquer l'idée, mais en plus courts tiens !

_De quoi ?

_Ouvres les yeux et regarde toi !

Elle obéit sagement et se vit, surprise au possible…

De son brushing dégradé parfait de petite élève bien sage, elle était passée à la case…. Punk ?

En effet, deux grandes mèches de cheveux de chaque côtés de son visage retombaient sur sa poitrine en un dégradé, recouvrant au passage pour l'une d'elle son œil droit, l'autre mèche recouvrant sa joue gauche. Le reste de sa chevelure était tirée en arrière et était hérissée par mèches plus ou moins longues… Dès le niveau de ses oreilles pointues, les cheveux étaient considérablement plus longs et donc ces derniers ne s'hérissaient plus du tout… Ils retombaient dans le milieu de son dos…

Tonks crispa son visage et ses cheveux prirent une allure hérissée bien plus courte sur tout la tête de l'Auror.

_Génial ! Qu'est ce qui t'a donné cette idée ?

_Bah je trouvais que ça reflétait bien le côté fourrure hérissée quand tu es en colère… J'ai trouvé ça drôle et voilà !

_C'est géant ! Merci Dora !

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues, côté Français qui ne s'était pas encore envolé et elle repartit sous la douche après avoir congédié sa cousine pour retirer les derniers cheveux qui pouvaient s'être glissés sur sa peau…

Elle s'habilla alors d'un magnifique ensemble, un pantalon noir moulant avec des ceintures attachées autour de ses cuisses et des bottes montantes au niveau des mollets, un haut noir lui aussi avec un décolleté assez prononcé, sans pour autant être vulgaire, qui laissait place à l'imagination avec une veste noire elle aussi ouverte, les manches remontées au niveau des coudes…, et descendit les escaliers en entendant un grand vacarme dans la cuisine réaménagée…

Elle était en bas des escaliers lorsque son regard se posa sur l'assemblé et que le regard d'Albus, rieur au départ devint très vite sérieux, voire même anxieux… Cela n'échappa aux yeux de la sorcière en face de lui, Minerva McGonagall, qui se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

_Euh je crois que… commença alors Albus en se levant pour se diriger vers Rigellia alors que deux voix s'élevèrent dans un coin de la cuisine encore invisible à la jeune femme qui n'y était pas encore entrée…

_Albus t'a peut-être cru Servilus, mais moi j'ai un œil sur toi… Crois moi….

_Je n'ai que faire de tes recommandations Black….

Le nom dans la bouche de l'homme semblait avoir été craché… A cet instant, l'esprit de Rigellia ne fit qu'un tour et Remus se tourna de suite vers la porte de la pièce, là par où la jeune femme allait arriver, en sentant son trouble… Minerva et Albus eurent eux par contre un aperçu de la réaction de Rigellia… D'abord, la surprise, puis l'incompréhension, suivie par la douleur et enfin la rage qui lui tinta les yeux de paillettes d'or.

_S'il vous plait ! Calmez vous, tous… Il ne serait pas bon de se battre ici… tenta d'apaiser Dumbledore….

Des pas raisonnèrent alors dans la maison, ceux de Rigellia qui approchait, le pas lourd…

_Nous sommes tous réunis non ? Y a-t-il un nouveau membre à part moi ? demanda alors Snape…

A cet instant la forme noire franchit le seuil de la porte de la cuisine et en regardant droit devant elle, parla d'une voix forte, profonde et d'une froideur à en faire glacer un incendie de forêt en plein mois d'Aout…

_Maintenant, nous sommes tous réunis… Que ma présence te dérange ou non Severus Snape….

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut lourd de sens pour certains, lourd d'incompréhension pour d'autre, ou encore lourd sous le regard qu'échangèrent les deux seuls personnages tout de noir vêtus…

_Lisia… Que fais-tu ici ? tu n'as rien à faire dans cette organisation…

_Tu es ici chez moi Severus alors je te conseille de surveiller ce que tu vas dire…

_Chez toi ? Oh mais alors le clébard s'est trouvé un autre loup pour sa meute…

Le regard des « non informés » se fit totalement indécis, ceux des « informés » outrés, celui de Remus doré, celui de Sirius d'une rudesse qui était inconnu de beaucoup de monde, et enfin de celui de Rigellia vert et doré… Elle se leva et en deux bonds, sa baguette tendue devant elle, face à Severus, à tout juste une longueur de bras…

_Je ne renouvellerai pas mon conseil deux fois… C'est clair Severus ? Oh ! Et je constate qu'on n'a pas encore réglé son problème d'eau à ce que je vois…

Elle ne sentit qu'à cet instant la baguette sur son cœur appuyer légèrement sur sa poitrine.

_Tu as encore des choses à apprendre Lisia…

_Tu ne connais presque rien de moi Severus…

Un claquement de doigt plus tard, la baguette appuyant sur son cœur disparut et se retrouva dans les mains d'un petit elfe de maison rabougri au nez crochu…

_Personne ne menacera Maitresse Rigellia dans sa propre maison… Pas même un Porteur de la Trace Monsieur le Mangemort…

_Kreattur !

_Pardonnez moi Maitresse Rigellia, mais je me dois de protéger la jeune Maitresse de la Maison des Black… Dois je casser cette baguette impure pour vous avoir attaquée Maitresse ?

Il avait commencé à la tordre et le bois criait à l'agonie… Severus regardait l'elfe sans réagir, trop secoué par ce qu'il avait entendu… Ses cheveux noirs et gras formaient toujours un rideau pour ceux qui étaient à ses côtés…

_Kreattur, donnes la moi je te prie…

_Bien Maitresse… Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la Noble Maison des Black…

Il tendit la baguette noire et ouvragée à la jeune femme qui l'examina, vit l'éraflure sur cette dernière, et lorsque Severus fit un grognement pour la récupérer, elle grogna en relevant la lèvre et dévoiler des dents pointues… Les cheveux hérissés donnaient un effet encore plus sauvage au tableau… D'un sortilège, elle répara la baguette, lança un Avis, faisant apparaitre de multiples Aras Bleus et elle rendit la baguette à Severus en la lui tendant, pointe dans la main.

Il la lui arracha des mains et les Aras disparurent…

_Peut-être pourrions nous avoir des explications ? demanda alors Dumbledore…

_Explications ? A quel sujet Professeur ?

_Ce qui vient de se passer ?

_Vous savez beaucoup de choses… Je ne pense pas qu'un éclaircissement soit nécessaire…

_Je ne parlais pas de _ça, _je parlais de Kreattur.

_Depuis trois jours je suis la chef du clan Black… Avec tout ce que cela implique… Mais vous êtes ici chez Sirius, il fait ce qu'il veut de cet endroit…

_La chef des Black… Mais comment est ce possible Lisia ? demandèrent les parents Weasley au même moment, eux qui connaissaient la petite d'après leurs fils et ne l'ayant jamais rencontrée en vrai…

_Je suis la fille de Rodolphus Lestrange et de Bellatrix Black… Mon père m'a donné le nom de Black pour des raisons financières et idéologiques, comme la puissance et la grandeur d'une famille par rapport à la sienne… Voilà tout… Je suis leur fille certes, mais ils ne m'ont pas élevée, je ne le suis que sur le plan génétique… Si maintenant tout est clair…

_Non, tout n'est pas clair… fit Sirius en se plaçant entre les deux « noirauds », vous me semblez bien proches tous les deux…

_Jaloux Black ?

_La ferme Servilus !

_Sirius, je t'expliquerai plus tard…

_Mais…

_Plus Tard ! Si on pouvait commencer maintenant…

_Oui, bien sur…

Le ton était donné… Il ne fallait pas revenir sur le passé… Cela risquait de ne pas leur plaire sinon…

Sirius était étonné, la Rigellia qu'il connaissait, sa petite cousine adorée, avait changé du tout au tout… Elle était devenue une femme autoritaire, une digne femme de la Maison des Black, et son comportement impérieux ne manqua pas de le remmener quelques années en arrière, quand il était encore un enfant qui jouait avec ces nombreux cousins et cousines… Dont l'ainée des trois sœurs Black… Bellatrix….

Quand à la chauve souris des cachots, il avait une multitude de questions… Questions qu'il allait s'empresser de poser à la femme à l'autre bout de la table dès la fin de cette foutue réunion….

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà les amis! Ce chapitre se termine ici! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu même si le début n'est que du blabla pour l'instant, il prendra tout son sens plus tard!<strong>

**Si vous avez des idées, des hypothèses pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Je suis curieuse de nature!**

**A Mercrediiii!**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Je publie ce chapitre un jour en avance, étant donné que je ne serais pas disponible demain... Donc, voici le chapitre 14, j'ai eu la grosse flemme de le corriger... Donc bon, je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes qui persistent...**

**J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop dans cette fiction, vu que je n'ai pas d'échos je ne peux pas me baser... **

**Alors, après le rejet de Severus, et la rencontre, qu'est ce que ce chapitre va vous réserver? **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 14<span>**

La jeune femme ne se sentait pas bien, elle sentait tous les regards sur elles qui avaient changés… Même ceux de Sirius et de Remus… Mais pire que tout, c'était celui de Severus, inquisiteur, qui ne cessait de la regarder… Elle savait qu'elle allait exploser dans la journée, et il valait mieux pour tout le monde que cela soit lorsque les réunions seraient terminées… Oui, cela valait mieux pour tout le monde si c'était le plus tard possible…

_Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait plus juste qu'Harry soit au courant ? demanda alors Sirius, relativement énervé…

_Non ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

_Je vous rappelle qu'Harry n'est plus un enfant depuis le moment où il a réduit Voldemort à l'état de souvenir… fit justement Rigellia…

_PARDON ? s'égosilla Molly.

Harry a détruit Voldemort à quinze mois, il a été placé dans une famille de barjots qui l'ont affamé, frappé, abandonné à lui-même, utilisé comme une bonne à tout faire et tout ça jusqu'à ce que, chaque année depuis qu'il est à Poudlard il affronte une ersatz de Voldemort ou Voldemort lui-même… Vous croyez qu'un enfant reste un enfant après ça ? Faites moi rire…

_Et que sais-tu des enfants ? en as-tu seulement eu un toi-même ou un dans ta famille avant pour le savoir…

Le silence qui suivit la diatribe de Molly fut mal interprété par tout le monde sauf Remus et Dumbledore…. Rigellia avait croisé les mains et posé son front sur celles-ci, dissimulant son visage penné à tous les présents…

_Tu vois… tu ne sais…

_Je n'ai pas eu cette chance… Non… Mais j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir des petits cousins et cousines, un filleul et une filleule qui maintenant me croient morte, que j'ai aimé et aidé à grandir dès que je les voyais, à qui j'expliquais des choses que leur parents n'étaient pas en mesure de faire car trop laxistes pour satisfaire leur curiosité…. Alors ne venez pas me dire que je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être un enfant Molly….

_En quoi avoir un enfant près de soi est un malheur selon vous ? si vous pensez ça, vous ne valez pas mieux que votre mère…

A cet instant les mains se crispèrent, les jointures blanchirent et les oreilles se recouvrirent de poils après s'être allongées un peu plus encore…

_Ne venez pas me comparer avec une sale pouffiace qui n'a fait que maudire son enfant à naitre et je cite « Parce que ce vermisseau ne fait que l'empêcher d'aider son Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la réalisation de son rêve en lui faisant prendre du ventre et en la limitant dans ses mouvements… Ce vermisseau n'étant qu'une gêne et rien d'autre »… Ne venez pas me comparer à cette salope répugnante qu'est ma génitrice… Je suis différente, et si je dis que j'ai eu le malheur de connaitre des enfants, c'est parce qu'une fois retirée à eux par une mort factice il est d'autant plus difficile de les oublier… Et que ça fait encore plus mal de savoir qu'ils sont en pleine santé quelque part alors qu'on ne peut ni les voir, ni leur parler… rien… Maintenant –elle se leva- si vous voulez bien m'excuser, vous connaissez mon opinion sur tout… Je me range du côté de Sirius, Harry DOIT savoir… JE n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

Elle quitta la pièce et monta dans sa chambre d'où parvinrent des bruits de casse entre autres grognements….

_Tiens… Le loup est lâché… fit avec un sourire narquois Severus, s'attirant les regards réprobateurs de toute l'assemblée…

_Je vais monter essayer de la calmer… fit Remus…

_Non, reste en bas… Elle ne va pas te laisser entrer dans cet état… Continuons la réunion plutôt… A moins qu'on en est fini…

_Je pense que pour le sujet Harry, nous ne serons jamais d'accord… Severus, vous nous avez dit que Tom comptait rester « sage » pour le moment ?

_Oui… Il ne va rien attenté… En fait, le fait que tout le monde le croit encore et toujours mort l'arrange, il peut planifier tranquillement son rétablissement et bien entendu l'attaque sur Potter…

_Je vois… Bon… Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire…

Un bruit de porte raisonna à l'étage et celui de pas lourds dans l'escalier également… Sirius se leva alors et couru vers ce dernier…

Il surprit sa cousine, vêtue de vêtements moldus et d'un blouson de cuir qui s'apprêtait à sortir…

_Où vas-tu ?

_Ça ne te regarde pas Sirius…

_Si ça me regarde ! T'es ma cousine et sous ma responsabilité ! Comme Harry… alors oui, ça me regarde !

_En rien… J'ai très bien vécu sans toi jusque là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en venir à te dire le moindre de mes faits et gestes…

Le ton montait petit à petit, si bien que les oreilles curieuses en étaient arrivées à tout entendre sans le moindre souci…

_Si tu franchis le pas de cette porte…

_Quoi ? Tu vas me virer d'ici ? Je te rappelle que GRACE à ta mère, je suis ici chez moi… Mais t'en fais pas, je ne viendrais plus foutre mon nez dans tes affaires… Je peux me trouver une autre maison…

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

_Alors qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Me mettre en pension, comme Harry, mais pas chez les Weasley, n'oublie pas que je suis AVANT TOUT la fille de la mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange…. Alors choisis bien ma famille d'accueil… Et qui plus ai, j'ai quelques problèmes de comportement et de fourrure… alors il faudrait des gens TREEEEEEEEEEEEES conciliants pour bien vouloir de moi… Maintenant laisse moi passer…

_JE veux juste savoir si tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises et disparaitre comme la dernière fois.. Je me suis vraiment inquiété tu sais…

_Je te promet si ça peut te rassurer que je reviendrais avant demain matin… Je te le jure sur mon honneur sorcier…

_… Bon très bien… Mais fais attention à toi s'il te plait…

_Ne t'en fais pas…. JE ferais attention…

_…

La porte claqua et le « VZIM » caractéristique du transplanage de Rigellia se fit entendre…

Lorsque Sirius entra dans la pièce un lourd silence gêné pesait sur l'assemblé…

_Problème d'éducation Black ? demanda avec un rictus Snape.

_Je te trouve bien concerné Servilus…

_C'est juste que te voir patauger avec des adolescents ne peut que me réjouir… Incapable de maitriser une fillette… Où est passée la superbe de Black ?

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé Servilus… Et je te signale qu'elle est ma cousine, je ne vais pas la séduire pour la faire obéir si c'est ce que tu sousentends…

_Il n'est pas rare de voir dans les familles de Sang pur des mariages entre cousins… Ce qui explique bien des choses d'ailleurs…

_REPETE UN PEU SNAPE !

_Allons Allons Sirius, Severus , calmez vous…

_Si ce salopard arrêtes de nous insulter je veux bien me calmer…

_Severus…

_Hn…

Albus Dumbledore fit, pendant quelque secondes, son âge, puis il ordonna la fin de la réunion et décida que tous les Vendredi Soirs dès 21h, les réunions de l'Ordre se tiendraient ici, au Square Grimmaurd…

Rigellia, de son côté, avait transplané dans le sud de la France et plus précisément là où elle avait grandie…. La maison était toujours en ruine… Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer par de là les scellés de la police et entrer… La Maison avait été nettoyée… On voyait les traces des assassinats, mais aussi de l'entretien rigoureux des experts….

Rigellia partit alors chez le fleuriste local, ne trouvant la boutique que fermée, elle passa près d'un champ où elle cueilli des fleurs avec le plus grand soin… Elle les porta alors au cimetière non loin de là et trouva le caveau familial où trois nouvelles inscriptions avaient été faites…

Elle s'accroupie, arrangea les fleurs déposées là, puis regarda les inscriptions….

« A ma marraine »

« A nos oncle et tante »

« a nos regrettés enfants et petite fille »

Et elle en passait… Il y avait même un dessin… Dessus l'écriture enfantine de sa filleule et du grand frère de cette dernière avait écrit le prénom de ses parents et le sien avec des nuages et des cœurs partout… Elle prit alors le dessin avec elle et revint avant l'aube au Square…

Lorsqu'elle rentra, Sirius étaient encore debout avec Remus guettant son retour avec impatience et peur…

_Rigel' tu es rentrée ?

_Oui… Je suis là Sir' Rem…

Lorsqu'ils virent les yeux rouges et gonflés de la jeune femme ainsi que le papier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, ils comprirent alors tout le problème…

_Rigellia, tu n'aurais pas dû y aller… tu t'es fait du mal pour rien…

_Ce n'est pas toi qui a une famille qui le croit mort… une famille qui au final, n'est même pas la tienne… Excusez moi tous les deux mais vous n'êtes pas dans ma situation, vous ne comprendriez pas… Bonne nuit…

Elle monta les escaliers et partie se coucher…. Elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite et entendit les pas de Sirius et de Remus entrer dans sa chambre… Les deux hommes croyaient qu'elle dormait, vu sa respiration lente…

_Tu sais… Peut-être qu'on est pas les gens qui te faut… Mais on t'aime vraiment Rem' et moi…. Alors… On va tout faire pour que t'aille mieux…

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassant sur le front, un peu comme un père le ferait avec ses enfants…

_Allez viens Siry, on va la réveiller sinon…

Rigellia s'endormit en se disant qu'elle allait devoir réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'elle voulait faire dans l'avenir….

La semaine s'écoula un peu mieux et le Vendredi suivant, Rigellia eut la désagréable surprise de voir Severus dans la cuisine, assis à boire un thé offert par Molly…

_Bonsoir vous deux…

_Bonsoir Rigellia ! J'ai fait du thé, vous en voulez une tasse ?

_Non merci… Je ne suis pas du tout thé…

_Oh ! Et qu'est ce que vous buvez en France ?

_Du vin, répondit Severus, sarcastique.

_On ne boit pas tous du vin…. Je bois soit du café soit un cappuccino en général…

_Oh… Je ne sais pas faire ça… mais un café oui… Bougez pas, je vous en prépare un tout de suite…

_Merci beaucoup Molly…

Elle s'assied et attendit en silence l'arrivée des autre membres et lorsque le café arriva devant elle, elle sentit que Molly devait rester absolument sur la bonne note du thé…

La réunion commença une fois que tout le monde fut là… Severus avait de nouvelle information…

_Greyback a été engagé par Voldemort… Plus il remmènera de clan lycanthrope, plus il aura de victime a massacrer… Un marché qui fonctionne dans les deux sens. Un a une armée puissante de magicien ou tout simplement de victime à sacrifier pour ses mangemorts, pendant que l'autre peut se livrer à des parties de chasses exaltantes…

_Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas laisser ça se faire ainsi…

_Pour ma part, si on pouvait se débarrasser de Greyback & co. Ça ne changerait rien à ma vie…

_Contrairement à ce que tu penses Snape, les loups garous ne sont pas tous comme GReyback, et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir…

_Ce qui est sur, c'est que vous êtes tous des menteurs…

_Pardon ?

_Oui… Vous vous dissimulez sous une apparence bien pratique pour vous…

_Si tu as un reproche à nous faire à Rigellia et moi, j'apprécierai que tu le fasses en privée et pas devant tout le monde… grogna Remus…

_Oh ! C'est vrai… On ne lave pas son linge sale en public…

_Nous n'avons pas choisis d'être ce que nous sommes Severus ! Quand est ce que tu vas te l'imprimer dans le crâne ?

_Laisses Rigel' il est stupide et ne comprend pas l'évidence des choses…

_Répète un peu que je suis stupide sale chien poisseux…

_Poisseux moi ? Tu t'es regardé ? Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas mis la tête sous l'eau ? hein Servilus ? Encore un problème avec ça ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, deux baguettes volèrent et se retrouvèrent sous la gorge ennemie en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire…

_CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX ! Snape ! Dégages de chez moi… La réunion est finie non ?

_Et bien pas vraiment… Il faut que nous décidions de comment réagir…

_On n'a qu'à proposer aux loups de nous rejoindre, ainsi ils seraient à l'abris de …

_Qui ira les voir ? Nous ne sommes que deux à ne pas les craindre et encore… et nous ne pouvons pas leur garantir une protection sans faille…

_Mais nous pouvons les intégrer à l'Ordre….

_Et leur donner des toits avec maison sous fidélitas…

_Savez vous combien de loups garou, combien de clan, combien de personnes un clan abrite-t-il ? se sera irréalisable ! Les nomades sont rares… Les clans nombreux et richement peuplés… Il nous faudrait des maisons comme Poudlard pour loger les clans pour qu'ils ne se marchent pas dessus tous en cœur ! Comprenez que ce fait est impossible…

_Nous pouvons alors protéger leur famille ? Pas les loups garou… proposa alors une femme.

_…

_Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas digne de protection ?

_Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ainsi le chantage sur les familles deviendrait caduque vu que nous ne pouvons pas les leur retiré ou les faire souffrir à cause de cela….

_Oui, je vois, ça serait une bonne idée, mais toujours pareils… Où les mettre ?

_Sirius ?

_Oui ?

_Combien de Manoirs possède la famille Black ?

_Toute branche confondu, j'en connais au total huit au Royaume uni, en comptant ceux qui se situent à l'étranger, cela donne autour d'une petite quinzaine par là…

_Très bien… Je mets mes bâtisses à contribution à la condition que les loups garous s'engagent à nous aider ou rester neutres… sur Serment sorcier….

_Bien… Maintenant , nous avons l'option Hagrid et Olympe pour les géants, Flitwick pour les gobelins…. Et vous pour les lycanthropes… Il nous faudra agir le plus tôt possible…

_Oui mais quand ?

_Dès que nous serons tous prêt, en sachant que nous sommes mi Aout, nous devrions nous arranger pour qu'au début Septembre, on ai pris contact avec un maximum de personne…

_Parfait ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? demanda Mondingus, le plus pressé de partir à chaque fois

_Harry doit savoir ! Je le répète…

_Il rentrera Vendredi Prochain, il sera au courant à cet instant du minimum de chose…

_Un minimum de choses ? Mais vous êtes tous timbré ou quoi ? Si Harry ne sait presque rien, comment voulez vous qu'il apprenne ce qui l'attend ? Comme voulez vous qu'il se défende ? Comment espérez vous qu'il puisse passer au-delà de tout ça ?

_Tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorons peut-être Rigellia ?

_Oui… Avant qu'il ne parte, et qu'on se dispute Siry, Harry dormait dans sa chambre… J'étais au salon… D'un seul coup je me suis sentie très mal, oppressée… Je ne saurais l'expliquer… J'avais comme un pressentiment… Je suis montée rapidement pour voir ce qu'il faisait… Il ne répondait pas alors je suis entrée et je l'ai vu… Il était collant de sueur… Il… Je sais pas… C'est comme s'il était pris dans un cauchemar horrible… Je l'ai réveillé et il était complètement déphasé après ça… Nous sommes sortis faire des courses pour lui changer les idées et on est revenu peu de temps après, la suite tu la connais Sirius…

_Rigellia, vous voulez dire que vous sentez lorsqu'Harry ne va pas bien ?

_Un peu comme un… euh…

Arthur s'arrêta en rougissant…. Il avait failli dire une bêtise…

_Vous pouvez le dire Arthur… Un peu comme un chien oui… Mais je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de Voldemort ou quoi… Je dis juste que si une crise survient à nouveau et qu'en plus de ça il s'agit de Voldemort qui lui envoie, je sais pas moi, des images…. Harry ne pourra pas se protéger efficacement…

_Tu viens de soulever un bon problème…

_Nous y réfléchirons plus intensément la prochaine fois… Allez… Je vais demander à la plupart d'entre vous de rester ici la semaine… Ou tout du moins quelques uns… Nous allons devoir nous réunir plus…

Un grognement s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Snape se tenait le bras gauche…

Il se leva et partit après avoir entendu un « Sois prudent » de la part de Dumbledore….

_Donc je disais, je vais demander à quelques uns d'entre vous de rester ici, nous aurons des réunions quotidiennes et nous pourrons ainsi mieux statuer sur le niveau de notre jeune Harry… Si toute fois vous êtes d'accord Miss Black…

_Oui, pas de souci… Les chambres sont toutes rénovées et elles peuvent accueillir plusieurs personnes sans aucun souci…. Mais bon, il va falloir se partager les chambres… Il n'y en a qu'un sept… Et nous sommes bien plus que ça…

_Tout le monde ne restera pas ici… Je pensais demander à Tonks, Kingsley, Remus, Molly et Arthur et les autres enfants Weasley, ainsi qu'à Miss Granger…

_Et harry ? S'il ne revient que Vendredi…

_Nous allons le faire venir dès ce soir… qui veut faire un tour en balai ?

Maugrey, Kingsley, Tonks, Emeline Vans et Elphias Doge y sont envoyés avec en prime Sirius, trop heureux de pouvoir sortir sans contrainte depuis plus de six mois…

Pendant ce temps les autres avaient disparus pour aider les autres à emménager dans la maison…

Après une discussion houleuse entre la maitresse des lieux et l'ancienne toujours recluse dans son tableau, Rigellia était parvenue à lui faire entendre raison sur le bien fondé de ses actions… à savoir, continuer la lutte contre Bellatrix, Greyback et tous les opposants de la famille Black et qui ont contribués à la chute de cette dernière…

Un « BOUM » retentit dans le parc voisin… Rigellia comprit qu'il s'agissait là du transplanage d'un membre… Remus était de retour… Ils partirent tous deux superviser les détails des chambres pour pouvoir accueillir la tribu Weasley et les autres comme Fol Œil ou encore Tonks…

Alors Dumby revenait et qu'une nouvelle conversation se faisait entendre, un craquement de transplanage s'éleva à nouveau et on vit Severus Snape traverser la rue. Il entra peu de temps après et donna les dernières informations à tous les participants…

_Toujours rien… Il ne m'a convoqué que pour avoir de nouvelles potions en tout genre…. Des tests… Toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres… Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que les lui fournir…

_Que veut-il ?

_Disons qu'il veut une adaptation du sortilège de Videntraille en potion…

_C'est horrible…

_Assez oui…

_Pouvez vous la faire ?

_Oui… Mais cela va me prendre du temps et comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis obligé de la faire, sinon il va bien entendu me le faire payer ou découvrir que je suis un espion… Je me contenterai de faire durer le plus longtemps possible sa fabrication…

_Oui… bonne idée…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et tout le monde entra dans la maison, Harry comprit… On lui demanda d'aller ranger ses affaires et de rester en haut quelques temps… Le temps de terminer cette réunion…

Celle-ci se finit dix minutes plus tard sous l'espionnage intensif de tous les jeunes gens… Pattenrond leur mit cependant des bâtons dans les roues lorsqu'il mangea l'oreille à rallonge des frères Weasley… Sirius avait encore frappé avec sa communication télépathique avec le moitié Flaireur…

Cependant, les jumeaux en avaient d'autre… Il leur suffit d'aller en chercher une nouvelle paire… Mais à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde fut accueilli par une Molly Weasley et une Rigellia, heureuse de retrouver ses amis d'école…

_Sympa ta coupe Lisia ! lui firent les jumeaux au même moment…

_On voit tout de suite le loup en toi comme ça ! sourit alors Harry en attrapant sa cousine pour la serrer contre lui..

_A croire que nous avons les mêmes cheveux P'tit Harry… dit elle en lui secouant la crinière…

_Oh ! Ils sont mignons les deux cousins… fit Ron avec un sourire moqueur…

_Quoi ? tu es en manque de câlin Roninouchet !

Elle l'attrapa alors et le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer…

Les jeunes et moins jeunes éclatèrent de rire sous le regard noir à tous les sens du terme de Snape qui ressentit pendant un moment l'envie de fracasser Ronald Bilius Weasley dans le mur d'en face…

Tout le monde mangea tranquillement et à la fin du repas, Rigellia et Molly s'occupèrent de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle, aidées par une Tonks qui avait fait du progrès, au lieu de casser une assiette à la minute, elle n'en cassait que trois dans toute la journée….

Soudain une engueulade pire que les autres entre Sirius et Severus rameuta tout le monde dans le salon… Les deux protagonistes se tenaient en joue et, Rigellia vit rouge lorsqu'Harry s'en mêla…

_CA SUFFIT !

Elle se mit entre les deux hommes, poussa Harry dans les bras de Remus qui n'avait pas bougé et sortie sa propre baguette pour mettre en joue Sirius pendant que de la magie sans baguette crépitait au bout de ses ongles devenues noires et pointues depuis que la louve se trouvait plus présente en elle…

_Vous allez vous reculer et me ranger ses baguettes tout de suite…

_Ne t'en mêle pas Rigellia…

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Black, pousses-toi.

D'un informulé, elle expédia les deux sorciers plus loin et se retrouva avec leur baguette en main.

_Ça suffit maintenant, Sirius, va te calmer je ne sais où, et toi tu me suis…

_Mais Rigellia…

_Je n'ai aucune intention de…

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Severus et disparu en transplanant à l'intérieur de la maison… elle atterrit dans le grenier en priant Kreattur de bien vouloir descendre et aider Molly et Tonks à finir la vaisselle…

_Bien Maitresse…

L'elfe de maison descendit et demanda à Molly et Tonks de le suivre puisque les ordres de sa maitresse étaient de finir la vaisselle et de rester en bas…

Cet ordre ne tomba pas dans les oreilles de sourds… tous savaient que l'elfe vivait dans le grenier, aussi les jumeaux suivis de près par le trio d'or se mirent rapidement à monter les escaliers, suivis par un Pattenrond qui resta sagement assis près de sa maitresse à écouter, sous les ordres de notre cher Sirius qui voulait en savoir plus…

Ils entendirent alors tout ce qui se disait…

_Lâches moi ! ordonna Snape en reprenant son bras.

_Pardon… Ecoutes moi Severus, je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour tous les deux de vous retrouver dans la même pièce, mais s'il vous plait essayez de vous contrôler… Je ne tiens pas à intervenir à chaque fois…

_Alors tu n'as qu'à nous laisser nous étriper tranquillement… Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'intervenir…

_Je le sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

_Ha ! Le monstre en toi veille à ma protection, comme c'est touchant…

_Severus, je te conseille de ne pas me parler de ça…

_Pourquoi ? ça fait mal ? Tu t'es pourtant bien gardé de m'en parler pendant un moment n'est ce pas ?

La voix était basse… Très basse même….

_Parce que tu crois que te mentir par omission était une partie de plaisir ? Non, pas vraiment…

_Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ? que j'allais rester avec toi en sachant cela après ? que j'allais oublier que tu pouvais me tuer à chaque instant ?

_Rappelle toi bien ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où je suis partie définitivement de Poudlard, rappelles toi bien que je t'ai sauvé la vie… Ta misérable petite vie de Remus qui ne se contrôlait plus… Je t'ai sauvé alors que je savais très bien que tu aurais peur de moi… Que tu ne me croirais pas… Tu es le seul face à qui je ne peux rien faire… Même sous mon autre apparence… Mais cela est du passé, j'étais venu ici pour te calmer mais je vois que cela ne sert à rien… Je t'ai sauvé une fois de plus…

_Mais qu'attend-tu ? Une médaille ? Que je te remercie ? Que je te sois redevable ?

_Non… Je n'attend plus rien de toi… J'ai… Je me suis trompée sur toi et voilà un an et deux mois que je m'en mord les doigts…

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, ni de conciliant, et ça tu le savais très bien…

_Oui, je le savais… Mais j'espérais… Comme une idiote…

Elle allait quitter le grenier lorsqu'une main la retint de descendre…

_Attends ! Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir… une voire plusieurs choses en fait…

_Poses tes questions qu'on en finisse…

_Très bien… Alors pour commencer… Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es une Black?

_Depuis le premier Juin, l'an dernier…

_Et pourquoi es-tu dans l'Ordre du Phénix ?

_Pour les mêmes raisons que tous les autres… Je veux qu'on arrête ce salopard et je veux en plus de ça tuer Greyback de mes propres mains… J'aspire à vivre en paix le temps qu'il me restera à vivre si j'ai la chance de survivre… Tu as d'autres questions ?

_Une seule… Qu'elles étaient les trois nouvelles que tu voulais m'apprendre lorsque nous…

_Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire…

_Tu as dit que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions !

_Pas celle là ! ça fait… trop mal, d'y repenser…

_Repenser à quoi ? Explique-toi !

_J'ai sacrifié énormément de choses jusqu'ici dans ma vie, je ne compte pas en sacrifier d'avantage ! Laisse moi partir Severus !

Les jeunes étaient tenus en haleine… tous avaient compris que Lisia avait été en couple à l'insu de tous à Poudlard avec leur prof de potion… Ils n'avaient pourtant rien vu venir…

_Pas sans que tu m'ais répondu ! C'est important pour moi ! Qu'est ce que tu me caches d'autres ?

_ON N'EST PLUS ENSEMBLE ! JE N'AI PAS A SOUFFRIR DE TA SUPERIORITE SUR MOI !

_Nous ne sommes peut-être plus ensemble, mais tu as encore des sentiments pour moi… ça se voit…. Sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais défendu face à ton cousin… Et tu ne m'aurais pas emmené ici… Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

_Arrêtes… S'il te plait Arrêtes…

_Je veux juste comprendre… Et puis… ça te soulagerait peut-être de m'en parler…

_T'en parler ? Me soulager ? Bien au contraire ! Si tu es aussi clair voyant, entre dans mon esprit comme tu as si bien tenté de le faire la dernière fois ! Vas y ! Lis ce qu'il y a dedans…

_Non, je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser cette méthode…. Cela ne t'aidera en rien…

_N'essaye pas de jour au gentil garçon qui prend soin de son amie en proie à une déprime ! Tu ne sais au final rien de moi… Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré, tu ne sais RIEN !

_Je ne demande qu'à savoir… Et je ne te laisserai pas partir sans le savoir… Lisia…

Rigellia était à bout de nerf… Et l'utilisation de son prénom, de celui qu'il utilisait avant pour l'appeler, avec cette voix douce et apaisante qu'il avait lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de l'utiliser…. Tout était réuni pour qu'elle flanche…

Aussi, elle rendit les armes…

_Très bien… Je vais te dire ce que je comptais te dire cette nuit là… Mais je te conseille de t'assoir….

_Ça ira…

Rigellia pleurait maintenant, la gorge serrée, mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire…

_Lorsque je suis venue te voir pour te parler… J'avais trois nouvelles à t'annoncer… La première était ma nature de lycanthrope… La seconde, le fait qu'en réalité j'étais la fille des Lestrange…

Elle s'arrêta là et Severus failli perdre patience… Mais il se retint de justesse d'hurler pour qu'elle continue…

_La dernière… C'est que…

Elle s'arrêta alors et entra dans une rage folle… Une colère pure et dure qui lui hérissa les cheveux, commença à la transformer vue sa perte de contrôle, mais elle gardait encore assez de force mentale pour ne pas céder totalement…

_J'AI TOUT PERDU CETTE NUIT LA ! JE T'AI PERDU TOI ! MAIS, A CAUSE DE MA CONNERIE LEGENDAIRE , JE N'AI PAS PU M'EMPECHER DE VOULOIR TE PROTEGER PLUS QUE TOUT ALORS QUE SI JE T'AVAIS LAISSE TE DEBROUILLER JE N'EN SERAIS PAS LA AUJOURD'HUI ! J'AI PERDU LA CHOSE, LES DEUX CHOSES LES PLUS PRECIEUSES AUX YEUX D'UNE FEMME EN SEULEMENT QUELQUES HEURES ! TOUT CA POUR AU FINAL ME RETROUVER SANS RIEN ! SEULE AVEC MA STUPIDE IDEE DE VENGEANCE !

Severus stoppa là son écoute… Les deux choses les plus précieuses pour une femme ? Il n'osait pas imaginer ce dont Lisia voulait parler… ça n'était pas possible…

_Je… Excuses moi mais je n'ai pas très bien saisi ce que tu voulais dire… Je…

_Oh… tu n'as pas saisi… très bien… Je vais te montrer quelque chose qui te mettra peut-être un peu plus sur la voie…

Elle défit les boutons de son pantalon taille haute et l'abaissa jusqu'à dévoiler une très large cicatrice courant sur tout le long de son bas ventre…

_Est-ce que tu comprend mieux maintenant ou dois je encore te mettre sur la voie ?

_Tu… Tu as… qui t'a fait ça ?

_Buck, en voulant protéger les élèves que je tentais moi-même de protéger de Remus… Mais… Je me demande si tu as bien compris… Sinon tu ne m'auras pas posée cette question là…

_Tu… tu veux dire que…

_Le premier Juin, j'ai appris plusieurs choses… Le fait que j'étais la fille des Lestrange n'était pas vraiment la plus importante… et j'ai tout perdu la nuit du neuf… J'ai perdu la dernière part de toi qui me restait et que j'aurais pu aimer pour deux…

Face au silence de Severus, elle décida d'enfoncer le clou.

_J'étais enceinte Severus… J'étais enceinte d'un peu moins de deux mois… et ce bébé n'était autre que le nôtre… Mais, il n'y a plus de raison de…

_Comment… est ce possible ? Je… Le nôtre ?

_Oui… Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin pour savoir comment on fait les enfants… Mais notre bébé était bel et bien le nôtre si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… Pour la seule et unique raison que lorsqu'un loup garou tombe sur ce qu'on pourrait appeler son âme sœur… Et qu'il décide en communion avec son loup de s'attacher à cette personne… Alors le loup lui restera fidèle jusqu'à sa mort… Comme les véritables loups, nous ne sommes des solitaires qu'une partie de nos vies…. Pour le reste, nous sommes irréductiblement amoureux et désireux de rester fidèles à notre âme sœur… Comble de la malchance pour moi, la mienne est lycanthrophobe…

Elle décida alors de quitter la pièce et de laisser Snape à ses réflexions... Elle ne vit pas les jeunes cachés par un sortilège de désillusion des jumeaux ni Pattenrond qui courait vers Sirius… elle ne vit rien de tout ça et préféra descendre dans ses appartements qu'elle partageait maintenant avec sa cousine pour pleurer un bon coup…

Severus de son côté resta scotché sur place avant de tomber sur les fesses…

Comment était ce possible ? Lui ? Père ? Non… C'était tout simplement inconcevable…

« Les deux choses les plus précieuses pour une femme… La dernière part de toi qui me restait… J'étais enceinte… Rester fidèle… lycanthrophobe »

Tout cela ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit et c'est tel un zombi qu'il arriva en bas des escaliers, sans percevoir ne serait ce que le sortilège des jeunes, toujours cachés…

De leur côté, les jeunes avaient été choqués, voire même plus que ça… Comment Lisia avait-elle pu… avec le bâtard graisseux…

Pourtant la réponse était évidente pour les filles ici présentes…

Elles demandèrent aux garçons de les suivre dans leurs chambres et demandèrent aux jumeaux de poser un sortilège de silence.

_Mais c'est pas possible ! Lisia et ce salopard…

_Si, au contraire, c'est tout à fait possible… Vous n'avez pas entendu sa voix quand il lui a demandé de s'expliquer ? Il ne nous a jamais parlé ainsi… Il semblait doux et aimant…

_Mais il est crade et moche !

_La beauté intérieure n'est pas toujours reflétée à l'extérieur… souffla une voix prêt de la porte d'entrée…

_Lisia ! tu…

_Je vous rappelle que je suis lycan, j'entend même au travers des sortilèges de silence… et ma chambre est juste à côté…

_Comment tu as pu… avec lui !

_Comme je te l'ai dit, l'extérieur n'est en aucun cas le reflet de l'intérieur… J'aime Severus encore et toujours et rien ne me fera changer d'avis sur lui… Il est quelqu'un de bon à qui de mauvaises choses sont arrivées…

_Son comportement envers toi est pourtant digne du pire des salopards ! fit alors Harry.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

_Il ne savait rien de tout ça… Et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, il n'aurait jamais rien su…

_Mais pourquoi alors…

_Je ne peux pas lui résister… La soumission est une chose qui s'applique encore plus à la bête qui est en moi face à lui… Et bon gré mal gré, je suis soumise à la bête…

_Je ne comprend toujours pas ce que tu peux lui trouver… commença Fred

_On est bien mieux nous et tu as toujours résisté à notre charme ravageur ! termina Georges.

_Haha… Oui, vous êtes physiquement et mentalement très bien mais la question n'est pas là… vous comprendrez un jour qu'il y a des évidences qui ne peuvent pas être mises de côtés… et que rien ni personne ne vous fera changer d'avis… ce jour là alors, vous saurez pourquoi j'ai choisi Severus et qu'aujourd'hui je m'en mord les doigts….

_En tout cas, tu nous l'as bien chamboulé… Il ne nous a même pas remarqué sous notre sortilège de…

Un grand fracas dans le salon s'éleva et une intense fureur magique piqua la peau de tous les présents…

Les deux habitants permanent de cette maisons connaissaient bien cette emprunte magique et c'est avec effrois que tous les deux se regardèrent…

_SIRIUS !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilààààààààààà Je coupe ici! Mon sadisme est sans limite Mouahaha *s'étouffe à cause de son rhume et de son rire de dément* Bref, à Samedi pour la suite! <strong>

**En espérant recevoir un ou deux petits commentaires ;)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre 15 un peu en retard!**

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder ici mais comme d'habitude, je remercie les gens qui ont lu et en particulier Lili qui m'a laissée une très gentille Review! Elle m'a presque faite rougir... (bon j'avoue j'ai rougi...)**

**Donc merci beaucoup... Et à Mercredi pour la suite...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Pattenrond descendait rapidement les escaliers et grimpa sur les genoux de Sirius… Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux et le demi Flaireur le laissa voir dans ses pensées…

_C'est impossible… murmura sous le choc Sirius…

Seul Remus l'avait entendu…

Des pas se firent entendre alors dans l'escaliers, pas qui finalement se stoppèrent au deuxième étage….

Remus arriva près de son ami… Et vu le teint livide qu'il avait… Il comprit alors qu'une nouvelle personne était au courant du secret que Rigellia, Dumbledore et lui partageaient…

_Sirius, je t'en prie…. Restes calme…

_Et tu savais ? Tu ne m'as rien dit mais tu le savais ? commença alors l'homme aux yeux aciers.

Toute l'attention était maintenant portée sur les deux hommes… jusqu'à ce qu'un Severus Snape livide ne descende à son tour des escaliers et se dirige vers la salle de réunion, à savoir la cuisine, pour pouvoir demander si la réunion était bel et bien terminée, et partir ruminer dans son coin…

C'est alors que Sirius le vit… Il se rua sur l'homme tout de noir vêtu et bouscula alors le vaisselier, d'où tomba toute la vaisselle, réduisant le sol à un monticule de porcelaine brisée…

_Sirius ! entendirent-ils alors que l'énergie magique furibonde de l'homme s'éleva bien au-delà de la limite autorisée pour la sécurité des gens…

_ Sirius !

_TOI JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ESPECE DE SALOPARD !

Snape se tourna alors vers l'homme furieux qui écrasa son poing dans le visage plus que pâle du Maitre des potions… Ce dernier tomba à la renverse et cracha deux molaires…

Remus ceintura alors Sirius pour éviter qu'il ne vienne à lui faire plus de mal encore…

Severus se releva et regarda Remus avec un air qui ne lui était pas connu placardé sur le visage, sauf de Dumbledore environ quatorze ans plus tôt…

_Lâches le Lupin s'il te plait…

_Quoi ? Mais tu es inconscient ? Il va vraiment te tuer…

_Non… C'est bon, lâches le…

_Severus… Il va vraiment te massacrer là… son énergie magique…

_FAIS LE !

Remus sursauta face à la détermination de l'homme face à lui, ayant déjà la lèvre explosée et la bouche en sang…

Snape accueillit le coup suivant avec une grande satisfaction…

Pourquoi se laissait-il frapper ? Tout simplement parce qu'il en avait besoin… Il n'y avait qu'en ressentant cette douleur qu'il savait que tout cela n'était pas un mensonge, qu'il savait qu'il acceptait tout cela en un infime signe de pardon…

Un uppercut le cueillit à l'estomac et il se plia en deux. Alors qu'on s'approchait à nouveau pour les séparer un étrange champ de force fut élevé par le blessé pour ne pas qu'on lui vienne en aide…

Les bruits de course dans l'escalier furent tout ce qu'on entendit d'autre à part les cris désespérés des spectateurs…

Dumbledore était très en colère, Sirius était en train de tuer son meilleur espion, son seul espion à vrai dire pour une raison ridicule… L'enfant était mort… Il n'y avait plus rien à faire… On ne revient pas sur le passé…

A cet instant le cri de Rigellia retentit dans toute la salle… Laissant à Snape et Sirius, le soin de l'entendre…

_ARRETEZ TOUS LES DEUX ! SIRIUS LACHES LE !

_MAIS CE CONNARD T'AS ENGROSSEE ET A CAUSE DE LUI T'AS PERDU TON BEBE !

_C'est pas à cause de lui ! C'était un accident maintenant arrêtes s'il te plait… Laisses le tranquille…

_A PARCE QU'EN PLUS TU LE DEFENDS ?

_J'Y SUIS OBLIGEE FIGURES TOI ! MAINTENANT LACHES LE ! NE ME FORCE PAS A TE FAIRE DU MAL !

_AH OUI ? ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU POURRAIS ME FAIRE ?

Comme pour la provoquer un peu plus, il écrasa son poing dans la figure ensanglantée de l'enseignant qui, ce coup ci, tomba bel et bien dans les pommes…

Dans un rugissement et un bond plus tard, Sirius se retrouva sous Rigellia totalement transformée de rage… Ses yeux n'étaient plus ce mélange vert et jaune habituel, mais d'une couleur jaune époustouflante, comme ceux de Remus durant les pleines lunes, plus clairs encore…

_Harry ! Ouvres la porte ! Tout de suite !

Puis il se transforma à son tour en gros chien noir…

Toutes les personnes ici présentes se tapirent loin de l'autre côté de la salle, baguette en main pour se protéger alors que les deux Black s'affrontaient dans un duel de fou mêlant griffes, crocs et sang…

Alors que Sirius tentait de la faire sortir pour avoir un terrain plus dégagé pour se battre convenablement, Rigellia faisait tout pour rester près de Severus et le protéger autant du chien face à elle que des gens tout autour…

Elle remarqua alors l'odeur de la ville à l'extérieur…

Prenant appui sur ses pattes arrières, elle se leva sur ses dernières, souleva le corps de Severus dans ses bras et alors que Sirius allait la mordre à la cuisse pour la faire trébucher et lâcher son fardeau, elle l'envoya bouler d'un coup de poing bien senti…

Sur trois pattes, elle quitta la place en tenant le corps de Severus contre elle… Elle traversa la rue en esquivant les voitures et se retrouva dans le parc… Puis, elle emprunta une multitude de ruelle sans remarquer quoi que ce soit sur les Moldus, potentielles proies, qui se tenaient non loin d'elle… Elle sortit de la ville et se mit à courir à la recherche d'une forêt où elle serait à l'abri… Elle traça alors vers le Sud où elle se retrouva assez vite dans un environnement très vert… Mais aucun arbre à l'horizon… elle continua jusqu'à tomber dans une forêt magnifique où elle se senti à l'aise tout de suite…

Rapidement elle trouva un endroit bien à elle et creusa un terrier après avoir déposé Severus dans un arbre, à l'abri de tout prédateur potentiel…

En dix minutes, l'abri était fait… Elle avait même utilisé de la terre battue et des feuilles pour bien faire un sol moelleux… Rapidement elle alla chercher Severus et le déposa le plus doucement possible sur le sol…

Avec la plus grande précaution, le loup regarda, flaira et poussa doucement les vêtements pour essayer de voir d'où le sang coulait…. Principalement du visage visiblement… Aussi, elle s'allongea en face de lui, et commença à le nettoyer comme elle le pouvait… Elle lécha avec précaution le visage, puis les mains et enfin elle entreprit de découper, comme sa conscience humaine, encore un peu subsistante dans le maelstrom de pensées qui parcouraient son esprit, lui indiquait de faire avec le vêtement noir…

Elle découvrit alors la chemise blanche marquée de rouge… Il avait saigné ici aussi…

Elle entreprit à nouveau de découper la fine couche de vêtement, ou plutôt de l'arracher avec le plus de douceur possible et elle put enfin s'occuper des autres blessures… Elle vit les blessures les plus simplistes se refermer sous l'effet de sa salive curative. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre que son Alpha ne se réveille… Aussi, pour éviter qu'il n'ait froid sous terre, elle fit en sorte de le recouvrir pour le protéger du froid et de bien se coller à lui pour veiller sur son sommeil et son confort… Elle ne pouvait rien faire plus à présent…

L'esprit de Severus était à des kilomètres de là… Il se sentait mal et si bien à la fois… Il savait maintenant que la douleur qu'il ressentait était là pour une raison évidente… Il aimait cette fille qui… Pour son plus grand malheur n'était autre qu'une lycanthrope… Un monstre… Mais après tout… N'en était-il pas un lui aussi ? Il avait tué un nombre de gens incalculable, torturé des gens pour le compte du mage Noir et maintenant il avait ridiculisé, ruiné, et anéanti la femme pour qui son cœur battait encore…

Il avait eu beau se voiler la face pendant plus d'un an… Cela n'avait servi à rien… Maintenant il savait… Il se rendait compte que son comportement déjà irritable était bien plus qu'irascible… Il était devenu détestable… Et heureusement pour les élèves, le tournoi les avait détournés de son humeur massacrante…

Il avait fallu qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se prouver qu'il était vivant, pour se prouver qu'il valait encore quelque chose…

Servir de Punching-ball à Black lui avait fait un bien fou… Il savait maintenant qu'il était vivant et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à réparer ses erreurs auprès de Rigellia… Ou tout du moins, à essayer de se faire pardonner… Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte vivant…

**_Possibilité d'écouter l'Ost n°20 du Prince de Sang Mêlé, When Ginny kissed Harry._**

Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours et deux nuits que Rigellia, ou plutôt son double lupin, s'occupait sans relâche de son Alpha… Elle veillait à le lécher à chaque petit saignement, à le nettoyer, lui apporter de l'eau pour qu'il puisse boire et elle avait même essayé de le réveiller pour qu'il mange… Peine perdue… Elle n'avait pu qu'essayer de le faire boire… juste essayé… Il avait recraché l'eau…

Elle avait peur maintenant qu'il ne se réveille plus jamais… Pourtant sa poitrine se soulevait, l'odeur de mort n'était pas là… un mouvement lui fit alors lever la tête… une respiration plus profonde… Doucement, elle posa son museau frais sur la joue de l'homme et l'invita à se réveiller en jappant doucement…

Deux orbes noires s'ouvrirent tout doucement… Les deux ne reflétant que peu la lumière du jour dans la pénombre de cette grotte improvisée…

Un râle de douleur s'éleva alors que Rigellia l'encourageait à s'éveiller un peu plus…

Severus regarda alors rapidement autour de lui et sentit un contact froid et humide sur sa joue et son cou… Il se tourna alors rapidement, pour son état, vers Rigellia et découvrit la tête de celle-ci, ses yeux d'or et son air soulagé et infiniment heureux…

_Ri…gellia ?

Un nouveau jappement s'éleva alors et la louve lui lécha le cou en battant l'air de sa queue de bonheur… Elle poussa même les démonstrations d'affection en lui mordillant l'oreille….

_Rigellia… Soif….

La louve quitta alors le terrier et partit en direction de petit ruisseau non loin pour prendre toute l'eau qu'elle pouvait emmagasiner dans sa bouche et repartir aussitôt….

Elle se pencha sur Severus et avec des gestes doux, posa son museau sur le coin des lèvres de l'homme pour laisser doucement couler le liquide frais dans la gorge de ce dernier…

De prime abord dégoûté par son geste, il lui en fut pourtant reconnaissant lorsqu'il sentit le liquide redonner de la joie de vivre à sa gorge plus que desséchée… Il sentit également un picotement se produire là où ses deux dents avaient été arrachées…

Toute à son bonheur, Rigellia ne se préoccupa pas de savoir si l'homme avait peur ou pas d'elle en ce moment précis.. Elle le surprotégeait avec toute la tendresse dont elle pouvait faire preuve…

_Froid… murmura Severus, revenu dans un espèce d'état second…

Aussi, la louve s'approcha de lui en rampant doucement puis, elle leva tout doucement sa patte et approcha doucement le corps de Severus du sien, pour pouvoir doucement le glisser sous elle, sans pour autant l'écraser…

Ce dernier ressentit tout de suite la chaleur propagée par ce corps doux et chaud. Il perçu les battements de son cœur et, callant sa respiration sur ses derniers, il s'endormit rapidement…

Rigellia lui lécha une dernière fois le visage en signe d'affection et le suivi au pays des songes…

Au square Grimmaurd on essayait encore de se remettre de ce qu'ils avaient vu… Cela faisait deux jours que les questions restaient sans réponses… jusqu'à ce que….

_Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici il y a deux jours ! J'estime avpoir assez attendu alors inutile de me dire que TOUT VA BIEN! explosa alors Molly.

_… et bien….

_Remus… toi tu es comme Rigellia… Tu devrais pouvoir nous expliquer…

_Je ne veux pas trahir la confiance de Rigellia…

_Remus… On sait que Rigellia et Snape… ont…

_Rigellia a été à Poudlard il y a de ça deux ans bientôt…. Elle était une élève brillante chez les Serpentard…. Mais elle… Comment dire… elle a subi une attaque de la part d'un groupe d'élèves jaloux d'elle… Elle était en retenue avec Severus et ils ont envoyé un filtre d'Amortia dans la pièce… C'était en Février…

_Oh Merlin ! de l'Amortia ?

_Oui…

_Tout s'explique maintenant… elle est tombée enceinte à ce moment là ! souffla soulagé Sirius

_Non… Elle est tombée enceinte en Avril…

_PARDON ?

_L'Amortia a la propriété de mettre en évidence les sentiments que les gens éprouvent l'un pour l'autre si sentiments il y a…. Même cachés par une Occlumencie des plus parfaites, comme celle de Severus….

_Par les calbars de Merlin ! Ces deux là… Ma cousine… Non ! C'est pas possible !

_Sirius, l'Amortia n'est pas responsable de tout…. Rigellia ne savait pas comment annoncer à Severus sa nature profonde… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déteste pour ce qu'elle était… Mais elle avait bon espoir qu'il l'aimerait toujours…

_Tch…. On parle de Servilus là ! Pas du prince charmant !

_Sirius ! Notre cousine était amoureuse ! Et une fille amoureuse ça ne réfléchit pas avec son cerveau ! fit alors Tonks en lui collant une claque derrière la tête.

_Le fait est qu'en ayant une relation avec Severus, consentie autant par Rigellia que par son loup, elle s'est liée à lui… fit Remus… Un loup garou peut avoir autant de relation sexuelle qu'il veut tant qu'il n'est pas attaché à une personne… Mais une fois cela fait… Il sera prêt à tout pour le protéger et à ne jamais le faire souffrir… C'est pour ça que… Même si maintenant tous les deux n'ont que du ressentiment voire du mépris pour l'autre…

_Elle le protègera envers et contre tout….

_C'est exactement ça…

_Mais alors… Pourquoi Servilus m'a laissé le frapper ?

_J'en sais rien… Je suis pas dans sa tête…

_Peut-être pour la même raison qui a fait qu'il était encore pire en fin de troisième année et l'an dernier qu'avant ? souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Ginny…

_Noooon ! C'est impossible ! C'est lui qui l'a jetée ! Il peut pas…

_Qu'est ce que vous racontez les filles ?

_Bah… Hermione disait que peut-être c'était un moyen pour lui de… relâcher sa culpabilité… après tout il a fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui et il a perdu, bien qu'il ne le savait pas, un bébé… enfin, Lisia a perdu le bébé que tous les deux avaient fait…

_…. Pff… Snape ? Se sentir coupable ? N'importe quoi…

_C'est possible Sirius… tu n'as pas vu la tête qu'il faisait en descendant…

_J'ai vu sa sale gueule, c'était largement suffisant pour moi…

_Ça, nous le savons tous…

_Remus, Sirius, avez-vous une idée de là où Rigellia aurait pu aller ? Severus est peut-être en danger…

_Non, pas auprès de Rigellia… Elle ne lui fera aucun mal…

_Je ne parlais pas de Miss Black en tant que danger, mais de ses blessures… fit alors Arthur.

_Oh… Oui…. Et bien disons qu'elle est partie à la recherche d'une forêt certainement… Mais elle n'aura pas pu transplaner… et avec Severus dans les bras, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin… Une forêt près de Londres…

_Oui, au Sud, c'est la plus près, je pense que nous devrions essayer de les retrouver…

_Il vaut mieux les laisser…

_Non ! Severus est un espion, nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque qu'il ne réponde pas à Tom et le faire ainsi passer pour un traitre…

_…

_Remus, vous partirez à leur recherche…. Avec Sirius…

Les deux hommes firent un signe résigné et partirent sur le champ à la recherche des deux disparus…

Dans la forêt, un homme se crispa d'un seul coup de douleur…. Le bras lui brulait de l'intérieur… son ancien Maitre l'appelait…

Rigellia sentit la magie noire s'élever dans les airs et elle se mit à grogner comme une perdue en sentant l'odeur putride de cette forme de magie….

Elle déchira la manche et découvrit alors la tête de mort avec le serpent dessus qui ondulaient, pendant que Snape protestait. Ressentant la douleur comme si elle était sienne, elle s'activa à lécher le tatouage, comme pour cicatriser ce dernier et que le mal parte… Severus la regarda faire, les yeux complètement hagards et ne souhaitant qu'une chose, qu'on le laisse se reposer tranquillement…

Du côté du Lord Noir, ce dernier appelait ses convives pour une petite réunion… Il avait découvert un petit quelque chose… Ou plutôt sa mémoire lui avait rappelé une petit quelque chose qui l'avait conduit à sa chute… Il voulu voir celui qui l'avait mis sur cette voie il y avait de cela presque quinze ans… Aussi, il appuya sur son bras droit pour appeler Severus…

Il attendit mais ne le vit toujours pas arriver…. Aussi, il envoya une deuxième salve de magie pour le réveiller s'il dormait ou lui faire bouger le popotin s'il baillait aux corneilles… Voldemort était aussi connu pour sa beauté que pour sa patience…

_Tsss… qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?

Il sentit alors un picotement dans son propre bras…

_Qu'est ce que…

Rapidement il appela un de ses Mangemort les plus fidèles, et qui plus est, ami de Severus, Lucius Malfoy….

_Lucius, j'ai besoin de toi…

_Bien sur Maitre, que puis-je faire pour vous servir ?

_Je n'arrive pas à joindre Severus, tu ne saurais pas où il pourrait bien être par hasard ?

_Non Maitre, je n'en ai aucune idée…

_Je sens que sa marque est près de Londres… Donnes moi ton bras…

Lucius releva sa manche et lui donna son bras. Voldemort posa sa baguette dessus et il ressentit à cet instant toutes les autres Marques…

_Celle de Severus est à quelques kilomètres de Londres… Dans un bois visiblement… Retrouve le et emmènes le moi…

_Bien Maitre. Puis je emmener des…

_Vas-y seul… On ne sait jamais…

_Bien Maitre…

Lucius transplana là où la Marque le guida… Il se retrouva alors dans un bois légèrement humide… cherchant partout autour de lui, il se décida à appeler son ami…

_Severus ? Tu es là ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint… Il avança alors et tomba sur un trou géant creusé dans le sol…

Une infime trace de sang y était présente à l'entrée du tunnel…

Mais… après tout… si Snape ne l'avait pas entendu, peut-être était-il là dedans, agonisant ?

_Severus, tu es d'un ennuie… sors de là ! Je ne vais pas me salir pour tes beaux yeux….

Seul un bruissement très léger parvint à ses oreilles… puis un espèce de roulement… et enfin, il vit deux yeux jaunes dans la pénombre du trou profond….

_Qu'est ce que ?

Un grognement de plus en plus fort s'éleva alors et de plus en plus près, les yeux d'un jaune fascinant, des crocs d'un blanc tout à fait impressionnant, mais pas uniquement à cause de leur couleur immaculée, la taille des canines étaient aussi tout à fait impressionnante… et la noirceur du pelage… Tout était là pour impressionner… pour donner des terreurs nocturnes à n'importe quel sorcier des plus courageux, ou des plus fous?

Rigellia avait entendu le craquement du transplanage, elle n'avait pas bougé, attendant, espérant que l'homme partirait… Mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu sa voix, sentit son odeur, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revoir Draco… Lucius… Lucius Malfoy… Et il était tout près….

Elle lécha une dernière fois le visage de Severus comme pour dire à un enfant de rester sage en l'absence de ses parents, puis elle remonta le long du boyau qui servait à s'enfoncer dans le terrier, puis, elle s'amusa à observer sa future proie….

Cette dernière s'approchait un peu trop du terrier pour son bien… Elle se mit alors à se montrer un peu plus puis grogna et se montra entièrement en sortant du terrier, le poil bien gonflé et les crocs bien visibles elle semblait avoir presque doublé de volume… Elle faisait vibrer son larynx produisant ainsi des vibrations dans sa gorge et s'amplifiant dans tout son thorax….

_Par… Salazar…. Severus ! Severus tu es là ?

La peur se lisait à présent dans les yeux de l'aristo', il croyait qu'elle l'avait bouffé… C'est alors que Severus toussa et le son remonta jusqu'à eux…

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du terrier en allant voir comment allait Severus.

_Qui… en haut ?

Elle posa son museau sur son front et sentit alors la chaleur que dégageait ce dernier… Il avait de la fièvre…. Elle se devait de le soigner correctement… Mais comment faire ? Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Lucius, et les autres là bas, voulaient uniquement se battre contre Severus… Elle devait le protéger…

Elle entendit une branche à l'extérieur craquer et elle comprit que Malfoy n'était pas partit… Elle remonta alors à vive allure pour voir le sorcier la mettre en joue…

_Je ne veux pas blesser ou tuer un loup garou… Mais… Mon ami est celui que tu as emprisonné dans ton terrier… Tant que je n'aurais pas de preuve…

Rigellia le regarda plus qu'étonnée…. Comment Lucius pouvait il être aussi calme avec elle ?

_Je sais que tu me comprends alors, s'il te plait, laisse moi voir Severus…

Rigellia prit alors une décision, il voulait le voir ? Pas de problème, il allait le voir… Elle porta alors le corps de Severus, bien callé contre elle, jusqu'à la sortie du terrier et une fois à l'extérieur, elle grogna au blond pour qu'il se pousse et qu'elle puisse le déposer au sol… Elle veilla à ce qu'il soit installé convenablement puis se poussa très légèrement…

Lucius, lorsqu'il avait vu revenir la bête avec son ami dans les bras, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander s'il était toujours en vie, vu l'état de sa peau, des contusions sur tout son corps…

Elle l'avait déposé au sol puis s'était légèrement éloignée… Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un loup garou se contrôlant ainsi… Il savait que les loups garou, par une grosse colère, pouvaient se transformer, mais cela ne durait que très peu de temps en général, une fois le sujet les ayant poussé à bout éliminé, ils redevenaient des humains normaux aux capacités olfactives, et pour de rares privilégiés, magiques, supérieures à la normale… Mais là ! C'était inimaginable… Depuis combien de temps Severus était-il ici ? Avec ce loup ? il voyait bien les éraflures sur le corps livide de l'homme et les contusions, il voyait aussi la marque qui pulsait sur son bras, signe que l'appel du Maitre se faisait bien plus présent…. Severus devait souffrir… réellement souffrir…. Il approcha sa main du bras marqué pour signaler à son maitre qu'il l'avait trouvé mais un grognement des plus agressifs lui fit remettre son propre bras à sa place….

Le regard du noble passa alors de son ami au loup et il remarqua quelque chose autour de sa patte et à son oreille…

Ce loup portait des bijoux… Cinq pour être précis… quatre boucles d'oreilles, d'ont trois anneaux d'argent, deux à l'oreille gauche et un à l'oreille droite, et une espèce de boucle très large, recouvrant tout le haut du cartilage de l'oreille gauche sur deux centimètres… Le dernier bijou était pourtant celui qui l'intriguait le plus… Il s'agissait qu'un magnifique bracelet en argent, ou platine, il ne pouvait le savoir, peut-être un alliage des deux métaux, et dessus était gravé de magnifiques arabesques couleur ténèbres… Il s'avait qu'il avait déjà vu ce dernier quelque part, mais il ne se souvenait plus où… Ou tout du moins sa conscience lui disait que, là où il pensait l'avoir vu, c'était impossible qu'un loup y soit affilié…

_Severus ? Tu m'entends mon ami ?

_Lu…cius ?

_Oui. C'est moi… Comment tu vas, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Le Maitre t'appelle…

_Je… sais…. Peux pas y…. aller….

_Je vais essayer de te soigner mais la grosse peluche à côté de nous va surement m'en empêcher… Sais-tu de qui il s'agit ?

_Ne… Lui…. Fais….Pas de mal…

_Je n'en avais pas l'intention… Mais si il me retient de te soigner… Je vais devoir l'immobiliser et tu le sais…

_Oui…. Mais pas…. De mal…

_Très bien…. Mais il faut agir vite… _Incarcerem !_

La corde fusa alors sur le corps de Rigellia et l'entoura aux pattes arrières comme celles avants, remonta le long de son dos et se referma sur son museau, histoire qu'elle ne puisse pas les mordre au cas où elle parviendrait à se libérer…

Le blond posa sa main sur le bras de son ami et transplana directement à la cachette du Lord Noir pour que ce dernier y reçoive les soins les plus appropriés… Il entendit en dernier lieu les grognements furieux du loup et à la toute dernière seconde, son hurlement à la mort… un hurlement de tristesse et de violente colère…

Lorsque le blond arriva à la grotte servant à Voldemort pour le moment, il prit son ami dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au Lord…

_Qu'est ce que ? QUE S'EST IL PASSE ! LUCIUS ?

_Maitre, lorsque je suis arrivé, Severus était au main d'un loup garou….

_Un loup garou ? Mais il ne fait même pas nuit !

_Je le sais Maitre, mais un loup garou, à ce qu'il parait, peut se transformer selon son humeur… Et Severus était déjà ainsi lorsque je l'ai récupéré….

Lucius utilisa ses dons en Occlumencie pour sélectionner les passages que le Lord Noir voudrait voir…

_Regarde moi Lucius…

Bingo !

Le chef de la famille Malfoy obéit et plongea son regard d'acier dans celui de sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres…Ce dernier vit alors les yeux jaunes phosphorescent dans la nuit et le poil de la bête couleur Ténèbres… Il était rare de voir un loup garou autant à mi chemin entre l'humain, pour sa faculté à se tenir droit, et le corps d'un loup, la musculature humaine en plus impressionnante… Il était tout simplement magnifique… Là où Greyback envoyait l'effroi, cette bête là envoyait à quiconque la regardait, un respect et un sentiment de noblesse et de force tout à fait hors du commun…

Puis il vit la façon dont Lucius s'en était débarrassée et comment il avait emmené le Maitre en potion ici…

_Un tel loup…. Impressionnant… Greyback et lui à mon service serait du plus bel effet… Là où Fenrir effraye, lui semble séduire… C'est tout à fait hors du commun….

_Maitre ? pour Severus ? Que fait-on ?

_Pose le sur cette table…

Malfoy obéit et il vit le maitre utiliser plusieurs sortilèges en Fourchelang. Les blessures se refermèrent et Severus recouvra quelque peu ses esprits.

_Bon retour parmi nous Severus… Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans cette forêt avec ce loup ?

_Je récoltais des ingrédients lorsqu'il m'a attaqué… Je n'ai pas pu me défendre… Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi et j'ai servi de punching-ball…

_Il t'a frappé ?

_Oui Maitre… Mais ce que je ne comprend pas… c'est qu'il m'ai soigné ensuite au mieux qu'il le pouvait… peut-être souhaitait-il faire durer le plaisir…

_Héhéhé… Une possibilité que nous partageons alors ton nouvel « ami » et moi… Bien, je ne t'ai pas fait appelé pour ça toute fois… J'ai besoin d'un éclaircissement…

_A quel propos Maitre ?

_La Prophétie…

_Maitre, je n'ai pas entendu Trelawney à nouveau en….

_Je ne te demande pas ça ! Je veux que tu me redises ce que tu as perçu…

Le Maitre en Potion se sentit broyé de l'intérieur… Repenser à Lily… A ce qu'il avait fait dans un élan de stupidité incommensurable…

__Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le…._C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu My Lord….

_Bon… Il me faut la suite de cette prophétie… Je la veux avant la fin de l'année scolaire…

_Bien Maitre…

_Vous pouvez y aller… je vous ferais part de mes plans plus tard….

Les deux sorciers partirent ensemble…

_Severus ?

_Hn ?

_Tu vas devoir m'expliquer un petit quelque chose… suis-moi…

_Et les deux hommes transplanèrent au manoir de ce dernier.

Dans la forêt, le calme de cette dernière était interrompu par des hurlements à la mort de Rigellia… Elle hurlait de ne pas avoir été capable de sauver SON Alpha… Elle en hurlait aussi de tristesse et de rancœur… Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Cet homme blond ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance…

A l'autre bout de cette dernière, deux hommes, ou plutôt un homme et un chien noir impressionnant, firent leur entrée en transplanant…

_Tu la sens Sirius ?

Un mouvement positif de la tête lui fit comprendre que oui, et le chien partit alors en courant….. Il avait suivi sa piste et ils entendirent à cet instant les hurlements de douleur de la louve…

Le loup en Remus s'insurgea de découvrir ce qui c'était passé…

_C'est terrible…

Un couinement lui demanda clairement de s'expliquer…

_On a enlevé Severus, je ne vois pas d'autre explication à ces hurlements… et elle risque de ne pas être très contente de nous voir…

Un aboiement arriva aux oreilles de la louve, aboiement qu'elle connaissait bien… Elle répondit favorablement à l'appel. Lorsqu'elle vit arriver le chien et son frère sous forme humaine, elle ne sut comment les remercier… ils allaient pouvoir l'aider à retrouver Severus…

_Oh Mon Dieu… Mais qui t'a fait ça ? Et Severus ? Où est-il ?

Remus lui posait des questions auxquelles elle n'était pas en mesure de répondre mais elle savait qu'elle devait à nouveau se transformer… Elle serait plus utile sous sa forme humaine… Le problème était… Comment faire ? Une part de rage pure était toujours présente en elle…

_Là… Calmes toi… Tu dois nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais pour ça tu dois absolument te calmer et respirer profondément… Là… voilà, parfait, tu t'y prends très bien… Allez petite sœur… Tu peux le faire…

Au bout de dix minutes de combat acharné contre elle-même, elle réussit à ressentir la douce pression de la délivrance… Elle allait enfin pouvoir leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé…

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, encore une fois, je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre, donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop trop de fautes...<strong>

**A Mercredi les gens!**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bien le bonjour à vous!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre 16!**

**On attaque cette fiction maintenant dans une nouvelle phase: Rigellia Black a pris la place de Lisia Valmond, aura-t-elle plus de chance que notre chère Lisia? Le nom fait-il tout?**

**Vous aurez un début de réponse à partir de ce chapitre!**

**En espérant que ce dernier vous plaise! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16<span>**

_Ce n'est pas possible… Tu veux dire que…

_Si je t'ai dit ça, c'est parce que je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi… tu ne me trahiras pas même face au Lord Noir…

_Mais je… Ecoute Severus, c'est totalement démentiel… Un loup garou… Tu te rends compte ?

_Oui, je sais… Mais… Elle..

_ELLE ?

_Oui… C'est une petite particularité que tu n'as pas remarqué, un fait rare chez toi, coureur de jupon comme tu es souvent…

_Excuses moi de ne pas avoir cherché à discerner le sexe d'une bestiole qui ne peut être qu'un homme normalement !

_Lisia est spéciale… Elle a été mordue il y a deux ans environs ou trois… Et elle a survécu…

_Elle est la seule… Mais la question n'est pas là ! Comment se fait-il que tu la connaisses ? Et qu'elle t'ai veillé ainsi !

_Elle a des sentiments pour moi, j'ai été son prof et elle a eu le béguin pour moi…

_Attend ! Lisia ? Lisia Valmond ?

_Oui… Comment es-tu… Oh, oui…

_Elle avait beaucoup plu à Draco… Et il m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle…. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle… avait le béguin pour toi… Comment se fait-il que saches qu'il s'agissait d'elle ?

_Je le sais parce qu'elle s'est transformée devant moi pour… me protéger dirons nous….

_Et bien mon ami…. Tu as une fervente admiratrice… J'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer…

_Tss… quand tu cesseras de te moquer de moi…

_Est-elle une Sang Pur ?

_Oui… Et elle appartient même en partie à ta famille…

_Je n'ai pas de Valmond ou de sorcier français dans ma famille…

_Pourtant elle est une cousine directe de Draco… Mais le sujet n'est pas là… Pourras-tu garder le secret envers quiconque ?

_Oui… Mais si elle est une cousine directe de Draco…

_Ne cherche pas Lucius…

_Tu en as soit trop dit, soit pas assez… Si elle est une cousine directe c'est qu'elle est soit la fille d'une des sœur de ma femme, soit de mon frère… en sachant que ce dernier est décédé… Alors elle serait une fille d'Androméda ?

_Je ne sais pas de qui elle descend… Mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle…

_Severus, tu mens mal, très mal même, envers ma personne… tu sais de qui il s'agit…

_Oui, je le sais… Je connais même son nom complet… Mais je ne peux pas te le dire…

_Très bien… « Je jure sur ma magie de ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit l'identité complète de Lisya Valmond et ses origines…. » ça te va comme ça ?

_Tu ne devras rien révéler sur elle…

_« J'accepte de ne rien révéler de ce que je connais sur Lisya Valmond à quiconque voudra lui causer du tort, à elle ou à Severus Snape » Ainsi, est ce mieux ?

_Parfait…

La magie sortit alors de la canne de l'aristocrate et elle lia le cœur de la magie de Lucius à ce serment. S'il trahissait ce serment, il n'en mourrait pas non… Mais il serait incapable de parler de ce fait et s'il utilisait un autre moyen pour communiquer ses informations, alors il serait aussi incapble d'utiliser sa magie durant le restant de ses jours…

_Lisia Valmond est ta nièce….

_Comment ça ?

_C'est, pour être plus précis, la nièce de ta femme…. Elle…. Son véritable nom est Rigellia… Rigellia, Lucrecia, Lisya, Black…

A l'entente du prénom, énoncé la première fois, Lucius avait pâli plus que de raison, il se souvenait parfaitement…

_Non… C'est impossible…. Elle… Bellatrix nous a toujours… Rodolphus était anéanti !

_Et à ton avis, pourquoi Bella a voulu l'enterrer dans le domaine Black ? Personne, pas même toi n'y a accès… Même Sirius Black ne peut y aller alors qu'il est envers et contre tout un Black…

_Je… C'est impossible….

_As-tu déjà vu, ou entendu Bellatrix se réjouir de cette grossesse ? J'ai six ans de moins que toi, je ne m'en souviens pas, je n'étais pas encore intégré à la Cause…

_Il est vrai que le plus heureux des deux, et contre toute attente, c'était Rodolphus… Il en a été plus qu'anéanti même à la mort de sa fille… Je dirais qu'il a changé du tout au tout…

_Voilà la vérité, personne à part le vieux fou ne connait la vérité que je vais t'énoncer… Rigellia Black a été ensorcelé par sa propre mère… Elle lui a retiré, ou plutôt, fait en sorte que sa magie ne se manifeste jamais… Puis, elle l'a placée, en tuant l'enfant véritable de la famille, sa fille chez des Moldu français… Ainsi, personne ne pouvait se douter que l'enfant de Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemort reconnue, pouvait se trouver chez des Moldu, et elle s'en débarrassait… Une pierre deux coups… un Moldu en moins, sa fille ailleurs que dans ses pattes…

_Bellatrix est peut-être folle, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle…

_En es-tu certain ? Si tu avais vu Rigellia, maintenant que le Glamour est totalement levé, tu ne pourrais nier le fait qu'elle soit bel et bien une Lestrange, ou plutôt une Black, vu que son père a préféré lui donner le nom de sa mère… Elle est une photocopie de Bellatrix jeune, ou plutôt d'Andromeda, les traits sont plus doux que ceux de sa mère… Et il y a aussi du Narcissa dans son attitude… Elle a tout d'une Black, sauf les yeux… Les yeux sont, pour la forme ceux fins et aiguisés de Bellatrix jeune, et la couleur est celle de Rodophus… Vert feuille…

_Rodolphus va être fou de joie lorsqu'il saura que..

_Il ne doit pas savoir…

_Pourquoi ? C'est sa fille ! Il peut encore rattraper son éducation ! Et Bella…

_Bella ne voudra jamais d'elle… a moins d'en faire une Mangemort…

_Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

_Le problème est que cette fille est la protectrice attitrée de Potter… Et la cousine en chef de Black… elle fait parti de l'Ordre…

_Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème…

_Tu es aussi têtu qu'elle voilà le problème ! Là où tu vois en la Cause une raison d'être, elle, elle voit sa raison de vivre dans l'assassinat pur et simple de Greyback et d'un maximum de Mangemort… Elle nous déteste…

_Et pourquoi ? Ses parents …

_Ses parents l'ont abandonnée, Greyback a assassiné sa famille sous ses yeux et elle n'a rien pu faire d'autre que de se faire mordre par ce dernier avant que la police ne débarque avec un auror infiltré… Elle a survécu par je ne sais quel miracle à sa transformation et maintenant, tu penses qu'elle va pardonner aux trois personnes, ou plutôt deux, si d'après ce que tu dis Rodolphus était si heureux que ça…, tu crois honnêtement qu'elle leur pardonnerait ? Que ferais-tu TOI à sa place ?

Lucius sembla réfléchir un instant…. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le pardon facile… et têtu comme il était…

_Non, tu as raison… J'agirai certainement comme elle… Mais… si nous essayons de…

_Je t'arrête tout de suite, elle n'écoutera personne et est légèrement incontrôlable…

_Pourquoi ça? Elle t'aime non?

_Oui, elle m'aime..

_Et tu as avec nous…

_Je le suis, mais elle croit que je ne joue que mon rôle d'espion…

_… tu as toujours aimé les histoires d'amour compliquées…

_Qui te dit que je l'aime en retour?

_Cela se voit comme_ ton_ nez au milieu de _ton_ visage… Tu ne m'aurais pas fait prêter un serment sorcier sur ma magie si tu n'avais pas peur pour elle… Heureusement pour toi qu'elle est protégée par son statut… La fille du meilleur Lieutenant de notre Seigneur, ce n'est pas rien tout de même… Il pourra lui donner de meilleur souvenirs… au pire…

_Ne crois pas qu'elle se laissera amadouer… Elle préfèrera mourir plutôt que de se laisser Impérioriser… ou autre…

_… Tch… En effet, une vrai Black…

Le retour au Square fut plus que rapide… Rigellia souffrait attrocement d'être restée louve pendant plus de deux jours… Elle n'arrivait plus à se remettre les idées en place… Seul Remus pouvait un peu la comprendre… Lui aussi avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits les premières heures de sa "vie" humaine… Mais il y parvenait relativement rapidement et sans trop de douleur…

Sirius était au chevet de la jeune femme pendant que Remus expliquait à tous les autres ce qu'ils avaient trouvés…

L'odeur de sang et de Malfoy était partout… Même la magie noire était là… Rigellia n'a rien pu faire… Malfoy l'avait complètement immobilisée… La pauvre… Voir Severus être arraché sous ses yeux… Elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre ça… Tch…

_Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire pour elle?

_Attendre, et veiller à ce qu'elle reste au calme… Le moindre bruit pourrait….

_***BAOOOOUUUUUUUUUM***_

_!

De la fumée s'éleva de l'escalier alors que le cri de douleur de Rigellia devenait plus faible…

_… la faire souffrir…

Les jumeaux descendirent alors, tout couverts d'une espèce de gelée verdâtre… Leur mère les attrapa par les oreilles et les leur tira en disant, d'une voix basse mais pour le moins impressionnante:

_Rigellia a besoin de calme et de repos… Vous l'avez entendue crier non? Alors vous allez cesser immédiatement TOUTES vos expériences le temps que cette pauvre enfant se remette! Est-ce que je suis bien claire?

_Transparente… commença Fred.

_Limpide… poursuivit Georges.

_Du cristal! Conclurent-ils.

Elle les lâcha et leur ordonna d'aller se laver immédiatement.

Les jumeaux déguerpirent alors…

Sirius était secoué par les cris de douleur et les délires de sa cousine… Celle-ci était dans un monde où visiblement, douleur mentale et physique n'était qu'harmonie et quotidien…. Il avait beau appliquer des onguents sur son front, lui donner à boire des potions calmantes et même une potion de sommeil sans rêve… rien n'y faisait… Elle souffrait atrocement et ne parvenait pas à dormir correctement…

Puis, sur les coups de six heures du soir, elle ouvrit les yeux… Sirius la vit éveillée et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

_Comment tu vas?

_Comme si on m'avait piétinée… Où est Severus?

_Avec Malfoy à ce que je sais… Mais ne t'en fais pas… Tous les deux sont amis… Et je sais de source sure que Malfoy ne ferait pas de mal à Severus…

Un craquement de transplanage raisonna dans le salon… Dumbledore était arrivé.

_J'ai eu des nouvelles de Severus… Il va bien, Voldemort l'a remis sur pied et il est actuellement chez lui en train de faire une potion pour Voldemort… Il ne pourra pas venir avant demain…

_Oh… Quel soulagement… Rigellia va se sentir mieux… fit alors Molly.

_Oui… Je vais monter la voir… fit alors Remus en prenant un plateau avec un peu de soupe que Molly avait préparé pour elle…

_Elle est réveillée?

_Oui.

_Je viens avec toi Remus! Fit alors Harry.

_Et moi aussi, il faut que j'ai une petite discussion avec elle.

_Votre discussion ne peut pas attendre un peu non? Laissez la avec sa famille quelques minutes! Elle a besoin de décompresser! Après vous irez la voir! Le gronda Molly Weasley, Maman attitrée de tous les jeunes de moins de trente ans dans cette maison…

_… Bien… J'attendrais un peu alors… Il ne vous resterait pas de vos merveilleux biscuits Molly par hasard?

Dans la chambre du deuxième étage, Rigellia accueilli avec un petit sourire les deux hommes de sa famille manquants… Remus lui déposa le plateau sur la commode et s'assied près d'elle.

_Tu as une mine aussi rayonnante que moi dans mes meilleurs jours Rigellia…

_Haha! Je sais Rem'! Comment vous allez tous? JE ne t'ai pas fait mal Siry?

_Non, juste un peu assommé sur le coup mais ça allait après…

_Désolée… Mais… J'ai pas fait exprès, je sais pas comment l'expliquer… C'est plus fort que moi… Je ne me contrôle pas dans ses cas là…

_On le sait t'en fais pas… Et… Bien que ça va m'en coûter de le dire…. Tu aimes Serv… Severus… Tu ne le fais pas exprès…

_Je ne l'aime pas… enfin, plus…

_Inutile de nous le cacher… On sait que le bâtard graisseux est ton chéri… Et puis… Il doit pas tant te détester que ça…. Il s'est, d'après ce que j'ai compris, laissé frapper par Sirius au point que tu as été obligée d'intervenir… C'est pas comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour toi…

_Il ne ressent rien d'autre que du dégoût… tu n'étais pas là quand… quand il m'a jetée…

_On sait par contre comment il est…

_Il devait regretter certainement… la perte que vous avez subit tous les deux…

_Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus…. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pendant deux jours alors?

_Bof… Pas grand-chose… On a tous été plus ou moins occupé…

_Quel jour sommes nous?

_Le… 29 Août pourquoi?

_Pour rien… Une simple question… Si ça vous embête pas…

_Mange et après on partira, t'inquiètes pas…

_Ok… Harry, qu'est ce que tu vas faire cette année à Poudlard?

_Bof, je sais pas trop… Je verrais quel danger se met sur ma route…

_Tu as tes BUSEs… NE l'oublie pas…

_Oh, pas de souci là-dessus… On arrête pas de me le répéter, entre Sirius, Remus et maintenant Hermione.. Si tu t'y met aussi…

_Haha… C'est pour ton bien… N'importe quel sorcier devrait avoir ses BUSEs..

_Tu les as pas toi!

_Bien sur que si je les ai! Et j'ai même eu mes ASPICs mon cher…

_Ah ouais? Et quand?

_En Mai cette année… J'ai étudié toute l'année et Dumbledore me les a faites passées… Optimal que j'ai eu mon petit Harry… Alors… On en reste baba d'admiration pour sa cousine préférée hein!

_T'es la seule que j'ai alors…

_Ya aussi Tonks…

_Ha.. Oui tiens! Du coup, je me demande si je préfère pas Tonks, elle au moins ne m'a rien dit pour mes BUSEs!

_Sale petit ingrat va! Plaisanta la jeune femme en lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux.

_Hey! Laisses mes cheveux tranquilles!

_Cheveux? Une tignasse oui! Allez! Va rejoindre tes amis va…

Elle but sa soupe tranquillement puis donna le bol à Remus, ce dernier lui sourit avant de descendre accompagné de Sirius et Harry… Tous les trois avaient compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule…

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Dumbledore qui transplana directement dans sa chambre… LE vieil homme vit alors les épaules de la jeune femme tressauter…

_Tu l'aimes encore n'est ce pas ?

_Ça fait bien trop de mal que d'aimer…

Dumbledore jubila… Ce qu'il avait vu deux jours auparavant l'avait inspiré… Si cette femme était si puissante que cela et qu'en plus, elle avait donné sa protection à Severus… Alors ce couple allait représenter son meilleur atout dans cette guerre, avec Harry bien sur… Il allait s'amuser à jouer avec Tom Riddle…. Il allait même beaucoup rire…

_Si cela fait trop mal… Tu pourrais oublier…

_C'est impossible de modifier quoi que ce soit dans mon esprit, le loup veille à ce qu'on ne touche pas à mon esprit, en aucune façon….

_Je comprend… Si tu as besoin de parler cependant….

_Non… Je veux juste… juste être seule…

_Tu sais… L'Amour que tu éprouves pour lui n'est pas venu des Enfers… Il s'agit plutôt d'un don du Ciel d'après moi… Il vous offre à tous les deux une seconde chance, une chance de vous aimer et de construire une vie…

_Vous oubliez qu'il déteste, non, exècre serait plus exact, tout mon être… Je le répugne, en quoi pourrait-il encore me vouloir ? Je ne suis pas un chien de garde non plus… Je ne serais pas toujours à ses côtés pour le protéger… Je suis parfaitement inutile et non désirée à ses côtés… Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai songer à un suicide plausible seule et en paix… Merci…

_Un suicide n'emmènera pas Greyback avec toi dans la tombe… dit le vieux sorcier dans un élan de fourberie…

31 Aout, la dernière réunion de l'Ordre eut lieu… Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord qu'on ne reparlait pas du lynchage en public de Severus et que tout le monde repartait sur les bases: transplanage, espionnage, bavardage… Pas de mauvaises surprises durant les réunions que ça soit du côté des deux Black ou du côté Snape… Chacun prenait sur soit pour se montrer civilisé…

_Harry, monte tout de suite dans ta chambre ! siffla Rigellia de dans la salle de réunion, la cuisine, à son cousin derrière la porte à écouter ce qu'il se disait…

_Mais… Comment elle fait pour savoir qu'on est là ? Même Rémus ne nous entend pas…

_Je ne me balade pas avec des oreilles de lutin pour des prunes ! Montez tout de suite dans votre chambre les mioches !

_Tchh.. Injustice…

_La vie est injuste Ronald Bilius Weasley…

Elle entendit alors les pas lourds des adolescent remonter dans leur chambre…

_Bien… Severus ?

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pose beaucoup de questions… Et cela l'occupe beaucoup ces temps ci… Si bien qu'il ne pense même pas à attaquer…. Il se demande pour la prophétie… Je lui ai donné quelques échantillons de poisons… J'ai fait selon ce que j'avais… autrement dit pas grand-chose..

_Une prophétie ? Qu'elle prophétie ? demanda alors Sirius en regardant toute la table.

_Ne me regarde pas, je n'étais pas non plus au courant…

_Cette vieille chouette de…

_Attend…

Rigellia ouvrit alors la porte pour voir Pattenrond veiller au grain quant aux oreilles à rallonge et Rigellia ne perçu rien d'étrange, aussi elle ferma la porte, renforça les sortilèges et elle fit en sort d'avoir la certitude que personne n'écoutait… aussi, elle resta près de a porte et Severus put continuer.

_Je disais donc, cette vieille chouette de Trelawney a trouvé le moyen de pondre une prophétie… Lorsque je l'ai su je ne savais pas que cela causerait du tord à qui que ce soit… Je l'ai rapportée au Seigneur des Ténèbres… elle faisait part d'un garçon né à la fin de Juillet qui tuerait le Mage Noir….

_Tu as… dévoilé ça ?

_Je ne savais pas à l'époque qu'il s'agissait de Potter, c'était avant sa naissance ! Qu'est ce que j'en savais de tout ça… J'ai agi comme ma conscience me le dictait… Voilà tout…

_Voilà tout ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Servilus ?

_L'essentiel est que maintenant nous sachons que Severus est à nos côtés… Bien… Si rien de plus n'est à signaler, je pense que cette séance peut être levée, nous verrons plus tard comment nous allons réagir…

Alors que tout le monde rentrait chez soi pour préparer ses affaires correctement et qu'Harry retournait chez les Weasley récupérer les derniers achats qu'ils avaient effectués, Sirius et Remus étant invités à la joyeuse assemblée alors que Rigellia avait préféré refuser l'invitation de peur de gâcher l'esprit de fête, Rigellia s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre, terminer un nouveau dessin qu'elle déchirerai en des milliers de petits morceaux, une main la retint…

_Snape ?

_Nous devons parler…

_La maison est vide… euh quoi que… attend…

Elle passa la tête par la porte, utilisa sans complexe ses pouvoirs sensoriels hors du commun… elle repéra avec l'aide d'un _Hominum Revilio_ amélioré la présence de Kreattur dans le grenier…

_Kreattur !

_Oui Maitresse ?

_Peux-tu quitter la maison jusqu'à ce que je te rappelle, ou que sirius ou Harry ne le fasse ?

_Bien sur Maitresse… Où Kreattur doit-il aller ?

_Où tu veux sauf… Oh ! Attend… Où est le manoir le plus beau des Black ?

_Sur la côte Ouest d'Irlande… il y fait souvent beau et le manoir y est d'une grandeur que Kreattur dirait qu'il est le plus grand des Manoirs qu'il n'ai jamais vu…

_Alors va t'occuper de tout remettre en état, j'irais y vivre bientôt je pense…

_Vos désirs sont des ordres, Maitresse Rigellia….

L'elfe disparu…. Rigellia savait qu'en choisissant le plus beau et le plus majestueux, Kreattur serait bien occupé pour un moment…

_Nous sommes seuls maintenant Snape… De quoi…

_Pourquoi m'avoir protégé ?

_Tu le sais… J'y suis obligée…-vu le silence qui suivi, elle se sentit obligée de continuer- Nous nous sommes unis en connaissance de cause pour ma part… Je te serais fidèle jusqu'à la mort, et tu n'auras aucune contrainte de ton côté… Fidèle autant au sens sexuel que protecteur… Comme je l'ai dit à Sirius, je n'ai pas le…

_Tais toi !...

_Pardon ?

_Je… tu ne peux pas dire ça ainsi !

_De quoi ? Je n'énonce qu'une vérité, qu'elle te gêne, ça n'est pas mon problème…. A chacun ses démons Snape… Les miens sont assez présents comme ça pour que je ne m'encombre des tiens…

_Pourquoi es-tu aussi tranchante ? je ne t'ai jamais connue ainsi…

_J'ai eu un bon professeur… Si tu en as fini avec les ques…

_Non ! Je n'ai pas fini ! J'en ai assez que tout le monde nous regarde comme des bêtes de foire…

_C'est ce que je suis pourtant, une bête… Ce regard ne me dérange plus depuis longtemps maintenant…

_Tu n'es pas une bête…

_Oh ! Première nouvelle ! qui est ce qui m'a clairement rappelé que j'étais un monstre ? Attend deux minutes que je me rappelle… Toi ! Mais peut-être veux-tu jouer sur les mots ? un monstre est plus terrible qu'une simple bestiole ?... Oui, ça doit être ça…

_Laisse-moi m'expliquer…

_Expliquer quoi ? Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! tu as été très clair il y a deux ans, deux mois et vingt-quatre jours… Je suis un monstre et je le resterai… Je ne peux le changer ! Ton dégoût m'a au moins rendu service là-dessus… Si je ne m'étais jamais trop inquiété du regard des autres, grâce à toi, je me rends bien compte que les monstres comme moi ne seront jamais acceptés à part entière…

Elle avait commencé à ouvrir la porte pour sortir de la pièce et rejoindre la bibliothèque ou sa chambre lorsque la main de Severus se referma sur son poignet…

_Tu es peut-être un monstre, mais tu es la seule personne qui a pu porter, ne serait-ce que deux mois, mon enfant…

Un silence très lourd et une profonde tristesse soulevèrent le cœur de notre belle Sang-Pur, invitant son Prince de Sang-mêlé à poursuivre….

_Tu es la seule femme que j'ai emmené dans mes appartements, une des seules personnes à connaitre mon vrai visage… Tu es le seul loup que je connaisse à avoir réellement pris soin de moi comme personne avant toi ne l'avait fait…

_… Severus… s'il te plait, tais toi…

Du ton tranchant et amer, elle en était arrivée à le supplier… Ridicule pensa-t-elle alors de sa propre personne…

_Non, je ne m'arrêterai pas… Tu es la seule louve qui se soit suffisamment contrôlée pour ne pas me mordre alors que je saignais… Tu as été une des seules personnes à prendre ma défense…

_Parce que j'y suis obligée ! Je t'en supplie Severus, ne revenons plus là-dessus…

_Pourquoi ? Tu dis y être obligée… Mais n'est-ce pas un moyen de fuir ta réalité ? Tu m'aimes toujours et si ton visage humain ment, celui de l'animal ne ment pas… J'ai vu de mes propres yeux les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi…

_Je ne suis pas la louve et elle n'est pas moi, nous sommes toutes les deux deux êtres bien distincts…

_La colère mêlée à la fatigue était de retour…

_Mais vous réagissez de la même façon…

_Pas toujours… Tu es un grand sujet de discorde…

L'acidité s'était ajoutée à ce cocktail d'émotions des plus explosifs….

_Oh… Heureux de savoir que l'on parle de moi… Au moins je sais que tu penses à moi…

_Ce n'est pas ce…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase… deux lèvres si longtemps désirées et pourtant tellement haïes pendant ce même laps de temps se collèrent aux siennes dans un baiser tendre et pourtant couvant un feu bien réel…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rigellia avait le feu aux joues…

_Ose prétendre maintenant que tu n'es pas en accord avec ta louve…

_Ça fait trop mal Severus… Lâche-moi… Je…

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher d'un moment…

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau…

La louve jubilait… Elle avait toujours su que son Alpha reviendrait, qu'il valait la peine que l'on se batte pour lui… Et le coup de pouce qu'elle donna à Rigellia ne fut pas une simple pichenette mais plutôt un raz de marée de sentiments tous destinés à la pousser dans les bras de son partenaire… Sentiments non factices vu qu'ils provenaient du cœur de Rigellia… elle n'avait fait que les éveiller de leur sommeil…

Severus ressentant la tension disparaitre dans tout le corps de sa partenaire ne put que s'en sentir heureux… Sa discussion avec Lucius avait au moins eu le mérite de bien lui éclaircir les idées, faire les derniers tris…

_Jamais personne avant toi ne m'avait soigné comme vous l'avez fait toutes les deux… Tu es la femme qui a su me faire faire des excuses, malhabiles je le reconnais, mais qui m'a fait formuler des choses que je n'avais jamais dites à personnes… Tu es l'animal qui a su me protéger de sa propre meute…

_…

Pendant qu'il disait ses mots, il prit Rigellia plus contre lui et descendit le long de son cou en effleurant sa peau de ses lèvres, déposant des baisers papillons sur toute la surface qu'occupait sa jugulaire…

_Rien n'a changé depuis le temps…

_Ton savoir a changé, tu sais que je suis un monstre tout droit sorti des Enfers….

_Alors je changerai de croyance pour bénir les Enfers de m'envoyer une chimère telle que toi…

Il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras, cette dernière entourant dès à présent la taille de l'homme de ses jambes dans le seul réflexe instinctif qu'une personne peut avoir dans cette situation : Position du Koala activée.

_Severus… S'il te plait….Arrête… lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils montaient les deux étages de la maison….

_Pourquoi ? Tu es tout ce que je désire….

_Ça fera… trop de mal lorsqu'on sera pleinement conscient… Je ne veux pas souffrir plus qu'actuellement…

_Est-ce que je te fais mal ?

_Mes sentiments sont douloureux…

_Alors tu vois que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi… Laisse moi essayer de t'offrir mon pardon… Laisse moi essayer de me faire pardonner…

_Tu n'obtiendras pas mon pardon en couchant avec moi !

_Qui a parlé de coucher ?

Pourtant Severus emmena une Rigellia perdue entre extase et inconscience à cause de ses baisers dans sa chambre au lit à baldaquin. Il la déposa sur le lit et commença alors à la déshabiller… Ses lèvres suivant le chemin du chemisier s'étaient faites caressantes et douces, exigeantes, révélant toute la beauté de ses sentiments et la détermination que pouvait mettre Severus à faire comprendre son ressentie à la jeune femme qui avait emprisonné le restant son âme encore « pure » dans un coffre et l'en avait dépossédé dès l'instant où il l'avait faite fuir avec son venin….

Sa veste tomba également et il prit un instant pour regarder l'abandon dont elle faisait preuve… Pourtant, dans ses prunelles, majoritairement dorées, il savait que la partie verte ressentait encore beaucoup de doutes… Beaucoup trop de doutes et surtout de craintes qu'il ne pourrait pas effacer si facilement…

Et pour lui prouver son désir d'elle, il fit preuve de toute la patience et tout le courage qu'il avait en lui… Si bien que lorsque tous deux sombrèrent dans les tréfonds du plaisir intense de partager un instant aussi unique avec son âme sœur, il crut qu'elle aurait compris qu'il l'aimait sincèrement…

Et pourtant… Le cœur d'une femme blessée de la pire des façons qui soit est bien difficile à reconquérir… Severus ne le savait pas encore mais il allait vite l'apprendre… quelques minutes, voilà ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour le savoir… le temps pour eux de pouvoir parler sans s'étouffer…

_Ça y est ? Tu es heureux ?

_Oui, je le suis… Ne l'es-tu pas toi ?

_Nous avons couchés ensemble… Je ne dis pas que tu m'y as forcée, si j'avais voulu te repousser… je l'aurais fait… Je me surprends juste de ma propre stupidité…

Rigellia n'avait jamais tourné le regard sur lui du moment où ils s'étaient séparés, elle regardait obstinément les rideaux verts de son baldaquin. Elle ne put donc pas voir le regard noir se teindre de tristesse…

_Tu as tout faux…

_Pardon ?

_Tu as tord… sur toute la ligne… Tu n'es pas stupide, premièrement, tu ne l'as d'ailleurs jamais été, et nous n'avons pas couché ensemble….

_Oh… Alors pour toi un rapport sexuel impliquant que nous soyons entièrement nus tous les deux, essoufflés et passablement recouverts de sueur n'est pas pour toi significatif d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un ?

_Tout dépend de la personne….

_Ha…. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change quoi que ce soit…

_Cela change tout au contraire… Je couche avec des femmes sans intérêts… Je fais l'amour à celle que j'aime….

_Et pour les monstres ? tu t'envoies en l'air ?

_Je ne couche pas avec les monstres, seulement avec des femmes…

Rigellia regarda alors son voisin de matelas et posa un regard d'incompréhension sur lui pesant d'un poids certains dans l'atmosphère de la pièce… Tout le doré avait disparu de ces yeux là…

_Et comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, tu n'as pas couché avec moi…

_Non, en effet… Je n'ai pas couché avec toi, loin s'en faut…

A cet instant seulement il changea de position, se plaçant à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, le drap leur retombant dessus, les deux corps n'entrant pas en contact…

_Je n'ai jamais couché avec toi… A chaque fois que j'ai eu, comme tu le dis si bien, un rapport sexuel entrainant sueurs, essoufflements et nudité, ce n'était pas pour coucher mais pour faire l'amour… Même sous l'effet de l'Amortia… Ne confond pas…

Rigellia le regarda complètement perdue… Tout du long de ces minutes, la louve avait préféré prendre le contrôle de son esprit sans pour autant se manifester… Elle, elle était partie dans un désespoir sans fond… Se disant que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cet instant et que ses regrets allaient être énormes… Qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de se sentir liée à lui à nouveau… Que sa déception allait être énorme lorsque Severus aurait pris ce qu'il voulait d'elle sans qu'elle ne se résiste un tant soit peu… Elle avait pensé tellement regretter qu'elle avait décidé de briser la bulle de bonheur dès l'instant où ils auraient repris leur souffle… Elle avait essayé de le faire, mais maintenant… que répondre à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Tout ce que cela impliquait… Les paroles se faisaient un chemin difficilement dans son esprit…

Les larmes furent plus rapides à se mettre en action… Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer… Se rendant alors compte de ce que les paroles de Severus impliquaient…

_Tu… Tu ne peux pas penser réellement ce que tu dis… Pas après…

_Après que j'ai été le plus con des hommes sur cette planète ?

_Euh…

_Désolé mais j'ai été stupide, réellement stupide… Je ne suis qu'un abruti… J'ai laissé passer Lily il y a vingt ans… je ne tiens pas à te laisser passer toi… Je…

Il baissa la tête et regarda ailleurs..

_Tss… J'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent stupide…

_Nous gardons tous notre âme d'enfant… Sinon nous ne serions pas autant susceptible d'exploser comme un enfant ou de s'obstiner dans une décision, aussi ridicule soit-elle…

_Oui mais… Je…

_Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire… utilise d'autres moyens…. Les gestes sont plus véridiques que les mot… c'est pour ça que les animaux sont francs… Nous le savons tous… Je ne fais pas exception…

Alors, Severus se laissa retomber sur elle, et, retenant son poids pour ne pas l'étouffer, la serra dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans le cou de cette femme qui avait su offrir une part de son pardon… Il sentit pourtant toute l'hésitation qu'elle mit à refermer ses bras autour de ses côtes et poser ses mains sur son dos…

Rigellia lui offrait une partie de son pardon mais il savait qu'une réserve serait toujours là…

_J'ai une question…

_Oui ?

_Comment dois-je t'appeler ?

_Pardon ? Comme tu veux…

_Lisia ou Rigellia je veux dire… Je ne sais lequel tu préfères…

_Appelle-moi Rigellia… Tout le monde m'appelle ainsi maintenant…

_D'accord… Et puis… ça peut nous faire tourner une page… la relation Severus Lisia est terminée, et celle de Rigellia Severus vient de commencer…

_C'est en effet une bonne idée…

_Parfait… Hn… Je me posais une autre question, dit il en roulant sur le côté après avoir embrassé son épaule dénudée.

_Oui ?

_Est-ce que tu comptes réellement partir d'ici ?

_Oui… Cette maison n'est pas vraiment la mienne… Et pour être honnête, le quartier ne me plait guère…

_Oh… Je vois… Pourras-tu me donner alors l'adresse de chez toi, ou un moyen de te contacter ?

_Je pense que nous pourrions faire mieux une fois que nous serons présentables…

Elle se leva alors en prenant le drap avec elle et réussit à rejoindre la salle de bain.

Severus regarda avec un certain plaisir les cheveux de Rigellia retomber au beau milieu de son dos pour les plus longues mèches… Il enviait ces dernières de pouvoir caresser la peau douce de cette femme…

A la salle de bain, Rigellia passa sous la douche, rejointe rapidement par son amant et tous deux prirent leur douche… une fois habillés correctement, les cheveux encore humides tous les deux, Severus n'y était pas passé à côté, elle appela alors Kreattur…

L'elfe arriva et regarda très étonné sa maitresse.

_Kreattur a-t-il l'autorisation de sa Maitresse de dire ce qu'il pense ?

_Oui….

_Maitresse Rigellia a mis la plus belle robe des maitresses de Maison Black aujourd'hui ! Elle fait ressortir toute la noblesse transmise par Bellatrix Lestrange à Maitresse Black…

_C'est Monsieur Snape qui a choisi la robe pour moi…

_Monsieur Snape sait ce qu'il faut à Maitresse Rigellia… Elle est très belle ainsi…

_Merci Kreattur… Mais euh… comment cela se fait-il que cette robe soit celle des Maitresses de Maison ? Je n'ai jamais acheté…

_Kreattur avait la tâche de faire cette robe pour la nouvelle maitresse de maison. Il l'a faite et l'a pendue dans votre armoire en attendant avec impatience le jour où la Maitresse la mettrait !

_Oh ! tu aurais dû me le dire Kreattur… Je l'aurais mise plus tôt !

_Non ! Elle ne doit être mise qu'à certaines occasions !

_Oh… Je… Je vais me changer alors, je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui…

_Maitresse Rigellia ne doit pas l'enlever, elle l'a mise et est maintenant reconnue sur tous les registres comme la Maitresse de la famille Black… Les Registres sorciers seront mis à jour dès cet instant… Maitresse Rigellia risque de recevoir de la visite…

_QUOI ? De la visite ? Mais quand ?

_Dans les jours à venir… La maitresse va devoir choisir sa maison de réception…

_D'accord, bon, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou…

_Désolé ! je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras…

_Bô ! Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour… Allez… On va pas changer notre programme… Kreattur, tu peux nous emmener au Manoir d'Irlande ?

_Oh mais… Ce n'est pas terminé Maitresse ! Ce… Kreattur ne peut pas vous emmener là bas si ce n'est pas assez beau pour…

_Kreattur, je resterai à l'extérieur le temps que tu termines d'accord ?

_… D'accord… ou peut-être que la Maitresse peut rester une heure ici et attendre que Kreattur et Maniack aient terminé de tout remettre en l'état… La Maitresse pourra utiliser sa bague en demandant à aller au domaine Muckross House…. Ainsi Kreattur et….

_D'accord, d'accord, on peut attendre ne t'en fait pas nous allons attendre tous les deux… Tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher là où nous serons…

_Très bien Maitresse, Kreattur viendra lorsque ce sera terminé !

Et le petit elfe tourna les talons pour tranplaner un grand sourire content inscrit sur son visage.

_Tu as prévu un balai de secours ?

_Un petit tour au chemin de tranverse ? ça te tente ?

_Tous les deux ?

_Oui, pourquoi pas… Personne ne me connait ainsi vêtue…

_Mais moi on me connait…

_Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de souci pour moi !

_Bon, très bien… Je dois aller chez l'apothicaire de toute façon…

_Ok ! Alors allons-y !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Bon, je sais je sais! Severus est OOC dedans... Mais je me l'imagine comme ça: Mr Freeze à l'extérieur et Nounours en guimauve à l'intérieur... C'est tout ou rien!<strong>

**Bref, voici donc le nouveau départ de notre amie! **

**En espérant vous revoir pour ce week end! **

**Bonne fin de semaine!**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon tout nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous trouvera tous en bonne santé, pas comme moi en ce moment... Deux semaines que je me traine la crève du siècle! Bref, voici ce nouveau chapitre avec une petite escapade de ****notre petit couple! Une rencontre sera aussi au rendez vous!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à Mercredi! Bonne semaine et amusez vous bien!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 17<span>**

Les deux sorciers arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur et lorsque Tom voulut les saluer, il resta fixé sur la femme au bras de Severus Snape…

Avant de partir, Severus avait conseillé à Rigellia d'agir en la pire personne possible, de devenir un glaçon, de ne saluer personne et surtout de ne prêter attention à personne… Sa tenue et sa bague faisaient qu'elle était la chef des Black, une famille qui appréciait les idées de Voldemort, sa prestance et sa capacité à jouer un rôle, qui serait sa couverture pour rester en vie, lui donnerait alors de l'air pour la plupart des sorciers, tandis que les Aristo s'arrêteraient, échangeraient deux trois salades et repartiraient avec la promesse d'une future rencontre…

Rigellia appliqua les conseils de Severus à la lettre et sitôt sortie de la cheminette, elle fixa son visage dans une apparence hautaine toute singulière…

Tom, au bar, regarda la femme en sentant ses jambes flageoler… ça ne pouvait pas être… Lestrange était en prison… ça ne pouvait être elle… Et puis cette femme n'était pas aussi effrayante que Bellatrix… ses yeux n'étaient pas non plus de la même couleur et elle était plus jeune…

Là où Bellatrix inspirait terreur, elle inspirait le respect… Une beauté froide à la Narcissa Malfoy…

_Professeur Snape ? Madame ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

_Nous ne faisons que passer Tom… répondit froidement le professeur tout en restant poli.

_Bien… Bonne journée alors…

Les talons hauts de Rigellia frappaient le sol, produisant une musique des plus pesantes sur l'assistance…

Une fois dans le petit cagibi pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse, elle se mit à rire…

_Je n'avais jamais vu Tom aussi effrayé ! plaisanta Severus en la regarda avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

_Je joue bien ?

_A merveille…

Il se permit même de l'embrasser sur la joue, sachant parfaitement que la confiance de la femme n'était que précaire, il fallait donc y aller en douceur…

Il tapota pour Rigellia les pierres du mur et celui-ci se mit à bouger pour laisser passer les deux visiteurs…

_Je pense qu'un petit tour à Gringotts s'impose pour toi non ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Tout simplement pour pouvoir régler quelques affaires du genre, combien de coffres la maison Black a-t-elle ? Lequel est le mien et si je n'en ai pas… enfin tu vois ce dont je veux parler…

_Oui… Mais Sirius…

_Sirius n'a jamais rien fait pour sa famille alors bon, je pense que tu vas devoir remettre de l'ordre dans les papiers de la famille Black…

_Oh… OK, bon allons y alors, je te laisse me guider…

La conversation avait été silencieuse… Ils fendirent la foule sur leur passage… Aucun des sorciers ne restait totalement impassible à la ressemblance de Rigellia avec sa mère, malgré le fait qu'elle ait revêtu son capuchon intégré à la robe, et le fait que Severus l'accompagne n'était pas là pour rassurer les gens qui connaissaient la réputation de l'homme….

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans Gringotts, le brun eut la mauvaise surprise de voir un grand blond au fond de la salle accompagné par son épouse…

_Lucius Malfoy est présent avec sa femme… Narcissa…

_Narcissa ? Comme…

_Oui, ta tante…

_Oh ! Tu crois qu'elle va me reconnaitre ?

_J'en suis sûr... Et j'attends avec impatience de voir sa réaction… Avance toi jusqu'au comptoir, je parlerai pour toi…

_Ok…

Ils avancèrent alors et se trouvèrent devant un gobelin à l'air très revêche….

_Nous souhaiterions un entretien au sujet de la famille Black…

_Document d'identité ?

_Votre baguette, Miss Black…

Rigellia, surprise par le vouvoiement et la marque de respect extrême de Severus, il s'était penché en avant et avait baissé la tête légèrement, donna sa baguette au sorcier.

Le gobelin analysa la baguette une fois dans ses mains et il sourit étrangement…

_Bienvenue parmi nous Miss Black… Que puis-je pour vous ?

Que ce ton mielleux l'exaspérait… Elle récupéra sa baguette et laissa Severus parler pour elle…

_Miss Black est souffrante, aussi je parlerai pour elle…

_Bien…

_Miss Black souhaiterait connaitre l'état du compte Black et également en posséder un pour elle… Elle n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en ouvrir un propre à elle depuis sa naissance et ses parents n'ont pas eu l'idée de le faire pour elle…

_Oh ! Bien sur, je vais me renseigner tout de suite… Et pour ce qui en est de l'ouverture d'un coffre…

_Rapprochez le le plus possible des autres coffres de la famille Black…

_A vrai dire, nous n'avons plus de place dans cette zone là… Mais nous pouvons créer un coffre à l'intérieur d'un autre… Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes la chef de votre famille Miss Black, il serait donc possible d'intégrer un coffre, le vôtre bien entendu, dans celui du chef de famille…

Severus se pencha alors vers elle pour écouter sa réponse.

_Miss Black est d'accord… quand cela pourra-t-il se faire ?

_Dans trois jours cela sera terminé…

_Bien.

_Je vais donc me renseigner…

Le gobelin descendit de son perchoir et partit aussi vite que possible. Il revint deux minutes plus tard et donna un long relevé à Severus. Ce dernier le transmit sans regarder à Rigellia qui se mit à tousser face aux chiffres exorbitants qu'affichait le relevé du compte et surtout au nombre de zéro… Elle savait sa famille riche, ancienne et puissante… Mais jamais elle n'aurait osé imaginer qu'elle était multi milliardaire ! Et ce que ce soit en livres sterling, en gallions ou en euros ! C'était absolument dingue…

_Vous sentez vous bien ? demanda alors le gobelin…

Elle est souffrante, et la vue du nombre de coffres a dû la surprendre… Miss Black n'a jamais pioché ailleurs que là où on lui disait…

_Je comprends… Si j'ai rempli toutes vos attentes…

_Miss Black voudrait connaitre également les derniers mouvements d'or de sa famille…

_Oui, c'est tout à fait compréhensible… Je vous sors cela tout de suite, et à aller à vos coffres, souhaitez vous un prélèvement ?

Severus se pencha vers Rigellia qui lui demanda une centaine de Gallions, histoire de se mettre à l'abri de tout et de pouvoir couvrir les dépenses d'une nouvelle déco pour le manoir…

_Bien, je vais vous chercher cela tout de suite…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gobelin revint avec une bourse spéciale et un nouveau papier…

_Nous vous remercions.

_Je n'ai fait que mon travail… Au plaisir de nous revoir Maitresse de la maison Black…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers le pupitre où les Malfoy étaient avant… Ils n'y étaient plus…

Une fois dehors, un appel les arrêta…

_Severus Snape ! Que fais-tu ici mon ami ? demanda la voix trainante de Lucius Malfoy.

Et merde ! pensa le professeur.

_J'accompagne une amie…

_Oh ! Et tu ne nous la présentes pas ?

Il me semble que la moindre des politesses venant d'un homme est de se présenter en premier, fit alors une voix venue, froide et hautaine, du capuchon rabattu sur le visage de Rigellia…

_Argh ! C'est pas le moment de jouer les aristo' pensa Severus…

_J'en oublie les convenances en effet… Lucius Malfoy, dirigeant de la famille Malfoy, et voici mon épouse, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black…

_Oh ! Enchantée…

Elle retira alors son capuchon et le visage des deux Malfoy se figea dans la surprise la plus absolue… Lucius reprit cependant plus rapidement contenance que sa femme qui avait l'impression de se trouver face à sa sœur… Mais les yeux de Rodolphus étaient tellement présents dans ce visage que cela ne se pouvait pas…. Narcissa croyait voir un fantôme…

_Je me présente à mon tour, Rigellia Black. Ravie de vous connaitre…

_Non… C'est impossible ! Tu ne peux être… Rigellia… Ce petit ange est…

_Mort ? non… Je suis bien en vie Tante Narcissa… enfin, si je peux me permettre de vous nommer ainsi bien entendu…

_Rigellia, s'il te plait… fit alors Severus pour apaiser la moutarde qui commençait à monter au nez de son amante…

_Peut-être pourrions nous discuter de nos histoires de famille en privée ? demanda alors Lucius.

_Bonne idée… Rigellia, tu viens ?

_Bien sur…

La jeune femme avait attrapé le bras de Severus et le transplanage d'escorte les mena devant une grande bâtisse… une allée bordée de haie se retrouva alors devant eux, tous comme un portail de fer forgé…

_Nous allons voir ainsi si vous faites partie de la famille de mon épouse… Ce portail ne laisse passer que les amis et la famille… De notre sang y a été placé et ainsi nous ne laissons entrer que la famille proche… Il n'est dupé par aucune potion… Polynectar inclus. expliqua Lucius.

_Très bien, que dois je faire au juste?

_Suivez nous … ordonna alors Narcissa qui essayait de se détacher de l'espoir qui l'avait envahi en voyant le visage de cette jeune femme…

Le couple Malfoy partit alors avant, Severus derrière et Rigellia entre eux… Une fois le portail passé par les Malfoy, ces derniers se tournèrent pour voir si la jeune femme suivait ou non…

_Allez y…

Elle se montra digne de la mission qui l'attendait, franchir le portail la tête haute, Narcissa reconnu tout de suite la prestance qu'avait sa sœur au même âge que Rigellia… C'était très bien imité ou alors…. Non! elle ne devait pas y penser…

Mais lorsque la jeune femme traversa le portail sans se retrouver en petits morceaux, la blonde dû se rendre à l'évidence…

_C'est… Ri..Gellia?

_Oui… On m'a appelé ainsi à ma naissance…

Narcissa ne put se retenir plus longtemps et les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Lucius, mis au courant par Severus lui fit un grand sourire et la poussa légèrement dans le dos, l'incitant à aller faire ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début… Alors la mère de Draco s'avança vers la jeune femme, qui paniquait un peu de voir une femme de Mangemort s'avancer vers elle, et surtout une inconnue, et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer bien fort… Rigellia, plus que refroidie par les idées des Malfoy, se raidit en sentant cette… Tante, sortie de nulle part au final, venir l'étreindre fortement contre elle…

_Je suis si contente… Bellatrix va être tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle saura que tu es en vie! Mais qui a bien pu te… C'est Rodolphus?

_Je doute que ma mère soit en proie à une joie intense en me voyant…

_Cela fit lâcher Narcissa.

_Que veux-tu dire?

_Narcissa, il serait peut être judicieux d'entrer à la maison et de signaler à Draco que sa cousine est avec nous non?

_Oh! Oui…

_Blondinet est ici? Fit alors Rigellia avec un petit sourire légèrement sadique pendant que Severus se tenait la tête…

_Blondinet? Demanda alors Lucius presque outré de savoir que son fils avait obtenu un surnom aussi pathétique à Poudlard.

_Oui… Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler Brun ou autre… Donc Blondinet…

_… Vous vous entendiez bien? Demanda alors Lucius, Narcissa totalement larguée là dedans…

_On peut dire qu'une alliance a été envisagée… Moins on se tirait dans les pattes, mieux ça valait pour nous… Mais je pense que Draco saura mieux expliquer ça que moi…

Les cinq adultes marchèrent alors vers la "maison" et y furent accueillis par un Draco qui, assis sur une chaise recouverte de velours noir et vert, faisait ses devoirs à la table du salon…

_Draco, combien de fois devons nous te dire de faire tes devoirs dans TA chambre? Demanda Lucius en entra dans la bâtisse, voyant son fils trifouiller dans son sac…

_Désolé Père, mais la bibliothèque est plus fournie ici et…

_Draco chéri, nous avons une invitée… Pourrais-tu la saluer convenablement je te prie?

De toute sa vie, le ton de sa mère n'avait jamais été aussi doux en parlant d'invité… Qui cela pouvait-il être? Parrain Severus? Non, même avec lui il y avait une petite résistance…

Lorsque l'adolescent se tourna, il vit rapidement la tête de son Parrain…

_Parrain? Bonjour, que fais-tu ici?

_J'accompagne une amie…

_Bonjour Draco! Fit alors le ton enjoué de Rigellia…

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en la voyant revêtir une tenue d'une richesse totalement hors de ses moyens lorsqu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois…

_LISIA? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

_Draco! Ce n'est pas une façon de saluer une invitée! Qui plus est ta cousine! Fit alors Narcissa.

_Comment ça? Lisia, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

_Je suis contente de voir que ma présence te réjouit, Blondinet!

_Arrêtes avec ce surnom ridicule! Je ne suis pas un Blondinet!

_Tu n'es pas très brun mon cher…

_Moi au moins, je n'ai pas une tignasse à la place des cheveux!

_Draco Malfoy! Je te prierai de bien vouloir cesser tes insultes! Fit alors la voix plus que froide de Lucius…

Le petit Lord tressaillit en entendant la voix de son père…

_Désolé…

_Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre en colère Monsieur Malfoy…. Draco ne sait pas qui je suis… Je ne le savais pas moi-même lorsque j'étais à Poudlard… Il ne faut pas s'en prendre à lui… Nous ne faisions que nous chamailler gentiment au collège… Les habitudes restent… N'est ce pas Draco?

Le petit Lord la regarda avec beaucoup de gratitude… Elle lui tendait une perche qu'il ne serrait pas près d'oublier…

_Oui… Mais… Lisia, j'aimerai bien savoir comment ça se fait que… enfin, que tu connaisses mes parents…

_Rigellia, nous aimerions également savoir comment tu…

_Comment je suis revenue d'entre les morts dirons nous?

_Oui… souffla Narcissa…

_C'est une longue histoire… Et j'essayerai de faire aussi simple que possible…

Lucius invita tout le monde à s'assoir… Draco délaissa ses devoirs pour écouter l'histoire de la jeune femme.

_Disons que… Tout a commencé lorsque Fenrir Greyback a attaqué la famille qui m'a élevée, en France. Ils étaient Moldus et Greyback s'est fait une joie de les mettre en pièces.

_Des Moldus en moins, cela ne peut pas vraiment être très grave… constata Lucius.

_Et vous pensez cela même des Moldus qui m'ont élevée? Je les considère toujours comme ma famille… fit alors Rigellia, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

_Quoi? Mais pourquoi cela?

_Tout simplement parce que ce sont eux qui m'ont élevée et donnée l'amour dont tout enfant à besoin pour grandir! Voilà pourquoi! Mais bon, vous avez vos idéaux et j'ai les miens…

_Mais… Bellatrix et Rodolphus sont tes parents, tu ne peux pas les renier!

_Je ne renie pas que je sois leur fille génétiquement parlant… Mais peut-être que si vous me laissiez parler, vous comprendriez mieux pourquoi je pense ainsi…

Severus se dit qu'une amitié entre les Malfoy et les Black étaient vraiment mal partie et il trouvait même que les Malfoy faisaient beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas la renvoyer sur les roses avec la classe qui les caractérisait…

_Je disais donc que mes parents ont été tués… J'ai réussi à échapper à la mort grâce à une intervention policière… Parmi eux se trouvait un agent sorcier qui traquait Greyback… J'ai été envoyée à Beauxbâtons lorsqu'ils se sont aperçus que j'avais certains pouvoirs que ce très cher Fenrir avait éveillés… Finalement, de Beauxbâtons, j'ai atterri à Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore était devenu mon tuteur le temps que je m'habitue à ce monde de fou pour moi, simple sorcière Née Moldue, en ce temps, qui ne savait rien de la magie… Ils ont évalué mes pouvoirs et malgré mes 18 ans, ils m'ont mise en classe avec Draco… Cela étant, j'ai été répartie à Serpentard…

Un sourire très fier se dessina sur le visage des époux Malfoy et celui de Severus.

_J'ai donc eu Severus comme directeur et Draco comme camarade de classe…

_Elle a même fait une très grande impression lorsqu'elle a été répartie… Tout le monde voulait lui parler mais elle les a évincés d'une simple phrase…

_Tu n'as pas dû t'attirer la sympathie de tes collègues… fit alors Narcissa qui était passée en mode Maman Poule en comprenant que l'histoire de la jeune femme avait été difficile…

_Oh non… Même Draco m'a rejetée vu que je ne faisais pas partie du Fan club Malfoy et que je mettais permise de le rembarrer avec toute la délicatesse qui est mienne… à savoir presqu'aucune… Mais avec le temps, les coups tordus ont commencés à m'agacer prodigieusement…

_Je ne suis pas très fier de devoir l'avouer, mais j'ai assisté à un d'entre eux qui a réellement failli mal tourner…

_Tu n'as rien fait de préjudiciable contre moi… sinon, crois moi, je ne serais certainement pas assise ici avec toi à discuter…

_Que s'est-il passé? Demanda alors Severus, curieux de savoir ce qu'on avait essayé de faire à son amante.

_Crois moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir… Donc par la suite, Draco et moi, après que ce dernier se soit excusé de son comportement, avons discuté et fait un traité d'entente sous prétexte qu'il valait mieux pour lui de m'avoir dans son camps plutôt que dans celui adverse, je ne disais rien contre lui et l'ignorait, et lui en faisait de même… Jusqu'au jour où il m'est venu en aide… A partir de là, nous nous entendions bien mieux… Par la suite, le professeur Dumbledore m'a convoquée parce qu'il jugeait impossible qu'une simple Née Moldu ayant reçu ses pouvoirs sur le tard ai autant de puissance magique en elle. Il a voulu savoir qu'elles étaient mes origines réelles... Il a donc pénétré mon esprit, avec mon accord bien entendu, et nous avons découverts mes tous premiers souvenirs…

_Tes tous premiers souvenirs? Mais à quel âge a-t-on la capacité de se souvenir?

_Nous obtenons cette capacité dès l'instant où nous sommes capables d'entendre ou de voir… et ceci survient lorsque nous sommes encore dans le ventre de notre mère…. Nous avons donc vu et entendu surtout la voix de ma génitrice…. Si vous aviez une pensine, cela serait peut-être plus simple pour vous de me croire ainsi… On ne peut trafiquer un souvenir sans que cela ne se voit… tandis qu'on peut facilement mentir…

_Yoki! Appela Lucius.

_Qu'est ce que Yoki peut faire pour le Maitre?

_Va me chercher la Pensine.

_Bien Maitre…

Le petit elfe tout rabougri partit et revint avec la pensine. Lucius la prit et Rigellia sortit sa baguette pour prendre le souvenir directement à sa tempe…

Après avoir jeté un sortilège, le souvenir défila. Le fœtus apparut, une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage de Narcissa se fixa alors que sur ceux de Lucius et surtout de Draco, c'était plus une grimace de dégoût…

__A ton avis ce sera quoi? Un garçon ou une fille?_

Tous les adultes reconnurent la voix enjouée du Rodolphus de cette époque là…

__Je n'en sais rien et à vrai dire je m'en moque… Pour le moment cet avorton ne fait que me gêner ! _

Cette fois ci ils reconnurent la colère de celle de Bellatrix… Les mots de sa sœur avaient gênés Narcissa… Comment pouvait-on dire cela de son bébé?

__Pourquoi dis tu ça ma chérie ? C'est notre bébé… soit notre petit Rigel ou notre petite Rigellia…. Tu n'es pas heureuse de l'avoir en toi ? Et de bientôt le voir ?_

__Pour l'instant, il ne fait que me gêner et me faire mal ! Je ne peux pas être utile à notre Seigneur à cause de lui ! Vivement qu'il sorte que je puisse reprendre mes missions ! Je m'ennuie ici !_

__Bellatrix chérie, penses que dans quelques années tu seras la mère d'un, ou d'une, des plus puissants partisans à notre cause… Nous serons tous les deux très fiers de lui ou d'elle tu verras…_

L'espoir était présent dans la voix de Rodolphus ainsi qu'un bonheur sans limite alors que l'envie et la colère étaient dans celle de Bellatrix… Ils virent le ventre se déformer et Rigellia répondre en donnant un petit coup…

__Haha ! Ce petit sera le plus fort de tous les sorciers ! Mon petit Rigel sera le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! haha ! Papa est déjà fier de lui !_

_Voilà mon tout premier souvenir… ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on espère entendre venant de sa mère n'est ce pas? Fit-elle acide…

_Mais…. Ce n'est pas possible… Ma sœur… elle avait l'air si heureuse de te porter….

_Peut-être au début… Malheureusement, une femme enceinte ne reste pas aussi mince et agile les mois passants… Et mon second souvenir vous permettra surement de comprendre mon aversion pour ma mère…

Elle diffusa alors le souvenir et tous purent voir les sortilèges de Bellatrix sur son propre enfant… Narcissa en fut tellement choquée qu'elle ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi… Lucius affichait une mine grave alors que discrètement, Severus avait pris la main de Rigellia pour lui montrer son soutient… Draco s'en aperçu mais fit comme si de rien n'était…

Ils virent aussi Rodolphus s'effondrer et notèrent l'anniversaire de leur nièce et cousine dans leur tête, tout comme Severus.

Puis l'intervention de Bellatrix et sa fuite en France, l'assassinat du bébé et son remplacement par sa propre fille… Elle avait ensuite jeté un Glamour et un sort de confusion. Puis elle quitta la salle sans ne serait-ce qu'un petit geste pour sa fille, sans même lui retirer les sortilèges…

Ils virent ensuite la magie du bébé grignoter les sorts pour pouvoirs bouger et s'exprimer, puis les parents arriver et la prendre dans leur bras sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit….

Narcissa cette fois pleurait bel et bien… Lucius n'était pas mieux intérieurement.

_J'ai toujours su que tu étais une Sang Pur! Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement! Sourit alors Draco…

_Cela eut le mérite de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère…

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je… Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner? Demanda alors Narcissa.

_Vous? Vous faire pardonner? Mais de quoi?

_Des agissements de ma sœur! J'en suis également responsable! Je ne me suis aperçue de rien!

_Vous n'êtes responsable en rien…

_Mais…

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Vous êtes ma tante, pas ma mère… Si vous avec quoi que ce soit à vous faire pardonner, ce n'est en tout les cas pas envers moi…

_Je… Merci…

Puis, elle lui prit la main… Elle remarqua alors à cet instant la bague au doigt de sa nièce.

_Oh! Mais c'est la bague de…

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Mère? Demanda Draco en la voyant blanchir d'un seul coup encore plus que précédemment.

_Draco, nous sommes en présence d'une chef de famille… Nous y devons donc un respect encore plus soutenu que si elle était une Sang Pur normale…

_Quoi? T'es la chef de famille Lestrange?

_Non… Mon nom et Rigellia Black…. Je suis donc la chef de la famille Black…

_Mais pourtant, n'est ce pas Sirius le chef de la famille maintenant?

_Walburga a jugé plus digne ma personne que son propre fils… Ridicule si vous voulez mon avis… Je me serais bien passé de ça… Mais bon, maintenant que j'y suis, il faut que j'en prenne mon parti et que je gère au mieux cette nouvelle fonction…

_Si tu as besoin d'aide au départ pour l'organisation, je pourrais t'aider… Etant moi-même un chef de famille… Je sais qu'il est difficile de gérer parfois beaucoup de choses en ayant reçu une formation de son propre père…. Alors être ainsi lâchée dans l'inconnu, qui plus est avec LA famille Noble par excellence…

_Je ne suis pas contre un peu d'aide Monsieur Malfoy…

_Tu peux m'appeler Lucius… Je suis un peu comme un Oncle… nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms…

_D'accord… Lucius…

_J'aimerai bien savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à être amis tous les deux… fit alors Lucius avec un petit sourire…

_Tu joue avec le feu Lucius… fit alors Severus.

_Ce n'est pas pour vous nuire, je suis juste curieux…

_Nous sommes devenus amis lors de sa scolarité… Etant majeure, j'avais tout à fait le droit d'avoir une relation amicale avec Rigellia… De plus, elle est très douée en potion, nous avons pas mal discuté de ses aptitudes en potion et j'ai appris quelques combines de… Chimiste? C'est ça?

_Oui. C'est ça…

_Disons que les heures de retenues passées avec Miss Valmond étaient enrichissantes… D'où l'amitié qui nous lient maintenant….

_Oh. D'accord… Et sinon, à part ça, que fais-tu dans la société? Quel est ton métier?

_Pour le moment, je n'en ai pas… Je préfère gérer au mieux mes affaires pour ensuite choisir un métier… Je veux dire par là que j'ai beaucoup de choses à gérer avec la famille et tout ça…

_Oui, je comprend… Mais qu'est ce qui te plairait de faire?

_J'avais pour ambition de devenir graphiste avant… Mais dans ce monde ci… c'est totalement inutile…

_Qu'est ce que graphiste? Demandèrent tous les présents.

_Hum… Avez-vous du papier et un crayon?

_Parchemin et plume… Je vais te chercher ça de suite…

_Attend, il me faut un support, je vais aller à la table si ça ne vous dérange pas…

_Non bien sur!

_Nous te suivons… On veut tous savoir ce qu'est graphiste!

_Haha… D'accord.

Elle s'installa sur la table et prit le parchemin que lui tendait Draco et la plume… Elle métamorphosa le tout d'un informulé et sans baguette… Les présents en furent très impressionnés…

_Je leur rendrais leur forme originelle plus tard Draco…

_Non! Laisse les comme ça! C'est génial! Tu m'apprendras?

_Pourquoi pas… Dis moi un animal… N'importe lequel?

_Un Sombral!

_Les Sombrals sont bien les chevaux étranges qui tirent les voitures n'est ce pas?

_Oui. Confirma alors Severus.

_Comment le sais-tu?

_Parce que je les ai vus… N'oubliez pas que nous avons vu la mort tous les deux devant nos yeux…

_Oui, vos parents… fit alors Lucius…

_Oui… bon, c'est parti!

Elle commença par dessiner la physionomie générale de la bête et se dépêcha de faire les traits plus précis, puis elle les colorisa et enfin jouant sur les ombres, donna du relief à la bête…

Les trois adultes et l'adolescent étaient impressionnés par la rapidité du dessin et de voir le réalisme qu'elle lui avait donné…

_Voilà ce qu'est être graphiste, on donne un thème à une personne et celle-ci est chargée d'imaginer ce qui pourrait le mieux correspondre… C'est aussi réaliser des effets spéciaux… avec l'informatique… Les ordinateurs et tout ça…

_C'est impressionnant! Tu pourrais travailler dans la mode! Fit alors Narcissa… Ou bien dans les bijouteries… Ou encore dans tout ce qui touche à la conception et l'imagination…

_Oui, je pourrais… Mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ce qui est de dessiner des vêtements…

_C'est génial! Ça ressemble à ça un Sombral?

_Oui. C'est exactement ça… confirma Severus.

Le restant de l'après midi se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes ne se tiennent le bras gauche…

Lucius paniqua en voyant sa nièce le regarder étrangement… une certaine tension était venue s'insinuer dans le groupe en voyant Rigellia regarder froidement Lucius et Severus.

_Je suis au courant, inutile de paniquer…

_Tu ne diras rien n'est ce pas? Demanda alors Draco.

_Depuis quand est ce que je suis une balance? Chacun ses choix… aussi mauvais soient-ils…fit elle en détournant le regard du petit blond pour fusiller les deux hommes…

_Bien, nous y allons… Merci Rigellia…

Les deux hommes invoquèrent leur tenue de Mangemort et ils furent en mesure d'aller à la réunion…

Pendant ce temps, Narcissa se faisait du souci.

_N'es-tu pas pour la Cause? Après tout tu es une Sang-Pur, comme nous… fit alors Draco.

_Mon opinion n'a pas changé Draco depuis l'école… J'exècre toujours autant les gens qui s'en prennent à des Moldus de façon violente et qui le font avec plaisir…

_Alors tu devras détester ta propre famille… fit Narcissa en soupirant.

_Pourquoi? Lucius est-il un sanguinaire qui prend plaisir à tuer des Moldu?

_Draco, va dans ta chambre.

_Mais Mère…

_Vas-y!

Le jeune homme partit rapidement, sa mère ne se montrant que très rarement aussi sèche envers lui…

_Lucius ne prend pas plaisir à tuer… Il fait ce qui est le mieux pour nous…

_Je ne vois pas en quoi tuer des innocents, ou encore les expatrier est le mieux… Nous sommes sorciers, je comprend que nos pouvoirs nous différencie des Moldus et je sais parfaitement que rester cacher est le mieux pour nous… Mais pourquoi alors avons-nous du respect pour un animal?

_Je ne comprend pas où tu veux en venir…

_Les animaux domestiques ne sont pas magiques pour la plupart, nous ne leur ressemblons pas, et pourtant nous ne les martyrisons pas, nous ne les tuons pas… Nous sommes même aimants et protecteurs envers eux… Il en va de même avec les elfes de maison… Ils sont intelligents et servent loyalement nos familles… à quoi bon les persécuter?c'est parfaitement ridicule…

_Tu penses ainsi parce que tu as été élevée en Moldue…

_Peut-être… Je n'ai pas été désirée, ça c'est une évidence par ma mère, elle ne m'aurait jamais élevée…

_Si j'avais su… Je suis sure que… J'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour toi…

_Oh… Devenir une Malfoy? Désolée mais je ne vous ressemble pas tant que ça… Physiquement s'entend… On aurait de suite compris que je n'étais pas la fille de Lucius mais que j'avais un lien avec vous… et ainsi, on aurait trainé nos noms dans la boue… Même si je ne vous connais presque pas… Je sais que vous êtes prête à tout pour votre famille… que vous l'aimez et que votre fils et Lucius passent avant tout… Je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir m'immiscer dans votre vie à tous… Je ne suis qu'une nièce qui n'a même pas les même idéaux… Alors…

_Attend… Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne nous connaissons pas que nous devrions nous éviter à tout prix… Je suis tellement heureuse de te savoir en vie… Je… J'aimerais vraiment mieux te connaitre… Et aussi tes engagements dans ce monde… Je voudrais t'aider et… rattraper le temps perdu…

_Je vais vivre au Manoir d'Irlande… Vous pourrez y passer dès qu'il sera remis en état…

_Oh! Le manoir d'Irlande?

_Oui… Pourquoi? Il appartient à quelqu'un de toujours en vie? Je suis désolée si c'est le cas je…

_Oh non non! Ce Manoir appartenait à ton arrière grand-mère… A savoir la mère de notre mère, Druella Rosier, Griselda Prince…

_Je ne connais pas ces noms…

_Pour faire simple il ne s'agit que de puissantes familles de Sang Pur, du rang des Malfoy, sauf les Prince qui avaient le prestige égal à la famille Black…

_Avaient?

_La lignée s'est éteinte avec le déshonneur apporté par la dernière fille…. Si mes souvenirs sont bon… Mais l'essentiel est que tu peux loger dans ce manoir, aucun héritier n'est à signaler…

_Et cette femme? Elle n'a pas eu d'enfant?

_Nous n'en savons rien, personne… Donc bon, le château sera à toi pour autant de temps que tu le décides… Et je dois avouer qu'il est magnifique, bien qu'en ruine certainement depuis le temps où personne n'est venu pour le remettre à neuf… Je pourrais t'aider si tu le désires…

_C'est très gentil, Madame Malfoy…

_S'il te plait, je suis ta tante, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux….

_Euh… Tante Narcissa?

_Oui, si tu veux! Je suis heureuse de voir que Draco et toi vous entendez bien…

_Oui. On s'entend bien… J'adore le taquiner…

_Je l'avais compris… Ce qui fait en fait de vous des cousins…

_Oui…. Je me découvre pas mal de cousin et cousine…. Puisque si j'ai bien suivi les arbres généalogique, je me retrouve cousine avec Harry, Sirius, Draco et Dora… ça en fait du monde en plus pour Noel et les anniversaires….

_Oui… Même si certains valent mieux que d'autres…

_Pour moi ils sont tous égaux, de nouveaux cousins et cousines ayant un air sympathique…. Nos opinions sont trop différentes pour que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde là dessus….

_Oui, cessons donc d'en parler… je ne tiens pas à me disputer…

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier…

_Je vais m'entrainer…

_Tout seul?

_Oui…

_C'est pas intéressant! Il te faut un objectif à atteindre non?

_Pas nécessairement…

_Draco… Elle te propose de participer…

_Oh! Pourquoi pas… Tu verras à quel point je suis meilleur que toi…

_Hey! Te vante pas trop Blondinet! C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas fan des balais que je suis nulle à ce sport! Tu as quelque chose à me prêter?

_Suis moi…

Ils ne virent pas tous les deux le sourire de Narcissa qui, heureuse d'avoir une jeune fille en plus dans sa famille, se réjouissait de voir son fils garder un soupçon d'innocence au point de jouer comme un enfant avec sa cousine…

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je sais, les Malfoy ne sont pas ainsi dans le livre... Mais moi, comme toujours je les vois ainsi... Très famille et très soudés, et Narcissa très Maman Poule envers son Draco et sa famille... Mais pas devant les autres... Il suffit de voir l'interprétation d'Helen McCrory dans la bataille de Poudlard... Lorsqu'elle demande à Draco de revenir près d'elle... <strong>

**Bref, voili voilou! Je vous dis donc à Mercredi!**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour Mercredi, j'ai eu un souci avec mon disque dur externe et j'ai perdu tous les chapitres de toutes mes fictions pour un certain temps... Ou tout du moins c'est ce que je pensais... Et oui... Le Disque dur Externe allait parfaitement bien... Mais le fil non... Alors bon, le temps que je le réalise, bah j'y ai mis du temps... Désoléééééééééééeeeeeee!**

**Bon, sinon assez de blabla... Je vous le dis tout de suite, je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite de ce chapitre, que je trouve assez... drôle peut-être, mais pas réellement important pour l'histoire finalement... sauf le début peut-être... **

**Vous allez faire par contre la connaissance d'un nouveau personnage qui a beaucoup fait rire les amis à qui j'ai passé cette fiction en premier... **

**Bref, je vous laisse juger ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

_Severus, tu m'as l'air bien fatigué…. Ne te sens tu pas mieux?

_Si Maitre. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs pour vos soins…

_De rien… Je ne voudrais pas qu'un de mes meilleurs éléments vienne à périr après s'être fait passer à tabac…

_….

_Lucius? Comment se porte ton fils?

_Il va bien Maitre… Il s'apprête à rejoindre Poudlard ce soir…

_Ah! Poudlard… En parlant de ça…. J'ai lu un article intéressant hier soir…. Dumbledore aurait adopté une femme…. Ne seriez vous pas au courant?

_Maitre. Il a adopté cette fille il y a deux ans de cela et elle s'est émancipée à la fin de son année scolaire…

_Son nom?

_Lisia Valmond, Maitre…

_Mmmm…. Pourquoi est-elle partie?

_Cette jeune femme a subit beaucoup d'épreuves cette année là, et étant majeure et possession de tous ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait pas à rester sous la tutelle du vieux fou… Elle est donc partie. D'après ce que je sais, elle a obtenue uniquement des Optimal aux épreuves…

_Oh! Intéressant… Et sais-tu si…

_Elle ne rejoindra jamais la cause…

_Pourquoi donc?

_Elle a été élevée en tant que Moldu… Ses parents ont été assassinés par Greyback… Elle ne pensait qu'à se venger de lui… Elle fera tout pour le tuer si elle reste sur l'idée qu'elle avait il y a quelques années…

_Hn… Je vois… dommage… Si elle n'avait pas été Sang de Bourbe, je vous aurais demandé de me la retrouver… l'Oubliette peut faire des miracles dans certains cas…

Un autre mangemort toussota… Il s'agissait de Crabbe Senior.

_Maitre! Mon fils m'avait dit que cette fille était réellement douée… Peut-être représentera-t-elle une menace…

_C'est possible, mais comme tout Sang de Bourbe qui se "respecte" elle sera tuée donc…

_Maitre, je ne voudrais pas changer de sujet mais… J'ai vu sur mon registre qu'un nouveau chef de famille vient d'être élu…

_Oh… Et quel est ce chef de famille?

_Il s'agit de la famille Black….

_Oh! La famille Black! C'est intéressant… Et qui est ce jeune homme?… N'était ce pas ce bon à rien de Sirius qui avait hérité de la fortune?

_Si maitre… Sirius en était le maitre…

_Il s'agit d'une femme Maitre… Elle s'appellerait Rigellia Black…

_Rigellia? Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu…

Severus et Lucius eurent une crampe à l'estomac tellement la situation devenait désespérée pour Rigellia… Si le Lord se souvenait que Rigellia était la fille de Bella et de Rod'…

_J'aimerai bien connaitre les opinions de cette personne… Lucius, n'es tu pas parents avec les Black?

_Si Maitre… Par ailleurs, lorsqu'un chef de famille arrive à cette place, on se doit de lui rendre visite pour nouer des alliances possibles…

_Oh…. Et bien vous tous Chefs de Famille, vous irez à cette réception et vous me ferez le plaisir de revenir avec des informations quant à son affiliation…

_Bien Maitre…

_La réunion est terminée vous pouvez partir…

Tous les Mangemorts se hâtèrent de quitter les lieux et lorsque Severus et Lucius arrivèrent au Manoir, ils eurent la surprise de se faire attaquer par deux balais volants…

_Allez Blondy! Tu traines!

_C'est toi qui a un meilleur Balai que moi!

_Haha! Tu plaisantes j'espère! J'ai le même que toi!

Les deux jeunes gens volaient comme des furies, chacun sur un nimbus 2001 et se poursuivaient….

_Cissy? Peux tu m'expliquer ce que font notre fils et notre nièce dans les airs à virevolter comme des perdus?

_Oh! Tu es rentré! Que s'est il passé alors?

_Il veut savoir où se situe Rigellia….

_Mais… Comment sait-il que…

_Crabbe… Cet abruti n'a jamais su tenir sa langue… fit alors Lucius, empli de colère vu qu'il était au courant de tout pour Rigellia et Severus… Et vu la position de cette dernière dans la guère….

_Peut-être que le Lord lui fera ouvrir les yeux… Elle sera en danger si elle dit qu'elle n'a aucune envie de pactiser avec lui…

_Elle est très capable… N'ayez crainte… Elle saura en embrouiller plus d'un..

_Tu parles comme si tu la connaissais personnellement… fit remarquer Narcissa, suspicieuse…

_En effet, je la connais bien… J'ai été son professeur et comme je te l'ai dit…

_Ne fais pas l'innocent… tu la dévores du regard… Autant tu es excessivement doué dans l'art de tromper ton ennemi que tu es un très mauvais menteur envers nous Severus Snape… sourit alors Narcissa. Tu serais capable de tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu le voulais vraiment mais pas nous… Nous te connaissons depuis trop longtemps pour ça.

_Tss… Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais tomber amoureux de cette fille…

_Inutile de te voiler la face… Enfin, le temps saura faire son œuvre… Comme avec nous tous… fit alors Lucius en posant une main possessive sur la hanche de sa femme et la collant à lui.

Ils observèrent les deux jeunes gens voler encore jusqu'à ce que Rigellia estime qu'elle en avait assez de se décoiffer…

Elle redescendit en sautant de son balai à moins de deux mètres du sol. Les cheveux totalement décoiffés, le regard pétillant avec des paillettes d'or bien présentes dans son regard et la tenue de Quidditch prêtée par Draco, qu'elle avait heureusement pour elle réussi à ajuster, dans un état relativement pitoyable, elle rejoint ses ainés.

_Tu es vraiment douée Rigellia… Tu pourrais aussi bien être Attrapeuse dans une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle…

_Oh non! La célébrité ne m'intéresse pas…

_Pourtant tu vas l'être le temps que les choses se tassent sur ta nouvelle fonction…

_Haha… Je n'ai pourtant rien demandé….. Bon, je vais me changer et on va finir nos emplettes Severus?

_Par Merlin… Elle n'a pas oublié… soupira l'homme en noir alors que la jeune femme disparaissait dans le manoir après s'être décrottée pour ne pas salir.

_Je t'ai entendu Sev'!

Le rire de la jeune femme leur était parvenu et le sourire contrit du professeur fit rire les Malfoy.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

_Il se passe que ta cousine a décidé de faire faire les courses à ton parrain…

_Quoi? Mais pourtant tu… T'as jamais voulu m'emmener au Chemin de traverse! Pourquoi elle et pas moi? Bouda le petit prince capricieux…

_Parce que vous n'avez pas la même valeur à ses yeux… sourit Lucius, légèrement moqueur.

_Comment ça pas la même valeur…

_Lucius, arrêtes de tourmenter mon filleul… Et je ne fais pas de favoritisme…

_Non! Il est connu que tu es impartial en toutes circonstances… N'est ce pas?

_Je ne suis partial qu'à Poudlard…. Oh et puis, je n'ai pas à me justifier!

_Mais oui c'est ça….

La jeune femme revint en voyant le jeune homme légèrement en colère et son parrain plus que gêné… Elle avait entendu quelques bribes de conversation de l'étage mais n'avait pas trop fait cas…

_Je suis prête! On peut y aller!

_Bien. Merci Narcissa d'avoir "gardé" l'enfant pas sage…

_Comment ça enfant pas sage? Je suis sage! Tu vas voir toi dans les magasins!

_Que vais-je voir?

_Haha, surprise, tu ne sauras rien, je resterai une tombe! Nyark!

_Et c'est comme ça que se comporte la chef de famille Black? Et bien, cette famille n'a pas fini de tomber en disgrâce… soupira alors Severus.

Rigellia, terriblement vexée, le regarda alors de haut et prit ses airs les plus revêches et nobles… Draco vit la différence et la trouva… Vraiment très belle…

_Bien… Puisque j'apporte la disgrâce par mon comportement, autant être irréprochable aux yeux de Mister Snape! Merci de nous avoir accueilli chez vous et, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, mais cette fois ci en Irlande…

_Irlande? Tu as choisi ton Manoir ou tu le fais construire?

_Pour le moment je l'ai choisi, je verrais plus tard si j'ai envie de construire mon propre chez moi… Merci encore pour l'accueil, et la partie de Quidditch…

_Nous allons vous accompagner…

_Bien.

Le courant froid qui était passé entre Severus et elle ne diminua pas, même sur le chemin de traverse… Elle se devait de tenir son rôle… aussi, ils firent les magasins et elle se permit même d'acheter une cape verte sombre brodée de noir en douce pour Severus…

Après avoir considérablement acheté les robes les plus belles et chères du magasin, elle se décida à faire pareil mais du côté Moldu… Avant, elle avait fait convertir ses Gallions en Livres Sterling et, pour plus de discrétion avait modifié sa tenue et celle de Severus pour passer du côté Moldu sans se faire repérer…

_Pourquoi va-t-on du côté Moldu?

_Parce que j'ai envie de Jeans, je n'en ai plus et aussi de tee-shirt et de pyjama! Et pourquoi pas de sous vêtements!

_Pardon?

_Oui, tu sais, des culottes et des soutiens…

_Je sais ce que sont des sous vêtements! Tu ne me feras pas entrer dans un tel magasin!

_Oh! Alors que je m'achète des gaines ne te dérange pas?

_….

_Tu pourras m'aider à choisir… je te donne droit de veto!

_Je me moque de ce que tu mets… Tout te va donc…

_Oh… c'est gentil ça! Tu te rattrapes bien Severus! Et puis, pour être tout à fait honnête… J'aimerai bien me promener avec toi, sans pour autant me cacher… Enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas bien entendu!

_Pas du tout… Mais…. En quoi vas-tu métamorphoser mes habits?

De deux coups de baguettes, Severus passa de son éternelle cape et redingote, foulard, chemise et pantalon en toile, le tout bien évidemment noir, à une veste noire, ouverte sur le devant avec un tee-shirt à col en V vert foncé, une écharpe noire en tissus léger, un jean noir coupé droit et des chaussures de ville…

_Là, je te trouve parfaitement parfait pour un Moldu!

_Je n'aime pas les vêtements Moldus…

_Et moi je n'aime pas que l'on me vexe!

_Je suis…

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour tout à l'heure…. Je me suis emportée aussi… Bref… Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien!

_Je ne peux même pas me voir.

_Ne me fais-tu pas confiance?

_Si mais j'aimerai voir le résultat…

_Patience! Là où on va, il y aura des vitres… Tu veux bien choisir mes habits pour moi? Je l'ai fait pour toi, ça n'est que justice non?

_D'accord… Mais je ne sais pas si ça sera à ton goût…

_Tant que je ne suis pas ridicule ou encore à moitié nue…

Rigellia sentit alors ses vêtements changer et elle regarda Severus qui la détaillait avec soin…

_Je trouve le résultat très bien…

_Je peux me regarder vite fait?

_Oui, bien sur…

Elle vit alors les couleurs en premier… Du violet et du noir… Bon, Ok… Elle remarqua ensuite sa veste, une saharienne noire avec les coutures vertes, un tee-shirt col en V violet et noir avec un décolleté léger, un jean bleu indigo boot-cut et des chaussures à talons ouvertes pour l'été qui se finissait, noire bien entendu…

_Ça fait très joli vu d'ici.

_Merci.

_De toute façon, on le saura vite si les gens nous regarde ou pas…

_Ils risquent de le faire… J'ai 35 ans et tu en as 20…

_Et alors? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, on sait ce qu'on vaut et on s'aime, l'âge n'a pas d'importance… Si?

_Si pour toi elle n'en a pas alors pour moi non plus…

_Parfait! Allez viens!

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue marchande de Londres… Là, Rigellia sentit une main possessive se poser sur la sienne sans pour autant être très assurée…. Severus n'osa pas à la regarder, pourtant il mourrait d'envie qu'elle accepte de tenir sa main…

Rigellia sourit et prit cette main en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son homme… Une large partie de ses iris était maintenant mordorée… Lorsque Severus le remarqua, il remercia la louve pour la pousser à agir ainsi… pourtant, forcer les choses n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait…. Recoller les morceaux qu'il avait lui-même brisé allait s'avérer difficile…

_Si tu préfères ne pas me la tenir… Je vois bien que l'autre est là plus que tu ne le voudrais…

_Elle m'aide simplement à faire le tri, pas à prendre les décisions pour moi…

_Oh… Je… Je vais te poser une question étrange, je le sais mais…

_Vas-y.

_J'aimerais savoir comment tu fonctionnes sur ce point là… Je... J'aimerais comprendre comment tu réfléchis et comment tu fais pour vivre avec ce petit ennuie…

_Tu voudrais la comprendre?

_Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… J'aimerai savoir comment fonctionne un esprit de personne comme toi… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… J'aimerai comprendre…

_Hn… Je vois…. Et bien disons que c'est comme si quelqu'un était là et que je lui parlais… Tu sais ta conscience? Et bien là en fait ce n'est pas moi et ma conscience, c'est moi et elle, nous pesons le pour et le contre et celle qui a la possession du corps prend la décision finale… Voila tout… C'est un peu un tribunal mais à deux et le juge est celle qui a le corps… Chacune défend ses intérêts… Nous fonctionnons d'une façon unique chez ceux de mon espèce… Les autres entrent en conflits tout le temps, ils ne s'acceptent pas et cela se voit dans leur transformation… Ou leur état normal… Regarde Remus… Il se déteste depuis tout petit à cause de son autre lui et cela se voit sur lui… Il s'épuise à lutter et lorsqu'il est changé il n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre… Entre les deux…

_C'est pour ça… D'accord, je vois mieux… Et elle est toujours en toi? Enfin, toujours présente je veux dire? Jamais en sommeil?

_Non. C'est pour ça que mes petites oreilles autrefois rondes et toute mignonnes ressemblent maintenant à celles d'un lutin… ou que mes yeux changent de couleur….

_Oui, je comprend… Mais tu n'as pas le teint de Lupin… Comment ça se fait? Ce n'est pas à cause de la morsure ou du venin, sinon vous seriez identiques….

_Je te l'ai dit… Regarde Remus, tout chez lui est humain, ses oreilles, ses yeux… tout… Et il s'épuise à rejeter le loup de toutes ses forces… Je ne suis pas comme ça… Je l'accepte… Je ne veux pas me pourrir la vie avec elle…

_D'accord…. Je comprends bien maintenant… Merci.

_De quoi?

_D'avoir répondu…

_De rien!

Ils passèrent devant un salon de thé et Rigellia voulu s'y arrêter. Severus la suivit donc en ouvrant la porte pour elle… Elle lui décocha son sourire ultra-bright….

_Bonjour M'sieur-dame!

_Bonjour. Je voudrais un thé earl-grey, et toi?

Le serveur regarda alors Rigellia qui détaillait la carte des thés et celle-ci sourit en trouvant le seul thé qu'elle pouvait bien boire dans ce bas monde sans être à deux doigts de le recracher…

_Un thé au citron s'il vous plait!

_Bien Mademoiselle! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite… Si vous voulez bien vous installer…

Le professeur conduit la chef de famille à la table indiquée et tira sa chaise en gentleman qui se respecte.

_Merci! Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi gentleman…

_Que veux tu… Je ne pouvais décemment pas le faire lorsque tu étais à Poudlard… ça aurait délié certaine langue…

_Hahaha! Il est vrai que… les inconvénients étaient majeurs à ce moment là… Mais l'idylle secrète était d'un romantisme digne de Roméo et Juliette!

_Je n'ai rien d'un Roméo….

_Ni moi d'une Juliette…. Et puis, mes parents ne t'empêcheront pas de me séduire…

_Si Bella le savait, elle m'écorcherait vif, moi le Sang mêlé pour oser toucher à une Sang Pur…

_Je parlais de mes parents, pas de mes géniteurs…

_Oh… Désolé….

_Il n'y a pas à l'être… Et ton statu de sang ne m'intéresse pas… Après tout, selon moi, les Sang purs devraient revoir leur conception du Sang Pur… Parce que mélanger toujours le même sang… ça va créer des abrutis! Oh! S'il faut…. Attend! S'il faut mes géniteurs étaient des cousins proches! Oh l'horreur!

_A ce que je sache, les familles Lestrange et Black étaient relativement éloignées…

_Ouf! Enfin, vue ce que Bellatrix m'a fait… Elle devait être consanguine elle!

_Haha! Non, sinon Narcissa le serait aussi et Androméda également…

_Pas faux… C'est dingue de voir à quel point Bellatrix et Androméda se ressemblent!

_Oui… Mais tu ressembles plus à Androméda qu'à ta mère… Tu peux remercier ton père pour ça…

_A vrai dire… J'aimerai le rencontrer.

_Et voilà! Deux thés pour vous! Voulez vous manger quelque chose avec ça?

_Pour moi, non merci, Sev'?

_Non merci.

_Bien.

Le serveur disparu et tous les deux se servirent le thé.

_Tu disais donc que tu aimerais rencontrer Rodolphus?

_Oui… J'ai l'impression que lui au moins m'aimait…

_A vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup connu Rodolphus, enfin si mais pas à ce moment là…. Je n'étais pas encore dans le groupe…

_Je vois…

_Mais je sais que Rodolphus a beaucoup changé après ton avis de décès… J'ai eu ouïe dire que ce dernier était devenu cruel, que dès qu'on évoquait un enfant, il devenait presque fou…

_Tu crois qu'on lui a jeté un sort?

_Un sort?

_Oui, pour l'aider à m'oublier…

_C'est tout à fait possible… Rodolphus était soi-disant détruit après ta disparition…. Mais… Il est devenu le mangemort sanguinaire que nous connaissons tous maintenant peu de temps après ça…

_Hn…. Je vois… Bon, on continue nos courses?

_Oui.

Severus demanda la note et la paya en faisant un sourire à Rigellia qui avait sorti son porte monnaie.

_C'est à l'homme de payer… Pas à toi…

_Euh… Merci…

Il la prit par la taille et ensemble ils quittèrent le salon de thé…

_Ça ne va pas être très pratique de marcher ainsi dans les rues de Londres tu sais?

_As-tu conscience du regard que te jette les autres hommes?

_Non… Jaloux?

_Non, je sais que j'ai déjà une longueur d'avance sur eux…

_Bien présomptueux de ta part… Mais bel et bien réel…

_Je suis possessif envers ce qui me tient à cœur…

_…

Elle ne répondit pas mais lui fit un sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ils arrivèrent alors à un grand centre commercial où ils firent leur course et où Severus cru devenir fou… Rigellia n'était pas non plus de ses femmes qui passaient trois heures dans un magasin de fringue… Elle choisissait avec méthode: couleur, forme, taille, essayage….

_Sev'? ça me va?

_De quoi?

_Regarde moi et tu le sauras!

Il tourna le regard alors et la vit avec un chemisier noir cintré et ouvert sur le devant jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine avec un jean skinny noir…

_Alors? Tu en penses quoi?

_Il faudra rajouter des boutons…

_Hein? Où?

_Le décolleté! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on te regarde de trop…

_Haha… Mais je ne le porterai pas pour les autres… Je le porterai pour toi….

_Hn… ça te va très bien…

_Ok! Et le jean?

_Bien aussi…

_Yes! Je prend les deux!

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient fait toutes les boutiques du centre et même celles pour homme… Severus avait dû essayer les tenues que sa louve lui proposait… Il devait cependant se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle le connaissait bien… Elle lui avait fait essayer des chemises magnifiques, des vestes toutes noires et très belles… des jeans et autres… Elle s'était même permise de lui acheter des sous vêtements…

_Bah quoi, tu as droit de veto sur mes sous vêtements… J'ai le droit de choisir les tiens…

_Mais je ne met pas de ça moi! Je préfère les caleçons…

_Iiiiih! Non! C'est démodé! Je vais t'acheter du caleçon nouvelle génération moi tu vas voir ça! Tu seras le sorcier avec les plus beaux sous-vêtements de toute l'école!

_Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui se montre très souvent…

_Tu crois que j'ai envie de me montrer en petite culotte aux gens?

_Non.

_Et pourtant j'achète de beaux dessous…. Pourquoi pas toi?

Elle paya le tout et ils purent rentrer au Square Grimmaud. Là, Kreattur l'accueilli en lui faisant de grands sourires.

_Maitresse Rigellia! Kreattur a attendu ici votre retour! Kreattur… Hiii! Où est la belle robe de Maitresse Rigellia?

_Nous sommes allés dans le monde moldu et je ne pouvais pas me promener avec une aussi belle robe là bas…

_Oh! Maitresse Rigellia a transformée sa robe! Maitresse Rigellia est très intelligente et prévoyante! Maitresse Rigellia fait honneur à la maison des Black!

_Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Kreattur?

_Oui! Kreattur est venu chercher Maitresse Rigellia pour aller à la maison Muckcross….

_Oh! D'accord! Severus, tu viens?

_Où allez vous?

_Ah Sirius! J'ai décidé d'emménager à Muckcross…

_Hein? Mais pourquoi? Tu n'es pas bien ici?

_Si, mais j'aimerai une maison à moi et en tant que chef de famille, je risque de recevoir de la visite plutôt délicate à gérer ici… Et je préfère les recevoir là bas qu'ici…

_Ok… Je comprends… Mais tu viendras quand même ici hein?

_Oui, je viendrai…

_Bien! Alors c'est parfait…

Kreattur attrapa la main de Rigellia et celle-ci eut juste le temps d'attraper celle de Severus que l'elfe transplanait vers Muckcross…

_Vous voilà arrivée Maitresse Rigellia… Bienvenue à Muckcross House….

Le paysage était tout simplement somptueux… Un vaste parc avec une serre, un lac au loin, une forêt… C'était idyllique… Le manoir était magnifique, dans le style Tudor et avec tout un pan de mur recouvert de lierre…

_C'est magnifique…

Un portail de fer forgé leur barrait la route représentant deux phénix sur chaque porte et un serpent au milieu…

_Maitresse Rigellia doit faire la démonstration de sa bague pour que le portail la reconnaisse…

_Bien…

Rigellia s'avança et le serpent ouvrit alors les yeux… Deux yeux d'argents magnifiques…

_ Qui es-tu?

_Rigellia Black. Chef de famille Black.

_Montres moi la bague.

Elle tendit alors la main et montra la bague.

_Maitresse Rigellia… Le prix de la possession de ce manoir est de donner son sang en paiement… Le premier passage scellera le pacte et ce pour tous les autorisés… Le sang est le prix… Vos décisions feront loi pour accéder à ce Manoir…. Passez à votre guise…

_Alors mord moi.

Le serpent s'avança et planta ses crochets de fer dans la main de Rigellia. Il se retira presqu'immédiatement…

_Le contrat est rempli… Vous pouvez pénétrer dans votre demeure Maitresse Rigellia…

Le fer forgé se mit alors à changer de forme pendant que le serpent courait le long de la porte de gauche pour libérer le passage. Ils regardèrent tous stupéfaits les deux oiseaux prendre la forme de deux loups magnifiques hurlant à la lune.

Rigellia s'avança suivie par Snape mais ce dernier fut retenu en arrière par les deux loups qui avaient jaillit du portail pour le retenir.

_Le sang est le prix si le sang mêlé veut le passage…

_Severus…. Si tu ne veux pas venir trop…

_Prenez mon sang…

_Maitresse?

_Allez y.

Le serpent répéta le rituel et Severus eut le droit d'accès.

_Bienvenu à vous Maitre Prince…

_Pardon? C'est Severus Snape et non pas Prince…

_Cet homme est l'héritier du sang des Prince, Maitresse…

_Je t'expliquerai une fois à l'intérieur si tu le veux bien…

_D'accord…

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit alors sur un tout petit elfe crasseux et au nez en trompette…

_Maniack est heureuse d'accueillir Maitresse Rigellia dans sa demeure! Maniack a attendu longtemps le retour d'un Maitre ou d'une Maitresse voulant vivre à Muckcross…

_Bonsoir Maniack. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps…

_Oh! Non! La Maitresse n'a pas à s'excuser! Maniack a mal parlé! Maniack a dit du mal et à forcé la Maitresse à s'excuser! Maniack est une méchante elfe! Méchante méchante méchante!

Elle se jeta contre la porte lourde et se frappa la tête plusieurs fois…

_Hey hey! Arrêtes! Ne te fais pas mal pour ça! Je ne me suis pas excusée pour que tu te frappes!

_Maniack! Kreattur t'avait dit que la Maitresse était un peu spéciale! Comme Maitre Régulus alors arrêtes de te frapper sinon elle te donnera des chaussettes!

_NON MAITRESSE PITIEEEEEE PAS DES HABITS! MANIACK NE VEUT PAS D'HABITS!

_Kreattur… Ce n'est pas très gentil de faire peur à Maniack…. Allez, ne pleure plus…. Je ne te donnerai pas de vêtements, mais je pense qu'il va falloir que vous vous changiez tous les deux… Que voulez vous comme tenue?

_Oh! Maitresse Rigellia est trop bonne envers nous! Nos tenues nous conviennent!

_Je pourrais vous donner de nouvelles taies d'oreilles mais propres…

_Maitresse Rigellia n'est pas obligée de le faire…

_J'y tiens… Je veux tout changer ici, même vos taies d'oreillers! A nouveaux maitres, nouvelles coutumes….

_Oh! C'est très généreux… Maniack est heureuse de servir Maitresse Rigellia! Oh! Veuillez pardonner Maniack Demi Maitre Prince! Maniack ne vous avez pas remarqué encore! Veuillez la pardonner…

_Je ne suis pas ton Maitre et j'ai coupé les ponds avec ma famille… Je ne suis pas un Prince…

_Maniack est désolée de vous contredire mais le Demi Maitre a le sang à demi des Anciens Maitres Prince… Le Demi Maitre est donc un Prince… Mais la famille Black est la légitime détentrice de ce manoir… Le Demi Maitre ne peut donc pas le revendiquer…

_Je ne suis pas ici pour le revendiquer, n'ais crainte…

Maniack regarda alors le Sang Mêlé puis la Sang pur et mit sa petite main devant sa bouche alors que ses yeux globuleux s'agrandissaient encore plus et ses oreilles gigotaient de bonheur.

_Oh! Maniack est siiiiiiiii heureuse! Les deux maîtres vont s'unir!

_Hey! T'as fini oui! La Maitresse ne s'unirait pas à un Sang Mêlé!

_Le sang mêlé que Kreattur appelle est un Maitre Prince! Alors Kreattur va aller s'excuser tout de suite auprès du Demi Maitre Prince!

_Même pas en rêve! Kreattur ne fera aucune excuse à un demi déchet…

_Déchet? Déchet?

La petite elfe se jeta alors sur le vieil elfe rabougri et lui colla ses petits poings dans le visage et lui tira les oreilles en arrière en lui tirant le nez.

Severus et Rigellia se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés… Puis, voyant que le combat commençait à devenir une tuerie entre elfe, Rigellia décida d'agir…

Elle attrapa les deux elfes chacun par une de leur frusque et les sépara.

_Ça suffit tous les deux! Kreattur, tu vas t'excuser tout de suite auprès de Severus et après tu laisseras Maniack te soigner…. Maniack, tu le soigneras correctement n'est ce pas?

_Oui Maitresse… Mais Kreattur n'aurait pas dû parler ainsi à Maitre Prince!

_Kreattur, qu'est ce que je t'ai dit..

_…. Pardon Monsieur Snape….

_Excuses acceptées…. De toute manière, ça n'a aucune importance…

_Pour moi ça en a….. Et je te demanderai de bien vouloir lui parler correctement dès à présent… Il est très important pour l'Ordre et surtout pour moi… Tu lui dois le respect que quiconque doit à un autre être, quel qu'il soit… C'est compris?

_Oui Maitresse…

_Bien. Maintenant allez vous soigner tous les deux… Severus et moi allons visiter le Manoir…

Les deux petits elfes disparurent et tous les deux parcoururent le Manoir. Le rez de chaussé était composé au total d'un peu moins de dix pièces… toutes avaient sa note personnelle mais un point commun était à constater dans toutes ces dernières, les couleurs étaient très sombres… Relativement lugubre… Dans le salon une nouvelle tapisserie était étendue sur tous les murs… Elle y vit les familles réunies au grand complet sans aucune brulure…

Cela commençait au 14°siècle…. Avec Chidelrick Prince… Il avait eu un seul fils… qui lui avait eu trois enfants, trois garçons… l'ainé et le cadet eurent à leur tour des fils… et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'au début du 20ème siècle, tous les héritiers n'aient que des filles ou des cracmols… Severus s'approcha alors de la tapisserie en fixant ses orbes sombres, un trait de famille visiblement, sur une branche de cet arbre, juste au dessus de la cheminé… Il posa sa main juste au niveau de la joue de la femme et toucha son front ensuite… Il semblait être perdu dans un autre monde…

_Eileen Prince? Elle avait l'air gentille…

_Elle l'était…

La main aux doigts fins et chauds de Rigellia se retrouva sur celle de Severus… Ce dernier tourna alors son regard sur la jeune femme à ses côtés…

_Tu as ses yeux Severus… et si tu souriais, je pourrais te dire si tu as son sourire…

Il lui fit alors un sourire triste mais tendre… Elle ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer ses pommettes qui commençaient à se couvrir de larmes… Elle l'embrassa et lui sourit à son tour.

_Je me dois de la remercier…

_Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'elle t'a mis au monde et qu'elle t'a donné des lèvres qui donnent envie d'être continuellement embrassées, des yeux qui sont tellement beaux, expressifs quand on sait comment les regarder… Tu es Severus Snape, dernier héritier vivant des Prince et même si pour moi ta noblesse de sang n'a aucune importance, je sais que pour les autres, elle en aura… Si cela peut nous aider à être mieux acceptés….

_Tu envisages de…

_De?

_De rester avec moi?

_Tu le sais bien… Je n'ai pas le choix… Et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde… tu es Mon Alpha, et je te serais lier pour toujours… Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureux…

Severus la regarda alors s'approcher à nouveau de lui et se sentit attiré vers elle… Sa tête fut plongée dans son cou et le parfum doux et sucré de la jeune femme l'envahit…. Il se laissa alors aller à sa tristesse et au chamboulement de revoir le visage souriant de sa mère qu'il avait vu si peu de fois….

Rigellia de son côté caressait les cheveux de son homme doucement… Elle venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité… Un homme fort mais avec de tels secrets qu'ils le rendaient si fragile… Des souffrances plus terribles les unes que les autres… Et elle était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec les peines de Severus…

Elle regarda la tapisserie et chercha le nom de leur ancêtre commun… Elle avait peur qu'ils ne soient trop proches familialement parlant… Elle se refusait d'avoir des enfants avec lui, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas parlé pour l'instant, si un risque de consanguinité était trop important… Elle remonta jusqu'au nom de son arrière grand-mère sur elle ne savait combien de génération et remarqua alors que le nom de cette dernière venait d'une branche éloignée depuis le XVème siècle de celle de Severus… Elle s'autorisa alors à tout envisager avec lui… La consanguinité ne serait que minime avec tout le brassage du sang qu'il y avait eu en cinq cents ans… Elle serra Severus plus fortement encore contre elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, l'homme se reprit totalement…

_Excuse moi…

_Il n'y a rien à te faire pardonner… C'est normal de craquer un jour ou l'autre….

_Tu es bien plus forte que moi…

_Oh non… Crois moi… Tu ne m'as jamais vu réellement triste et accablée de chagrin… Tes blessures sont plus anciennes que les miennes et tes capacités à fragmenter ton esprit pour ensevelir tes plus précieux secrets est autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction… Tu te fais énormément de mal ainsi… Mais c'est ton choix, je le respecte et je ne te forcerais pas à te confier… Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler… Pour quoique ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi…

_Je t'effraierais…

_Tout ce que tu fais à une justification… Si tu m'expliques je comprendrais… Mais pour l'instant, restons au calme… tu as assez subit aujourd'hui…

D'un coup de baguette elle fit disparaitre la tapisserie et la dernière image à partir fut la sienne… Juste sous celle de ses parents… Elle prit alors la main de Severus et lui fit monter les escaliers. Ils découvrirent alors toutes les chambres, salles de jeux et salles de bain, même une salle de musique où se trouvaient des instruments magnifiques….

Tous les deux étaient épuisés et ils s'allongèrent une fois en tenue de nuit, à savoir en sous vêtements pour Severus et une nuisette pour Rigellia.

Alors que la maitresse des lieux s'endormait déjà, son homme n'y parvenait pas… Il se mit alors sur le côté, observant le visage de Rigellia assoupi, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres sombres… Il se demandait encore comment lui, professeur acariâtre et laid de Poudlard avait-il pu mettre dans son lit une femme aussi belle et généreuse que Rigellia Black…. Comment elle pouvait l'aimer… Il avait bien vu les regards des jeunes hommes dans le monde Moldu, posés sur elle et sa plastique digne d'une reine… Il avait vu la convoitise dans leur yeux et le dégoût de la voir aux bras d'un homme comme lui… Il était tellement fier de pouvoir compter sur elle et son amour plus que certain pour lui… Il se savait plus fort que jamais maintenant qu'il l'avait à ses côtés… Mais il savait aussi qu'il avait accumulé une faiblesse… La peur de la voir disparaitre…

N'était-elle pas en danger auprès de lui? Allait-il pouvoir la protéger de tout? Réussirait-il à la préserver ou la détruirait-il comme il l'avait fait avec Lily?

Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponses… Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour du corps massif mais pourtant tellement féminin de sa compagne et se pencha sur elle, son nez, plusieurs fois brisé, dans ses cheveux en batailles d'un noir d'encre. En respirant ce parfum unique, il réussi à tomber dans les bras de Morphée…

_Maniack avait raison! Les maitres sont bien un couple! Maniack est si contente!

_Tss… Maitresse Rigellia aurait tout de même pu trouver mieux….

_Le jeune demi maitre est très bien!

_Il est un Demi… Pas un Pur!

_Il est un Prince tout de même…. Et Maitresse est heureuse avec le Maitre…. Alors Kreattur devrait être heureux aussi!

_Kreattur sera content quand il sera sur que le Demi sang ne fera pas de mal à Ma Maitresse bien aimée…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! La fin est guimauve... Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté... Je les adore tous les deux dans ces moments là...<strong>

**Je posterai un autre chapitre dans le week end certainement pour compenser l'absence de celui de Mercredi... **

**Bonne journée!**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Et voilà le chapitre suivant comme promis!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ce dernier! Surtout la fin à vrai dire!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong>** 19**

Cela faisait un mois que la rentré s'était déroulée et Harry avait déjà envoyé tout un tas de courrier au Manoir pour prévenir sa cousine de son état… Sirius était également au courant et il tournait comme un lion en cage…. Agir pour Harry ne lui rendrait pas justice et Dumbledore avait bien dit qu'Harry avait besoin de se sentir isolé pour progresser, que Voldemort s'en prendrait à Harry plus tôt s'ils essayaient d'entrer en contact avec lui… Alors Rigellia s'informait comme elle le pouvait… Elle avait presque supplié Severus de lui dire qu'elle cherchait une solution pour lui… Mais le temps passait et rien ne changeait…

Ombrage faisait vivre un enfer à tout le monde là bas… Severus avait même été inspecté et il était venu se plaindre à son âme sœur… Mais elle ne pouvait pas agir non plus… Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'elle dût agir, mais pour une toute autre raison…

En effet, il était temps d'organiser la rencontre entre tous les chefs de clan…

_Maniack, Kreattur, je vous demanderai d'aller chez tous les chefs de clan dire que je les invite au 1er Novembre, le soir dès 18h30, au Manoir Muckcross pour ma présentation en tant que chef de Clan…

_Bien Maitresse. Tous les chefs de clans?

_Oui… Tous…

_Bien Maitresse.

_Et dites leur aussi que leur époux et enfants sont les bienvenus…

_Bien Maitresse… Devons nous dire autre chose?

_De donner leur réponse par courrier au château Muckcross…

_Bien Maitresse, nous y allons tout de suite.

Les deux elfes partirent et les jours suivants, elle reçu les réponses de presque tous les invités…

L'après midi du 1er, la jeune femme qui avait changé les décors pour que cela fasse plus chaleureux, tout en restant dans le style relativement traditionnel.

Pour ce qui en était du repas, tous les autres elfes de maison des Black étaient venus donner un coup de main… Au total, ils étaient une petite dizaine. Chaque demeure était au main d'un elfe.

La famille Malfoy arriva en avance et fut impressionnée par la beauté du jardin… les portes de la demeure s'ouvrirent alors sur la maitresse des Lieux.

_Rigellia! Comment vas-tu ma chérie? Demanda alors Narcissa en l'étreignant.

_Je vais très bien Tante Cissy, merci.

_Tes jardins sont somptueux Rigellia… Et le portail a une note des plus appropriées je trouve….

_La famille Black a toujours eu pour thème les chiens irlandais non? Je ne fais que leur rendre honneur en posant ce portail…

_Oui. Tout à fait. Tu nous fais visiter?

_Bien sur.

Ils parcoururent alors le Manoir et arrivèrent dans la salle de musique.

_Oh! C'est fabuleux! Tu as même une harpe!

_Oui… Je m'y suis exercée un petit peu mais le résultat n'est pas réellement celui escompté…

_Le talent est là au départ, il te suffit de pratiquer… Bellatrix a toujours été plus douée que moi pour la musique… Cela doit être dans ton sang….

Les premiers arrivés furent là vers 18h31…

La réception commença et Sirius arriva un peu plus tard, comme membre de la famille officiellement, et officieusement comme espion…

_Miss Black? Appela une voix qui était bien connue de Rigellia.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna, un homme magnifiquement attirant dans son ensemble digne des Malfoy par la richesse du velours et la coupe des plus saillantes… Le tout était magnifiquement brodé d'or… Couleur Gryffondorienne mais également Poufsouffleuse et surtout… Couleur des Princes avec l'Emeraude.

_Oh! Je vois que Maniack n'a pas hésité à faire venir l'héritier des Prince… Bienvenu à vous Severus…

_Merci…

L'homme s'avança dans le silence de la pièce et prit la main de la jeune femme pour lui faire le baisemain comme tout bon chef de famille inférieure qui se respecte devait faire face à une maitresse de maison de rang supérieur…

Cependant, Prince et Black étaient des familles d'une importance égale à l'origine…. Aussi Rigellia n'hésita aucunement à faire une magnifique révérence à son compagnon, non officiel bien entendu…

Les murmures s'élevèrent donc dans toute l'assemblée… Même les Malfoy en étaient soufflés… Ils savaient que Severus avait du sang noble dans ses veines… Mais pas du sang des Prince… De plus, le fait d'être le dernier des Prince en faisait le chef de famille incontesté à présent… Il pouvait donc réclamer les fortunes et le nom de cette famille… Par ailleurs, si on regardait bien les motifs que formaient les broderies d'or et celle couleur émeraude n'était autre que le blason des Prince: un serpent entouré autour d'elle épée.

Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif et malgré les mille et unes propositions d'union avec plus ou moins de délicatesse en fonction des prétendants… Et ceci sous le regard plus ou moins ennuyé et légèrement craintif de son amant…N'avait il donc pas confiance en elle? Ou bien pensait-il qu'il n'était pas des plus prometteurs comme amant et maitre de maison? Si tel était le cas, il se trompait grandement…

A la fin du repas, une musique retentit et ils virent alors les instruments venir jouer un morceau après que Lucius les ai ensorcelés…

_M'accorderas-tu cette danse ma Nièce?

_Avec plaisir Oncle Lucius… répondit elle en le maudissant au passage…

Il lui prit la main et la mena sur la piste de danse… là elle se sentit happée dans la volupté de la danse mais la louve en elle se rebiffait… aucun autre Alpha ne pouvait la toucher d'aussi près, avoir un contact aussi intime avec elle…. Ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes en majorité… heureusement, Lucius était trop occupé à narguer les autres hommes d'avoir arraché la première danse à sa nièce…

La valse suivante, les autres se levèrent avec leurs épouses et se mirent à danser… Severus par contre resta seul à ruminer de voir Rigellia danser aux mains de plusieurs hommes… Et vu son regard d'or, il n'était pas le seul à enrager… Sirius était son partenaire actuel et il demanda doucement de se calmer.

_ J'essaye de la contenir un maximum...

_ Si ça ne va vraiment pas, vas te rafraîchir... ça m'éclaire les idées à moi...

_ J'irais un peu plus tard... Je retarde un maximum mais je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps si les autres me collent encore comme ça...

_ On pue? plaisanta Sirius.

_ Disons que je n'apprécie que la flagrance de mon Alpha... Je supporte celle de mon frère, la tienne et celle de mon oncle... Mais cela s'arrête là... Mais j'avoue qu'en tant que femme... tu sens particulièrement bon mon cher ce soir!

_ Merci! Je me suis dit que j'allais faire un effort pour ma petite cousine chérie...

_Effort apprécié.Comme le fait que tu sois d'une sagesse exemplaire!

_ Tu as vu ça? On me donnerait presque une image pour tous les bons points que j'ai ramassés au cours de la soirée!

_ Je te donnerai une photo de moi en louve si ça te dit!

_ Haha! Pourquoi pas?

Au bout de plusieurs valses, elle demanda au danseur actuel, l'oncle de Blaise Zabini, de bien vouloir la laisser aller se rafraichir… il la quitta près lui avoir fait un baise main…Elle partit à la salle de bain de ses appartements et se mit à grogner de frustration… tous ces Alphas… Et le sien n'est même pas venu lui demander une danse? Elle était à deux doigts de se métamorphoser quand elle sentit l'odeur de son Alpha venir de part derrière et des bras se passer autour de sa taille.

_Calmes toi… Tu vas te transformer sinon… Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

_Tu ne m'as pas revendiquée comme tienne tout le long de la soirée!- c'était la louve qui parlait là et non plus la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui sorte quelque chose comme cela, et lorsque son regard redevint un peu plus vert elle continua- Tous ces… hommes se sont collés à moi et j'ai eu à subir Miss Grincheuse… Je la subis encore et tu... es resté là à nous regarder…

_Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû être invité ici… Je suis un Sang Mêlé …

_Mais le dernier représentant de ta famille de Sang Pur… Donc tu as ta place…

_Tu veux redescendre?

_Oui, ça ira… Mais invite moi à danser jusqu'à la fin de la soirée s'il te plait… je ne supporterai pas l'odeur d'un de ces autres hommes sur moi… Tu sais ce qu'il risque de se passer sinon…

_Oui… Je vais essayer de te garder près de moi… Après tout je ne suis qu'un chef de clan mais de Sang…

_La famille Prince est à la même hauteur que la mienne! Tu écrases tout le monde ici par la puissance de ton sang par moitié! Tu es un Prince! Tu es**_ Mon_** Prince! Revendique moi à toi en dansant et en me montrant à ton bras…. Je t'en prie! Pour moi…

_D'accord… Viens…

Il la serra encore contre lui et lui donna la main pour descendre… Tous les deux descendirent donc, Rigellia au bras de Severus et ils entrèrent sur la piste de danse, silencieusement, comme seuls deux maitres dans l'art de se déplacer ainsi pouvaient le faire…La nouvelle valse les accueillis et elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il la collait plus que n'importe quel autre homme ne l'avait fait… Elle était tellement bien avec lui qu'elle ne s'aperçu pas que les autres danseurs s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, et pour les chefs célibataires ceci avec un poids très net de jalousie dans les yeux…

_Elle n'a souri ainsi avec aucun d'entre nous…

_C'est vrai… Et tout ça avec cet infâme Sang Mêlé de Snape…

_Et alors? Ma nièce a le droit d'offrir ses sourires à qui elle le désire, n'est ce pas Messieurs? Fit alors Lucius en s'approchant des deux chefs célibataires…

_Mais il a le double de son âge et il n'est pas gracieux pour deux gallions!

_Regardez le danser ou faire une potion et on en reparlera… fit alors Narcissa.

_De plus, je vous déconseille de parler ainsi de Severus face à Rigellia, elle risque de très mal prendre le fait que vous mésestimiez son ami….

_Ami? En quel sens?

_Au sens qu'il vous plaira…

Les danses se poursuivirent sans qu'aucun autre homme ne vienne prendre la place de Severus…La nuit arriva bien vite et avec elle une lune très proche d'être pleine… La moindre tension, le moindre problème pouvait faire ressortir sa louve surtout avec le stress subit en ce jour de réception…

La plupart des convives étaient partis… Il ne restait plus que les Malfoy et le Prince de Sang mêlé…

_Haha! Fabuleuse réception! Vraiment, je ne me suis plus autant amusée depuis longtemps! Fit alors Narcissa.

_Tu as fait des jaloux mon ami… Je ne te savais pas si bon en danse…

_Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores de moi Lucius…

_En tout cas, je sais que tu n'as jamais été aussi radieux qu'au bras de ma nièce…

_Tu n'en as pas bientôt fini avec ça?

_Ça quoi? Demanda alors Rigellia.

_Lucius se demande si nous ne sommes pas en couple…

_Oh… Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?

_J'ai toujours été bon pour juger les affinités entre les gens et vous deux… Il suffisait de vous voir danser pour voir tout un tas de choses…. Je savais déjà que Severus n'était pas insensible aux charmes ravageurs des Black, qui pourrait le juger?, mais je me demandais si tu étais sensible ou pas à celui des Snape…. Et je constate que le côté ténébreux te plait…

_LUCIUS? Ce n'est pas des choses à dire à… commença Narcissa.

_Ok, j'avoue, je ne suis pas insensible aux "charmes ténébreux" de Severus…. Et ce depuis longtemps… Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis amoureuse de lui…

_Tes yeux te trahissent ma chérie…

_Vous savez que c'est légèrement embarrassant dit devant les deux personnes concernées….. fit alors la jeune femme…

_C'est vrai…

_Et en plus ils s'entendent bien!

_Mais arrêtez!

_Bon, puisque c'est ainsi… Je vais y aller…

_Attend Sev'!

Elle rejoignit l'homme dans l'entrée et le regarda attendrie…

_Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi?

_Si c'est pour qu'ils continuent à se moquer de nous…

_Peut-être qu'en étant honnête….

_Tu voudrais le leur dire?

_Oui… Ce sera plus simple pour nous…

_Ou pas… Tu vas devenir officiellement la femme d'un Mangemort…

_Je serais comme Narcissa… Je ne prendrais pas part à la guerre… De plus tu fais double jeu et je suis dans l'Ordre de façon non dissimulée… Ce n'est que très bon pour toi ça…

_Oui mais toi tu es en danger…

_N'oublie pas je sais me défendre….

_Que veux tu dire?

_Elle pourra toujours prendre le contrôle….

_Mais tu te feras tuer! Je ne veux pas que…

_Ne craint rien…. Et puis, je pense qu'à présent, cela se sait plus ou moins…

_… Bon… Très bien…

Pendant ce temps, les petits elfes regardaient leur maitresse embrasser l'homme qui venait très souvent ici….

_Alors! Maniackl avait raison! Kreattur lui doit un service!

_Kreattur écoute…

_Maniack veut un vrai bisou de Kreattur… Un bisou comme Maitresse Rigellia et Maitre Prince!

_QUOI? Non! Kreattur n'est pas d'accord!

_Kreattur a perdu… Allez!

_…

Il s'avança et embrassa les lèvres de l'elfe un millième de seconde… après ça il s'essuya tant et plus sa bouche avec des exclamations toutes dégoutées….

Du côté des Malfoy, les deux époux virent dans le reflet de la vitre les deux "amis" s'embrasser…

Narcissa tendit la main à Lucius qui, de bonne grâce donna trois gallions….

_Oui, je sais…

_Je te l'avais dit…

_Oui… Avant la fin de la soirée… Tss.. Comment tu fais pour prévoir tout ça avec exactitude?

_Je suis une femme….

_Comme si cela résumait tout à la fois….

_Mais _ça_ résume tout à la fois…

Les deux blonds s'embrassèrent aussi et lorsque les deux bruns revinrent dans le salon, ils furent surpris de les voir se bécoter comme des ados….

_Euh…

_Si on ne vous dérange pas trop… on aimerait juste vous remercier de nous avoir aidés à faire la part des choses… Et nous voulons dire par là, à "officialiser" le fait que nous sommes ensemble… Tout du moins, vous, vous serez au courant… Et peut-être d'autre personnes, plus tard… rétorqua Severus en voyant Narcissa qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

_Parfait! répondit Lucius en prenant son épouse par la taille.

_Mes félicitations à tous les deux…

Narcissa enlaça sa nièce et tapota la joue de Severus, qui se renfrogna…

_Tu es dans la famille maintenant Severus… Bien plus qu'en tant que parrain…

_Bienvenu chez les Malfoy…

_Ha… J'en suis ravi…

Les semaines passèrent et noël arriva… Le Square Grimmaurd était plein à craquer… L'échange des présents allaient se faire lorsque Rigellia vit la main de son cousin…

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Harry? Ça pue la magie Noire!

_C'est rien…

_Dis moi ce que c'est Harry! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

_C'est rien je te dis!

_Harry!

_JE TE DIS QUE C'EST RIEN! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE!

_Tu n'es pas toi Harry… Il est là…. Je le sens!

_N'importe quoi! Je le saurais s'il…

_Non, tu ne le sais pas! Tu as changé pendant un quart de seconde, tu sais que j'ai raison! Est-ce que tu te sens oppressé à des moments. Est-ce que tu as l'impression de vouloir faire des choses mais que ce n'est pas toi? Parles moi Harry! Je pourrais t'aider…

_JE ne suis pas comme TOI… J'ai pas un loup qui me retourne le cerveau à la pleine lune… Je suis tout seul dans ma tête alors laisses moi!

Le froid jeté par cette déclaration dans la pièce ne fit que renforcer le sentiment qu'Harry n'était plus le même… Rigellia fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le porte manteau où elle avait accroché sa cape. d'hiver à capuche. Elle se retourna vers le salon en enfilant la tenue d'hiver.

_Très bien… Je vais vous laisser… Mais écoute moi bien Harry James Potter… Le jour où tu ne sauras plus discerner le rêve de la réalité… Ne viens pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenue… Sur ce… Famille Weasley, les cousins… Grand Frère… Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël…

Elle avait pris son sac pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée lorsque Sirius lui tendit la main pour la rattraper.

_Attend! Ne pars pas! Ne pars pas maintenant! Harry ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit…

_Ecoutes Sirius… J'aime beaucoup Harry… Mais il est allé trop loin… Fais attention à lui… Si ça avait été Remus à ma place, je sais qu'il n'aurait rien dit mais qu'il aurait été très blessé…. Et… Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Harry, je le sens… Il n'est pas lui-même à des moments… Veilles bien sur lui le longs des vacances…

_Mais tu ne reviendras pas?

_Non… Je vais passer le premier de l'An avec Severus et…

_Alors tu es en couple avec lui?

_Oui… Et je suis très bien ainsi…

_Mais tu sais que tu risques…

_Je sais…. Mais ne t'en fais pas… Je saurais me défendre…

Elle rentra au manoir et fit livrer ses cadeaux dans la nuit par Kreattur. Ce dernier fut reçu par Sirius qui lui confia les cadeaux des autres et les siens pour sa cousine et un également pour Severus, son cousin par alliance maintenant... Il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas dans le bon sens pour rendre la situation gérable dans la famille...

Severus avait rejoint sa compagne la nuit du 25 et avait trouvé les cadeaux à son attention. Un livre de potion très rare et ancien de la part de Sirius, cadeau qui l'avait surpris et qu'il avait grandement apprécié, un pull de la part de Molly Weasley, noir avec un S majuscule de couleur verte, et il avait été surpris du cadeau de sa compagne: une magnifique armoire avec penderie et une pièce qu'il avait découverte le soir même: un laboratoire de potion High-Tech pour le domaine assez traditionnel du monde des potions.

_ Le laboratoire, c'est pour que tu en ais un annexe si tu dois faire des potions d'urgence ou quelque chose dans le genre... Et l'armoire, et bien, c'est pour y mettre tes affaire si tu souhaites me rejoindre ici pour quelques jours ou même... emménager un jour...

Severus s'était fait une joie de la remercier dignement pour ces cadeaux qui signifiaient beaucoup pour lui... Rigellia n'ouvrit son cadeau que plus tard, une magnifique parure en argent constituée d'un collier en ras de cou et d'un bracelet formant un serpent qui entourait son cou et son poignet...

Le 31 Décembre était là. La neige aussi… Rigellia était comme une petite fille à l'intérieur de son manoir… Elle voulait sortir…. Mais Maniack lui ferait une crise… Oh! Et puis zut!

Elle prit sa grande cape, ses gants de cuir, son écharpe et ses bottes de cuir et franchit les portes du Manoir. Là, elle fonça dans la poudreuse sous les cris de la petite elfe et de son ronchon de partenaire.

_Que la Maitresse ne se plaigne pas si il lui faut des suppositoires! Cria Kreattur avant de se prendre une tape sur l'arrière du crâne après un cri d'indignation de la petite Maniack…

Elle commença par faire une petite boule de neige qu'elle posa sur la poudreuse et qu'elle fit rouler sur le sol enneigé… Arrivée à la taille désirée, elle recommença et fit une seconde boule moins grosse qu'elle posa sur la première et elle en fit une dernière bien plus petite… Ensuite, elle partit à la recherche d'un petit bout de bois suivi de petits cailloux.

Un craquement la surpris… Elle se tourna et vit alors une grande ombre s'avancer vers elle.

_Tu es venu m'aider?

_Salazar m'en garde non! Je déteste la neige!

_Ah oui? Pourquoi?

_Parce que c'est froid et que je n'aime pas ça…

_Parce que tu n'as jamais appris à t'amuser avec…

_Bien sur que si…

_Ah oui? Alors que faisais-tu?

_On me jetait dedans….

_Bah voilà pourquoi tu n'as jamais la neige… Parce que tu l'as subie et non pas ressentie… Allez viens!

_Non… ça ira… Viens plutôt avec moi… Tu vas avoir froid et tu vas être malade!

_Mais non! Allez viens! S'il te plait…

_Je rentre…

Il se tourna et sentit quelque chose s'écraser dans son dos… lorsqu'il se tourna il eut juste le temps d'en esquiver une qui fonçait sur son visage…

_Hey!

_Beh riposte! Restes pas planté là! C'est là qu'on aura froid!

_Tu veux jouer à ça?

_Ouais!

_Je ressens fortement notre différence là…

_Hey! Tu n'es pas si vieux… Allez! Viens t'amuser…

Elle continuait à le bombarder et lui les esquivaient…. Puis, décidant de jouer le jeu, il se baissa et fit une grosse boule de neige qui atterrit en plein dans la tête de sa compagne…Elle se mit alors à rire et à partir en courant… Severus se surprit à la poursuivre en la bombardant de neige jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonce sur lui et ne lui saute dessus…. Il la réceptionna mais ne prit pas attention à ce que, s'il reculait, il allait chuter sur un arbuste enneigé… Et c'est ce qui se passa… Il tomba en arrière comme au ralenti et Rigellia tomba avec lui en l'embrassant lorsque leur chute fut finie….

Elle l'embrassa encore et toujours et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leur souffle se mêlèrent en plusieurs nuages de buée…

_Donnes moi tes bras et laisses toi faire… lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle les fit descendre le long de son corps, puis remonter au dessus de ses épaules et à nouveau redescendre, puis elle lui fit écarter les jambes et les resserrer plus d'une fois... Le petit manège dura ainsi un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse à nouveau en se levant.

_Lèves toi et regardes…..

Il lui obéit comme bien souvent… un ange se trouvait dessiné dans la neige.

_C'est…Comment as-tu su que ça ferait ça?

_Ne l'as-tu jamais fait petit?

_Non… Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très… infantile…

_Je vois…. Allez, rentrons si tu le veux bien… Je commence à avoir froid..

_Oui…

Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans le manoir sous le regard attendri de Maniack et revêche de Kreattur.

_J'ai décidé de réclamer mon héritage…

_Ah oui? Mais c'est génial ça!

_Tu trouves?

_Oui parce que comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin de complexer… pour ton social je veux dire…. Nous serons au même niveau…

_Je ne le réclamerai que lorsque j'estimerais être en droit de pouvoir t'épouser…

Les mots manquèrent à Rigellia qui se séchait les cheveux pour le moment avec une serviette.

_Pardon?

_Tu m'as bien entendu, je ne compte pas réclamer mon héritage maintenant…

_Severus, ton héritage, tu en fais ce que tu veux… Mais tu as dit que…

_Quoi? Que je comptais t'épouser?

_Hn…

"Belle argumentation Rigellia…"

"Oh la ferme! Comme si on te faisait des déclarations comme ça tous les jours…."

_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te surprend… Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, et dans le cheminement normal des choses, je veux que tu sois ma femme… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien difficile à comprendre…

_A comprendre, rien, à assimiler… C'est différent… Tu… veux sincèrement m'épouser?

_Oui… bien sur que oui!

_Mais je… Severus… Pourquoi t'estimes-tu non digne de moi?

_Peut-être parce que je suis un Mangemort et que je veux être débarrassé de cette marque pour t'épouser toi, la seule personne qui a su faire abstraction de ça… Je veux être un homme digne de toi… tu ne crains pas le regard des autres… Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que je vienne ternir la réputation nouvelle que tu as donné à ta famille…

_Tu ne terniras rien… Et comme tu l'as si bien précisé, je me contrefout de ce que les autres diront… Tu es à moi Severus, comme je suis à toi… Mais si tu préfères attendre et te sentir encore plus fier de me tenir à ton bras… alors je serais prête à t'attendre… Je t'aime trop pour t'abandonner… Et une autre ne serait pas fière de moi si je venais à le faire…

_Haha…. Je dois la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle me permet de faire… C'est grâce à elle que je peux continuer à racheter mon erreur passée… Sinon tu ne serais plus avec moi et j'en suis bien conscient…

_Ne parlons pas de ça Severus s'il te plait…

_D'accord…

Le repas se passa à la perfection et une séance cinéma fut improvisée…. Rigellia était installée tout contre Severus et tous deux regardaient un film dans le salon.

_Ça ne t'as pas manqué?

_De quoi?

_La télé, les films… tout ce que le monde sorcier n'a pas…

_Non… Je n'avais pas la télé chez moi et pour être honnête, la sorcellerie m'inspirait plus que le monde humain…

_Je comprend… Moi, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me manque… Mais ce n'est pas d'ordre matériel…

_Les choses non matérielles ne sont pas facilement remplaçables…

_Je réfléchissais l'autre jour… Et je me suis rendue compte que… ici, en Angleterre, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis…

_Draco…

_Est mon cousin, Harry aussi… Hermione et Ron sont également des connaissances… Et depuis que les jumeaux savent pour nous… Ce n'est plus pareil… Plus tout à fait… Enfin… Je ne m'en plains pas… Mais bon… Les sorties entre amies me manquent…. Parler français me manque…

_Ah oui?

_Oui… C'est ma langue d'origine dirons nous… J'ai été élevée en française et autant dire que la langue de Molière me manque horriblement…

_Je peux essayer de parler français avec toi… Mais je ne l'ai étudié qu'en primaire… Alors les restes sont très vagues…

_Dis moi ce que tu sais dire…

__Bonjour, je m'appelle Severus Snape, j'ai… trente cinq ans et je suis un sorcier… Merci, au revoir, il pleut, je suis malade… _ et c'est à peu près tout, si ce n'est tous les termes de potions…

_oh…. D'accord…. Et si je t'apprenais…

_Euh… Je ne suis pas doué pour les langues…

_Dis plutôt que tu préfères me voir galérer en anglais que galérer toi en français…

_il y a de ça en effet….

_Bon… ok…

__Je suis content que tu es ma… wife?_

__Femme. Je suis content que tu sois ma femme…. Pourquoi?_

__Sorry…. I don't…_

__Why?_

__Oh! Parce que…tu es… hum… belle et… intelligent!_

__Intelligente… I'm a girl Severus…._

_Pourquoi est ce que vous, les français vous ressentez le besoin de faire la différence? C'est ridicule!

_Peut-être mais c'est comme ça… Et tu te débrouilles très bien!

Elle l'embrassa avec fièvre… toute prise dans le contentement du moment….

_Oh! Si à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose en Français j'ai droit à un tel traitement, je pense que je vais sérieusement étudier…

__Ah oui? Je serais donc ton professeur et un baiser sera ton "bon point"?_

_Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce que tu as dit mais… Je suis sur que ça va me plaire…. La langue de Molière à quelque chose de très attirant….

_Haha… Partant pour ton premier cours?

__Pourquoi non?_

__Pourquoi PAS… _mais vu les efforts….

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau… Autant dire que Severus était un élève appliqué mais… indiscipliné à des moments… et ils passèrent leur réveillon dans la chambre…

__Il est minuit… Happy new year Severus…_

__Bon Année Rigellia…_

Et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés…

Les vacances se terminèrent sans que personne ne viennent déranger le couple, si ce n'est les Malfoy de temps en temps… Rigellia avait appris qu'Ombrage était devenue la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et qu'elle menait le jeune Potter à mal…

Les cours reprirent et une lettre de la part de Sirius l'inquiéta; le jeudi de la rentrée, Rigellia s'incrusta dans l'école après avoir demandé une audience avec Ombrage…Elle était arrivée par la grande porte et avait revêtu une de ses robes les plus chères et étalant le plus de sa richesse et de sa puissance dans la société actuelle.

_Oh! Miss Black… La Grande Inquisitrice vous attend… Je vais vous mener à son bureau…. Fit Rusard en la voyant arriver de l'autre côté des barrières de l'école.

_Où est-il? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

_Euh… Il est là la place du bureau des professeurs de Défense…

_Merci Monsieur Rusard mais je pense que je vais y aller seule… J'ai étudié ici… Je connais les bâtiments…

Et elle se mit en route sans attendre le pauvre Cracmol… Elle croisa alors plusieurs élèves, dont les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan…

_Hey! Mais ce serait pas… La fille là, la pupille de Dumby?

_Si.. Tu viens de voir…

_Rigellia Black…

_Ex pupille de ce cher Dumby…

_Et maintenant Chef de la famille Black…

_Dans toute sa splendeur…

_Ouah… Elle est canon!

_Tu l'as dit…

Rigellia passa devant le troupeau de cinquième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard qui sortait de la classe d'Ombrage…Harry vit alors sa cousine arriver droit vers eux et en fronça les sourcils…

_Rigellia? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

_Harry? Tu viens d'avoir cours avec Ombrage?

_Oui. Mais je te redemande ce que tu fais ici?

_Un petit différend à régler avec ton professeur à ton sujet…

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé…

_Potter! Je te serais gré de parler autrement à ma cousine… siffla alors Draco.

_Ça tombe bien il s'agit aussi de ma cousine…

_Harry… Draco..., ça suffit. Draco, vas voir ailleurs s'il te plait, je dois lui parler un instant…

_Mais…

_Draco Lucius Malfoy… Je te serais gré de passer ton chemin…

Le ton n'était plus celui de la cousine, mais celui de la chef de clan… Et autant dire qu'elle en avait impressionné pas mal avec juste cette petite exclamation… Dont le Serpentard et le Gryffondor qui trouvèrent que mettre leur cousine en colère n'était pas une chose… à faire…

_Quant à toi Harry James Potter, je ne viens pas ici pour te soulager… Si tu veux régler tes problèmes toi-même et bien grand bien te fasse… Je viens ici pour soulager la conscience de Sirius qui a réclamé mon aide…. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser… J'ai à faire…

Elle s'éloigna donc en direction de la salle de classe.

_Ça c'est ce que j'appelle être remis à sa place… souffla Ron…

Pendant ce temps, Rigellia avait atteint la pièce où l'immonde crapaud l'attendait…

Une discussion s'entama et la fin de cette dernière fut entendue par toute l'école étant donné le débit sonore des deux femmes… et aussi le fait qu'estimant la réunion close, Rigellia s'était levée pour quitter les lieux… Elles étaient actuellement dans la cour de l'école où tous les élèves prenaient une pause…

_Si vous venez ici, me demander une audience dans l'unique but de m'insulter… Sachez que j'en réfèrerai au Ministère qui prendra les mesures nécessaires…

_Cessez de vous protéger derrière le dos du Ministère… Je suis venue ici dans l'unique but de vous prévenir que si vous leviez encore la main sur un membre de ma famille, vous auriez des ennuies avec moi, personnellement Dolorès…

_Les Potter ne font pas partie de famille Black, les Potter sont une famille indépendante…

_Harry James Potter est sous la protection de Sirius Black, Sirius Black étant de ma famille, il en va de mon devoir de le protéger comme un frère… Je pensais que les principes légaux du Ministère étaient bien encrés dans votre pauvre petite cervelle étant donné le nombre de fois où vous faites appel à ce dernier…

_Cessez cela tout de suite ou je pourrais dévoiler des choses sur vous, et en faire remonter d'autres à la surface qui ne vous plairaient guère…

_Essayez seulement de malmener mon nom et ma vie privée et je vous ferais vivre un véritable enfer…

_Les menaces d'une lycanthrope ne m'effraient pas le moins du monde… Vous êtes surveillée vous plus que n'importe quel autre monstre de votre espèce…

A cet instant, un grand silence se fit tout autour d'elles… comme si la révélation avait stupéfixé tous les présents… Le sourire mauvais de Rigellia disparu à cet instant pour se fixer sur la bouche immonde de Dolorès… Minerva arriva à cet instant avec Albus pour tenter de clarifier la situation… Severus était également remonté de ses cachots…

_Que se passe-t-il ici?

_Oh, trois fois rien Albus… Nous nous contentions de mettre les choses au clair toutes les deux quant à mes méthodes d'enseignements qui ne semblent pas convenir à Miss Black… L'ennui c'est qu'en désapprouvant mes méthodes, elle désapprouve le Ministère et par extension, le ministre lui-même…

_Oh… Il n'est pas nouveau que je n'apprécie guère l'homme qui a jeté ma famille dans le déshonneur en n'accordant aucun crédit à la parole d'un innocent et pour qui les pages de Sorcières Hebdo, à savoir les pages popularités politiques, importent plus que le bon sens… sans quoi, croyez moi, cela ferait un long moment que vous seriez au poste de surveillance des cheminées Dolorès…

_Me menacez vous?

_Non… J'ai, voyez vous… quelques petits talents dans ma botte, on appelle ça… Intuition féminine, ou encore instinct… après tout, comme vous l'avez dit, je suis un monstre….

_Certes.. Les loups-garou ne sont bons qu'à être contrôlés… et encore…

_Et bien voyez vous… Cette transformation me permet au moins deux chose… Premièrement, sentir toutes les odeurs autour de moi et deuxièmement, avoir un instinct surdéveloppé, outils bien utiles lorsqu'il s'agit de se sentir menacée… Hors… Je ne sens que l'odeur du mensonge et de la mauvaise foi sur vous… et mon instinct ne me dicte aucunement de me méfier de vous… Ne croyez pas que je vais perdre mon temps à vous écouter plus longtemps….

Elle se retourna et parla à Albus en ignorant totalement la "Grande" Inquisitrice…

_Je suis désolée pour le désordre que je viens de causer…. Mais il fallait absolument que je règle un petit détail qui, je suis sure, ne vous a pas échappé et que je trouve passablement honteux de laisser trainer ainsi… Mais au vue du fait que vous avez les pieds et poings liés… Je dirais qu'il est nécessaire de devoir passer par d'autre moyens pour parvenir à ce que l'on souhaite… Et croyez moi bien Albus, je vais faire marcher ces moyens le plus possible pour que le crapaud quitte le nénuphar sur lequel il s'est installé et qu'il croit sien...

Pendant ce temps, la rage consumait Ombrage qui avait sorti sa baguette… Avant que qui que ce soit réagisse, Rigellia s'était retournée et avait littéralement écrasée la main de la petite femme dans sa poigne… ses yeux d'or fixèrent alors la dinde face à elle.

_Je vous déconseille vivement d'user de la magie contre moi… D'une part, vous n'auriez pas le dernier mot et en plus, je pourrais avoir une prise encore meilleure pour vous atteindre… Mais dites moi… En tant qu'Inquisitrice, n'est ce pas à vous de montrer l'exemple? Céder aux provocations et mentir n'est pas digne d'une telle personne… Je vous demanderai donc de ben vouloir ranger votre baguette et de ne plus toucher au sujet de notre entretient si… productif? Directeur, Professeurs… Je vais me retirer à présent. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle quitta alors la place aussi droite et digne que possible sous les murmures des élèves choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre… Rigellia Black était une lycanthrope? Et Harry Potter était de sa famille…

Rigellia transplana directement au Ministère où elle demanda immédiatement une rencontre avec le Ministre…

_Chère Rigellia, que puis-je pour vous ma chère?

_Je vais entrer tout de suite dans le sujet Monsieur le Ministre… Mon cousin, Harry Potter et d'autres élèves ont été punis par votre Grande Inquisitrice…

_Si cela est le cas c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas respectés les Ordres…

_Et bien cela est un fait… Mais j'estime que les châtiments mis en place sont barbares et totalement déplacés… Il ne ferait pas bon que le peuple apprenne que l'enfant qui a survécu est atteint avec ses camarades de violence pour des délits mineurs…

_Que me racontez vous là? Dolorès ne ferait jamais…

_Comme vous le savez Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai une certaine faculté qui, bien que mal vue, est très utile dans certain cas… Lors de ces vacances j'ai repéré de la magie noire sur une blessure de Harry…. Et cette blessure était sur sa main… La cicatrice y est d'ailleurs toujours et on peut clairement lire "Je ne dois pas mentir"….

_C'est impossible… Dolorès ne ferait jamais cela à un enfant et surtout pas à Harry Potter…

_Je ne mens pas Monsieur le Ministre, aussi je viens demander la parution d'un décret comme quoi cette pratique soit tout de suite stoppée à l'encontre des élèves!

_Ceci n'est qu'une affabulation pour me discréditer…

_Croyez Monsieur le Ministre… J'ai beaucoup d'autres moyens de vous discréditer comme par exemple le fait qu'un trou dans la caisse de ma famille, ainsi que la disparition de certaines des œuvres stockées dans les coffres de ma famille aient disparues au profit d'un certain Monsieur Deguf… Avouez Monsieur que l'anagramme est d'une simplicité enfantine… Ou encore un petit coup de pouce comme quoi aucun interrogatoire n'a été donné au prisonnier Black en 12 ans d'incarcération alors que le traumatisme subit lors de la mort de ses meilleurs amis pouvaient facilement, et ce dans les circonstances, le conduire à déclarer ce qu'il a déclaré… Et d'autres petits trous dans votre utopie magistrale…

_Vous essayez de me faire chanter…

_… Chanter non… J'essaye simplement de vous faire faire votre boulot… A savoir protéger de monde Sorcier… Mais si vous êtes incapable de le faire, peut-être que dévoiler quelques petites magouilles au peuple m'aidera à vous faire évincer vous et votre crapaud gluant qui se fait appeler Inquisitrice…. Et à ce qu'ainsi justice soit faite…

_Que voulez vous...?

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, un décret qui empêchera Ombrage d'effectuer ou d'ordonner un tel châtiment sur ses élèves…

_Très bien.. Je vous fais ça tout de suite et je l'envoie…

_Je veux le lire tout d'abord…

_Bien…

Le Minsitre se mit au travail, Rigellia lu la missive et le hibou partit pour Poudlard…

Le soir même, Hedwige arrivait à Londres et plus tard Fawkes à Muckcross pour remercier sa cousine de la part de tous les élèves et professeur avec un pass', Fawkes lui-même, pour Poudlard et ainsi venir souhaiter l'anniversaire à Severus…

L'homme l'enguirlanda pour son imprudence à se mettre Ombrage à dos et la remercia tout de même pour lui avoir fait passé un moment de pure jouissance auditive en entendant Ombrage perdre tout son aplomb face à elle…

_Toi, tu n'as pas digéré le coup de la demande de poste….

_Non…

_Allez, je suis là pour te le faire oublier…. Bon anniversaire!

Elle lui tendit un écrin. Il le prit et vit alors à l'intérieur une chaine à maillon d'argent magnifique.

_Elle est… Magnifique… mais elle a dû te coûter une fortune!

_Non… et puis, de toute façon, je préfère dépenser mon argent en te faisant plaisir plutôt qu'en le dilapidant à des sornettes… Et tu n'as pas fini de déballer ton cadeau d'ailleurs… Soulèves la mousse…

Severus y découvrit un petit flacon magnifiquement ouvragé taillé comme pour être porté en pendentif…

_Des… Larmes de phénix? Mais tu es folle! Sais-tu combien cela coûte?

_A vrai dire, j'en connais un qui m'apprécie… Alors elles sont toutes fraiches et de premières qualités…

_C'est trop… Merci beaucoup…

_Avec plaisir…

La soirée se passa agréablement bien pour les deux amants…

Le lundi suivant, dans les gros titres on pouvait lire l'évasion de dix mangemorts… Dont les parents de Rigellia…

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Bonne semaine à vous!<strong>

**Ah! Oui, j'oubliais... Cette fiction compte au total 29 chapitres... Donc il ne nous reste plus que 10 chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction... J'espère vous trouver tous jusqu'à la fin de cette dernière! **

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce délire total de mon pauvre cerveau fatigué d'auteur aux idées bien tordues! **


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bien le bonjour! Et mille excuses! En ce moment c'est assez difficile pour moi d'être à l'heure pour les publications... Mille fois pardon à vous tous!**

**Bon, vu que je suis en retard, je ne vais pas passer trente ans à vous décrire tout ce que j'ai fait... Je suis moyennement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il est "bof" selon moi. Pas top mais pas à jeter non plus... J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus qu'à moi en tout cas! **

**Bon, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à ce week end pour la publication du suivant! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 20<span>**

Rigellia transplana en urgence chez son amant.

_Severus! Severus! Où es-tu?

_Là…

_Où ça?

_La salle de bain…

_Je peux entrer?

_Oui. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et vit alors Severus, une serviette autour de la taille et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui foncer dessus pour le prendre contre elle… Elle se mit à pleurer et se frotta contre lui pour essayer de faire redescendre son stress…

_Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu vas bien? Tu as appris…

_J'ai… J'ai… Ils se sont évadés!

_Qui?

_Mes… parents… Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Severus si… S'ils veulent me voir… Je…. Je ne serais pas capable de…

_Allez, calmes toi….

Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux… elle avait le nez juste dans les siens et la chaine lui refroidit la joue…

_Severus… Je t'aime… Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal…

Elle avait des difficultés pour s'exprimer de façon intelligible vu le stock de sanglots qui empêchaient ses cordes vocales d'exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire... La surprise du professeur n'en fut pourtant pas affecté. Il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle avait dit et ne voyait pas le rapport entre l'évasion et lui...

_Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils me fassent du mal?

_Je suis leur fille… Les… parents normaux veulent le mieux pour leur fille et bien entendu dans leur petit esprit étriqué… tu es de sang mêlé… Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal….

Oh! C'était donc ça... ses lèvres se posèrent sur le haut de sa tête et il continua à caresser doucement ses cheveux.

_Allez, ne t'en fais pas pour moi… ça ira…. Et puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin d'un potionniste doublé d'un espion dans sa manche alors j'ose espérer qu'il me protègera…

La jeune femme leva son regard entièrement vert sur lui. Ainsi donc, la louve n'était pas là pour prendre des décisions? Elle le faisait en toute connaissance de cause? Une joie indéfinissable gonfla le coeur de l'ancien fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Severus… Pourquoi est ce que tu…. Tu n'es plus auprès des Mangemorts…. Pourquoi rester à faire semblant et risquer ta vie tous les jours?

_Parce que sans moi, rien ni personne n'aurait d'information…

_Mais je risque de te perdre! A tout instant!

Elle se haissait pour être aussi égoïste, mais n'était-ce pas le propre de l'humain que de penser avant tout à soi?

_Je te jure que ce sera bientôt terminé…

_…

Elle ne le croyait pas... Comment une guère telle pouvait être bientôt terminée? C'était impossible! Voyant ses doutes plus que compréhensibles, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains doucement et le souleva pour qu'elle le regarde franchement dans les yeux.

_Quant à ce qui en est de ta mère, et de ton père… honnêtement, je sais me défendre…. Et s'ils veulent te rencontrer… Et bien… Vas-y… Tu verras ainsi ce qu'ils veulent de toi et tu pourras aviser….

_Oui… Je… Je ferais ça…

_Dis moi… tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps…

_Pourquoi tu dis ça?

_Tu pleures souvent, je le vois à tes yeux quand je viens te voir ou que tu viens…

_J'ai peur pour toi… Je t'aime et je me suis réellement attachée à toi… Alala… Pour mon plus grand malheur, moi petite louve bien gentille suis tombée amoureuse de la grande chauve souris des cachots… Mais que vais-je devenir?

Un petit sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Rigellia tandis qu'un plus franc, et plus rare, naquit sur celles de Severus.

_Haha…. Tu essayes de faire de l'humour…

_Je peux toujours essayer non?

_Oui mais l'ironie ne te va pas avec tes yeux pleins de larmes… dit il en lui retirant les larmes qui dévalaient encore ses joues.

_Hn… Dis, tu as cours à quelle heure?

_Tout de suite après…

_Oh… D'accord… Je vais te laisser alors…

Le ton employé était bien plus triste que ce qu'elle avait voulu...

_Tu peux m'attendre sinon... Je vais leur mettre une interro et..

_Non non… C'est bon, fais ton cours normalement… Je repasserai ce soir…

_Je risque d'être convoqué… que veux tu que je fasse si… Bella et Rod' apprennent ton statut?

_Tu ne fais rien d'inconsidéré… tu laisses faire et si on te met dans la sauce… Tu fais au mieux pour toi… D'accord? Ne pense pas à moi une seconde! D'abord à toi. Je m'adapterai!

_Oui… D'accord…

La panique avait pris possession de la voix de Rigellia, aussi il ne chercha pas à la contrarier... Il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et passa une autre fois sa main dans les mèches d'obsidienne...

Severus partit s'habiller dans sa chambre et ressortit en boxer noir pour revenir à la salle de bain récupérer un petit quelque chose…

_Je t'ai déjà dit que les boxers ça te va vraiment très bien? demanda la voyeuse en zieutant avec application le popotin de son homme.

_Non… Mais je sais que ça te plait sinon tu m'aurais déjà fait changer de vêtement…

_Hahaha! C'est vrai… Et je suis contente de voir que tu portes la chaine que je t'ai offerte….

_Bien sur que je la porte! C'est le premier cadeau qu'on m'ai fait aussi important à mes yeux alors oui, je le porte!

Elle lui sourit et il termina de se vêtir. Rigellia parti alors…

Toute la journée, elle se sentit très mal… à la réception d'un hibou au plumage entièrement noir le lendemain dans la matinée, elle sut que sa vie ne serait qu'un enfer à présent…

**Flash Back**

_Severus sentit la brûlure dans son bras gauche lui arracher un gémissement. Il se hâta d'envoyer un message par cheminette à Albus et quitta ses appartements après avoir reçu la réponse du vieux fou…_

_Tous les mangemorts les plus importants étaient là, devant lui alors qu'il arrivait bon dernier, comme d'habitude…_

__Severus! Nous t'avons gardé un siège, viens t'assoir…_

_Le mangemort retira son masque et s'assied à la gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.._

_Une réunion débuta à laquelle plusieurs mangemorts de niveau inférieur au sien donnaient les informations sur ce que les fugitifs avaient ratés depuis lui incarcération… _

__Il y a eu une réception dernièrement.._

_Le sang de Severus se gela dans ses veines. Ils allaient parler de Rigellia…_

__Une réception? Un nouveau chef a été élu? demanda un homme qu'il n'avait vu à la réunion, peut-être venait-il de sortir d'Azkaban?_

__Oui… Le chef de la famille Black… fit alors Lucius, perfide jusqu'au bout, mais qui espérait ainsi provoquer un peu Bellatrix pour qu'elle montre sa vrai nature face à sa fille..._

__Comment ça? s'égosilla justement la consernée._

__Bellatrix, ma chère, et toi Rodolphus… Nous avons une très heureuse nouvelle pour vous…._

_Les époux Lestrange se regardèrent très étonnés. __Le lord reprit la parole._

__Oui… Le nouveau chef de clan de la famille Black n'est autre qu'une certaine… Rigellia Black…. _

_Les globes oculaires de la femme faillirent jaillir de leurs orbites… la haine y était présente pour beaucoup… Elle regarda alors Rodolphus qui lui avait pris un air figé entre incompréhension, fureur et joie la plus intense…_

__C'est impossible mon Maitre! Rigellia est morte et enterrée! dit-il violemment, comme pour essayer d'oublier ce que le maitre venait de lui dire._

__Lucius… Fais nous part de tes découvertes…_

__Ma nièce, Rigellia Lucrecia Lisya Black est bel et bien en vie… Comme vous le savez, seuls ceux possédant le droit d'accès ou encore du sang de la famille Malfoy, ou Black peuvent passer dans mon manoir… Et la Miss qui se présentait sous les traits de cette jeune femme est passée sans aucun souci… De plus, de part son physique, elle est à n'en pas douter, votre fille à tous les deux… Bien que ses traits ont heureusement pris le meilleur de ce que vous pouviez offrir… _

_Rodolphus se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Lucius l'air terriblement menaçant._

__Si tu as osé toucher à ma fille, je te tuerais Lucius! _

__Je ne toucherais jamais à ma nièce… Sois rassuré Rodolphus…. De plus, j'ai déjà une Black qui me comble de joie à la maison… Inutile d'en prendre une autre… _

__Tu as plutôt à intérêt…_

__Allons allons Messieurs… Restez calmes… Rodolphus assieds toi je te prie… J'espère que cette nouvelle vous ravie tous les deux…_

__Bien sûr Maitre! Fit alors Rodolphus, tout sourire, les larmes presque aux yeux… et nous avons bien dit PRESQUE!_

_Severus regarda Lucius puis Rodolphus et Bellatrix… Si un semblait être prêt à voler à l'autre bout de la terre pour serrer son enfant disparu dans ses bras, l'autre semblait plutôt prête à arracher le cœur du dit enfant…_

__Te rends-tu compte, Bella? Notre fille est en vie et si elle a gardé toute sa magie et qu'elle a réussi à la développer… Imagines la puissante sorcière qu'elle doit être! Elle pourra venir près de nous, pour la Cause.._

__A ce sujet… commença alors le Lord Noir, nous avons rencontré quelques déconvenues…_

__Que se passe-t-il Maitre? Rigellia vous a créé des problèmes? Demanda alors Bellatrix pour la première fois, une joie non dissimulée dans la voix._

__Pour l'instant non… Mais elle… Comment dire… Elle ne semble pas prête à rejoindre la Cause… Severus, peux tu les mettre au courant de ce que tu sais?_

__Bien sur Maitre… Rigellia Black est arrivée dans le monde Magique il y a trois ans environ… Elle y a fait son entrée à la mort de ses parents juridiques… Des Moldus assassinés par Greyback…_

__Bon débarras… fit alors Bellatrix._

__L'ennui là dedans, c'est qu'elle s'est mis dans l'idée de les venger… Elle les a aimé pour ceux qu'ils ont été pour elle, des parents, des vrais… Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard par la suite, nous avons tout de suite compris qu'elle était une sorcière depuis toujours mais que sa magie avait été scellée ou quelque chose comme ça… Nous le savons parce qu'on avait apposé un Glamour sur elle, Glamour qui avec le temps et la magie revenue se dissipait petit à petit… On voyait très bien qu'elle était une Black. Elle a été répartie à Serpentard pour sa scolarité qui n'a malheureusement duré qu'un an… Elle avait déjà 18 ans passés, majeure donc, et d'une puissance qui rendait impossible l'intégration dans une quelconque classe… Le vieux fou l'a mise avec Potter et Draco Malfoy… Elle s'est tout de suite rebiffée contre Draco et à prouvé qu'elle avait le caractère entêté et obstiné de tout Serpentard… Elle avait réuni autour d'elle une petite cour d'admirateurs, de toutes maisons confondues… Puis, à la suite de l'apparition de Sirius Black elle a quitté l'école, passé ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs, en candidat libre qu'elle décroché avec mention O… Je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle pendant un an et demi… Jusqu'à la réapparition de notre Seigneur en fait… J'ai repris ma place d'espion et là elle était déjà membre de l'Ordre du Phénix…._

__QUOI? RIGELLIA MEMBRE DE L'ORDRE? Explosa Bellatrix._

__Allons, calme toi… ça peut se comprendre… relativisa Rodolphus._

__Parce que tu peux concevoir que notre fille s'allie à des traitres à leur sang, des Sangs de Bourbes et des êtres impurs? _

__Elle a été élevée comme une Moldu, elle croit faire ce qui est juste…Si elle apprend que, nous, ses vrais parents l'entendons avec impatience… Elle se tournera vers nous… Elle comprendra que nous la désirions plus que tout et que nous l'avons perdue en pensant qu'elle était morte…_

__Mais Rod' Elle est alliée avec…_

__Je suis d'accord avec Rodolphus… Elle a été pervertie…. Il suffit de lui montrer le bon côté de ce monde et elle fera alors partie de notre famille… fit Rabastan, le frère ainé de Rodolphus qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là._

__Et si elle ne veut pas nous rejoindre? demanda la "mère"._

__Je peux espérer que nous parviendrons à la faire assez réfléchir pour qu'elle quitte cet ersatz de ligue contre nous pour devenir neutre, ainsi je ne toucherai pas à elle… Mais si l'inverse se produit…. Je n'hésiterai pas à la traiter comme une Traitre à son Sang…_

__Nous ferons tout pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux Maitre! Répondit alors Rodolphus._

__Maitre, puis-je ajouter quelque chose au rapport de Severus? demanda Lucius, se pliant presqu'en deux sur la table pour avoir osé suggéré d'intervenir..._

__Oui, bien sur…_

__Je l'ai rencontrée, elle n'est pas réfractaire à nos idées, elle pense comme nous que nous devons laisser les Moldus dans l'ignorance de notre monde, mais pour ce qui en est de notre Cause au sens de "faire le ménage" comme elle le dit si bien…. Elle ne sera pas d'accord… Elle est une Black, entêtée et très très difficilement manipulable… Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera réfractaire à vous rencontrer… Elle a accepté avec une facilité déconcertante sa Tante et moi-même alors que son cousin, et j'ai honte de le reconnaitre, lui a fait quelques crasses à Poudlard… Mais maintenant ils s'entendent bien…_

__Elle est donc apte au pardon? Demanda le Lord._

__Oui, dans certaine mesure oui… _

__Parfait… Rodolphus, Bellatrix, je vais vous demander la plus grande maitrise de vous pour pouvoir emmener cette enfant dans nos rangs… Il me tarde de voir la tête de l'enfant que j'ai connu si peu de temps… Après tout.. Ne suis-je pas son Parrain?_

__Si Mon Seigneur… Vous l'êtes toujours… _

__Bien… Allez y alors. Severus et Lucius, vous serez à leur disposition s'ils ressentent le besoin de vous demander votre aide…_

__Entendu Maitre._

__La réunion est terminée…_

_Le groupe de Mangemort se leva et rejoint ses appartements pour la plupart… Sauf Severus et Lucius qui furent réquisitionnés par un Rodolphus tout heureux de s'imaginer serrer sa fille dans ses bras très bientôt… Bella était partie dormir…_

__Lucius! Dis moi comment est elle? Est-ce qu'elle tient plus de Bella ou de moi? Elle est belle? Comment va-t-elle? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait comme métier? Je veux tout savoir! _

__Ola! Doucement Rodolphus… Je ne la connais pas très bien tu sais… Elle s'entend parfaitement bien avec Severus et ils sont de grands amis… Alors tu peux poser toutes ses questions à ce dernier… _

__Oh! D'accord… tu es Snape c'est ça? Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup connu avant l'arrestation… _

__Oui… Que voulez vous savoir?_

__Tout! _

__Pour répondre à vos questions précédentes, elle est belle, intelligente, très douée en dessin, elle voulait en faire son métier, elle va très bien et ressemble autant à l'un qu'à l'autre… Elle est grande physiquement et son esprit est aussi vif et aiguisé que possible chez un être humain… _

__Qu'elle est sa couleur préférée?_

__Elle aime le violet et le vert… L'argenté aussi… Elle ne porte que ces trois couleurs et toujours avec du noir…. _

__Et euh… pour… euh… c'est délicat à demander… Est-ce que tu sais si elle fréquente quelqu'un?_

__Pas à ma connaissance… _

__Pourquoi? Personne ne veut d'elle parce que la ressemblance est trop forte?_

__Disons que personne ne veut s'encombrer d'une Sang Pur dont les parents ont assassiné des centaines de personnes…. De plus, elle est une Black…. Ça n'aide pas dans l'opinion publique…._

__Mais… Pourtant… Tu m'as dit qu'elle était belle…_

__Et intelligente, oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit…_

__Pendant la réception pour sa montée en tant que chef de clan… Personne ne lui démontré un tant soit peu d'intérêt? Demanda-t-il à Lucius…_

__Oh si! Tous ce qui portait un pantalon et qui n'était pas déjà marié s'est aventuré à vouloir une danse avec elle… Elle a tenu son rôle du début à la fin et a dansé avec tous les prétendants possibles jusqu'à ce que Severus réagisse sur sa demande… _

__Comment? Qu'as-tu fait? Demanda le Père, menaçant._

__Elle m'a demandé de la faire danser jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, elle en avait assez de danser avec des hommes qui ne l'intéressaient pas et étant son seul ami présent et célibataire, elle a préféré faire sous entendre que j'étais son choix de partenaire… _

__Mais… tu as deux fois son âge ou presque! Et tu es de sang mêlé! Que faisais-tu à cette réception?_

__Rigellia avait invité tous les chef de familles, officiels ou non, et malgré mon… Moldu de père, je suis le dernier des Héritiers des Prince… Donc, je suis techniquement le chef de cette famille malgré le fait que je ne sois qu'un Sang Mêlé et que je n'ai aucune prétention à me tenir parmi les Sang Pur…_

__Hn… Je vois… Et après, comment est elle? Physiquement je veux dire… Je sais qu'elle est belle vous me l'avez dit mais…_

__Elle est grande, les yeux fins de Bellatrix jeune mais la couleur des tiens, pour ce qui en est du visage, elle a les traits de Bella mais en plus doux…, de longs cheveux noirs à reflets cendrés taillés un peu à la sauvageonne lorsqu'elle ne se les coiffent pas… Après? Sev' qu'est ce que j'oublie?_

__Je n'ai rien de plus à dire… Si ce n'est qu'elle est une très belle femme dans tous les sens du terme… _

_Le regard de Lucius fut des plus compatissants pour lui…_

__Bon… D'accord… J'aimerais… lui envoyer une lettre ou quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre lorsqu'elle le souhaitera…. Ou plutôt lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais beaucoup rattraper le temps perdu…_

_Les yeux verts sombres de Rodolphus redevinrent exactement comme ceux de Rigellia à cet instant et il se retint la tête…_

__Qu'est ce que… Rodolphus? Tu te sens bien? Demanda le blond._

__Euh… Oui… Je ne sais pas, c'est somme si je sortais d'un brouillard très épais… Mais je dois absolument savoir si c'est vrai que…_

__Ne bouge pas…_

_Lucius prit sa cane, retira sa baguette du fourreau et lança un sort de diagnostic sur lui et un sortilège de son cru…_

__Tu.. Rod' tu étais sous Impérium… _

__Je… Comment est ce possible? Personne ne m'a… _

__Ecoute Rod', je sais des choses qui… qui ne vont pas te plaire mais je laisserai Rigellia t'en parler si elle souhaite te rencontrer….. Pour le moment, contente toi de lui écrire la pus belle lettre que possible… on chargera Sphinx de la lui remettre…. _

__Il est toujours en vie?_

__Hum… Ton hibou non mais son fils oui, et il est tellement semblable à son père que je n'ai pas pu l'appeler autrement.. _

__Oh… d'accord… bon, je… est ce que tu pourras la lire après s'il te plait Lus'?_

__Bien entendu…_

__Severus?_

__Oui?_

__Vous êtes ami avec ma fille alors?_

_Severus nota le changement radical dans le ton et le respect que l'homme mettait pour s'adresser à lui… Il l'avait même vouvoyé pour la première fois…_

__Oui, je suis ami avec elle…._

__Et est ce que vous aimeriez être plus que son ami?_

_Severus regarda l'homme qui semblait tout à fait aimable et qui ne semblait pas prêt à l'égorger…_

__Severus?_

__Lucius?_

_Le regard du blond se passa de commentaire…_

__Rigellia et moi avons en effet une relation tout à fait consentie, mais personne encore n'est au courant et nous souhaitons la plus grande discrétion à ce sujet…_

__Très bien… l'honnêteté est quelque chose que j'apprécie plus que tout et je suis heureux de voir que mon gendre du moment est quelqu'un de tel… qui plus est, vous êtes dans notre camps… je dois dire, et cela ne devra en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce que j'aurais été tout aussi heureux si elle avait choisi un sang-pur ou un né moldu ou encore un partisan de l'Ordre… après tout, je suis son père et je veux donc le meilleur pour elle… Si elle a fait son choix pour vous alors je ne peux que vous souhaiter la bienvenue…dans ma famille…_

_Severus était réellement surpris... Rigellia lui avait dit de faire au mieux pour lui... Qu'elle avait peur pour lui... Mais vu que son "Beau-Père" était des plus "sympas" il n'avait pas vraiment de souci à se faire! Tout était parfait... _

__Et bien… Merci… Je ne m'attendais pas à être accueilli ainsi…_

__L'homme qui fait le bonheur de ma fille et qui la connait même mieux que moi, à ma plus grande honte se doit d'être respecté par son beau père… _

__Et bien… Merci… à nouveau…_

_Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant remercié qui que ce soit..._

__Faites ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, c'est tout ce que je vous demande…._

__Aucun problème là-dessus… Par contre, en retour je vous demanderai de bien vouloir garder cela pour vous… Je ne veux pas que, qui que ce soit, soit au courant… Cela pourrait nuire à Rigellia et je ne tiens pas à ce que cela soit le cas…_

__Que voulez vous dire par là?_

__N'en parlez pas à votre femme…. Ni à qui que cela soit… Je n'ai rien officialisé encore et j'attend de me sentir réellement digne d'elle pour faire cela…_

__C'est tout à votre honneur…_

__Je dois cependant vous dire que Rigellia est tout à fait terrorisée à l'idée de vous rencontrer… _

__Terrorisée? Mais pourquoi?_

__Parce que les souvenirs ne s'effacent pas comme ça…_

__Oui… Je le sais… Mais, elle a disparu à trois jours… comment pourrait-elle se rappeler de ça?_

__La légilimencie est très pratique… Albus Dumbledore a su ainsi qu'elle était votre fille à tous les deux… Et il a su également comment elle a disparu… Voilà tout… Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Je dois m'absenter…_

_Severus était reparti à Poudlard, il était environ 6 heures du matin… Il avait passé sa soirée là bas… Il devait tenir tout de monde au courant…._

**Fin du Flash Back**

L'oiseau noir délivra sa lettre, s'envola pour rejoindre le haut d'une armoire. Là il attendit patiemment que la femme aux yeux couleur de feuille veuille bien lui redonner un mot…

Rigellia défit le lien de la lettre, retira le cachet de cire et commença à lire…

_**" Chère Rigellia,**_

_**Je pense qu'il est de bon ton de me présenter d'abord…. Je m'appelle Rodolphus, Cygnus Lestrange, et je suis ton père biologique… Je sais que tu me considère ainsi donc, je n'aurais pas la prétention à te forcer à me nommer Père ou autre…**_

_**Severus et Lucius m'ont aidé à me faire une idée de toi… autant physiquement que mentalement et à vrai dire, si tous les compliments qu'ils ont fait sont réels, alors je suis très heureux d'être ton père...**_

_**Je ne veux pas te pousser à quoi que ce soit mais, je serais très honoré de te rencontrer très bientôt pour pouvoir discuter… Toi et moi avec Severus dans la pièce, mon gendre si j'ai bien compris… Ta mère, Bellatrix, ne sera pas là et surtout pas au courant. Severus et Lucius m'ont aiguillé sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas la rencontrer et, même si je ne comprend pas ton choix pour l'instant, je ne suis au courant de rien d'autre vu que ces Messieurs ne veulent me mettre au courant de rien…**_

_**Je laisse Sphinx à ta disposition le temps que tu me répondes pour ce courrier, il attendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je voudrais savoir si tu souhaites ou non me rencontrer. Quel que soit ton choix, je le respecterai…**_

_**Je sais que cela sera prétentieux de ma part mais, laisse moi écrire ces quelques mots au moins une fois…**_

_**Je t'embrasse,**_

_**Ton Père,**_

_**Rodolphus Lestrange"**_

La lettre s'arrêtait ainsi. Elle était claire, nette et précise et ne souffrait d'aucun doute possible…

Alors comme ça Severus avait avoué être son amant? Qu'avait-il dit d'autre?

Elle attrapa de la poudre de cheminette et plongea la tête dans le réseau de cheminée après avoir appelé la cheminée de Severus.

Celui-ci se présenta, le teint fatigué et les yeux ensommeillés….

_Bonjour… bien dormi?

_Je te réveille n'est ce pas?

_C'est rien, je sais pourquoi tu appelles… Si tu veux venir…

_Oui… J'arrive, pousse toi un peu…

L'homme laissa sa compagne arriver devant lui et il l'attrapa au vol dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de terreur pure et dure et la louve n'était vraiment pas loin de sortir…

_Calmes toi, je suis là… Tu ne crains rien avec ton père je peux te l'assurer…

_Je… Il…

Severus tendit la main et une potion calmante arriva dans celle ci.

_Tiens, prend ça, c'est juste pour te calmer…

_D'accord…

Elle la but et se sentit comme anesthésiée…

_Ça te dérange si on va dans mon lit? Je suis vraiment crevé et je n'ai pas cours ce matin…

_Pas de problème….

Elle métamorphosa sa tenue en un pyjama et se glissa contre Severus… ce dernier n'avait qu'un pantalon de pyjama et la chaleur dégagée par la jeune femme fini de le détendre totalement lorsqu'elle se colla à lui.

_Rodolphus a l'air vraiment très gentil, il a même dit que du moment où tu étais heureuse, il aurait été prêt à accepter un Né Moldu comme beau-fils. Crois moi, ce n'est pas Bella qui aurait dit ça…

_Je n'en doute pas… Mais… Ils ne t'ont rien fait?

_Seul Beau Papa le sait… et Lucius bien entendu… Celui là je le retiens!

_Oh… Les autres ne le sont pas alors?

_Non... J'ai dû faire un rapport et j'ai été le plus neutre possible…

_Ok… Je… Tu seras là si je veux le voir?

_Oui, bien sur… Si tu as besoin de moi je serais là… Mais tu sais, je pense que peut-être il serait mieux pour vous deux que je sois..

_Non… S'il te plait… ce n'est pas comme avec les Malfoy… là c'est mon père…

_Oui… Je comprend… écoutes, tu peux compter sur moi… Je sais que je n'ai pas assuré avant mais là, je suis vraiment prêt à tout pour effacer cette erreur….

_Quand vas-tu arrêter de te fustiger avec ça? C'est du passé et je ne veux vraiment plus en parler…

_D'accord…

_Et… Pour Bellatrix?

_Tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler, ni de la voir, tu n'es forcée à rien en fait…

_D'accord…

_Je te demanderai juste de faire attention à elle si tu viens à la croiser… Elle n'a pas abandonné l'idée de te faire quitter ce monde…

_D'accord… Chouette Maman dis moi…

_Je sais ce que c'est… Mon père… m'a battu un nombre incalculable de fois tout ça parce que ma mère n'avait pas fait de moi un Cracmol… Comble de l'ironie n'est ce pas, maintenant que je suis un des seuls sorciers à être assez puissant dans mon domaine pour résister un tant soit peu au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_Severus, tu es un sorcier très puissant… N'en doute jamais… nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers puissants… Et, honnêtement, je me demande ce que donnerai une fusion de notre magie, si cela était possible bien entendu…

_On ne peut pas piocher dans la magie d'un autre, on peut juste la sceller…

_Oh, je vois… Alors on ne peut pas trifouiller la magie pour la booster? Ou en donner un peu à un autre?

_Non, c'est impossible…. La magie est un flux comme le sang, elle n'est pas compatible ainsi…

_Ok… Dommage…

_Pourquoi?

_Je voulais te donner de ma magie pour que tu puisses bien résister à qui que ce soit et que tu ne sois jamais en danger… A vrai dire, je serais presque capable de te mordre pour te sauver la vie… Mais je sais parfaitement que tu ne seras jamais d'accord et que tu préfèreras mourir plutôt que d'être quelqu'un comme moi… Alors je renonce…

_Tu… tu serais prête à ça?

_Oui… mais tu préfèreras mourir je le sais…

_Et je suis désolé mais tu as raison… Je préfèrerai mourir plutôt que de supporter quelqu'un d'autre dans ma tête, de devoir m'assujettir à cette bête une fois par mois… et j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me métriser après…

_C'est comme tout Severus…Mais bon… Je ne veux pas en parler non plus… Je vais envoyer une lettre de réponse à mon père mais je reviens tout de suite.

Il lui sourit et la laissa filer.

_**"Je veux bien vous rencontrer. Dites moi un endroit, et une heure… Mais pas aujourd'hui… S'il vous plait. Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit… Mis à part Lucius ou Tante Narcissa….**_

_**Rigellia"**_

Rigellia revint près de Severus et s'endormit tranquillement contre lui pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

Le lendemain, Rigellia se dirigeait vers le Manoir des Malfoy aux côtés de Severus. Elle avait revêtu une tenue assez riche mais sans trop, noire et verte.

Narcissa lui ouvrit la porte et l'accueilli.

_Ne lui en veut pas trop s'il commet des impers, il est très excité de faire ta connaissance…

_D'accord.. Je ferais avec…

Narcissa l'invita à la suivre dans un dédale de couloir et elle se retrouva alors devant une porte bien plus barricadée que les autres…. Elle sentait la magie noire des sortilège tout autour de cette dernière…

_C'est ici…

_Je passe en premier si tu le veux bien… fit alors Severus.

_D'accord…

Il toqua et la voix de Lucius raisonna.

_Entrez.

Ils firent un pas en avant et Severus ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir en arrière… Elle entra et elle se sentit comme happée par la profondeur du regard si proche du sien de cet homme…

Il était grand, les cheveux en batailles et bruns, un visage rasé de près mais avec un bouc pointu, un teint pâle et fatigué, comme Sirius à sa sortie d'Azkaban…. Il avait une structure osseuse semblable à celle de Severus.

Les yeux verts feuilles de Rodolphus se voilèrent de larmes et Rigellia le regarda s'avancer doucement vers elle, pendant que Narcissa et Lucius disparaissaient de la pièce… Severus s'écarta de Rigellia quelque peu…

Aucune parole ne fut échangé. Une étreinte à l'en étouffer poussa la femme dans des bras puissants malgré la faiblesse visible de l'homme…

_Je suis désolé… tellement désolé…. Si je t'avais mieux surveillée, si on avait bridé ta magie mieux que ce qu'on a fait… Je…

_Ce n'est pas ma magie qui m'a "tuée"….

_Si tu ne peux pas m'appeler Père, ou autre, appelles moi simplement par mon prénom….

_D'accord…

_Peux-tu m'expliquer? Me raconter ce que j'ai raté? S'il te plait?

_Bien sur…

Elle lui raconta tout… Son enfance, tout ce dont elle se rappelait petite puis elle en vint au sujet délicat qu'était sa première famille… Celle dont un membre se trouvait devant elle…. Son père….

_Si je sais que vous êtes mon père, c'est grâce à Dumbledore… avec mon approbation, il a utilisé la Légilimencie sur moi pour faire ressurgir mes tous premiers souvenirs.. J'ai entendu votre voix, sentit votre main sur le ventre de…. Bellatrix-le prénom était craché et nom pas prononcé- j'ai entendu ce qu'il se disait… Comme quoi je n'étais qu'une gêne… Mais pas pour vous… C'est la seule raison, le fait que vous sembliez m'aimer, qui fait que je suis ici…

_Mais, bien sûr que l'on t'aimait… sinon, pourquoi t'aurions nous conçue?

_Je me pose la question pour ce qui en est de ma génitrice… Vous, je ne doute pas que j'étais désirée…

_Bellatrix te voulait aussi…

_Cessez de vous voiler la face! Elle ne m'a jamais désirée! Quel parent digne de ce nom lancerait sur son enfant, la chair de sa chair, un sortilège pour faire croire à sa mort? Quel parent ferait ces choses là? Quelle mère viendrait à tuer un bébé pour mettre le sien à sa place sans retirer le sortilège de pétrification et celui de fausse mort sur son propre enfant alors qu'elle le laisse aux soins de personnes n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'est la magie? Quelle mère de ce nom laisserait son enfant ainsi hein?

La magie crépitait tout autour d'elle et Rodolphus se vit face à une Bellatrix à ses 20 ans, folle de rage et pleine d'un pouvoir encore plus grand qu'elle ne le possédait maintenant… Sa fille était magnifique…

_Je… Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu me dis… Bella n'aurait pas… elle était revêche sur les dernières semaines, mais elle t'aimait! N'en doute pas…

_J'ai bien le droit d'en douter… Allez y, utilisez la légilimencie sur moi!

_… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

_Je vous en donne pourtant l'autorisation…

_Non, je suis un très mauvais légilimens… Je te ferais mal… Mais si tu veux bien me laisser voir ces souvenirs…

_Très bien…

Elle fit apparaitre la pensine et ils revirent le souvenir du bébé Rigellia à quelques jours seulement, dans les bras de sa mère, puis de son père et à nouveau de sa mère…

Rodolphus voyait les images défiler, mais aucune ne voulait entrer dans son cortex cérébral…

_Je ne mens pas… Mon souvenir est un véritable souvenir, jamais je ne l'ai trafiqué, et par ailleurs, j'ignore comment on fait ça…

_Rodolphus, vous allez bien?

_Alors… Pendant tout ce temps… Elle n'a pensé qu'à te…

_A se débarrasser de moi? Oui… Mais je dois lui en être reconnaissante, grâce à elle j'ai eu des parents formidables et… Greyback me les a arrachés… Ils payeront, tous les deux…

_Tu… que vas-tu faire?

_Je n'ai pas le pardon facile… Bellatrix et Greyback payeront d'une façon ou d'une autre…

_Mais…. Pourquoi? Je peux comprendre pour Greyback qui a tué ceux que tu considérais comme tes parents mais… Bellatrix est ta mère…

_Non! Bellatrix n'est pas ma mère! Bellatrix n'est que et j'insiste sur le QUE celle qui m'a portée… Lui ressembler est déjà de trop pour moi… Je dois cependant vous le dire… Je n'ai absolument rien à votre encore, je ne vous ferais rien… Jamais… Greyback mourra et Bellatrix payera…. C'est tout ce que je peux dire….

_Je… écoute, je comprend que tu veuilles la faire payer mais…

_Mais rien du tout… Cette femme n'est rien pour moi… Si sur un champ de bataille je me retrouve face à elle, parce que ne vous bercez pas de l'illusion que je vais rejoindre les mangemort…., alors là, aucune hésitation ne sera à prévoir, elle essayera de me refroidir aussi bien que moi je le ferais… Pour vous, je ferais une exception… Ma mère m'aura au moins appris quelque chose dans sa vie…. Un sortilège inoffensif de mort simulée tout à fait crédible… Vous serez donc libre une fois libéré…

_Mais je… non, tu ne peux pas te battre contre nous… Severus, comment fais-tu pour supporter le fait que Severus soit un Mangemort… si tu es toi, quelqu'un de l'Ordre….

_Nous ne parlons pas de nos idéaux, nous nous aimons, et si pendant la guerre il est menacé, je le protègerai autant qu'il me protègera… Nous sommes indispensables l'un à l'autre… JE n'interfère pas dans ses affaires, il n'interfère pas dans les miennes… Voilà tout…

_Mais… Tu sais alors que nous pouvons anticiper toutes les pauvres défenses que Dumbledore fait contre nous?

_Oui, je le sais… Je ne préviens pas Dumbledore pour la seule et unique raison c'est que Severus serait en réel danger… Et nous ne pourrions pas vivre ensemble comme nous l'entendons….

_Je comprend…. Vous vous aimez donc à ce point?

_Oui….

_Rodolphus… à votre décharge, j'ajouterai que l'amour est aveugle… Vous aimez Bellatrix alors qu'elle a voulu tuer sa propre fille, votre fille… Vous l'aimez et donc vous l'idéalisez… On m'a dit que vous aviez changé du tout au tout lors de ma soit disant mort… et vous vous êtes retrouvé dans un espèce de coton hier à la révélation de ma non mort… Je ne serais pas surprise que cela soit un sortilège dans le style de l'Impérium… et que ce même sortilège soit l'œuvre de ma très chère Mère… Pour ce qui en est de Greyback, je n'ai pas que ça à lui faire expier comme faute… Je dois lui faire comprendre ce que ça fait que de se faire mordre par une bête nocturne… Et je suis la plus adaptée pour ça… Aucun autre de mes frères n'osera s'attaquer à lui…

_Quoi?

_Je suis la seule femme à avoir résisté au venin d'un loup garou… Venin qui m'a permis de faire ressortir ma magie au passage scellée par Bellatrix…. Donc…

Elle laissa un lourd silence s'éterniser entre eux.

_Si vous avez d'autres questions… Je peux tout à fait y répondre…

_Accepteras tu de me voir encore?

_Oui.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que vous êtes mon Père et que je suis votre fille, je veux vous connaitre, apprendre de vous…. Mais personne ne doit savoir ce qui se trame ici pendant qu'on se rencontre…

_Très bien…. Je ne dirais rien…

_Parfait… Merci…. Père…

Un grand sourire fendit le visage fatigué de l'homme.

_Merci… Je vais devoir repartir… Je suis ravi de pouvoir parler avec toi… Bellatrix ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd… Tu es intelligente, distinguée, passionnée dans tes discours…. Tu es une véritable Black… Tu lui plairais vraiment…

Rigellia lui sourit.

_Peut-être…. Mais je n'ai pas le pardon facile… sur ce… Je vous demande de me contacter dès que vous voulez me voir… Au revoir Père…

Et elle quitta les lieux avec Severus… Elle croisa Narcissa qui vit alors le regard jaune de sa nièce en majorité…

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Rodolphus craqua… Il allait devoir choisir… sa femme, qu'il aimait plus que tout, ou sa fille? Chair de sa chair…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà les gens! Je m'excuse encore de ce retard! Mais bon, j'ai décidé d'envoyer du bois pour mon second semestre! Je veux avoir mon année! Alors je risque de ne publier qu'un chapitre par semaine... Et puis, nous arrivons au bout de cette aventure... alors autant faire durer le plaisir! ;D <strong>

**Bonne journée et à demain ou après demain pour la suite! **


	22. Chapitre 21

**Voici le chapitre 21!**

**Je suis un peu en retard, encore une fois, mais à partir de maintenant, je vais à m'arrêter de publier un seul chapitre par semaine... Je vous le mettrais en ligne le week end... Pas de jour précis, mais dans le week end, c'est sur...**

**Bon, maintenant, je vous préviens tout de suite! Dans ce chapitre, Severus est très OOC... Enfin selon moi pas tant que ça, puisque de toute façon, si je l'ai écrit c'est que je crois que Severus est capable de ça... Mais bon... Je vous laisse en juger! **

**A la semaine prochaine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

C'était le 21 Avril, Severus était dans son bureau. Il attendait le cours d'Occlumencie et donc son élève… Harry Potter…. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Enfin non, il le savait ce qu'il avait fait… Il avait tué Lily par sa stupidité… et maintenant, il se devait de protéger le fils de ce premier amour…

Harry Potter, le garçon aimé par les deux femmes de sa vie…. Lily, sa mère, était morte pour lui, et maintenant Rigellia, sa cousine, allait se sacrifier certainement… Elle se mettait en danger pour son cousin, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis combien de temps ? Si peu… Lui c'était normal, il expiait sa faute, elle… Elle ne devait pas mourir pour rien…. Elle était jeune, elle avait toute sa vie devant elle… Il serait prêt à tout pour elle… Pourquoi les Potter et Black devaient ils se mettre dans ses histoires ?

Il entendit alors un bruit de pas dans les couloirs…. On toqua, il donna l'autorisation d'entrer, s'apprêtant à perdre son calme face à « Celui qui a Survécu »…

Harry était là, vêtu d'un survêtement bleu marine. Il semblait fatigué…

_Mauvaise nuit Potter ?

_En effet… Mais je présume que vous devez vous en ficher…

_C'est exact… Installez vous Potter.

Harry alla dans le fauteuil et la séance d'Occlumencie débuta.

Severus se retrouvait devant le jeune Harry qui se tenait devant le miroir de Risèd. Lily était là… La douleur était toujours autant présente en voyant la jeune femme de vingt ans dans le miroir… Pourtant, elle avait pris une autre teinte… Severus arriva par derrière.

_On est sentimental …

_C'est privé !

_Pas pour moi… Ni pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous ne faites pas de progrès… Chaque souvenir auquel il a accès est une arme qu'il utilise contre vous… vous ne tiendrez pas deux secondes s'il pénètre votre esprit !

Il se retourna puis cracha son venin si longtemps contenue et qui ressurgissait face à l'image de Lily…

_Vous êtes comme votre Père… Fainéant ! Arrogant !

_Je vous interdit de dire du mal de mon père !

_Faible !

_Je ne suis pas faible !

_Alors prouvez le ! Contrôlez vos émotions ! Disciplinez votre esprit… Legilimens !

Un défilé d'images, de passages de la vie du jeune homme se retrouva face à Severus… Et toutes ces démonstrations d'affections… ça le rendait malade… Surtout celles qu'Harry témoignait envers les deux Black… Un sentiment de pure haine se vouait à Sirius Black, tandis qu'un soupçon de jalousie et de doutes s'insinuait en lui lorsqu'il voyait la jeune femme serrer dans ses bras le jeune Potter, lui donnant comme un espèce d'amour maternel en remplacement lorsqu'ils se voyaient… Tous les deux s'étaient adoptés dans un laps de temps tellement court et avaient tissé un lien tellement fort que les deux seraient près à tout pour l'autre… Si Sirius était un père de substitution, Rigellia représentait la figure de la mère pour le jeune homme… Cela se ressentait dans son esprit…

_Ça me donne envie de vomir….

_Ça suffit !

_C'est ce que vous appelez contrôlez ?

_On fait ça depuis des heures ! Je veux me reposer !

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se repose pas…. Vous et Black, vous êtes pareils…. Des enfants qui ne cessent de geindre et de se plaindre que la vie a été injuste avec eux… Cela vous a peut-être échappé, mais la vie EST injuste… Votre père adoré le savez, en fait il veillait souvent à ce qu'elle le soit!

_Mon père était un homme bien !

_Votre père était un salop! Legilimens!

_Protego!

Harry était entré dans la tête de Snape… Il vit alors son passé en commun avec son père, son parrain et sa mère… Il les vit s'en prendre à lui, Lily prendre la défense de Severus, ce dernier la traiter de l'appellation qui valait des retenues de sa part même aux serpentards… Il avait vu alors la scène changer, comme si Snape voulait le faire partir… Mais une dernière image arriva à lui…

Snape, plus jeune face à Rigellia, encore connue sous le nom de Lisia Valmond…. Son regard noir semblait… triste et en colère… Il ressentait toutes les émotions que Severus avait un à ce moment là… Un maelstrom de colère, désespoir, tristesse, haine, rage, trahison, amour et tendresse… les sentiments négatifs prédominaient et de très loin…

__Quand comptais-tu me l'avouer ?_

__Je… Je pensais que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour toi… que tu m'aimerais même si…_

__Même si tu étais un monstre ? Et bien figure toi que si, ça à de l'importance ! Quand je pense que… que j'ai couché avec toi ! que je t'ai révélé des choses que je n'avais dites à personnes ! Ha ! Bravo ! tu as dû bien rire ! Après être …_**un vide s'était formé ici**…_ souvenir d'une morte, voilà que je tombe amoureux d'une sale bête, d'un monstre…!_**quelque chose avait aussi était mis en place ici….**

__Je… Je ne suis pas un monstre !_

__Ah oui ? et en quoi te changes-tu, en quoi te changeras tu ce soir ? En petit chien que je pourrais cajoler ? Non ! tu seras bel t bien une sale erreur de la nature ! quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister ! une saloperie de chien fou qui ne chercher qu'à assouvir ses besoins de chairs humaines ! _

Il se sentit happé hors de la mémoire de son professeur…

_Ça suffit ! Cela suffit !

Tous les deux reprenaient leur souffle… Snape attrapa alors Harry par le col de sa veste…

_Vos cours… s'arrêtent… ici…

_Il faut que…

_Fichez… le camp !

Harry fila sans demander son reste…

Il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir… Il… Rigellia et son prof… Il le savait… Mais en être témoin ainsi… Et autre chose… Son père… James Potter, le héros selon beaucoup de monde… Un salop pour Snape… En voyant ce qu'il avait vu… Il ne pouvait que se ranger du côté de Snape… Il avait honte d'être son fils à présent… Et Snape connaissait sa mère… Assez pour qu'elle prenne sa défense en tout cas?

Trop de question se bousculait dans sa tête… Il avait besoin de réfléchir… Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'il écrive à Rigellia…

Il appela Hedwige… La chouette harfang arriva dans la minute.

_Tiens, portes ça à Rigellia… J'ai besoin d'y parler… Attend une réponse d'elle si elle doit en donner une… Sinon, revient moi s'il te plait…

Hedwige partit après une gratouille et vola rapidement vers l'Irlande de l'Ouest…

Rigellia reçu le soir même la lettre de son petit cousin alors que la cheminée venait de s'actionner…. Severus en était sorti… Atterré visiblement… Il avait besoin de réconfort à ce qu'il lui semblait… Revivre ses propres souvenirs et savoir que le fils Potter avait réussi à rester aussi longtemps dans son esprit l'avait largement perturbé…

_Severus… Je viens de recevoir une lettre… JE te laisse juste cinq minutes, je reviens dès que je l'ai ouverte…

_D'accord…

Il était allongé sur le canapé et recroquevillé… Rigellia était très inquiète…. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi…

Elle vit alors Hedwige… Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et regarda la chouette attendre… Elle commença à lire en revenant dans le salon. L'écriture relativement horrible de son cousin lui sauta aux yeux…

**_"Rigellia,_**

**_Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, c'est parce que, comme tu le sais, j'ai des cours d'Occlumencie avec Snape… Je suis sûr qu'il doit te dire que je suis nul et que je ne sers à rien.._**

**_Elle sourit en lisant ça… Severus ne se plaignait pas tellement de Harry… Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas bloquer efficacement ses plus faibles tentatives pour entrer dans son esprit…_**

**_Mais aujourd'hui… Les cours sont terminés… J'ai fait une méga boulette… Je… J'ai pas fait exprès mais je suis arrivé à entrer dans son esprit… Je ne sais pas si c'est le Protego qui a agit ainsi… Mais je suis entré dans son esprit et j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû voir… Je ne veux pas te dire quoi que ce soit dessus… Déjà qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi, je ne tiens pas à en plus trahir ses secrets… Je t'écris juste pour soulager ma conscience et si, le Professeur vient te voir et t'en parle… Dis lui, s'il te plait que je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas entrer dans son esprit.. Je déteste qu'il me le fasse alors je pense que la sensation doit être la même pour nous tous… Je ne tenais vraiment pas à voir ce que j'ai vu, et s'il ne veut pas de mes excuses… Dis lui juste que je suis sincère en disant que ce que j'ai vu sera emporté dans la tombe avec moi… Jamais je ne dévoilerai quoi que ce soit…_**

**_Si tu veux bien lui transmettre mon message, fais parvenir une réponse à Hedwige, sinon elle partira dans une heure ou deux…_**

**_Je t'embrasse…_**

_**Harry.**_

_**PS: Si Snape ne te dit rien… S'il te plait, ne cherche pas à savoir… Ne laisse rien filtrer sur moi et cette lettre… Merci…"**_

Rigellia comprit alors tout de suite l'état de Severus…

Elle s'approcha d'Hedwige, lui demanda de bien vouloir attendre, qu'elle allait lui répondre mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps… La chouette hulula et s'envola sur une commode.

La lycanthrope s'approcha de l'homme assis sur son canapé à ruminer de sombres pensées…

_Severus?

_Oui?

_Je pense que tu devrais dire ce qui te tracasse…

_Je… Potter est entré dans mon esprit… Je n'ai pas su le repousser assez tôt… Il a vu des choses… Notre dispute il y a trois ans… Des souvenirs du passé… Lily…. Son cher père… Tout ça…

_Oh… Je vois…. Tiens, prends ça je te prie et lis la à voix haute…

_Qu'est ce que c'est?

_La lettre que j'ai reçue…

Severus commença à l'ouvrir et lorsqu'il vit l'écriture, il faillit brûler le papier…

_Lis la Severus…

Il commença alors la lecture et ses yeux s'agrandirent à chaque parole de l'adolescent…

_Il semble véritablement gêné… fit alors Severus en restant étonnement calme.

_Il l'est… Harry est peut-être un garçon désagréable avec toi… Mais il est étonnement gentil et agréable avec les autres élèves… De plus, il est honnête… Il n'a pas osé te faire des excuses en face pour ce qu'il a vu… Mais je sais qu'il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel autre enseignant….

_Tu… Le Potter que je connais ne ferait jamais ça…

_Il me demande de présenter des excuses pour lui alors qu'il ne veut rien dire sur ce qu'il a vu… Et crois moi… Il ne dira vraiment rien sur toi…

_Je n'y crois pas…

_Fais comme bon te semble Severus, mais dis toi bien qu'Harry n'est PAS James Potter… Au contraire… Il y a en lui bien plus de Lily, si j'ai bien compris, que de ce James… Mais ça… Il faudrait que tu remettes en question les années de pure haine qui tu as emmagasinées sur James et Harry pour t'en rendre compte…

Elle le laissa à sa réflexion… Elle voulait bien le consoler… Mais il fallait aussi qu'il comprenne… Seulement, Severus était quelqu'un qui avait été rejeté tellement de fois que maintenant, sa confiance en lui et en l'humain s'était brisée… C'est à cause de ça qu'elle se retrouva avec un Severus maniaco-dépressif sur les bras, au sens, presque propre, comme au figuré… En effet, il s'était laissé glisser du canapé pour lui attraper le bas de sa tunique longue. Son regard voilé, comme celui d'une petit garçon qui a peur d'être réprimandé ou qui craint pour sa vie, le teint livide, sa voix cassée, il l'avait suppliée…

_Ne pars pas! Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait….

_Severus, je vais juste chercher du papier et un stylo, il faut que je réponde à Harry….

Mais peine perdue… L'homme semblait perdu dans un monde où seul lui et ce sentiment horrible d'abandon existaient… des larmes ruisselaient à présent sur ses joues…

_Ne m'abandonne pas…. Pas toi… S'il te plais…. Je… t'en prie…. Ne me laisse pas seul….

Le cœur de Rigellia se fendilla devant la scène qui s'imposait à ses yeux…. Mais où était passé le Severus Snape qui terrorisait tous les élèves? Où était donc l'homme qui rejetait à la figure des gens des paroles cinglantes? Où était cet homme qui n'avait peur de rien?

Rigellia s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de l'homme. Elle déposa une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans son cou… Doucement elle caressa la pommette de l'homme de son pouce et lui parla d'une voix douce et calme, profonde et apaisante… Comme elle le faisait avant pour apaiser ses petits cousins et cousines en proie à une profonde tristesse…

_Severus… Ecoute moi… Je vais chercher du papier… tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, mais je dois vite répondre à Harry… Je te promet que je resterai avec toi après… Je te le jure…. JE ne te laisse pas…

Elle se releva et sentit une main hésitante se faufiler dans la sienne…

En fait, l'homme assuré, elle se savait depuis toujours, n'était qu'une façade pour se protéger de l'extérieur…. Protéger ce cœur empli de doutes et de peurs d'enfants… Lui, ce n'était pas à un loup qu'il cédait sa place lorsque quelque chose l'atteignait avec une profondeur dépassant les limites de sa tolérance, il laissait la place à un enfant empli de doute qui se battait pour s'accrocher à ce qu'il estimait ne pas devoir perdre…

Rigellia traina derrière elle un enfant de 35 ans et elle écrivit une lettre pour prévenir Harry de son action…

_Ecoutes moi Severus, j'écris une lettre à Harry -un sanglot s'éleva à la mention du nom- pour le prévenir que je t'ai fait lire sa lettre… Il a le droit d'être au courant….

_Tu le défends?

_Il est mon cousin… Je ne peux que le défendre si ses actions sont justifiées… JE suis heureuse qu'il ai décidé de garder pour lui ce qu'il a vu…

_Comment… Comment peux-tu le savoir? Potter est un salopard qui ne sait pas garder des secrets!

_Severus! Ça suffit maintenant! Harry n'est pas son père! C'en est assez!

Le visage de Severus exprima alors une profonde douleur et une tristesse sans fond…

_Tu le préfères à lui…. Je le savais que ça n'allait pas durer… Je suis trop vieux, trop moche et trop con pour toi!

_"Sainte Patience…. Fais preuve d'un peu de complaisance envers moi et donnes moi la force de ne pas le tuer pour les idioties qu'il va me débiter tout ce soir…"_

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant donner sa lettre à la chouette blanche avant de retourner vers un Severus en train de la fuir…

Elle lui attrapa le bras, le força à se tourner et le regarda dans les yeux…

_Severus Tobias Snape! Suis moi tout de suite dans NOTRE chambre…. Je vais te montrer si tu n'es pas l'homme que j'ai choisi…

Elle le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans une chambre à leur image à tous les deux, des tons neutres mais reposants, calme et peu encombrée… Le grand lit les accueilli alors… Elle les avait fait tomber de sorte à ce que lui soit sur elle…

_Maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux: soit me poser des questions, soit te réconforter comme tu le veux…. Je suis prête à tout pour effacer ces doutes ridicules qui persistent en ton cœur…

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix dure et pourtant exprimant toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait….

Severus la regarda un long moment, puis comme s'il venait d'être ranimé, il se pencha et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, le baiser prit plus d'ampleur et de profondeur… Il devint bien vite passionné et Rigellia se faisait un plaisir d'y répondre….

Finalement, Severus le brisa et la regarda avec autant d'espoir que de peur dans ses yeux ténèbres…

_Tu… pourquoi as-tu répondu? Je ne te dégoûte vraiment pas?

_J'ai répondu parce que l'homme que j'aime m'a donné un baiser, parce que j'en avais envie, j'ai répondu parce que je t'aime…. Tu ne me dégoûtes en rien… Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Severus… Je suis heureuse d'être celle qui compte à tes yeux… Ou tout du moins celle qui est à tes côtés pour l'instant…

Elle pensa réellement ce qu'elle disait… Severus n'était pas le seul à avoir des doutes… Elle craignait depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble qu'il ne la quitte comme il l'avait déjà fait… Le lui dire serait peut-être un déclencheur nécessaire pour faire revenir le Severus Snape qu'elle connaissait…

_Que veux tu dire par là?

_Que si tu voulais d'une autre femme… Plus âgée pour apaiser ta crainte par exemple ou normale, pas de lycanthropie, et que tu es heureux avec elle, alors je serais prête à disparaitre de ta vie… Pour toi… Pour que tu sois le plus heureux possible…

A cet instant, la bouche du professeur de potion se tordit de douleur et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, son nez effleurant la peau douce, respirant son odeur douce…

_Jamais… Jamais je ne te quitterai… J'en mourrais si tu devais t'éloigner… Je… Je t'aime plus que tout… Plus que ma propre vie…

Il l'embrassa alors dans le cou, puis mordilla sa veine… Il la connaissait par cœur… Ce point là était hyper sensible chez elle et elle ne put retenir un gémissement… Gémissement qui poussa l'homme à s'aventurer plus loin et à ne faire qu'un avec sa compagne et ce à plusieurs reprises…

Fatigués, autant par la crise de nerf de l'homme que par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir pour se rassurer l'un autant que l'autre, les deux amants se collèrent l'un à l'autre, Rigellia la tête sur le torse de Severus alors qu'une main caressait son dos et qu'elle en faisait de même avec le ventre de son compagnon…

_Je suis désolé…

_Pour quoi?

_Pour ça… Cette crise de nerfs…

_Elle t'a fait du bien?

_Disons qu'elle m'a rassuré… Peu de gens aurait eu ta patience…

_Je suis une montagne de patience quand il s'agit de toi…. Estime toi fier et chanceux, ça n'est le cas pour personne d'autre…

_Pas même avec Potter?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_Pas même avec Harry…

_Alors je compte plus à tes yeux que lui?

_Bon visiblement, l'ado était encore un peu là, attendant d'être rassuré…

_Oui….

_Tu es l'homme avec qui j'ai envie de passer ma vie, avec qui j'aimerai, si tu le veux aussi, fonder une famille… Mais nous n'en sommes pas là… Je le sais… Je dis juste ça parce que… J'ai l'impression que nous sommes dans un moment de confidence…

Severus avait stoppé sa main dans son dos à l'entente d'une possible famille…Elle se sentait le besoin de se justifier donc…

_Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis? Une famille avec moi?

Le ton était dur…

_Je le pensais oui… Mais… Si tu ne veux pas d'enfants, je le comprendrais très bien…. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de fonder une famille avec moi… en sachant ce que je suis… Je risquerai de transmettre le gêne…

_Je ne dis pas ça pour ça… Je pense juste que… Enfin… Non rien…

_Severus… C'est le moment d'en parler! On s'est confié tous les deux… Si on n'en parle pas maintenant, je ne veux pas me bercer de l'illusion qu'un jour nous pourrions avoir des enfants et que tu n'en souhaites pas…. Un enfant perdu est déjà de trop….

Elle avait dit ça en le regardant dans les yeux… Elle voulait voir sa réaction en énonçant le premier enfant qu'elle avait porté, leur enfant à tous les deux…

_Enfin… Je dis ça, mais je ne sais même pas si je serais capable d'en porter d'autre….

_Ne sois pas désolée Rigellia… Je comprend que tu veuilles des enfants… C'est juste que… dans le contexte actuel…

_Je le sais… Nous attendrons patiemment la mort de Voldemort pour en reparler…

Un froid glacial s'empara de Severus… La mort de Voldemort? Cela ne voulait-il pas dire sa propre mort à lui… Après tout… avec tous les risques qu'il prenait… Il lui paraissait improbable qu'il survive à cette épreuve… Mais ça… Il préférait le garder pour lui… Pour le moment, il était bien là, sa compagne à ses côtés… Il espérait que ce bonheur dure toujours….

C'était sans compter sur Voldemort et Dumbledore…

Dumbledore surveillait de loin l'école et était heureux de voir que Severus, malgré toutes les réticences qu'il avait dans cette tâche, jouait le jeu de la nouvelle Directrice… Jusqu'au jour où, à la fin des BUSEs, Harry se fit prendre avec les deux autres Gryffondor dans le bureau de la directrice…

En effet, mi Juin était déjà là… Ombrage, après avoir fui une invention tout à fait géniale des jumeaux Weasley, avait surpris les trois élèves qui essayaient de prendre la cheminette pour aller il ne savait où…. Severus était arrivé sur l'Ordre d'Ombrage… Il avait vu tous les membres de l'AD, Potter était attaché à une chaise…

_Vous vouliez me voir Madame la Directrice?

_Snape! Oui ! J'ai besoin d'obtenir des réponses, qu'il me les donne de son plein grès ou pas ! Avez-vous le véritasérum?

_Je crains que vous n'ayez épuisé mes réserves en interrogeant des élèves….Les dernières gouttes ont été pour miss Chang… A moins que vous ne souhaitiez l'empoisonner, et croyez bien que ce geste m'inspirerai la plus grande sympathie, je ne peux rien pour vous…

Il allait tourner les talons lorsqu'Harry le stoppa…

_Il détient Patmol!

A ces mots, Severus se retourna et regarda Harry…

_Il détient Patmol là où la chose est cachée!

_Patmol? C'est quoi Patmol? De quoi veut-il parler ? Snape !

Il vit alors la peur dans les yeux Harry, cette peur qui vous fait vous hérissez les poils de la nuque…

_Aucune idée….

Et il était partit… Il avait alors rejoint le Manoir de Rigellia par cheminette… Elle était absente. Maniack était là mais pas Kreattur…

_Oh ! Maitre Demi Prince ! Que Vaut le plaisir à Maniack de vous voir en cette demeure ?

_Où est Rigellia ? C'est très important Maniack ! Emmènes moi tout de suite où elle est !

_Euh… Maitresse Rigellia est chez Sirius Black !

_Emmènes moi là bas !

_Très bien… Maitre peut-il prendre la main de Maniack ?

Severus la lui prit et la petite elfe transplana…

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Sirius et Rigellia sentit tout de suite son odeur et le parfum de la peur…

_Severus ?

_Que vient faire Servilus ici ? On ne peut pas être tranquille ?

_Servilus comme tu dis viens essayer de sauver la vie de ton filleul !

_Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

_Convoque tous les membres de l'Ordre ! C'est urgent ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé une vision de toi si j'ai bien compris, détenu là où la chose est caché d'après Potter…

_La chose cachée ?

_Je vais les appeler tout de suite…

Rigellia partit directement vers la cheminée et elle appela tous les membres de l'Ordre. Ils arrivèrent tous rapidement…

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Harry a des ennuis ! Il m'a vu entre les mains de Voldemort…

_Severus ?

_Potter est tombé entre les mains d'Ombrage et il m'a prévenu à ce moment là que « Patmol était détenu là où la chose est caché…. » Voilà tout…

_La chose cachée ? Qu'est ce que ça pourrait être ?

_N'avez-vous pas une sorte de salle des objets trouvés ?

_Oui… Au Ministère… Fit Arthur Weasley, toujours légèrement endommagé par l'attaque de Nagini…

_Et les choses qui sont étranges ? allez ! Dépêchez vous de trouver là !

_Le département des Mystères ! Alastor, Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, vous venez avec moi ! On y va tout de suite !

_Et nous ! firent les Black.

_Non ! Sirius non ! fit Dumbledore

_Et Rigellia non plus ! dit alors le professeur de potion….

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement. Que Severus exprime ses sentiments ainsi était d'une rareté exceptionnelle…

Rigellia le regarda elle aussi étrangement… Puis la colère s'empara d'elle.

_Tu plaisantes là j'espère…

_Non. Restes ici… Tu n'as pas à aller te mettre en danger… Tu n'es pas sorcière depuis longtemps… tu n'as pas l'expérience du combat et tu te retrouveras face à des gens qui ont cette expérience ! Des tueurs nés !

Rigellia regarda alors les autres et leur dit d'y aller. Sirius en profita pour partir lui aussi…

_Et alors ? Si tu avais de la famille en danger, si j'étais en danger, ne viendrais-tu pas m'aider ? Ne le ferais-tu pas ? Si tu avais notre enfant était né et qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation, à la place d'Harry, ne ferais-tu pas TOUT ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le sauver ?

Le regard de Severus se voila alors en comprenant ce que ces paroles impliquaient… Rigellia était décidée à y aller… Il ne pouvait pas lutter…

_Mais…. Potter n'est pas ton fils… Ni le mien… Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester ici, et toi là bas !

_Si tu veux venir viens ! Mais moi, je te le dis tout de suite, j'y vais ! Harry est mon cousin ! Il a perdu ses parents…. Il croit avoir perdu Sirius, sa seule famille avec moi ! Il sera capable de tout pour lui ! J'y vais maintenant et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai une amie qui saura m'aider au besoin… Je ne crains aucun sortilège sous cette force là…..

_Je… Ecoutes, ce qui te servira le plus… Comme Sortilèges… Ce sera Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, ou encore…Reducto… Mais je t'en prie… Fais attention… Et surtout, surtout ! Utilise le sortilège de vol… Tu seras invulnérable ainsi ! Et une dernière chose… tes parents seront là-bas certainement ! Et ils sont très bon en duel, surtout ta mère….

_D'accord… Merci Severus…

_Attends ! Es-tu ambidextre ?

_Hum… aucune idée…

_Utilise ta main gauche pour me jeter un sortilège !

_Hein ? Mais je vais pas t'attaquer !

_Fais le ! Je dois le savoir !

_Bien… Expelliarmus !

Il contra le sortilège qui était d'une puissance rare…

_Très bien… Prend ma baguette…

_Ta baguette ?

_Oui. Prend la, elle te protègera pour moi…

_Non, tu te feras repérer en me donnant ta baguette… Ils sauront que tu nous a prévenus…

_Ne puis-je donc rien faire ?

_Si, penser à ma réussite… et uniquement à ma réussite…..

_… D'accord…

Il lui prit le bras et la retourna. Il la serra contre lui, l'embrassa et la laissa partir.

Rigellia se repéra rapidement et à l'odeur de Sirius et de Remus… Elle pouvait entendre les bruits de bataille… Quelque chose se tramait plus bas… elle, dans une salle étrange, pleine de petites sphères, d'autre fracassées au sol, flairait l'odeur de la magie noire. Im y en avait partout, ses cheveux s'en hérissaient tout le long de sa nuque…. Après tout, elle était une bête de la nuit non ? Une bête ressortie de la magie noire complète, un monstre des Forces du Mal, elle réagissait à cela…

Elle arriva face à une porte. Celle-ci était fermée, elle entendait les bruits de bataille, des halos de lumières noires et blanches se poursuivre… Elle sentait l'odeur de son père… Il était là… La confrontation allait arriver… Qu'allait-elle faire ?

_Bien joué James !

Sirius ! Le con ! Il avait fait le lapsus… Harry était encore là…

Elle sauta alors dans le vide et se concentra, appelant le sortilège de vol, elle piqua à une vitesse prodigieuse vers Harry et elle allait atterrir lorsqu'elle tomba près de lui. Elle ne savait pas encore atterir…. Elle vit alors quelqu'un se poser et une voix qu'elle n'oublierait jamais prononcer la formule de mort… Le sortilège fusa alors, vert comme le sort de mort, fuser sur Sirius… Elle ne perdit pas de temps et sauta en avant, se transformant en fumée, reprit consistance et percuta Sirius pour qu'il tombe en arrière… Le sortilège passa à travers elle, perdant la plupart de sa consistance étant donné qu'il devait passer dans un corps à moitié vaporeux, puis atteint sa cible… Sirius tomba en arrière, sous le regard médusé d'Harry et des autres spectateurs, dont Bellatrix…. Et ne pouvant pas atterrir correctement, Rigellia se posa tout près de l'arche et bascula en arrière sous le regard horrifié de Rodolphus.

Ce dernier hurla le nom de sa fille qui regarda pour la première fois sa mère, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui vit une femme, jeune et belle, lui ressemblant mais avec les yeux de Rodolphus, chuter dans le voile et ne pas ressortir… elle se précipita alors vers une sortie pendant qu'Harry regardait le voile, puis Sirius au sol, le teint livide… Remus retint juste à temps le jeune garçon qui allait courir après Bellatrix. Il hurlait de douleur… Il tomba alors à genoux près de Sirius et alors que Remus lâchait sa garde, il s'enfuit à la poursuite de Bellatrix… pendant ce temps, ceux restant reçurent le Patronus d'Albus. Il allait entrer en scène, il devait rester ici et s'occuper des blessés…

Rodolphus était par terre, près de l'arcade, la touchant doucement sur le côté, pleurant la disparition de sa fille… Il avait été ligoté par Maugrey…

D'un seul coup, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et le voile de l'arche se déchira… quelque chose de noir en tomba de l'autre côté…

Tous les sorciers valides se pressèrent là et ils virent une gigantesque boule de poils noirs se soulever puis s'abaisser… Remus regarda alors de ce côté-là et son loup hurla de bonheur pendant que Maugrey allait jeter un sortilège pour incarcérer l'inconnue boule de poil…

_Arrêtes ! C'est Rigellia ! C'est elle ! Ne lui faites rien… Et surtout poussez vous. Allez !

_Rigellia ? Ma fille est là ?

_Fermes la Lestrange !

_Je veux savoir si ma fille va bien !

Lucius, stupéfixé par Sirius commençait à reprendre de la vigueur… Il parvenait à bouger les doigts….

_Rigellia ! C'est moi, Remus, est ce que tu m'entends ?

La boule de poil ne bougea pas d'un pouce… Remus décida alors de la tourner, de la mettre sur le dos doucement.

Il y parvint au bout d'un certain temps…

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux du loup, ils étaient entièrement jaunes…. Pas une once de vert n'était à l'intérieur…

_Oh Merlin… Reculez tous et lancez des sorts pour vous protéger…

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Remus ?

_Rigellia n'est plus là ! Le loup est en pilotage automatique !

_Comment ça ?

_Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais… Les yeux de Rigellia ont toujours eu deux tons… Jaunes, pour le loup, vert pour elle. A la pleine lune ses iris sont toujours verts et jaunes… Là, il n'y a plus une once de vert !

Rapidement, les barrières magiques se formèrent autour des élèves et des adultes… Seuls les Mangemorts étaient exposés ainsi que Remus et Sirius qui savait qu'il ne craignait rien pour l'un et qu'un loup n'était pas un charognard, mais un chasseur pour l'autre…

_Remus ! elle bouge !

En effet… La boule de poil s'était mise à bouger. Remus se recula. La louve, sans nom, se releva doucement et secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées… Elle se sentait étrange… Comme si elle pouvait penser seule…

« Rigellia ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint… Elle était seule à l'intérieur… Ou presque… Elle percevait un écho mais tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait lui répondre…

Elle était seule maintenant…. Elle se releva alors et se sentit bien, étrangement libre… Radieuse… Prête à tout… elle se souvenait par contre de ce que sa sœur d'âme avait vécu et pourquoi elle était là, ce qu'elle avait vu… Aussi elle se mit en quête de Sirius, ignorant totalement Remus qui avait sa baguette à la main au cas où. Tous virent la louve se mettre sur ses pattes arrière pour chercher Sirius d'un point plus élevé… Elle le vit alors de l'autre côté du voile. Elle se précipita sur lui et se mit à japper en le touchant du bout du museau, doucement. Elle lui lécha même le visage pour le réveiller… Elle percevait des battements de cœur, mais très faibles et très irréguliers…

Remus comprenait grâce au loup ce qu'elle essayait de dire à son cousin.

_Rigellia…. Sirius est… Sirius est mort…

Elle se tourna vers lui et grogna, montrant ses crocs… Elle aboya même méchamment, comme pour l'engueuler, ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs….

« Si tu faisais confiance au loup en toi et qui tu pouvais entendre comme nous, alors tu saurais qu'il n'est pas mort ! Je t'interdis de redire ça Remus, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdit ! »

l'homme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et vit la louve lever la tête d'un coup…

un sortilège fusa en direction de l'animal, sortilège qui ressemblait grandement à un Incarcerem mais qui était bien plus résistant… Il lui ligota les bras dans le dos, les pattes arrières en l'air et le cou, de sorte à ce que, si elle venait à tirer sur un de ses liens, elle s'étrangle….

Grognant sa rage contre Fol œil, elle ne put s'empêcher de tirer… Ses yeux se firent alors larmoyant de douleur, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer….

_Maugrey ! Libères la ! tout de suite !

_Les enfants, sortez de là… demanda l'Auror…

_J'ai peut-être une idée pour l'occuper… Je peux peut-être me changer en loup garou moi aussi… ça la calmera surement ! fit alors Tonks en commençant la transformation.

_Je ne sais pas si ce sera très efficace dans l'état où elle est….

Tonks s'était transformée en une louve, bien plus petite que Rigellia, mais de la même forme, son poil était étrangement rougeâtre, fauve rougeâtre…. Etant donné que les robes ne pouvaient se décliner en n'importe quelle couleur, elle s'adaptait toujours à ce qui s'approchait le plus possible de la couleur des cheveux…. Ses yeux étaient par contre jaune, couleur universelle pour les loups garous…

Tonks s'approcha de la louve, ligotée, hurlant sa rage et des insultes que, maintenant qu'elle comprenait, faisaient peur….

« Je t'arracherai les yeux sale type ! Je te les fourrerai là où tu n'oses même pas imaginer espèce de salopard ! Et ton oeil magique verra l'intérieur de tes intestins ! Espèce de chien galeux mal embouché ! Libères moi tout de suite ! »

Tonks regarda alors Remus qui semblait très gêné et elle regarda Fol œil…. Elle explosa de rire.

_Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Tonks ? demanda alors l'ancien Auror….

L'Auror maladroite se releva de par terre et commença à essayer de calmer la jeune femme.

« Là, restes calme et surtout ne t'attaque pas à Fol Œil… Il pourrait te liquider sans que tu t'en rendes compte… Harry ne voudrait pas ça et certainement que le professeur Snape non plus… Et puis, ton père te regarde là non ? »

Elle se sentit rapidement mieux, plus calme… L'évocation de Rod' et de Sev' l'avait considérablement refroidie.

Dora la libéra de ses liens et elle fonça rapidement vers Rodolphus ligoté. Ce dernier prit peur d'elle… Elle lui lécha les mains comme pour le rassurer puis fit de même mais au visage de Remus, signe flagrant de soumission chez un loup et alla vers Lucius… Elle resta près de lui un petit moment à frotter son visage contre son bras. Après tout, elle l'avait toujours bien aimé…

Puis, faussant compagnie à tout le monde, elle remonta la piste de sa mère. Les cris d'Harry lui remontaient aux oreilles…. La fureur s'était emparée d'elle à nouveau… Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à SON membre du clan…

Elle arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Personne ne réagissait, les jeunes étaient là debout, à attendre, Dumbledore était assis à attendre également que le temps passe…. Elle vit alors Harry se contorsionner au sol, puis quelque chose sortir de lui… Voldemort se reforma tout près du jeune homme… Elle se leva alors sur ses deux pattes arrières et empli ses poumons d'air… Hurlant de rage, sa bave coulant de ses babines retroussées. C'était comme si Voldemort et Harry étaient dans un autre monde, elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, ni les atteindre…. Elle décida alors de briser cette frontière qui les séparait… Elle fonça sur eux et à cet instant, Voldemort tomba sur elle… Elle avait percuté la barrière de verre brisé de plein fouet… Elle griffait, mordait, donnait des coups…

_Et bien… En voilà une créature fascinante… J'ai toujours su que les lycans étaient fascinants... Mais, je dois dire que je suis surpris… Serais-tu son compagnon ?

_Non…

_Alors ce Lycan aurait-il une conscience ? Oh mais… c'est…

Voldemort posa son regard sur le collier au cou de Rigellia… Il s'agissait là de la bague de chef de clan qui s'était adaptée à la situation….

_Tiens tiens… Ne serait-ce pas Rigellia Black ? Très intéressant…

Il leva la baguette d'If en direction de la jeune louve… Cette dernière se mit à grogner t à se mettre en position d'attaque, exposant son dos plutôt que son ventre comme plus tôt…

A cet instant seulement, des bruits de cheminettes résonnèrent dans le grand Hall du Ministère.

Voldemort regarda dans cette direction.

_Nous nous reverrons très bientôt Rigellia Black… Sois en sure…

Pour toute réponse elle lui grogna dessus et cracha. Une fois Voldemort disparu et le mur tombé en poussière, elle se rua sur Harry.

Toute à son plaisir de retrouver son cousin, la louve ne prit pas attention au Ministre et autres Aurors qui s'apprêtaient à la canarder de sortilèges…

Ce n'est que lorsque le rire d'Harry les fit sursauter qu'ils comprirent que la louve ne lui faisait rien de bien grave… En effet, elle s'employait à lui nettoyer qu'il avait sur le visage.

_Rigellia j'ai cru que… que tu étais morte…. Je suis si content…

Il commença à la gratter sur les côtes, comme il l'aurait fait avec un chien et là elle se vautra par terre, commençant en faire le geste comme quoi elle essayait de se gratter…

_Mais qu'est ce que ? Que fait un loup garou ici ? Sous sa forme de loup qui plus est ?

_Oh ! Cornélius, il s'agit là de Miss Black… Elle est venue secourir le jeune Harry ici présent de la menace voldemort et malheureusement, elle est passée à travers le voile… Vous savez, le voile aspirant les âmes…

_Oh non… C'est… Impossible…

_Monsieur, qu'est ce que ce voile ? demanda alors Hermione.

_Ce voile aspire toute âme qui la traverse… Et donc, Rigellia a dû le traverser, son âme étant aspirée, elle ne pourra plus redevenir elle-même… J'ai bien peur que… Que la seule dans ce corps là soit la louve… Heureusement pour nous, il semblerait qu'elle ai la mémoire de Rigellia…. Si seulement nous savions jusqu'où son intelligence va… Nous pourrions prévoir…

_Vous savez très bien que chaque loup garou doit être enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa transformation…

_Vous comptez donc enfermer la chef de clan Black sous peine que votre Ministère abrite des objets dangereux et qu'elle a été voter victime ? Rigellia est la victime dans cette histoire… De plus regardez la, elle ne ferait pas le moindre mal à une mouche…

_Il s'agit d'un loup garou ! L'appel du sang de ces bêtes là est tel qu'il ne pourrait pas…

La dispute continua ainsi pendant longtemps alors qu'un peu plus loin, le sujet de la discorde avait coincé Harry entre ses pattes avant et s'employait à le nettoyer correctement et à le cajoler… autant dire que le gel n'était plus de rigueur, la bave était bien plus efficace…

_Hum, Harry on peut approcher ? demanda alors Neville.

_Je pense oui. Rigellia, laisse les venir s'il te plait ils sont inquiets…

Le seul son qu'elle produisit fut un espèce de ronronnement. Elle regarda les jeunes gens approcher. Luna ne prit pas peur et elle se plaça accroupie devant elle. La louve la regarda et la renifla doucement. Puis elle lui fit un shampoing à elle aussi. Elle lui lécha également le nez et la lèvre, elle avait du sang séché là, et cela la dérangeait de voir ça… Les enfants devaient toujours être propres…

_Venez, ça ne craint rien si vous faites comme moi, elle saura que vous n'êtes pas un danger…

Neville avait peur d'y aller, tout comme Ron mais ils se forcèrent à affronter leur peur. La louve en voyant autant de gens s'approcher d'elle s'assied. Elle faisait alors presque la taille de Neville, le plus grand du groupe. Puis, elle ne bougea plus, les laissant s'approcher doucement. Elle les sentit un par un, les nettoya, et les laissa lui fourrager l'encolure… A cet instant, les autres membres de l'Ordre se ruèrent vers eux et en particulier une Tonks toujours changée en Loup.

Cornélius qui regardait cela depuis un faillit se faire péter de Pacemaker… La louve regarda alors les enfants et prit la posture de Tonks comme une attaque… Aussitôt, la louve noire réagit et se posta face à Tonks, les enfants dans le dos, le poil dressé sur sa nuque et tout le long du dos, crocs apparents et bien décidée à faire régner sa loi et à protéger les enfants…

Remus arriva alors et limita la casse en demandant à Tonks de s'arrêter et de faire profil bas… L'auror obéit et s'assied à quelques mètres de là.

_Recules ! Elle est prête à t'attaquer ! Elle croit que tu vas attaquer les enfants !

Tonks obéit alors.

_Maintenant couche toi sur le côté et les pattes en l'air…

_PARDON ? firent l'assistance, et le regard de Tonks.

_Posture de soumission… tu as fait une énorme erreur…. Assume maintenant !

A contre cœur Tonks obéit… Les poils sur le dos de Rigellia retombèrent, ses oreilles se redressèrent et elle s'assied à nouveau.

_Bien. C'est bon, tu peux te relever, mais doucement… et si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu t'avances en restant à terre puis tu la laisses venir vers toi et surtout tu la laisses faire… Peu importe ce qu'elle fera…

Ils virent alors Rigellia s'approcher , le poil gonflé pour être plus imposante et se camper devant Tonks. Puis elle se pencha et la sentit. Elle reconnu alors l'odeur de sa cousine et commença à se frotter à elle, joue contre crâne. Puis s'en suivit une gratouille façon « faire les puces »…

_Bon… Je pense que si Monsieur Lupin reste dans les parages… Cela ira… Mais pour la sortie du Ministère, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir l'attacher… elle a un collier, cela facilitera la tâche… Et faites appeler Hagrid, un chien si gros ne fera pas tâche avec un demi-géant… Auror Tonks, vous resterez ainsi le temps que vous arriviez chez elle… Est-ce bien clair ?

Tonks fit signe que oui.

Hagrid arriva et sur tout de suite se faire aimer du loup de Rigellia… après tout, il avait toujours eu la gentillesse de laisser à Remus et elle de la viande à profusion de ci de là dans la forêt… Lorsqu'il lui passa une corde à son collier, elle rechigna quelque peu à le suivre correctement… Mais lorsqu'elle vit Tonks le suivre ainsi et essayer de faire passer cela pour un jeu, elle l'imita… Après tout, elle avait des instincts certes, mais elle avait été domestiquée dès sa première lune…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans les rues du Londres Moldu, la surprise fut de taille pour les gens… Hagrid ne sachant pas transplaner, les moyens Moldu avaient dû être employés… C'est donc en bateau et camion qu'ils arrivèrent en Irlande… Là, devant le portail attendait Kreattur et Maniack, les deux elfes très inquiets… Puis, les portes du Manoir s'ouvrirent…

Severus était là, attendant le retour de sa femme se tenant le plus dignement possible en voyant le portail s'ouvrir et les deux elfes s'activer… Il savait qu'elle allait arriver… Il prit rapidement une potion de dégrisement, se changea pour être un peu plus présentable que ça et lorsque les gongs du portail retentirent, il se rua sur la porte, prêt à accueillir sa compagne et à lui passer un savon pour avoir mis autant de temps à revenir…. Mais lorsqu'il vit Hagrid… Il comprit que la mission et la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite avant de partir ne tenait plus la route….

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam! Et voilà! Le tome cinq s'achève ici dans ma petite histoire... Alors entre le début qui est tout "rose" et tout "mignon"<strong>**et la fin qui est très sombre... Bah voilà! J'avoue être très fière de ce chapitre qui marque un tournant décisif dans cette histoire... En espérant vous voir la semaine prochaine ! **


	23. Chapitre 22

__**Hey hey hey! Bonjour Bonjour! Me voici de retour! J'espère que le changement d'heure ne vous a pas trop déboussolé...**

**Donc, voici le chapitre 22... Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

**Et comme d'hab' rien n'est à moi si ce n'est la trame de l'histoire et mon souffre douleur: Rigellia Black!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Hagrid entra et ne put s'empêcher de regarder le paysage. C'était vraiment un endroit paradisiaque, magnifique… Il tenait toujours les deux Louves en laisse et remarqua alors la joie de Rigellia, ou plutôt du loup, de revenir chez elle, sur son territoire… Et d'ailleurs, l'hostilité qu'elle avait envers Tonks était un peu présente… rivalité de territoire surement… deux ou trois jappements prolongés de la louve rousse calmèrent celle ébène et elles cheminèrent alors tranquillement jusqu' à la porte d'entrée du Manoir…. Severus était appuyé contre la porte… Le fait qu'Hagrid soit là avec deux gros chiens n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui ou Rigellia…

_Où est-elle ? Où est Rigellia ?

_Euh… Et bien… Il serait préférable Professeur que vous vous asseyez… Je ne voudrais pas…

_Dites moi où elle est tout de suite !

Tonks reprit alors son apparence normale.

_Professeur, Hagrid a raison, il serait préférable que vous vous asseyez… Ce que nous sommes venus vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre….

_Vous… Non… C'est impossible… Rigellia n'est pas morte n'est ce pas ?

_Et bien…

_Hagrid ! Professeur, laissez nous entrer pour vous expliquer…

Le professeur s'effaça et referma la porte derrière Hagrid, sans laisser le temps à Rigellia d'entrer. Un grognement indigné laissa planer un silence lourd de sens entre les trois membres de l'Ordre… Les petits elfes arrivèrent.

_Oh ! Une Demi Maitresse Black ! Maniack est ravie de faire votre connaissance Demi Maitresse Black !

_Euh… Bonjour… Tu peux m'appeler Tonks. Bonjour Kreattur.

_Nnn…

_Jeune Maitresse Tonks a-t-elle envie d'un rafraichissement ?

_Euh, non merci.

_Monsieur le demi Grand-Pied veut-il quelque chose ?

_Hum, non merci Petite Elfe…

_Bon, maintenant expliquez moi tout de suite ce qui s'est passé ! Et où est Rigellia ! J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Et vous deux allez en cuisine et laissez nous discuter !

_Bien Maitre Demi Prince…

Les deux elfes transplanèrent. Hagrid tritura sa barbe, mal à l'aise…

_A vrai dire… Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, je n'étais pas là…

_Moi je le suis… La bataille a eu lieu dans la salle de l'Arche. Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient là avec Malfoy et d'autres mangemorts…. Nous nous battions et protégions les autres élèves lorsque Sirius et Harry se battaient ensemble contre Malfoy quand on a vu un nuage de fumée noire arriver, on a compris qu'il s'agissait d'un autre membre des forces du Mal mais lorsqu'on a aperçu Rigellia, qui est aussi à l'aise que moi pour atterrir d'une cheminette, on s'est détendus tout de suite… Lucius a été envoyé balader par Sirius et c'est là que tout s'est passé…. Rigellia a flairé quelque chose et elle a vu Bellatrix juste en face de Sirius jeter un sortilège vert en informulé… Elle a devancé tout le monde et a plongé sur lui…. Elle a pris l'Avada en pleine face mais heureusement, elle était à moitié sous forme de volute de fumée… Donc, elle ne craignait rien… Sirius a reçu l'Avada à une puissance beaucoup plus faible… Il est tombé raide, pâle comme la mort, mais son cœur bat encore… Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il…

_Je me contrefous de Black ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour Rigellia !

_… elle n'a pas pu se réceptionner correctement et… Elle a traversé le Voile…

_Attendez… comment ça ? quel Voile ?

_Le Voile des Âmes…

Le visage de Severus se crispa… comment était ce possible ? Il avait lu quelque chose sur ce Voile… Il absorbait à la manière des détraqueurs corps et âmes ceux qui allaient au contact de ce voile…

_Qu'est ce que… Pourquoi ? C'est Impossible ! Elle ne manque jamais à ses promesses ! Elle m'avait promis de revenir ! Elle ne peut pas être morte !

_Elle… Ce n'est pas fini… Lorsque nous avons compris ce qu'il s'était passé, on a entendu un craquement, comme un tissu qui se déchire… Et là on a vu le voile recracher une forme… Cette forme… Remus a tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait… c'était le loup qui vit en Rigellia… Remus l'a identifiée formellement…

_Mais alors…. Rigellia est bel et bien vivante !

_Non… La louve oui… N'avez-vous jamais vu votre compagne sous sa forme de loup ?

_Non… Enfin si, une fois, mais je n'ai pas de souvenir très clairs…

_Rigellia a disparu…. On le sait parce que… Les yeux de la louve sont uniquement jaunes alors qu'avant ils possédaient toujours une infime trace de vert, un peu à l'inverse de Rigellia lorsqu'elle s'énerve et que l'or s'installe à la place du vert… Mais là… Il n'y a plus aucun vert dans ses yeux… Comme a dit Remus, elle est en pilotage automatique…

_C'est impossible ! Rigellia est revenue sous sa forme de loup ! Elle saura revenir à son état d'humain… Mais… Où est elle maintenant ?

_Dehors… Vous l'avez mise à la porte tout à l'heure… L'ennui étant que…

Severus ne chercha même pas à entendre la suite. Il se leva, faisant tomber le fauteuil et il se rua sur la porte d'entrée. Là il ne vit rien ni personne.

_Severus, faites attention ! Elle a gardé ses souvenirs humains certes, mais elle est tout de même une louve… Ses réactions pourraient….

_C'est de Rigellia que nous parlons ! Elle saura revenir à sa forme humaine quand je le lui demanderai ! Elle sait…

Tonks et Hagrid se regardèrent alors sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit…

_Rigellia ? Rigellia ?

La louve avait disparu mais un mouvement au loin attira l'attention de Severus… Dans le bois, une forme noire ressortait de la masse de fougère.

_Rigellia ?

La forme se releva sur ses pattes arrière puis regarda dans la direction de Severus. Elle arriva alors vers lui en courant sur ses quatre pattes et lui sauta dessus pour le faire basculer en arrière… Severus se revit quelques décennies plus tôt, lorsque Remus l'avait attaqué et que Potter senior l'avait sauvé…

Toute heureuse de l'impression qu'elle venait de faire à son Alpha, la louve commença par se coucher sur lui et à le passer à l'Inquisition… elle sentit sur lui les vapeurs d'alcool de prix qu'il avait avalé en tentant de se détendre… L'odeur avait incrusté ses cheveux, elle en éternua sur lui…. Dégoûté, Severus lui lança un regard si noir que n'importe quel être vivant en aurait pâli…

« Si tu n'avais pas avalé cette potion qui fait vomir tu n'aurais pas été couvert de morve ! »

Voilà ce que le museau froncé et les oreilles plaquées en arrière voulaient signifier avec les grognements réprobateurs… Mais ça, Severus n'en était pas conscient, aussi la peur s'empara de lui… Après tout, n'était ce pas une machine à tuer qui était gentiment assise sur lui à lui morver dessus ?

La louve se calma tout de suite et elle se dit que, malgré le côté gel à cheveux de ses postillons nasals, il fallait peut-être joindre l'utile, le nettoyer, à l'agréable, l'embrasser à sa façon, pour le calmer et lui faire comprendre que même si Rigellia n'était plus là, elle pourrait veiller sur lui et l'aimer tout autant que Rigellia… Après tout, les animaux ont un certain avantage : ils ne sont pas humains, ils ne savent pas mentir… Ainsi, si elle prend soin de lui et fais ce qu'il attend d'elle, elle pourra alors renouer avec lui… Il pourrait arrêter de craindre pour sa vie…

Aussi, elle entreprit de le nettoyer avec précaution et tendresse… Elle frottait sa joue sur celle de Severus qui n'osait pas bouger ni protester… Il se rappela du moment où Rigellia avait cédé à la louve… Elle l'avait léché ainsi tous les instants où il était conscient comme une chienne lèche ses petits pour les reconnaitre plus tard ou encore pour les laver…

_Ooh… C'est tellement beau… fit Hagrid en écrasant une larme dans son mouchoir à pois.

_Je crois qu'on devrait y aller… Ils seraient surement plus tranquilles non ?

_Oui…

_Hey ! non ! Ne me… Yeurk ! mais arrêtes ! C'est dégoûtant !

La louve le regarda étrangement… Elle se sentait quelque peu rejetée… Mais après tout, elle se rappelait que la seule et unique véritable dispute de Severus et de Rigellia était à son sujet et qu'elle était un monstre… Elle devait absolument tout faire pour que Severus reste ici et qu'il l'apprécie, ainsi, elle arrêta de le léchouiller… pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce… Elle était toujours couchée sur lui…

Snape la regarda alors sans tout comprendre… Puis il regarda Hagrid.

_Hey ! Vous êtes un spécialiste n'est ce pas ? Comment faire pour qu'elle me laisse me relever ?

La louve se leva alors et le libéra de son poids. Severus était réellement surpris… Comment ce monstre pouvait il comprendre tous ses désirs si Rigellia n'est pas là dedans ?

_Vous voyez, elle est intelligente, je pense même qu'elle pourra trouver sa nourriture seule… La seule chose qu'elle vous demandera sera un peu d'attention…

_De l'attention ? Mais je ne compte pas donner mon affection à… à un animal !

_Si les places s'étaient inversées, Rigellia n'aurait pas hésité à vous témoigner toute l'affection que vous lui auriez demandée ! N'êtes vous donc qu'un sans cœur ! fit alors Tonks en changeant involontairement sa couleur de cheveux.

_Je ne suis pas un sans cœur ! Je suis un humain ! Pas un métamorphage ou un loup garou ! Et je ne tiens pas à l'être… Je détesterai dépendre de quelque chose d'aussi stupide que les émotions ou encore la lune ! Je ne compte pas m'abaisser à donner de l'affection à un monstre civilisé certes, mais un monstre tout de même !

La louve, entendant ses paroles, rabattit ses oreilles en arrière et déguerpit loin de Severus.

_Mes félicitations espèce de sale… sale… Tss…

_Sale quoi ? Allez y dites le !

_Pauvre type ! Vous ne méritez vraiment pas l'amour que Rigellia de son vivant vous a donné ! Je parie que quand vous vous avez un soupçon d'humanité et que vous ne vous sentez pas bien, elle a toujours été là pour vous rassurer ! Mais quand c'est elle qui est au plus mal alors là y a plus personne ! Vous l'avez abandonnée une fois et vous refaites la même erreur ! Vous n'êtes qu'un con inhumain qui ne mérite même pas le respect d'un Botruc !

Sur ces douces paroles, Tonks quitta le manoir et transplana au Square Grimmaurd à Londres. Là, Sirius était allongé, Poppy à ses côtés avec Remus.

_Alors ?

_Il s'est pris un Avada, je l'ai reconnu avec un sortilège de diagnostic… Mais il est toujours vivant, je ne comprend pas comment cela est possible…

_C'est grâce à Rigellia… Elle a absorbé une partie du sortilège lorsqu'il l'a traversé sous sa forme de fumée… Cela a dû l'affaiblir…

_Oui… J'ai enfin découvert comment fonctionne ce sortilège et je pense pouvoir lui trouver un contresort avec l'aide des professeurs Snape et Dumblledore…

_Nous ne savions toujours pas comment il fonctionnait ?

_Non. On mourrait, voilà tout… Mais aucun dommage n'était constaté… En fait maintenant, je sais comment il fonctionne… Il stoppe la conscience de la personne, entrainant une mort par arrêt instantané des fonctions vitales… Mais ici, chez Sirius, l'arrêt a été remplacé par un ralentissement extrême… Donc, il est en vie, mais il faut absolument trouver un moyen d'accélérer ce système, sinon,… Les dommages pourraient être très graves…

_Hum… Je vois… Et si on lui lançait un sort d'accélération ?

_Croyez vous un impardonnable aussi facile à parer ? J'ai déjà essayé tous les sortilèges connus à ce jour…. Aucun n'a marché efficacement….

_Et pour Rigellia ? Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

_Bien… C'est l'arrivée qui a posé problème….

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_On a rencontré Snape… Il rejette en Bloc la louve… Et pourtant, elle n'a fait que lui prouver son affection…

_Quel con… Bon, j'y vais, je vais essayer de trouver Rigellia…. Ainsi, peut-être pourrais-je arranger la situation…

_Remus, retrouvez Rigellia, je m'occupe de Severus…

Au bout de quelques heures Remus parvint à remonter la piste de Rigellia… Elle s'était enfuit dans les profondeurs de la forêt… Mais tout de même à proximité pour pouvoir veiller sur son territoire… Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui la trouva… C'est elle qui lui tomba dessus… Elle avait les crocs dévoilés, pleins de sang… Lorsqu'elle reconnu l'odeur de son frère, les pattes en l'air, essayant d'adopter une tenue de soumission, ridicule et pitoyable vu sa nature humaine du moment…

Elle comprit son erreur et l'invita à se relever à grands renforts de coups dans les côtes qui lui laisseront des bleus plus tard… Elle partit chercher sa proie, à moitié dévorée pour la partager avec lui mais Remus, un peu trop humain pour pouvoir dévorer la tête d'une biche affaiblie par la maladie avait préféré refuser poliment.

S'en était suivi des jeux pour essayer de faire passer le temps à la louve…

_Tu sais… Il faudra te trouver un nom… On ne peut pas t'appeler La louve, ou encore je sais pas moi, la Noiraude ! Il faut te trouver un nom… Severus doit être celui qui te nommera…

Un regard empli de tristesse voila le jaune d'or des yeux de l'animal nocturne….

_Severus n'est pas foncièrement mauvais… tu as bien dû le voir avec Rigellia… Il est un être qui a de grandes faiblesses… Et celle qui est la plus importante de ces faiblesses vient de faire craquer sa carapace d'homme sûr de lui… Rigellia est morte… Il ne reste plus que toi… et un humain ne peut pas aimer un loup, même un loup comme toi… Il ne pourra jamais t'aimer comme il aimait Rigellia… Peux-tu le comprendre ?

« Deux Alpha sont faits pour s'aimer et se chérir… Pas pour se séparer si l'apparence d'un des deux change ! L'humaine le savait… Elle aurait accepté l'Alpha, peu importait son apparence… »

_Mais Rigellia n'aurait pas pu partager des choses avec lui tout comme Severus ne pourra pas en partager avec toi… Il ne parle pas ta langue il ne peut pas te comprendre… Est-ce que tu comprend le fourchelangue ? Non… donc lui non plus ne te comprend pas…

« Je ne suis pas un Serpent ! Je suis un loup né de la Lune, Mère de notre race ! J'en suis fière…. Mais pour mon Alpha, je serais prête à me faire passer pour tout et n'importe quoi… Même un serpent visqueux… »

_Bien… Allez viens avec moi…. Nous allons voir si Albus a réussi à convaincre Severus de t'accepter…

« Je n'aime pas l'humain à barbe… »

_Pourquoi ? Albus est bon…

« Il pue le mensonge, la fourberie et l'ambition à plein nez… L'humain à Barbe, tu dois t'en méfier Frère… Fais attention à lui »

Remus savait que les conseils donnés par des êtres à l'intelligence humain mais à la conscience animale étaient précieux et se révélaient souvent juste… La réflexion de l'humain mais la franchise dans un seul corps, un seul esprit… Il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec des tels juges…

Lorsque Remus et la louve arrivèrent, le calme régnait dans le Manoir… Les deux professeurs étaient à l'extérieur… Ils attendaient visiblement la venue de Remus et de la louve d'ébène…

_Ah ! nous vous attendions !

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Je pense que nous devrions laisser Severus et notre amie ensemble discuter… Ils ont, beaucoup de choses à se dire….

_Bon… Très bien… Et toi, s'il te plait, penses à ce que je t'ai dit…

« Oui, j'y penserai »

Severus regarda les deux loups parler comme si de rien n'était… Un s'exprimait en parole, l'autre en grognements, jappements et autres….

Puis, les deux sorciers partirent alors… Severus se retrouva seul avec la louve.

_Est-ce que… Est-ce que Rigellia est toujours là ? Est-ce que tu l'entends te parler ou pas ?

Un long gémissement lui répondit… Mais il n'osait pas la regarder pour mieux comprendre… Il allait falloir lui poser des questions dont il connaissait la réponse pour être sur de ce que voulait dire un long gémissement…

_Lorsque tu veux dire oui, comment l'exprimes tu ?

Un court jappement.

_Et un non ?

Un long gémissement…

Le cœur de Severus cessa de battre pendant une seconde…

_Alors… Elle n'est vraiment plus là ?

Un long geignement suivi d'un jappement…

_Je… Que veux-tu dire ? Si tu me donnes de faux espoirs uniquement dans le but de…

Un gémissement lui répondit… Pour mieux lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre, elle lui posa ses pattes sur sa joue et sur son cou, puis colla son front au sien… Peut-être ainsi comprendrait-il que si Rigellia n'avait plus son esprit à sa disposition, elle, elle avait ses souvenirs… La place que prenait Rigellia avant lorsqu'elle était en éveil était vide…un lourd silence y régnait… Mais elle n'avait pas disparu… Comment lui faire comprendre ça alors qu'elle n'était qu'une louve ? Elle n'avait pas la capacité de parler !

_Tu… tu veux dire que Rigellia… est toi ? Je ne comprend pas !

Des jappements agacés vinrent éclater les tympans de Severus…

_Bon… Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question…. La pleine lune est pour cette nuit… J'aurais une décision à prendre à cet instant là…. Pour le moment… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te donner un nom…

La louve le regarda alors avec d'étranges yeux, entre la surprise, la tristesse de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas pensé seul, et la joie de se voir attribuer un prénom, comme pour la reconnaitre comme être à part entière dans ce monde…

_J'ai décidé de t'appeler Shadow, l'Ombre… Car au final… Tu n'es que ça… Une ombre… L'Ombre restant après l'éclat de lumière sur moi… tu es le pendent de ma lumière… de Rigellia… Si Rigellia était l'étoile, toi tu étais le vide qui l'entourait… L'une ne peut exister sans l'autre… Car si la lumière n'avait pas existé, l'ombre n'aurait jamais été créée et si tout n'était qu'ombre, jamais la lumière n'aurait existé non plus… Tout n'est que pendent… Et on m'a arraché ma seule raison de vivre… Ma seule lumière… Donc tu seras Shadow… Parce que je me refuse à croire que mon Etoile ne pourra plus jamais briller et te faire apparaitre à la clarté de la lune…

Si au début, le discourt était parti pour lui déplaire… La fin remettait tout en question… Il l'acceptait… Certes, en tant qu'Ombre de sa Etoile… Mais il lui reconnaissait son existence… Et elle, ça lui suffisait… Aussi, ne pouvant masquer sa joie, elle laissa sa queue battre l'air de contentement…

_Ton nom te plait visiblement… J'aimerai cependant clarifier une dernière chose… Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer telle que j'ai aimé Rigellia… Le temps que cette dernière ne me revienne… Tu es un loup, je suis un humain et certainement pas avec des tendances zoophiles… Donc, la seule affection que tu recevras de moi ne sera que l'affection qu'un être humain normal à pour un animal normal, que tu ais une intelligence quasiment humaine ou autre m'importe peu…

Ombre ne bougea pas plus… Elle savait qu'il ne la reconnaitrait pas facilement, voire pas du tout… Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle serait capable de tout pour lui… Pour le protéger…

_Maintenant que tu sais que je t'ai accepté et que je serais un peu comme un maitre envers son chien, mais que tu recevras tout le respect de ma part qui est dû à l'Ombre de Rigellia, je souhaiterai te demander quelque chose… Il y a une mission que seule toi peut faire pour protéger Harry, tout comme moi, Sirius et ceux à qui tu tiens…

Le regard de la louve se fit acéré…

_Cette mission est de venir avec moi, je te présenterai comme étant la louve de Rigellia Black… Tu n'as pas du tout les mêmes intentions qu'elle et que tu es fiable et fidèle envers moi… que si je te donne un ordre, tu le feras sans remord… tu seras ainsi incluse aux côtés de Greyback… L'ennui, ce sera que tu te devras d'attendre avant de le tuer… Il faudra que tu essayes de tout savoir de lui, de repérer les failles dans les systèmes et que tu transmettes ça à Remus par tous les moyens que tu auras à ta disposition… Il n'y a que toi qui peut faire cette mission… tu nous sauverais et tu sauverais la vie de dizaine de loups pas encore prêts à mourir pour une cause perdue…

Le regard de la louve se fit alors plus acéré encore et elle donna son accord à Severus.

_En échange, je te jure que j'attendrai, je chercherai une solution pour Rigellia… Tu auras à nouveau ton cousin, Sirius et Rigellia en vie, bel et bien conscients, à tes côtés… et je te… laisserai me faire mon shampoing, vu que tu as l'air d'adorer faire ça….

Le pacte était scellé… Ombre avait coincé Severus entre ses pattes et se faisait un plaisir de le maintenir ainsi… Elle ne l'avait pas encore shampooiné, simplement coincé tout contre son ventre, bien au chaud… Ils attendirent ensemble la lune et alors que les premiers rayons de pleine lune approchaient, Severus sentit une tension dans tout le corps de Shadow… Elle chuta alors sur lui, poids mort allongé sur lui… Il put sentir son cœur se mettre à ralentir pendant que la pression sanguine diminuait grandement…

_Shadow ! Shadow ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le corps touffu s'allégea, les poils raccourcirent considérablement, la fourrure laissa sa place à une peau claire, les yeux d'or se scellèrent, la grande gueule animale devint une bouche fine, le museau un nez fin et relevé, la queue disparue, la poitrine apparue… Ce n'était plus Shadow qui se trouvait là, mais Rigellia…

_Je… Rigellia ! Rigellia ! Je t'en prie réveille toi ! Rigellia !

L'homme se concentra et lança le premier patronus depuis longtemps… Il vit alors la biche se transformer peu à peu en un magnifique loup-garou aux allures d'Ombre…

_Va me chercher l'aide de Pomfresh et de Dumbledore ! Tout de suite !

Le loup disparu alors.

A Londres, les deux concernés virent un loup-garou argenté, fantomatique se précipiter vers eux… ce dernier ouvrit sa gueule et parla pour Severus, entrant en contact avec l'esprit de son créateur…

« Albus, Poppy, j'ai absolument besoin de vous ! C'est Rigellia ! Quelque chose s'est passé ! Venez s'il vous plait ! »

Les deux transplanèrent aux portes du Manoir, Poppy passa alors sans avoir besoin de donner son sang, le rite prenant trop de temps, et le portail sentait le pouvoir de sa maitresse mourir avec lui…

_SEVERUS ? OU ETES VOUS ?

_Dans la chambre ! Première à droite !

Ils foncèrent et découvrirent le corps de Rigellia dans le lit, Severus en larme au dessus de lui…

_Poppy occupez vous d'elle, dites nous ce qu'elle a, je vais avec Severus dehors.

_Non ! Vous ne me séparerez pas d'elle !

_Severus soyez raisonnable…

_J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être raisonnable ! Rigellia se meurt, sa magie s'envole ! Elle n'a pas réagit lorsque je l'ai appelée !

_Severus, j'ai besoin de calme…

Poppy leva sa baguette et la tendit bien au dessus du corps. Une lumière dorée s'éleva. Le panache de fumée se transforma alors en voile violacé qui s'allongea sur tout le corps de Rigellia…

_Bien… Déjà, on sait une chose… Son état de santé est bon… Le corps va bien, il tourne simplement au ralenti… Je ne peux rien faire pour cela… Je vais maintenant tester son âme…

Le nuage de fumée se dissipa à l'instant où elle tendait la main. Une nouvelle formule , un nouveau nuage de fumée… Argentée cette fois ci…

_Bien… Les voiles argentés sont très présent chez les gens dans le coma ou bien sous influence magique, comme une potion du Mort Vivant…

_Mais… Elle…

_Le voile… Le voile à capturé son âme…. Il ne l'a ni détruite ni retirée du corps… Juste enfermée dans un endroit, ailleurs, du corps… Deux âmes pour un seul corps… Il a retiré le maximum de l'âme de Rigellia… Mais les souvenirs de la louve….

_Ombre… Elle s'appelle Ombre…

_Les souvenirs qu'a Ombre de Rigellia ne sont pas impuissants… Ils font partie des deux âmes… Et le Voile n'a pu atteindre qu'une seule… Il a tout détruit de l'âme pure et dure de Rigellia mais pas celle qui peut être reconstruite… Si Ombre fait un transfert de souvenir de Rigellia, si elle arrive à accéder à une partie commune de leur deux mémoires, en sachant que la partie Rigellia est vide, et qu'elle place les souvenirs de la partie commune dans cette partie vide… alors… Peut-être notre jeune chef de clan reviendra parmi nous…

_Elle a une chance de revenir ?

_Oui…Aidez le loup à faire le tri… Aidez la à déplacer ce qu'il faut, là où il faut…. Et nous verrons… Profitez de l'état de stase de ce corps pour pénétrer dans cet esprit… Mais n'abusez pas… cela fatiguerai nos deux alliées…

_Bien… Je vais essayer tout de suite…

Lorsque Severus pénétra l'esprit de Rigellia il entendit les appels désespérés de Shadow…

_Shadow ! J'ai besoin de toi !

La louve se matérialisa.

_De quoi as-tu besoin ?

_Tu parles ?

_C'est toi qui est entré, tu me comprends parce que tu es dans un esprit qui me comprend.. Je me répète… De quoi as-tu besoin ?

_De tes souvenirs… Il faut que tu places le plus de souvenirs que tu as de Rigellia ici, dans cet endroit…

_Et comment fais-je ?

Severus lui expliqua le principe du retrait d'un souvenir et la louve s'y essaya… au bout de dix minutes, ils virent les souvenirs fusionner les uns les autres et ils entendirent la voix de Rigellia appeler son amant… La séance se stoppa ici…

A nouveau dans son corps, l'homme vit alors les visages plus que surpris de Dumbledore et celui de Poppy.

_… Us… 'V… rus…. S….us…

_Je suis là mon amour, je suis là…. Je ne te laisserai pas, pour rien au monde….

Finalement, à la fin de la nuit, Rigellia pouvait dire le prénom de son amant sans difficulté… Tous étaient heureux de ces progrès…

Toutes les nuits se passèrent ainsi, des transferts… Jusqu'au soir où Le Mage Noir demanda à Severus de la lui emmener…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! Voici enfin l'explication du titre de cette fiction: Une Ombre derrière l'Etoile... Il s'agit de Shadow donc, la louve de Rigellia, cachée derrière cette dernière les jours où la lune n'est pas pleine... Maintenant, si je qualifie Rigellia d'étoile, c'est tout simplement parce que son prénom Rigellia, provient de celui de l'étoile Rigel, sixième étoile la plus brillante de notre galaxie... Voilà!<strong>

**Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous!**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir... **

**Voilà, n'étant pas disponible du week end, je vous poste ce chapitre ce soir! **

**Sur ce, je n'ai pas tellement de choses à vous dire... alors, bon bah, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

Le 30 Août 1995

Tous les sujets fidèles du cercle intérieur étaient là, autour d'une longue table… On y voyait parmi eux Bellatrix, plus rayonnante que jamais, Yaxley, Rowle et le jeune Draco Malfoy, appelé à replacer son père au pied levé… Cependant une chaise était encore vide. Tous l'attendaient… ou plutôt les attendaient…

Ils entendirent alors un bruit étrange dans le manoir de Little Hangleton… comme si on marchait avec du fer au pied sur un carrelage… Et étant donné la seule personne absente, ce n'était pas elle qui allait faire ce bruit étrange…

_Le Sang Mêlé est arrivé ! s'esclaffa alors le plus crétin de tous ici présent…

_Rowle ! Le statut de sang de Severus n'a rien à voir avec ses capacités… Il est bien meilleur que toi et se rend bien plus utile… si j'étais toi, je ferais attention avant de l'insulter… siffla Voldemort.

Nagini sembla s'agiter… Elle renifla l'air de sa langue plus longtemps que d'habitude et siffla quelque chose… Le sourire sadique de Voldemort fendit son hideux visage…

_Il semblerait que notre invitée soit arrivée…

A cet instant, Severus fit son entrée. Il se tenait en avant de Shadow et regardait l'assemblé… Il avait pris ses précautions avant et avait vérifié l'Occlumencie de la bête… Rien ni personne ne pourrait se forcer un passage dans son esprit, il lui avait également fait avaler une potion calmante et lui avait ordonné de ne surtout faire que ce qu'il lui permettait… Pas de bagarre, pas d'assassinat… Juste ce qu'il fallait…

_Severus ! Tu es enfin là ! Et tu nous as emmené ton amie !

_Maitre… -il se prosterna- voici Ombre… Le double lupin de Rigellia Black…

_Oh… Mais alors… Que s'est-il passé ?

_Il y a eut, comme vous le savez, l'attaque et la capture de certains de vos hommes Maitre… l'héritière Black y était. Elle a essayé de sauver son cousin mais n'ayant pas réussi à atterrir correctement, elle a chuté dans le Voile des Âmes… ainsi, son corps a laissé place à celui d'Ombre… Ces deux… âmes partageaient peut-être un corps, mais elles ne partagent pas le même idéal dirons nous….

_Et est ce que cette…. Louve ? nous comprend ?

_Elle comprend, réfléchie, et agit, en conséquence… Elle a tout de l'humain pour ce qui est de la réflexion, mais elle est animale dans ses agissements…

Voldemort sourit… Enfin quelque chose de divertissant et d'utile…

_Biiien… Dis moi Draco.

_Maitre ?

_Tu as connu Rigellia Black plus que n'importe qui ici n'est ce pas ?

_A part le professeur Snape…

_Bien… alors dis moi… qu'est ce qui comptait le plus pour elle ?

_Sa famille… Celle qu'elle estimait tout du moins…

_Oh… Sa famille… Hélas, il ne reste personne à atteindre à part Harry Potter, et je suis celui qui tuera Potter… Alors… Voyons… Avait-elle du respect pour les Moldus ?

_Oui. Elle a été élevée par des Moldus…

_Oh.. Parfait… Queudver !

_Oui Maitre ?

_Emmènes moi un Moldu… Quelque chose de bien juteux… Pour notre nouvelle invitée…

Severus regarda alors Shadow… Elle ne semblait pas… Perturbée…. Elle était passée en mode agent de l'Ordre devant faire des sacrifices…

Un cri de femme résonna et les pleurs d'un bébé arrivèrent ainsi dans la salle… Queudver avait emmené une femme, visiblement faible, qui tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras…

_Bien… Si je ne m'abuse… Notre invité est carnivore… Il n'y a pas meilleur pour un lycanthrope que la chair humaine n'est ce pas ?

Un grognement rapide raisonna dans la pièce…

_S'il vous plait… Pas mon bébé… Prenez moi mais pas…

_SILENCE ! Alors ? Le choix te convient-il chère amie ?

La lycan sentait la mort émaner du bébé… Il avait dû tomber malade et sa mère s'épuisait à essayer de le sauver avec les moyens du bord. Aussi, le bébé allait mourir d'ici quelques jours… elle savait ce que ça faisait… ce que ça faisait de perdre un bébé… Aussi… elle attendit les ordres de Severus… Ce dernier ne regarda pas…

_Fais ce que tu veux…

Et elle fondit sur la mère, la tuant d'un coup derrière la nuque lui brisant les cervicales… pour l'enfant, le même procédé avait suivi… Ils étaient morts sans souffrir, d'un seul coup bien placé… Rien de mauvais…

Elle avait profité de ceci pour se libérer l'esprit en se disant qu'il les valait mieux morts qu'enfermés ici à subir elle ne savait quoi…

Elle se détourna des corps et marcha pour se mettre à nouveau près de Severus, lorsqu'un bruit de pas s'éleva dans la pièce…

Une odeur de sous-bois, de transpiration, de sang et un parfum de violence, fit froncer le nez à Ombre…

Severus, installé à son siège, regarda la louve tourner la tête vers l'entrée sans voir le sourire malsain de Voldemort…

_Ne bouge pas…. Lui intima doucement Snape.

Les pas raisonnèrent encore plus près… et un rire gras suivi…

_Mouahaha ! Je savais qu'on se reverrai un jour….

Les poils ébènes gonflés de rage donnèrent une impression de puissance et de courage à l'animal que ceux qui en étaient les plus proches en prirent presque peur…

_Ah ! Tu es venu vite… Je n'ai visiblement pas besoin de vous présenter… n'est ce pas Fenrir ?

_Inutile en effet…

L'homme apparut clairement à la face du monde, il était grand, musclé, portant un marcel dégoûtant, un visage coincé entre l'animal et l'humain, de petites yeux noirs, des cheveux grisés et hirsutes, des oreilles allongées, des ongles dégoutantes…. Bref, un anthropomorphe complètement dérangé et passionné par le sang et la violence…

Ombre le regarda s'approcher et elle le vit flairer la mort des deux moldus.

_Un bébé est mort ici… Mais… Il n'y a pas eu de sang… Dommage… Ton lignage t'empêche de te nourrir comme tout le monde ? Princesse…

Le grognement s'éleva et le visage de la louve était complètement fou furieux… Elle se rappelait de sa conception et si lorsque sa naissance face à la lune tout cela lui avait paru naturel, maintenant, elle n'éprouvait, à l'égal de Rigellia pour sa génitrice, que du dégoût et de l'aversion pour cet Alpha là…

_Et bien… Ce ne sont pas les retrouvailles avec ma fifille que j'aurais espéré… Tu n'as pas l'air de m'être très reconnaissante de t'avoir donné la vie….

« Le jour où je te serais reconnaissante ce sera le jour de ta mort espèce de sale clébard pouilleux ! »

Piqué au vif, Greyback se mit à froncer le nez en grognant à la manière d'un chien…

Draco, le plus près de Greyback, était à deux doigts de se faire dessus tellement les deux lycanthropes étaient impressionnants…

Fenrir sentit la peur émaner du petit Lord et se mit à rire de lui…

_Haha… Blondy a la trouille ? Il va se pisser dessus l'aristo…

Tout le monde regarda alors Draco…. Ombre n'avait pas perdu son temps à regarder elle aussi dans la direction de Draco… Elle se devait de défendre sa famille… Peu importait les ordres et les conséquences…. Elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de Greyback et lui décocha un merveilleux crochet du droit… L'envoyant voler dans la salle sans le quitter des yeux…

« Ne t'en prend pas à ma famille ! »

Elle se détourna alors du cinglé de service et regarda Draco gentiment pour voir s'il n'avait rien… Visiblement, ça allait…

_Atten…

Le jeune lord n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir qu'elle sentit un poids lourd lui sauter sur l'échine et la plaquer au sol, crocs plantés dans la peau de son cou… un jappement de douleur suivit d'un grognement furieux s'éleva dans la salle…

Greyback s'était transformé et il lui avait sauté sur le dos. Il était plus imposant qu'elle. Il passa ses bras autour de ses côtes et commença à serrer, toujours en lui tenant le cou… un craquement se fit entendre dans la cage thoracique de la louve… une côte avait cédé… Les autres n'étaient pas loin de suivre…. Ombre cherchait une solution… elle en trouva une rapidement… Elle ne touchait plus le sol depuis un certain temps…. Aussi, elle envoya ses pieds le plus en avant possible pour les faire partir le plus loin possible en arrière… Elle entra en contact avec la zone recherchée…

Un jappement de douleur échappa à Greyback qui relâcha sa victime et se tint l'entre jambe… Ombre se réceptionna et attendit de voir Greyback se relever pour lui hurler dessus, envoyant de la bave partout… Il avait compris un des points faibles de la louve, ses liens avec les gens ici… Il avait senti son instinct de protection et l'odeur de Severus… Mais visiblement, le jeune Draco était plus dans ses cordes… Aussi, il se rua sur le jeune homme…. Ce dernier allait se lever pour quitter la place lorsque Bellatrix se mit devant lui et que Severus s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège lorsqu'une fusée noire fonça sur le loup grisâtre, l'emportant avec elle dans sa chute en lui saisissant le cou. Par la force et la rapidité d'exécution, elle l'envoya d'une roulade dans le mur…

_Et bien… On dirait bien que nos deux amis se sont trouvés des partenaires de jeu… Peut-être cependant devrions nous les arrêter ou bien les mettre à la porte pour éviter de détruire tout mon intérieur….

_Maitre… Il sera difficile de stopper Ombre… Elle est entêtée… Certes, obéissante…. Mais le sujet Greyback a toujours été très clair entre Miss Black et elle…

_Alors que le meilleur gagne….

La bataille faisait rage entre eux jusqu'à ce que Shadow voit les vitraux… Un sourire sadique lui étira les babines, ensanglantées…

Elle attendit de voir Greyback lui sauter dessus pour se déplacer et se mettre à courir vers les escaliers pour sortir rapidement… Marchant dans son piège, le loup gris la poursuivit et une fois arrivée à l'extérieur, il la perdit de vue… Il chercha de tous les côtés sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était en fait accrochée à une gargouille du château au dessus de lui…. Elle se laissa alors tomber et l'entraina dans un duel qui aurait pu paraitre d'une violence rare…

Les coups pleuvaient tous plus rudes les uns que les autres, mais pas une seule goutte de sang n'était encore tombée au sol…

_Cela manque un peu d'hémoglobine non ? demanda alors un des Mangemort…

Severus, heureux d'être un maitre Occlumens se retint du lui coller son point dans la figure…

Les deux loups continuaient à se jeter l'un seul l'autre et à faire claquer leurs mâchoires, jusqu'à ce que Greyback en traitre, ne la frappe, toute griffe dehors en plein dans le bas ventre… rouvrant la cicatrice faite deux ans auparavant…

_On dirait que l'expérience prime sur la jeunesse… souffla alors Yaxley.

Ombre, portant sa main à son ventre, vit le sang dessus… Les images de la perte du bébé revinrent avec force dans son esprit… Sa fureur était telle que Greyback se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en la provoquant…

Devant les vitraux, les hommes et femmes sentirent leur magie se mettre à vibrer en écho à celle de la louve… Cette magie noire… Mais ce qu'ils virent les dépassèrent totalement… Ombre, sur ses pattes arrières, se tenait droite et fière, encerclée par un tourbillon de magie instinctive pure… elle ne la contrôlait pas… Elle ne faisait que se manifester…

_Oula ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait là ? demanda Crabbe Senior.

_Aucune idée… Mais elle est réellement passionnante comme sujet…

Ombre se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à Greyback qui lui sauta dessus pour la prendre par surprise… Mais le coup ne vint pas de là où il était attendu… En faisant un demi-tour spectaculaire, Ombre avait fait ravaler ses dents à Greyback en lui décochant un coup de patte en plein dans la joue…

Le loup gris ne bougeait plus… puis il retrouva peu à peu forme humaine… Assommé qu'il était… Ombre s'approcha et hurla à la lune, en croissant, sa victoire…

Les applaudissements du seigneur des ténèbres furent bientôt suivis par ceux qui avaient appréciés le spectacle…

Ombre attrapa le bras de Greyback et le traina jusqu'à la salle de réunion où Voldemort l'accueilli en victorieuse. Elle déposa Greyback aux pieds du Lord Noir et revint près de Severus..

_Severus, soigne-la…

_Bien Maitre…

L'homme lui fit boire une potion de régénération sanguine et appliqua un onguent sur la blessure alors qu'Ombre, couchée sur le dos attendant que l'homme ai terminé…

La peau commençait déjà à se refermer….

_Bien… Maintenant… Réveillons notre vaincu…

D'un Aguamenti bien senti, l'humanoïde réveilla le loup garou le plus craint au monde…

_Espèce de sale…

_Fenrir, ne sois pas si mauvais joueur…. Tu as joué, tu as perdu… Voilà tout…. Je vais maintenant vous annoncer ma décision pour vous deux…

Le silence régna…

_Fenrir, tu as perdu, tu seras donc relayé à un poste que je jugerais bon pour toi… Ombre, tes talents sont certains…. Je souhaiterai que tu me retrouves au moment où je te le dirais un certain nombre de famille de loup garou et que tu puisses les convaincre de venir à mes côtés… commence cette mission pendant l'hiver… Tu feras tout le royaume uni… Greyback se chargera de l'étranger…

Un signe de tête affirmatif répondit au lord.

_Parfait… Pour l'instant, la réunion est levée… Et merci pour le spectacle….

Severus se leva et regarda Ombre et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Elle partit alors, toujours fière et digne de son rang.

Une fois arrivés au Manoir des Black, la louve essaya de se faire pardonner auprès de Severus en s'éloignant de lui… Après tout, il lui avait dit de ne pas faire de grabuge et elle s'était battue… la blessure lui faisait mal encore et elle espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas infectée…

Severus la vit s'éloigner de lui… Il comprit alors qu'elle… se punissait pour lui avoir désobéit…

_Shadow ? où vas-tu ?

Elle le regarda d'un air triste.

_Allez, viens… Je n'ai pas fini de te soigner…

Il lui donna une caresse juste à l'oreille et lui offrit un sourire. Le tout premier qui ne lui était destiné qu'à elle… elle se concentra un long moment et étira ses babines en un espèce de sourire… Pas très réussi vu que Severus se mit à rire en voyant le résultat…

_Je te déconseille de faire un sourire à tes proies… tu risquerais de les effrayer…

Vu la moue qu'elle fit après, il l'avait vexée…. Elle voulut s'amuser en essayant de parler…

_Eééwuuuuu ?

Severus se retourna et la regarda très surpris.

_Qu'est ce que …

_Eééweerrruuuu ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et avança sa main vers son museau… Elle s'y frotta et recommença à l'appeler doucement… Severus se mit à sourire alors et se prit véritablement d'affection pour cette louve…

Mois de Janvier, le second jeudi du mois…

La pleine lune allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre et c'est toute heureuse de laisser place à Rigellia, pour le plus grand bonheur de son Alpha que Shadow attendit la pleine lune assise dans le parc… Elle savait que Rigellia aimait cet endroit… le premier rayon de lune arriva et elle hurla à la lune pour prévenir Severus…

Ce dernier dans le laboratoire se retourna et regarda alors l'heure…

Il se rua à l'extérieur et vit alors la jeune femme assise par terre, contre un arbre…

_Rigellia ! Rigellia ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

_Severus….

C'était la seule chose que Rigellia parvenait à dire dans son sommeil…. Elle semblait être dans un demi coma….

Pas de très nette amélioration était à noter… mais ceci n'était que visible de l'extérieur…. A l'intérieur, la conscience de Rigellia était maintenant reconstituée… Il ne lui manquait que quelques petits fragments de mémoire… Mais pour le reste, c'était bel et bien reconstitué…

_Rigellia… S'il te plait… Dis moi quelque chose d'autre… Je t'en prie…

Il la prit tout contre lui, fit passer les bras de la jeune femme autour de sa tête, et la monta dans leur chambre. Au moment de la poser sur le lit, il sentit une résistance. Il regarda alors le visage de son amour, les yeux fermés…

_Ne… Pars pas…

Le regard de Severus se voila d'un bonheur sans fond et de larmes de joie… Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi léger depuis longtemps…

_Rigellia ! Rigellia tu es là ! est ce que tu m'entends ?

_Je t'aime… Je t'aime Severus…

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, ils étaient fatigués et légèrement voilés de fatigue, mais ils étaient là, bien ouverts et d'un vert magnifique… il passa sa main dans les cheveux de celle qu'il considérait comme sa femme, bien qu'ils ne soient ni mariés ni fiancés… son sourire irradiait d'un bonheur sincère.

_Tu es là…

_Oui…

_Je t'aime…

Il s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Il ne demanda pas plus que le possible… Elle était épuisée mais il ne voulait pas la fatiguer plus avec son surplus de testostérone… Heureusement que l'être Snapien a un tant soit peu de jugeote et de bon sens…

_Tu m'as manquée… tellement manqué…

_Je suis… désolée…

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Je voudrais savoir de quoi tu te souviens ? est ce que ta conscience…

_J'ai du.. mal à trouver mes… mots ?

_Je comprend… Ne t'en fais pas ça reviendra….

_Severus…

_Oui ?

_Aujourd'hui… Quel jour ?

_Le 9 Janvier….

_Je… Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose… d'important… Ton… anniversaire non ?

_Oui ma chérie… c'est aujourd'hui…

Elle se mit à cet instant à pleurer doucement… Son visage était triste…

_Qu'est ce que tu as ma belle ? Tu as mal quelque part ? tu…

_J'ai pas…. De cadeaux…

Le visage de Severus se fit surpris puis il éclata d'un rire nerveux…

_Tu t'inquiètes pour un… un cadeau ?

_Oui… J'ai pas… de cadeau pour tes… 37 ans…

_Oh mais ce n'est rien… Ne t'inquiète pas… tu es mon cadeau… Mon plus beau cadeau… tu es là, avec moi… c'est tout ce qui compte…

_Severus… raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis… que je ne suis plus là…

Alors Severus lui raconta tout. Il était honnête, il lui dit même que sa cicatrice était plus profonde au niveau du ventre à cause de Greyback… Elle avait voulu voir… Severus l'avait aidée à regarder par Légilimencie… Ainsi, il lui avait permis de chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans son esprit pour se reconstituer… Il n'avait verrouillé aucune frontière… Elle avait vu ainsi les réunions avec Voldemort et tout le tralala… Elle avait également vu sa réaction face à Shadow…. Leur relation qui s'était améliorée….. Elle était heureuse… Elle voyait aussi qu'il pensait toujours à elle et se posait beaucoup de questions à propos d'eux…

_Tu… te demandes quoi… exactement ?

_Euh… Comment ça ?

_Je… voudrais te rassurer… Tu… te poses… beaucoup de questions… et je veux…

_Non, ça va…. Ne t'en fais pas… Tu as faim peut-être ? je vais demander à…

_Severus… dis moi…

Rigellia, même épuisée et dans les vapes, restait Rigellia… Elle cherchait toujours à le protéger, peu importait elle… et elle avait toujours son fichu caractère…

_Je me demandais… Comment… Comment allons nous faire… si… non, je ne veux pas te faire ruminer ça…

_Si pendant la guerre l'un de nous mourrait ?

_…

_Si je mourrais, je veux que tu vives et que tu refasses ta vie… que tu sois heureux… Oublie moi et…

_Non ! t'oublier ? Tu veux que je t'oublis ? Mais comment le pourrais-je ?

_Alors ne m'oublie pas mais… vis… c'est tout ce que je veux… Le meilleur pour toi… Vis et sois heureux… Et si c'est toi qui venait à disparaitre… Je ne resterais pas en vie bien longtemps je pense… Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi…

_A cause du lien ?

La voix semblait brisée, comme à regret…

_Oui et non… Le lien me détruira petit à petit mentalement, mais je pourrais vivre…

_…

_Promet moi de toujours faire attention… Toujours….

_Je te le jure… Je ferais toujours pour le mieux…

Ils passèrent leur nuit collés l'un à l'autre. Ils parlèrent peu mais furent entouré par la magie, blanche cette fois, de Rigellia, chargée d'amour qui allait se mêler à celle de Severus…

Au petit jour, Rigellia, dans un ultime effort, se releva et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible….

_Je… Je vais devoir laisser ma place…

_Mais… Pourquoi ?

_Je… Je ne sais pas comment… Mais…. Je ne suis pas encore… complète… Il faut que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase… La louve reprenait ses droits…

_Ne… regarde…. Pas…

Elle se transforma à nouveau.

Mois de Mars.

Ombre parcourait les bois d'Angleterre… Voldy avait lancé sa tentative de propagande… elle devait trouver des alliés loups garous… Mais son plan était tout autre…

Elle se retrouva devant une petite maison… un homme blond aux yeux gris en sorti… Il embrassa sa femme et son fils blond comme lui âgé de deux ans environ. Puis, il monta sur le dos de la louve et tous deux parcoururent ainsi plusieurs kilomètres… et ceci avait lieux trois soirs par semaine…

Ils cherchaient des meutes et leur demandait leur aide par l'intermédiaire de Yorkan Malfoy qui traduisait pour les femmes et enfants non lycan des meutes.

_Si nous venons ici, c'est sur l'Ordre du Lord Noir… Mais nous ne voulons pas lui obéir. Nous sommes lycans, des créatures des ténèbres… Rejetés par les populations et on nous juge à cause de nos loups… Mais est ce qu'un seul d'entre eux s'est soucié de voir ce à quoi nous ressemblons lorsque nous sommes en famille, loup ou pas loup ? Non… Il est temps de faire changer la vision que les gens ont de nous…. Nous, nous connaissons nos valeurs… Nous, nous savons ce que nous valons… Nous sommes des hommes biens ! Nous, nous savons ce que c'est que de se sacrifier pour une communauté… Nous voulons la paix plus que quiconque et être reconnus comme humains… Voldemort nous promet cela… Mais qu'aurons nous au final ? Nous serons ses chiens ! Pire que Greyback…. Oui, nous ne serons que des chiens de garde ou de combat destinés à vivre et à mourir suivant son bon vouloir ! Avec notre propre force, en aidant Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix, nous pourrons reprendre ce qui nous appartenait avant d'être mordu ! Nous aimons nos familles plus que tout. Nos meutes sont tout ce que nous avons de plus précieux… Nous savons ce que nous valons, il faut qu'on le montre à la face du monde sorcier… que nous puissions vivre libre plus tard, nous et nos enfants, notre meute, en paix, heureux, leur offrir une vie décente. Alors… nous souhaitons vous avoir près de nous… Mais nous ne vous forçons à rien…

_Alors pourquoi celui-ci est en loup ?

_Ombre est le seul et unique lycanthrope à être de sexe féminin. Son état actuel est dû au fait qu'elle ai eu un accident… Elle a dû traverser un Voile capturant l'âme d'un corps… Comme nous tous, elle possède deux âmes pour un seul corps et la louve en elle a reprit son corps pour le faire sien… Les rôles sont actuellement inversés…

_Oh… Mais comment se fait-il que… le loup se contrôle?

_Parce que Rigellia Black, l'humaine d'Ombre, a réussi à faire entendre à Ombre… Elle a donc été dressée en quelque sorte….

_Incroyable…

C'est ainsi que tous les clans ou presque se ralliaient à l'Ordre et surtout à Yorkan et Ombre qui se posaient comme leaders incontestés… De véritables Alphas...

Severus regardait sa belle endormie, à la pleine lune, qui venait de reprendre vie… Si avant il avait hait cette période du mois, maintenant il l'adorait, il ne vivait que pour cette dernière…

_Bonsoir…

_Bonsoir… Comment tu te sens cette nuit? As-tu encore des manques?

_Je ne sais pas… Je me sens bizarre mais pas… trouée dirons nous… Tu sens la magie noire à plein nez Sev'..

_Je sais… Je viens d'un raid pour le Seigneur de Ténèbres….

_Severus…. Viens près de moi…

Elle le colla à elle et essaya de renifler la moindre blessure ou autre… Rien… Seulement cette odeur pourrie de magie noire…

_Severus… tu t'es battu?

_Non… J'ai…

_Je vois… Viens plus près…

_Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus près de toi…

_Tu es sûr que tu n'en as pas idée? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier au visage…

_Non… Enfin si… J'ai saisi ton insinuation mais c'est non… tu es faible… Nous ne sommes qu'en Mai… Cela fait tout juste…

_5 mois que je me réveille la nuit de la pleine lune… Je ne suis pas faite de sucre…

_Tu es encore fatiguée…

_… Tu ne veux plus de moi?

Severus la regarda étrangement…

_Pourquoi dis tu ça? Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça après ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui…

_Je tue tous les jours pour me nourrir…

_C'est pour ta survie! Pas pour servir un espèce de fou qui prend un plaisir malsain à flinguer tout ce qui n'est pas à ses pieds!

_… Désolée… Je suis d'une humeur exécrable la seule nuit où on peut être simplement ensemble…

_Ne dis pas ça… je suis toujours avec toi et tu es toujours avec moi… Grace à Shadow..

_Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Shadow et pas Ombre comme tout le monde?

_Parce que j'aime l'idée qu'elle ai un nom uniquement pour moi…

Le ronronnement de la louve passa au travers de Rigellia et cette dernière ne put empêcher ses yeux de devenir un peu plus doré…

_On dirait qu'elle aime ça…

_Plus que tu ne le crois… Elle t'aime réellement…

_Je tiens à elle… Mais pas comme je tiens à toi…

_Nous le savons toutes les deux… Nous nous satisfaisons de cela…

La nuit passa tranquillement et ce n'est que vers huit heure du matin qu'Ombre repris sa place…

Severus était attendu au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui faire part de ce qu'il s'était passé la journée précédente…

_Un massacre tout ce qu'il y a de plus sanglant….

_Je vois…

_Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous trafiquez avec Potter…

_Non Severus… Pas encore…

_Pas encore? Mais qu'attendez vous? Votre mort? Vous allez mourir Albus par votre stupidité et qui restera-t-il pour nous guider? Personne si ce n'est Voldemort! Dans le camp du bien vous êtes celui qui est le chef, il n'y en a pas d'autre…

_Je suis honoré, vraiment, que quelqu'un comme vous, mon enfant, pense cela de moi… Mais non… Je n'attend pas de mourir…

_Alors dites moi à quoi m'attendre…

_Très bien…

Une discussion durant laquelle Severus fit apparaitre son tout premier Patronus, une biche argentée magnifique, remmenant des souvenirs enfouis à la mémoire de notre maitre des potions, démarra…

_Alors… Potter devra mourir?

_Oui… Il doit mourir… c'est le seul moyen….

_… Et pour moi? Que dois-je faire?

_Vous? Vivre… Ou essayer…

_Essayer? Pourquoi essayer? Je vivrais ou je mourrais… Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué à ça…

_Parce que pour réussir votre mission et comme vous le savez, ce sera à vous de me tuer… Vous devrez pour cela tromper tout le monde…

_Tromper tout le monde. J'ai peur de comprendre…

_Oui… Vous avez bien compris…

_Jamais! Je ne ferais pas…

_Vous n'avez pas le choix! C'est un ordre Severus… Vous allez devoir vous éloigner d'elle… Son destin est tracé… Le votre aussi…

_Je ne peux pas… Ce serait la détruire… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

_Cela ne vous a pas empêché de le faire il y a deux ans alors qu'elle était enceinte de vous…

_….

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà les amis! Dumby ce salop... comme s'il avait besoin de le lui rappeler qu'il a joué les cons il y a deux ans? Non mais vraiment!<strong>

** La suite... Plus tard...**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

**Comment allez vous en ce début de vacances pour la zone A? ou en ce Week End de Pâques? Beaucoup de chocolats? Hihi!**

**Nan mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi? Bon, maintenant, je vais vous annoncer un petit quelque chose: cette fiction est bientôt finie...**

**Plus que quelques chapitres... Mais je bosse sur une nouvelle fiction... une sur Harry Potter bien entendue^^**

**Bref, je vous laisse lire maintenant! Et comme d'hab' pas grand chose n'est à moi si ce n'est les OC bien entendu! Tout le reste est à JK Rowling! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 24<span>**

Juin était là maintenant depuis quelques temps déjà…

Un ordre était un ordre….

Et lorsqu'il vit les mangemorts entrer, Severus comprit que le moment était venu….

Il monta alors à la tour et demanda à Harry de ne pas faire de bruit…

"Fichu gamin… Pourquoi est-il encore ici?"

Il continua son ascension pour réussir sa mission… Bellatrix était là…. Heureusement… Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour… pour Rigellia…

_Non…

_Ah! Severus! Tu viens assister au spectacle? Demanda alors Bellatrix.

_Et où elle est ma chérie? Je la sens sur toi Snape…

_Fermes la Greyback….

_Oh… Mais… Ne serait-il pas…

_Fenrir, tais toi! Dit Bellatrix en posant sa baguette sur le cou du lycan. Allez Draco… A toi mon chéri… tu sais comment on fait…

_Non, il ne peut pas…

_Severus…. Aidez moi…

_Avada kedavra!

Le rayon vert frappa en pleine poitrine le Directeur de l'école qui chuta du haut de la tour d'astronomie… mort…

Severus se dégoûta… Ils partirent tous en courant… Bellatrix s'amusant comme une petite folle à tout détruire et tuer quelques personnes au passage ou les torturer, au choix du roi…

Arrivés à l'extérieur, l'espion entendit la voix de Harry…

_SNAPE! BATTEZ VOUS! BATTEZ VOUS ESPECE DE LACHE! STUPEFIX!

Severus contra le sort à pleine puissance sans mal aucun… Etait-ce _ça_ la puissance de Potter? Ils allaient tous se faire liquider…. Voldemort allait prendre le pouvoir si le gamin ne devenait pas plus fort! Sinon, lui-même, il aurait pu tuer Voldemort…. Qu'un crétin ce Dumbledore! Confier cette tâche à un gamin de 17 ans… Avec une magie incomplète en plus…

_EXPELLIARMUS!

A nouveau contré les doigts dans le nez… il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser la légilimencie, le jeune Potter pensait si fort que ça venait directement à ses oreilles…

_Paré, encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez à vous taire et à fermer votre esprit Potter!

Il se dit que de lui rappeler cela pourrait l'aider contre Voldemort un jour… Il appela alors le Mangemort stupéfixé par Harry et commença à partir tandis que Potter se levait et était fauché par un Doloris de Bellatrix…

_NON!

Elle cessa son sort… Le regarda en le fusillant pour l'avoir dérangée dans son plaisir.

_Auriez vous oublier les ordres? Il appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Partez!

Soudainement, il capta la pensée d'Harry… Il lui lança alors un sortilège pour stopper le Sectumsempra qu'il allait lui jeter… Et maintenant c'était un Levicorpus… il lança un expelliarmus qui désarma le jeune Potter…

_Vous osez utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi…

Le visage d'Harry devint blême de rage et d'incompréhension.

_Oui… Je suis le Prince de Sang-Mêlé… Vous voulez faire comme votre père? Les retourner contre moi… Mais vous n'avez pas un quart de son "talent" pour ça… Vous n'y arriveriez pas pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes faible, un gamin, comparé à un adulte ayant toute sa magie pour lui… Vous n'êtes rien face à moi…

Harry avait plongé vers sa baguette mais Severus la lui envoya encore plus loin, dans l'obscurité des arbres. Harry se mit face à lui, allongé dans l'herbe et le regardant de ses yeux verts si semblables à ceux de Lily et à la couleur de sa belle qu'il avait dû abandonner… Pour leur bien à tous les deux…

_Alors tuez moi! Tuez moi comme vous l'avez tué lui espèce de lâche!

_NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LACHE!

La fureur avait pris Snape aux tripes… Il était comme fou en entendant cela… Il était tout sauf un lâche…

_Si vous l'êtes! Un lâche qui a tué la seule personne qui lui faisait confiance sans avoir un lien avec vous! Et puis d'ailleurs! Qu'avez-vous fait de Rigellia! Vous l'avez tuée elle aussi? Après l'avoir abandonnée enceinte il y a deux ans, vous vous êtes dit que vous en débarrasser définitivement serait…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Severus l'avait attrapé par le col…

_Vous avez de la chance Potter… Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être l'Elu… Sans quoi, je vous aurais tué à l'instant même… Mais il faut que ce soit le Maitre qui le fasse et non moi… quel dommage… J'y aurais pris pourtant un certain plaisir…

_Vous êtes pire qu'un chien… Voldemort n'en a que faire de vous! Et quand je l'aurais tué… Je m'assurerai que vous subissiez le Baiser que vous aviez promis à Sirius! Qu'avez-vous fait à Rigellia! Si vous avez touché à un seul de ses cheveux!

_J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait! Et puis, que feriez vous contre moi? Vous ne pouvez même pas m'atteindre avec votre piètre niveau!

Severus relâcha Harry qui tomba au sol, pitoyablement, sur les fesses…

_Vous dupez tout le monde autour de vous pour parvenir à vos fins! Vous avez trompé Dumbledore, vous avez trahi Rigellia… Croyez moi, je vous le ferais payer au centuple!

_Les geôles des Manoirs sont toujours bien gardées que cela soit à la St Patrick ou non… A bientôt Potter… Pour votre coup d'éclat!

Et il quitta les lieux…

Il en avait trop dit ou pas assez, pour Potter pas assez, certainement, mais pour Miss Granger, ce serait un jeu d'enfant que de faire le rapprochement…

Harry rentra au château après avoir récupéré sa baguette et une fois seuls avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione, il leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé…

_Tch… Ce connard s'est foutu de la gueule de tout le monde! Fit Ron…

_Harry, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit exactement?

_Que j'étais faible et il a sous entendu que je ne pourrais pas vaincre Voldemort! Il m'a rabattu les oreilles avec son histoire d'informulé et de fermer mon esprit! Il s'est amusé avec moi!

_Harry, il n'a pas pu te dire que ça!

_Oh non… Il m'a fait des révélations surprenantes!

_Il est le Prince n'est ce pas?

_Quand je pense que j'ai admiré le Prince! Tch, qu'un imbécile… J'aurais dû donner ce livre à Dumbledore! Il aurait tout de suite compris…

_Harry… Calme toi… tu fais voler les verres…

_Il n'a même pas cherché à me contredire quand je l'ai foutu devant la vérité!

_Qu'est ce que tu as dit?

_Qu'il était un salopard qui dupait son monde pour parvenir à ses fins! Il a trompé Dumbledore et maintenant je ne sais pas où est ma seule famille vivante qui me reste! Rigellia doit surement être morte!

_Il t'a dit quelque chose n'est ce pas?

_Une putain de phrase sans queue ni tête!

_Explique! Fit Ron qui en avait assez de tourner autour du pot!

_Il a dit que les geôles des Manoirs étaient bien gardées! Avec une foutue histoire d'un St Patrick ! Et il m'a dit « A bientôt » comme si il attendait avec impatience mon combat contre Voldemort!

_Attend! Les geôles des Manoirs? La St Patrick ? Mais Harry! C'est évident! On sait où est Rigellia!

_Quoi?

_Elle est dans les geôles d'un Manoir… fit alors Ron, en proie à un éclair de génie…

_Oui mais quel Manoir?

_Et la St Patrick ? C'est Irlandais !

_Celui qu'elle partageait avec Snape évidemment! Fit alors Ginny. Un couple vit ensemble! Et Rigellia sous la forme de loup ne peut pas vivre ailleurs que dans un espace boisé et bien à elle… le Manoir Black d'Irlande! Muckross House !

_Mais… Non, c'est un piège, une fausse piste!

_Harry… As-tu déjà vu Snape mentir réellement devant quelqu'un?

_Dumbledore…

_L'as-tu vu jurer fidélité? Il a toujours dit que Dumbledore faisait confiance trop facilement… Je l'ai entendu le dire…

_Ah! Ironie du sort, il parlait pour lui! Snape n'est qu'un serpent retord et vicieux! Rigellia n'est pas dans les geôles des Black…

_Ça ne coûte rien d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil…

_Si tu veux te faire capturer ou tomber dans la gueule du loup…

_Alors demandons à un adulte d'y aller… Remus par exemple…

Le dit Remus se retrouva ainsi donc à chercher partout dans les labyrinthes de la maison de Muckcross pour retrouver Rigellia ou tout du moins Ombre…. Pendant une journée entière il chercha encore et toujours… Puis, il monta à l'étage pour se servir un café et essayer de se remettre le flair en place… L'avait-il perdu? Tonks allait se moquer de lui…

C'est alors qu'il perçu l'odeur de la victime. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se retrouva devant une porte fermée à clé… D'un Alohomora, il fit sauter la porte et se retrouva face à une Ombre vautrée sur le lit, la langue pendante et blanche, signe qu'on lui avait fait avaler une potion… Elle ronronnait dans son sommeil…

Il toucha son cou, prit son pouls, régulier, bien que lent, comme au ralentit et faible… Potion du mort Vivant… Il remarqua alors une lettre près d'elle….

Il lui jeta un sort de légèreté et la prit pour la mettre autour de son cou, elle était trop grande pour être portée autrement… Elle prit la lettre, fut tenté de la décacheter et de lire, mais il se dit que c'était surement personnel…

Il transplana directement dans le jardin du Square Grimmaurd. Il arriva dans le QG sous le regard surpris de Tonks…

_Remus? C'est…

_Fais venir Harry… Je vais l'installer dans son ancienne chambre…

_D'accord… J'y vais tout de suite…

La jeune Auror partit direction Poudlard et revint avec le jeune homme…

_Rigellia! Comment elle va? Dis Remus tu arriveras à la sauver? Où était-elle?

_Elle était dans leur chambre… Et il y avait posé ça à côté d'elle…

Il montra la lettre à Harry qui commença à l'ouvrir.

_Non Harry! Ce n'est pas pour toi…

_Mais… C'est Snape qui l'a écrite! Ou Bellatrix! On ne peut pas la laisser…

_Ombre la lira quand elle le jugera nécessaire… Maintenant va dans la cuisine, ouvre l'armoire du bas et prend sur la troisième étagère la fiole violette et tordue…

_…

Harry partit chercher la dite fiole et revint avec… Remus le remercia, renifla le produit et l'administra à Ombre. Cette dernière se releva instantanément….

_E….werus?

Harry et Remus furent surpris de l'entendre "parler"…

_Tss… Elle l'appelle… Elle l'appelle? Tu te rend compte? C'est….

_Elle l'aime Harry… Tu ne peux pas lutter contre un sentiment d'amour …

_C'est ridicule… Tiens. C'est pour toi…

Le jeune homme tendit la lettre à la louve… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle devait faire avec ça…

"Prend là et ouvre la doucement ensuite tu la regarderas et je lirais pour nous deux…"

"Rigellia sait toujours tout!"

"Je suis dans mon élément ici… Toi tu es dans ton élément la nuit tombée…"

La louve décacheta la lettre et ouvrit le papier plié en deux.

**_Je suis désolé… Cela ne pouvait plus durer…_**

**_Severus Snape._**

Les deux hommes virent le regard de la louve changer… Il était vert… Entièrement vert… Pas une once de jaune n'y était… Un gémissement de douleur envahit la pièce… Ils la virent trembler et Remus reconnu ce qui allait se passer…

_Harry… Recule.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_Je crois que Severus a trouvé le moyen de faire revenir Rigellia à la normale.

Et en effet, la louve laissa place à Rigellia… Ses cheveux avaient poussés et étaient totalement désordonnés… Elle transpirait d'une sueur froide. Son corps était bien plus musclé qu'avant… La transformation était horrible à voir, elle reflétait la souffrance que ce soit pour Remus en troisième année, ou pour Shadow devant ses yeux maintenant... Harry se dit qu'être Lycan était bel et bien une malédiction, surtout lorsque l'on s'attachait à un salopard comme Snape...

_Rigellia! Tu es là! Comment tu vas? Comment tu te sens?

_Trahie… fit alors la voix rauque de la jeune femme.

Harry qui s'approchait pour la prendre dans ses bras remarqua alors les deux sillons de larmes sur ses joues… Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement… Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle put…

_Là… ça va aller… Ne t'en fait pas… Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait? Il t'a fait du mal?

_Non… Au contraire… Il m'a juste donné une potion, je me suis endormie tout de suite… et maintenant ça… Je ne comprend pas… Je….

_Tu dois savoir quelque chose…

_Quoi? Qu'est ce…

_Snape a tué Dumbledore…

Les yeux écarquillés de Rigellia furent la seule chose qu'ils purent voir pendant un instant… Puis, Nymphadora arriva dans la pièce… Elle se jeta sur sa cousine.

_Comment tu vas ma belle?

Elle lui tendit la lettre…

_Je suis désolée de te dire ça… Mais ça ne me surprend pas….

_MAIS IL SAIT QUE JE MOURRAI S'IL REFUSE LE LIEN!

_Tu es toujours en vie…

_Tss… C'est pas une vie de plus ou une de moins qui changera grand-chose à son palmarès…

_Harry! Le gronda Remus.

Le jeune homme explosa.

_Remus! Tu n'étais pas là quand il l'a tué! Tu n'as pas vu son visage sans aucune expression! Tu ne l'a pas vu! Tu ne sais rien!

_Tu ne connais pas Severus comme je le connais Harry! S'il a fait ça c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison! Dumbledore était important pour lui!

_Tu continues à le défendre alors qu'il t'a larguée comme une chienne? Il a tué Dumbledore!

_Harry! Arrête de dire des monstruosités à ta cousine!

_Mais il faut bien qu'elle ouvre les yeux! Il a tué Dumbledore! Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne te réserve pas le même…

La main était partie… La joue du jeune homme était rouge… le regard de Rigellia flamboyant…

_Rigellia! Harry!

_Tais toi! Tu ne le connais pas! Tu ne sais rien de lui!

_Alors tu avais prévu qu'il tuerait Dumbledore et tu n'as rien dit?

_Je ne le savais pas…

_Tu avais prévu qu'il te laisserai tomber?

_Cela pouvait arriver à tout moment… Je l'ai toujours pensé…

Rigellia était revenue dans un monde où plus rien n'allait…

Le mois de Juillet s'écoula tranquillement, Harry avait été renvoyé dans sa famille Moldue pour avoir la protection de sa famille par le sang… Après tout, Sirius était toujours hors course, même si son esprit se reconstituait très lentement, il ne pouvait reprendre connaissance…

Le soir du 28, Rigellia fut mise au courant que tous le monde partait dans à la maison d'Harry…

_Je viens!

_Non! tu n'as pas été prévue… fit alors Fol Œil. Il nous faudrait un autre Harry et ça va pas être…

_Peu importe prévue ou pas! Harry est MON cousin… Je viens!

_Rigellia… Sois raisonnable…

_J'en ai assez! Quand allez vous comprendre que ma raison vous pouvez vous la carrer où je pense! Je viens un point c'est tout!

_Sans balai?

_Qui te dis que je n'ai pas de balai?

_Tu n'en as jamais acheté…

_Et alors? Je peux le faire maintenant sans problème aucun…

_On t'a dit non…

_Allez vous faire voir vous et votre règlement à la con! Je viens! C'est tout!

_Rigellia, s'il te plait… commença Tonks pour la calmer.

_Tu serais heureuse d'être mise à l'écart toi?

_Non… Mais tu dois comprendre… Tu es une cible potentielle… Un meilleure cible que nous tous… tu es une lycanthrope qui se contrôle! S'ils te capturent..

_Et bien je me suiciderai… L'histoire est réglée comme ça…

La baffe partie de deux côtés différents: une de droite, l'autre de gauche… une venant d'une main petite et fine, l'autre venant d'une main grande et allongée… Nymphadora et Remus…

_Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça? Tu es vraiment…

_As-tu pensé à Harry? A nous?

_Tss… Vous avez d'autre préoccupation que moi… vous en aurez néanmoins une autre dans quelque temps en plus que moi….

Et ainsi elle quitta la place… Elle transplana dans le Chemin de Traverse. Ses vêtements noirs et sa capuche ne rassuraient pas les passants qui la voyait marcher en direction de la banque sorcière. Elle préleva des Gallions de son coffre et remonta à la surface pour aller acheter un balai…

_Y a-t-il quelqu'un?

Personne n'était dans la boutique… Pourtant, elle devait absolument acheter un balai!

Une petite tête dépassa de la porte dérobée derrière…

_Oui? Puis… Puis-je vous aider?

L'homme était visiblement apeuré… Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Elle abaissa sa capuche et se présenta.

_Bonjour. Je suis Rigellia Black…

_Oh! Vous… Veuillez m'excuser… Je vous avais prise pour…

_Ma très chère mère? Ha… Non, n'ayez crainte… Je cherche un balai… Il m'en faut absolument un pour cet après midi…

_Je comprend… Mais je n'ai à disposition que des balais très… chers…

_Dites toujours…

_J'ai vendu tous les balais que j'avais… On m'a volé les autres… Je n'ai conservé que ceux qui étaient dans la chambre forte du bas…

_Allez y… Dites moi le prix et décrivez les moi..

_Venez plutôt les voir…

Rigellia suivi l'homme… Il l'emmena dans la salle gardée grâce au sang du vieil homme…

_Ouah… Je reconnais que ce sont de magnifiques pièces…

_Toutes uniques… Des Eclairs de Feu modèles personnalisés…

_Très bien. Je vous en prend un, le plus rapide et le plus fiable que vous avez…

_Le noir et argent… Modèle n°6. Très stable mais extrêmement rapide… Il est par contre difficile à manier au départ…

_Je vois… Beh je vais m'entrainer… Le Prix?

_Et bien… 1500 gallions normalement… Mais je vous le laisse pour 1200…

_Bien…

Elle lui donna l'argent, prit le balai l'enfourcha et frappa le sol. Elle décolla légèrement et elle s'en alla après les félicitations de l'homme. Se désillusionnant, elle arriva à 4, Privet Drive…

Elle entra dans la maison. Les Dursley étaient là… Petunia ouvrit.

_Bonjour.

_Vous…

_Oui, je suis un _monstre_ comme vous le dites si bien… Où est Harry?

Elle entra dans la maison.

_Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici! Fit alors la voix bourrue de Vernon Dursley…

_HARRY? HARRY TU ES LA?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en haut et la tête d'Harry sortit de la cage d'escalier…

_Rigellia?

_Harry!

Le garçon courut jusqu'à sa cousine mais fut stoppé par Vernon qui le colla à lui.

_Sortez de cette maison ou je l'étrangle!

Tendant une main aux griffes noires vers l'homme, les yeux devenus jaunes et verts, et un éclair blanc fit crier Vernon et lâcher le jeune brun… Elle le prit alors contre elle et sortit cette fois ci sa baguette.

_Touchez encore à un seul de ses cheveux Dursley… Et je vous jure que vous n'aurez plus les moyens de toucher quoi que ce soit…

Les Dursley précipitèrent alors leur départ…

Le soir, Rigellia attendait devant la maison lorsqu'un cri perçant lui fit tourner la tête…

_Styx!

Le pygargue à tête blanche était juste devant la vitre… Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis Poudlard! Comment avait-il fait pour la retrouver?

Elle le fit entrer et elle vit alors que l'oiseau l'avait pardonné et n'avait pas vieilli d'une plume… Il était toujours aussi beau…

Harry, dans sa chambre, vit alors que le jour était tombé… Il devait être prêt… Il se leva et rejoignit Rigellia dans le salon… elle regardait la télévision.

_J'avais oublié à quel point la télé pouvait être ennuyeuse… Mais bon…

_Haha… tu l'as dit… La magie est bien mieux…

Des bruits de transplanage résonnèrent dans la rue. Rigellia reconnu alors les odeurs bien connues des présents..

_Harry!

_Hagrid!

Tout le monde le salua et Fol Œil entra en premier en le poussant. Il tomba alors sur Rigellia.

_Que fais-tu ici?

_J'ai un balai. Je peux aider…

_Ouah! Un Eclair de Feu, dernière génération en plus! LE plus rapide c'est le… Ouah! Le Noir et Argent! Mais tu as dû le payer une fortune! Firent alors les jumeaux Weasley.

_Ouais.. Mais au moins, j'ai un balai, je sais m'en servir et vous aurez besoin de moi…

_Quoi? Comment ça?

_Harry, on va te transférer au Terrier…

_Tu as toujours la trace sur toi…

_C'est quoi la trace?

_Si tu éternue, le Ministère saura qui te mouche le nez… Il faut utiliser les moyens de transport que la trace ne peut pas détecter Balai, Sombral, etc…. Nous irons par deux… Sauf Miss Black elle sera seule… Comme ça, si des mangemorts nous attendent dehors, et je pense qu'il y en aura, alors aucun d'eux ne pourra dire qui est le vrai Harry…

S'en suivi un long blabla inutile… Hermione arracha des cheveux à Harry et elle les donna à Fol Œil…

Les plus jeunes et Dingus en burent. Puis, ils se mirent en formation. Il fut décidé que Rigellia, étant la seule à voler seule et avec son niveau devrait trouver les plus puissants et tenter de les immobiliser. Elle se désillusionnerai pour ça… Au top départ, elle réagit et se désillusionna… Les odeurs étaient présentes…

_Le Petit Tom est là….

_Pardon? Fit alors Bill, le plus près d'elle.

_Voldy est ici… Je le sens, faites attention…

_Ok…

_Quoi? _Il _est là?

_Ça pue le serpent… Il est là…

Fol Œil ordonna alors l'envol de tous. Tout le monde décolla et Rigellia s'amusa à voir tous les Mangemort attendre… Elle s'amusa à transformer deux balais en brindilles assez rapidement pour que les Mangemorts tombent et se crashent plus bas… ses instincts sanguinaires s'étaient développés… Se nourrir de la viande crue de ses victimes de chasse l'avait rendue plus louve qu'avant… Elle savait maintenant ce que voulait dire Remus quand il disait qu'il avait peur de basculer…. Mais elle savait aussi que son comportement était dû au sentiment d'abandon…

Elle avait déclenché l'affolement chez les Mangemorts… Certains transplanaient pour fuir… Puis, un nouvel arrivant, une nouvelle flagrance, lui donna la nausée… Severus… Il était là… Il était ici…

Elle le suivit du regard… Il partait vers Georges et Remus… Mais elle devait frapper les plus puissants… CE qu'elle fit avec plaisir… Le suivant maintenant était Severus… Elle se désillusionna alors et partit en suivant sa flagrance…

Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils étaient près du Terrier… Trop près même… Elle jeta alors un sort sur les deux autre Mangemorts qui l'accompagnait… Il se tourna alors vers elle…

_Ri…. Rigellia?

_Oh… Ainsi tu connais mon nom? Tu ne m'as pas oublié? Intéressant…

_Je…

_Je veux des réponses Severus.

_Je n'ai rien à te dire…

_ALORS POURQUOI TU AVAIS L'AIR HEUREUX DE ME VOIR A L'INSTANT!

_Je porte un masque … Comment sais-tu de quoi j'ai l'air?

_Parce que tu ne le déments pas… Parce que… JE te connais, je connais ta voix, tes intonations… JE VEUX UNE REPONSE SEVERUS! POURQUOI!

Le mangemort porta la main à son visage et retira le magnifique masque de platine gravé d'argent.

_Parce que j'ai choisi de porter ce masque… Voilà pourquoi. J'ai choisi ma voie. Je te laisse choisir la tienne…

_Rien n'était vrai alors?

_A toi d'en décider…

Elle sauta de son balai et percuta alors le Mangemort qui se laissa entrainer avec elle dans le vol dû à la magie noire.

_Tu n'as jamais su atterrir n'est ce pas? Lui demanda Snape, allongé sous elle, au sol.

_Et toi tu n'as jamais su retenir tes mains…

En effet, instinctivement, il les avait posées sur ses hanches… Aussitôt relevé, aussitôt retirées… Rigellia sourit alors et elle se pencha vers lui. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut entraperçu par Arthur Weasley qui rentrait avec son fils au terrier…

_Tu sais mentir affreusement bien… Mais pas quand tu m'embrasses… Tu m'aimes encore Severus… Et je vais te prendre à ton propre piège.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et perçu alors ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir depuis le début…

"_Vous devez vous séparer d'elle… Vous devez le faire… son âme n'est pas encore trop atteinte…"_

Elle n'eut le temps d'entendre que ça… un grognement s'éleva alors de sa gorge pendant que dans le champ de force, on la voyait rester à quatre pattes au dessus d'un mangemort…

_Alors tout ça à cause de _Lui…_

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû…

_Je t'aime Severus, et tant que tu ne t'en rendras pas compte, tant que tu ne comprendra pas que je suis prête à TOUT pour toi, mais aussi pour protéger Harry et Draco, tu ne sauras pas jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller…. Va répéter à ton "Maitre" que… Ombre ne sera pas à sa disposition, que je suis de retour, et qu'il peut faire attention à lui… Dis le lui…

_Tu ne diras rien?

_Sur Dumbledore ou sur toi et ton rôle?

_Sur tout…

_Je ne dirais rien…. Je t'aime trop pour te trahir… De quelque manière que ce soit…

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et elle fut heureuse de sentir qu'il lui rendait son baiser… de manière désespérée ils devaient bien se l'avouer…

Elle se releva, mit la capuche sur la tête de Severus et prit le masque. Elle le lui remit.

_Je t'attendrais… Je t'attendrais Severus… Mais… Peut-être que tu auras une de mes visites… Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester trop éloignée de toi longtemps…

_Viens… Je serais là… A patienter…

Et il quitta les lieux après l'avoir serrée une dernière fois dans ses bras…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé?<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite! **


	26. Chapitre 25

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier... Alors je me rattrape aujourd'hui! **

**Avant toute chose, je dois vous signaler quelque chose, sinon je vais me faire trucider! Un ami a fait un superbe Fan-Art de Shadow et de Rigellia... Je vous met le lien ici, vous pourrez peut-être vous faire une idée plus précise de noter amie Rigellia! .com/#/d4vg8rb, pour ma part, j'avais fait ce dessin, où j'ai totalement raté Severus... .com/gallery/#/d4jotui, mais bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez des deux SVP!**

**Bref, maintenant, je vous dis, BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

Rigellia franchit le champ de force. Elle se reçu alors un sort de stupéfixion… Sa magie, noire de loup garou, passa par-dessus et elle snoba Kingsley qui venait de la pétrifier.

_Qui t'a enlevé ton amant lorsque tu le protégeais dans la forêt en 1995? Demanda alors Remus.

_Lucius Malfoy…

_C'est bon…

Harry lui fonça dessus et la saisit par le col de sa robe.

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS? QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE LE LAISSER PARTIR? ON AVAIT UN MANGEMORT A NOTRE SOLDE! ON AVAIT L'ASSASSIN DE DUMBLEDORE A NOTRE PORTEE! ET TOI! TOI TU LE LAISSES PARTIR?

Harry était fou de rage. Entièrement pris dans sa douleur, il ne remarqua même pas le regard de Rigellia…

_Harry… Laisse la…

_NON! ELLE L'AVAIT! ELLE POUVAIT L'AVOIR! ELLE POUVAIT LE TUER OU NOUS LE LIVRER!

Harry ne comprendra jamais ce qui suivit… Il fut hissé à la hauteur du visage de sa cousine, par une main fine mais puissante qui avait attrapé son col de chemise… Il ne touchait plus le sol et était tranquillement en train d'étouffer…

_Essayes… Seulement… de le tuer… Et je te jure…. Que… même si j'ai énormément d'affection pour toi… Tu ne seras plus rien… Pour moi…

Elle le lâcha alors et il tomba, toussant pour essayer de respirer convenablement. Son regard était un parfait mélange de jaune et de vert…

_Rigellia… Sois raisonnable… Penses à ce que lui a pu ressentir… à ce que nous ressentons tous… lui dit doucement le père de la patrie Weasley.

_Oh… Et vous… Essayez vous de me comprendre? Essayez vous de comprendre ce que JE ressens? Essayez vous seulement de comprendre ce que je ressens? Entre vous deux, les Weasley qui représentaient à tout moment mes parents disparus, toi, Remus, avec Dora, et toi Harry… non, vous tous en fait… Vous avez une confiance aveugle en un homme… un homme qui manipulait à sa guise les esprits…

_Tu… Il t'a vrillé le cerveau! Ce salopard t'a vrillé le cerveau!

_Non… Je dis ce que je sais… Dumbledore était prêt à tout sacrifier uniquement pour "le plus grand bien"… HARRY TU N'AS QUE 17 ANS! ET IL T'ENVOIE DANS UNE CHASSE A L'HORCRUXE! IL T'ENVOIE A L'ABATOIR! NULLE PART AILLEURS! TU MOURRAS! C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX? MOURIR? MOURIR POUR UNE CAUSE PERDUE D'AVANCE? Tu es un gentil garçon Harry… Trop gentil… Tu es influençable…

_Je ne suis pas naïf…

_Qui a dit Naïf? J'ai dit influençable… Influençable et terriblement puissant…

_Je suis l'Elu… C'est à moi de faire tout ça!

_Ne te monte pas le bourrichon tout seul! Je sais que tu es l'Elu, mais honnêtement, penses-tu qu'être l'élu t'autorise à tous nous prendre de haut et à suivre aveuglément la voie qu'un vieillard t'as donnée à suivre? NON! Tu es l'élu! Fais ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie… Et n'oublie pas ce que je te dis ce soir… On ne choisit pas tous la même voie pour protéger ce qui nous est cher…

Elle se tourna maintenant vers l'intérieur de la pièce. L'odeur du sang était présente partout… Georges avait une oreille en moins… Elle prit un papier et écrivit dessus… Elle le scella par magie et le garda dans sa poche. Elle s'approcha ensuite du canapé..

_Je peux le soigner efficacement, mais pour ça, il faudra me faire absolument confiance…

_Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Demanda alors Fred.

_Avez-vous tous les deux confiance en moi?

_De quel côté es-tu?

_De celui du bien… De celui qui m'est cher…

_Snape t'es cher…

_Oui. Mais je veux qu'il soit libre et enfin reconnu pour qui il est vraiment…

_Un mangemort…

_Il est plus que ça à mes yeux… Bon, voulez vous de mon aide ou pas?

_… Dis toujours…

_Je peux le soigner avec quelque chose que seule moi peut créer… Je suis la seule à pouvoir le soigner correctement et stopper le saignement…

_… OK… Je marche! Fit Georges.

_Feorges…

_Georges poussin… tu es sur que..

_J'ai confiance…

_Bien…

Rigellia inspira et demanda à la louve de prendre sa place. Cette dernière lui demanda quand.

"Dès que je te le dirais".

_Pour me remercier de sauver ton audition, je te demande simplement de donner cette lettre à Harry de ma part, demain matin… Et uniquement demain matin… Tu me le jures?

_Sur mon honneur sorcier…

Elle accepta et libéra la louve… Cette dernière prit sa place et s'approcha doucement de la victime allongée sur le côté….

_Qu'est ce que…

Elle posa le museau sur la tête et commença alors ses soins à savoir le lécher doucement et nettoyer les plaies. Remus arriva à ce moment là et la vit à l'œuvre…

_Molly, laisse la faire…

_Mais elle transforme mon petit!

_Non… Elle le soigne… La salive de loup est bénéfique aux soins… C'est le venin contenu dans les crocs et les ongles qui peut transformer…

_Alors elle…

_Elle ne fait que le soigner…

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes la louve se leva.

Elle regarda Remus et lui sourit.

"Mission accomplie… Je te demanderai, mon frère, de bien vouloir rappeler à Georges demain que sa parole de sorcier tiens toujours…"

Puis, elle sentit l'air et observa le couple…elle alla près de Dora… Puis elle posa à la surprise de tout le monde l'oreille contre le bas-ventre de la jeune femme….

Tous la regardèrent faire. Remus ne comprenait pas grand-chose... Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard d'Ombre et le sourire lupin qu'elle affichait…

"Tu as de la chance Remus… Protège le comme le plus précieux des présents…"

Elle regarda Dora, son ventre et Remus.

" Une nouvelle génération se prépare… Espérons que nous vivions tous pour la voir arriver…"

Et elle tourna les talons et se rua à l'extérieur en hurlant à la lune.

_OMBRE! OU VAS-TU? Demandèrent alors ceux qui avaient réagi.

Remus était toujours choqué…

_Remus qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire! Lui demanda Tonks.

_Je crois que… qu'Ombre a sentit…

Molly prit sa baguette et sourit en la pointant sur le ventre de Dora… une petite boule se forma et tous purent avoir un léger aperçu de ce qu'était une échographie sorcière…

_Il y a un petit habitant là dedans… Ombre ne s'est pas trompée… D'ailleurs, où est-elle partie?

_Elle a dit à la lune de veiller sur nous…

Les présents se regardèrent, puis regardèrent au loin, la louve qui courrait en direction du Nord… Vers Poudlard… Vers son destin…

_Elle a dû aller chasser… fit Harry mi-figue mi raisin lui-même…

_Elle m'a dit de te donner ça, mais il faut que tu la lises demain…

_Euh… D'accord….

Ombre arriva dans les bois de l'école où les loups garous avaient décidés de s'installer… Elle fut bien accueillie par tous les loups et leur famille. Elle se retransforma alors et tous purent enfin la voir en chair et en os… Yorkan arriva alors.

_Rigellia! Tu es de retour?

_Oui… Contente de te voir… Comment vous portez vous tous?

_Bien.

_A la perfection même… Greyback passe nous voir des fois…

_Oh… Il essaye de vous questionner?

_Non… Du moment où on lui a dit que tu étais notre chef… Il a tout de suite arrêté de venir…

_Haha… Mauvais souvenir…

_Surement… Bon et bien… Que fait-on maintenant?

_On attend. On ne peut rien faire d'autre… Harry a trouvé un moyen de nuire à Voldemort, mais nous, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il doit agir seul… Ensuite, pour ce qui en est des Mangemort, on est censé être de leur côté… On ne bouge pas non plus… Et lorsque les choses commenceront à bouger, nous pourrons alors tous nous manifester… Avez-vous vu par hasard un aigle à tête blanche?

_Oui… Il est à la volière…

_Bien… Merci…

Elle appela alors Styx et lui donna une lettre.

_Porte la à Severus… Le plus vite possible…

L'oiseau obéit. Il vola alors en direction de la tour d'astronomie…

Severus regardait le lac noir…. Il avait tant envie de se noyer dans ses profondeurs plutôt que de devoir attendre encore et toujours, d'avoir un tour d'avance sur les Mangemorts et Saint Potter… Il entendit alors le cri de Styx derrière lui… Lorsqu'il se tourna, l'oiseau était là, une lettre dans son bec.

**_Je suis dans la forêt interdite… Je ne peux finalement pas rester vraiment trop loin de toi…_**

**_Ne che**r**che pas à venir, c'est moi qui te trouverais…. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici…. Je te mettrais au courant des informations que je peux recevoir pour que tu ais toujours un coup d'avance… Je souhaiterai avoir ton avis sur ma possible admission en tant que Professeur ici… Je suis douée et on pourrait me faire passer, si tu n'as pas encore cafté à Voldy que je suis de retour et prête à me battre contre lui, pour une des vôtres… Une Mangemort… ça serait possible, ainsi je t'aide mais je protège Draco et Harry le plus efficacement possible…._**

**_Donne-moi ta réponse par Styx… Merci…_**

**_Je t'embrasse…._**

Severus était soufflé… comment pouvait-elle réfléchir aussi vite et revenir sur ses décisions en moins de deux comme ça… Heureusement, il n'avait pas parlé…

Il tourna le papier et écrivit à l'aide de sa baguette une réponse des plus brèves.

_**Je n'ai pas parlé. Les Potions te plaisent toujours?**_

Evidemment que ça lui plaisait! Elle allait pouvoir enseigner à tout le monde ainsi sans se faire prendre… Et bien entendu aider ceux qui étaient dans le besoin…

Elle informa les autres de son plan. Ils approuvèrent mais lui demandèrent d'être prudente…

Rigellia se dirigea alors vers les portes du collège, les portes officielles. Elle recouvrit sa tête de sa capuche noire, toqua et deux têtes de lard vinrent à sa rencontre. Les jumeaux Carrow….

_Qui es-tu?

_Que viens-tu faire ici?

_Je viens voir Severus Snape.

_Qui es-tu?

Un sortilège lui retira sa capuche… Le regard des frère et sœur se fit rieur.

_Oooh! Mais c'est le rejeton de Bellatrix ça non?

_On peut dire qu'il y a du Roddy aussi…

_Et qu'est ce que tu y veux à Snape?

_Lui parler de quelque chose qui ne vous concerne en rien… C'est entre lui, Ombre et moi…

_Oh… Ombre…. Laisses lui sa place et on te laissera passer…

Ombre reprit sa place donc et elle eut accès à Poudlard… La louve monta les étages rapidement en suivant l'odeur de Severus et une fois arrivée près de lui elle se retransforma. Les Carrow étaient toujours là.

_Rigellia… que viens-tu faire ici?

_T'offrir mon aide. A toi et au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_Et que ferais-je de toi?

_Ce que tu veux…

_Pourquoi un tel revirement d'opinion?

_Ombre m'a ouvert les yeux… Je veux faire honneur à ma famille en suivant ses préceptes premiers… Toujours Purs, telle est la devise et ce que le monde sorcier devrait rester…

Son visage froid était parfaitement convaincant… Les Carrow jubilaient de voir une sorcière telle que Rigellia Black dans leur camp… Et puis… Amycus la trouvait particulièrement attirante…

_Toute aide est la bienvenue… Mais seul le Maitre peut décider de si oui ou non tu peux venir te joindre à nous…

_Alors, allons le voir sans plus attendre….

Severus releva sa manche et posa sa baguette sur sa marque… Il appelait Voldemort…

_Tout de suite? Mais le Maitre a dit…

_Le Maitre sera heureux de faire la connaissance d'une telle sorcière… Qui plus est, s'il la juge trouble, il pourra la tuer sur le champ ici, sinon, il l'aura sous ses ordres tout de suite…

Au bout de quelques minutes, une trainée noire se fit remarquer dans le ciel… Voldemort atterrit face à eux tous et les mangemorts s'inclinèrent et Rigellia baissa la tête respectueusement….

_Vous m'avez appelé?

_Oui Maitre… Nous avons une nouvelle recrue qui souhaiterait faire parti des nôtres Maitre…

_Oh…. Je vois… et qui es-tu?

_Vous me connaissez sous le nom d'Ombre… Mon Seigneur…

_Oh! Alors le loup a été assez malin pour te faire changer d'avis… à la bonne heure…

_Oui Maitre… Ombre a su se montrer convaincante.

_Regarde-moi.

Rigellia obéit et elle eut un flash lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Tom Marvolo Riddle… L'homme, vingt-deux ans en arrière… Il faisait déjà peur à voir mais pas à ce point… Pourtant elle resta insensible…

Elle le sentait fouiller dans son esprit mais elle savait qu'Ombre veillait sur les souvenirs qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il voit..

_Bien… Je vois que tu te souviens de moi… Tu es quelqu'un de doué… Très douée même… Je suis très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous chère amie… Souhaites-tu prendre la marque?

_Mon Seigneur… si je dois vous aider en infiltrant le groupe de l'Ordre… Il serait judicieux que je ne porte pas la marque…

_Il est vrai de que cela pourrait être intéressant… Mais l'Ordre n'est plus rien aujourd'hui… De plus, dans le monde à venir, la Marque te serait bénéfique… JE ne la donne qu'à mes plus fidèles lieutenants et tu es une des meilleures que je connaisse… Donne-moi ton bras gauche…

Elle avala sa salive. Severus ne put rester totalement impassible face à ça…

Le Mage Noir posa sa baguette et commença l'incantation… un crâne commença à apparaitre et ouvrit la bouche… Du sang coula de cette dernière, sillonnant sur tout le bras et creusant le dessin du serpent enroulé…. Elle souffrait le martyre mais s'efforça de ne pas crier, ni gémir.. Elle devait être forte… Forte pour Severus qui était présent, Draco et Harry qui seraient ainsi protégés grâce à cette monstruosité…

_Bien… tu as été très courageuse… Je sens toute ta puissance dans ton sang…

La jeune femme reprit son bras et elle se sentit quelque peu défaillir…

_Severus, donne lui des appartements… A moins que tu ne la veuilles près de toi… au vu de votre relation…

_Maitre… Je suis désolé…

_Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… J'avais compris que vous étiez unis… Un loup garou n'obéit qu'à son compagnon… Vous êtes deux de mes meilleurs éléments… A vous deux vous parviendrez peut-être à faire mon couple de plus fidèle lieutenant….

_Ce serait un honneur Maitre…

_Bien… Alors porte la dans tes appartements et soigne la bien…

_Oui Maitre…

Il l'emmena alors avec lui en la portant dans ses bras… Amycus râla de voir la place prise…

Il la déposa sur son lit et la changea. S'allongeant près d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son front… Il était brulant… Lui aussi avait mal réagit à la marque au début…

_Pourquoi?... Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça?

_Parce que je veux… Vous protéger… Tous…

_Tu es réveillée…

_Comment veux-tu dormir… avec ça?

_Attend… Je vais te cherche une potion… Je reviens tout de suite….

Il fila à toute allure et lorsqu'il revint, son cœur se fendilla à la vision des larmes de Rigellia, parcourant ses joues et tombant sur le drap de lit… Elle se tenait le bras…

_Haha… Je suis contente… Moi qui avait rêvé d'un tatouage mais qui avait peur des aiguilles… Je suis servie…

_Imbécile! Ne ris pas avec ça…

_Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer non?

_Tu pleures déjà…

Il lui tendit alors la fiole, qu'elle tomba sans la moindre hésitation… Cela la soulagea…

_Merci…

_Le Lord est au courant pour nous deux…

_Tant mieux… On aura pas à se cacher sur ça au moins…

_Oui… Je vais surement devenir le directeur ici… Voudrais-tu être mon professeur de Potion? Je te donnerai le programme..

_Oui… Pas de souci…. Merci…

_Merci à toi… Pour Saint Potter? Comment vas-tu faire?

_Est-il bien raisonnable de parler de ça ici?

_J'ai insonorisé la pièce…

_Oh… Et bien alors… Sache que j'ai laissé une lettre… Il sait que je pars pour l'aider et que j'ai rejoint ton camp pour l'aider à éliminer V…

_Non! Ne prononce pas son nom… ça a l'effet de l'appeler…. C'est outrageant pour nous… Il faudra que tu le nommes Maitre ou Mon Seigneur…

_Le seul Maitre que j'ai, c'est toi… il se contentera du Seigneur… Donc Harry sait que je sais que je suis du côté obscur de la force pour ralentir le plus possible et trouver des indices…

_Tu prends tellement de risque…

_J'en prend autant que toi… Je ne pouvais pas rester là, sans bouger, comme un chien de salon à attendre alors que tu courrais tous les risques possibles et imaginables… Les risques, on les prend ensemble…

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa… Et pour la première fois depuis un an, ils laissèrent leurs corps s'exprimer et se donner tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre….

Le temps fila, Harry avait lu la lettre et tout le monde fut choqué de savoir que la jeune femme avait pris ce risque… Elle allait doubler son compagnon et tout le tralala pour eux…

_Elle est auprès de Severus… Il l'aime, ça crève les yeux… Il la protègera… fit alors Remus.

_Comment est ce que… tu peux dire ça Remus? Demanda alors Harry.

_Je suis le seul ici à avoir connu Severus avant… Et il a toujours été fidèle à ses plus intimes convictions… Harry… Hier soir… tu les as vu comme moi tous les deux… Ils s'aimaient plus que tout… Jamais Severus ne s'est donné à des démonstrations d'affection publique et là il l'a embrassée et serrée dans ses bras…. As-tu besoin d'un écriteau avec écrit "Je suis amoureux fou de cette femme" pour t'en rendre compte?

_Mais ils ne sont pas dans le même camp!

_Et alors? Maintenant si… Il faut juste espérer que les deux s'en sortiront vivants….

_Comme ça ce salopard ira à Azkaban! Elle on peut prouver qu'elle est une espionne avec ça et ses actions passées…

_Oui… Gardes le précieusement Harry…

Les mois avaient défilés, le trio d'or était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes, Severus les Carrow et Rigellia opéraient en tant que professeur… Et la surprise de Ginny et des autres comme Neville, avait été grande lorsqu'ils l'avait vue, elle, au poste de professeur de Potion… Mais ils devaient avouer qu'elle était bien meilleure de Slughorn et qu'elle ne donnait jamais de punition injustifiée… Elle ne favorisait que peu les Serpentard par rapport aux autres professeurs… Et Ginny s'aperçu qu'elle jouait son rôle de traitresse à la perfection… cependant, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas… Comme les messages codés qu'ils recevaient de la part de Styx directement dans la Salle sur Demande…

_Ginny, tu es sure qu'elle est avec nous? Demanda Neville un soir.

_Oui…

_Mais tu as vu son bras?

_Oui… Je le sais… Mais je sais qu'elle fait tout ça pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime… Harry, Draco et… ne le répète à personne…

_Severus Snape n'est ce pas? Demanda alors Luna.

_Oui… Snape… Et je peux te dire que l'amour est réciproque…

_Baaah! Mais Snape…

_Neville n'en revenait pas… Snape? Amoureux? Rigellia…

Severus pendant ce temps était avec Rigellia, dans leurs appartements.

_Qu'est ce que les récalcitrants disent?

_Ils discutent sur nous…

_Ah oui?

_Oui… Neville n'y croit pas vraiment… attend… On va faire un truc… si moi je peux les entendre, eux aussi… Surtout tais-toi…

Elle appuya sur le bouton de droite de la petite bestiole qu'elle avait commandée au Jumeaux Weasley.

__Mais Snape est…. Enfin c'est Snape quoi!_

_Neville…. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas!

__Kyaaa! Mais qu'est ce que… Où es-tu?_

_Chez moi… Et dis toi que si je t'entends, c'est que moi aussi je peux te parler…

__Ouah! Génial! Mais… Snape n'est pas avec toi?_

_Il est occupé pour le moment…

__Occupé?_

_A la salle de bain si tu préfères… Tu veux peut-être des détails pour mieux comprendre?

__NON! je te crois… Bon… tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait…_

_Il y aura une inspection surprise des dortoirs à ce que je sais dans la semaine pendant que vous serez en cours…

__Ok… On fera le nécessaire… Merci… _

_Vous avez besoin de ravitaillement?

__Comment ça?_

_De la nourriture? Des médocs?

__Euh… Non, ça devrait aller… _

_Sinon j'ai ce qu'il faut et ce sera meilleur que ce qu'Abelforth vous prépare…

__Non c'est gentil merci… Mais dis…. Je… Enfin… Pourquoi avoir pris.._

_LA marque ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix… Je dois absolument me fondre dans la masse… aussi je vous demanderai de faire comme si j'étais un Mangemort, ne changez pas d'attiture envers moi….

__On restera comme avant !_ promis Ginny.

_Bon… Je vous laisse… Sev' revient…

__SEV? Tu l'appelles Sev?_

_Neville… C'est mon compagnon… Normal que je l'appelle Sev'… Tu crois que je ne fais que des parties d'échecs sorciers le soir avec lui?

__Baaah! Oh! Je pourrais plus te voir de la même façon!_

Elle coupa la liaison en riant… Severus à ses côtés sourit… Elle était machiavéliquement géniale quand elle le voulait et lui faisait oublier que les élèves se payaient sa tête….

L'anniversaire de Severus arriva… Et avec lui, une nouvelle qui ne manquerait pas de faire jaser dans les couloirs…

Rigellia était tranquillement en train de faire cours à ses sixièmes années Gryffondor-Serdaigle, lorsque d'un seul coup, une envie de rendre ses boyaux lui tordis l'estomac…. Elle se leva alors rapidement et partit dans la salle voisine, son bureau, pour vomir dans le lavabo, n'ayant pas pu atteindre les WC…

_Professeur? Professeur Black? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien? Demanda un élève de Sang Pur dont les parents étaient partisans de Voldemort…

Luna se leva et demanda à Ginny de bien vouloir surveiller leur chaudron…

Elle arriva alors à hauteur de Rigellia…

_Vous vous sentez nauséeuse depuis quand?

_Trois jours…. Mais… Ce n'était rien comparé à… Maintenant…

_Vous devriez aller voir l'infirmière Professeur…

_Oui…. Je… Va dire aux élèves de mettre les chaudrons en stase, vous les reprendrez demain…

_D'accord…

_Vous êtes libérés de cours…

Elle partit par une porte dérobée et arriva à l'infirmerie… Poppy était là avec des élèves et Carrow mâle.

_Rigellia? Quelque chose ne va pas?

_Il est vrai que les gens en bonne santé sont des habitués des lieux… Que faites vous ici?

_J'emmenais ces chochottes incapables de supporter mes cours…

_Et bien maintenant vous pouvez y aller… Je serais là pour les garder à l'œil…

_Bien… Merci…

Il partit et Poppy la regarda étrangement…

_Qu'est ce que vous avez?

_Je ne me sens pas bien depuis trois jours, j'ai vomi tout à l'heure et…

_Allongez vous.

Elle récita une incantation et un sourire triste s'éleva sur son visage.

_J'ai quelque chose de grave? Vu la tête que vous faites?

_Un fœtus de sept semaines… C'est grave pour vous?

Le regard de Rigellia se fit alors tout surpris, comme ceux des élèves qui avaient entendu…

_Vous… Vous plaisantez?

_Non… Jamais avec ça…

_Alors.. Vous… Vous savez si… s'il est comme… moi?

_Il est peut-être trop tôt pour….

_Le premier bébé était aussi âgé que celui-ci et vous l'avez su!

_… Bien, je vais voir…

Elle jeta un sortilège qui vira au rouge sang à la place de joli rose de départ… Le regard de Pomfresh se fit plus voilé encore…

_Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il a? Il est malformé? Non Viable? Je ne pourrais pas le…

_Il est lycanthrope… Et c'est un petit garçon…

Rigellia la regarda alors et sourit… Lycanthrope? Comme elle… Un petit garçon… Ha!

_Ha! Hahahaha!

_Quelque chose ne va pas?

_Je… J'avais espéré donner naissance à des enfants… normaux dirons nous… Mais… Être lycan n'est pas une tare…. Et… comme tout, cela s'apprend….

_Le père va-t-il l'accepter? Il sera différent de lui…

_Et différent de moi… Je suis une femme, mon fils sera un homme…. La différence ne fait pas pourtant grand chose pour moi… Il faut que je le lui dise par contre…. Tout de suite….

_Non non non… Vous vous reposez ici… C'est à lui de venir…

_Je ne suis pas en sucre!

_Et pour les élèves? Comptez vous me les laisser ici? Regardez les….

_Très bien… Je vais vous aider à les soigner… J'ai quelque chose de plus efficace qu'une simple potion de saignement et un baume anti cicatrice…

Elle se leva et demanda à Ombre de soigner les enfants… Ce qu'elle fit avec un plaisir évident… Le fait d'être mère elle aussi la ravissait…

Les enfants virent alors pour la première fois de leur vie un véritable loup garou… Les premières années, même les plus mal en point ne voulaient pas s'approcher d'elle… Elle savait pourtant exactement ce qu'elle faisait et lorsqu'ils virent que le premier d'entre eux était toujours vivant après le "soin" ils mirent moins de résistance… Puis, elle reprit son apparence d'origine et elle leur demanda de l'attendre ici… Elle alla dans ses appartements privés, envoya un message à Severus et prit deux pots de lotion anti douleur de sa conception… Mêlant médecine Moldue et Potions…

Elle prit les pots et monta à nouveau les escaliers… arrivée en haut, Pomfresh la vit entrer, une main sur le ventre en un geste purement inconscient et terriblement affectueux et maternel…

_Bien… Vous allez maintenant leur passer ça sur les zones où ils ont mal… Je dois y aller…

_Miss Black? Demanda alors une enfant de chez Gryffondor.

_Oui?

_Pourquoi nous aidez vous?

_Parce que j'estime qu'un enfant, même le pire qui soit, n'a pas à recevoir de Doloris… C'est inhumain et ainsi… Nous sommes pires que des animaux qui eux ont du respect pour leur progéniture…

Elle quitta alors la place et revint dans ses appartements où Severus l'attendait, inquiet face au mot qu'il avait reçu…

_Que se passe-t-il? Tu es souffrante? Tu as reçu un sortilège ou….

_Calmes toi Severus….

_Une intoxication à la potion alors? Tu avais cours avec les sixièmes années et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas doués… J'ai entendu des bruits de couloir et beaucoup t'en veulent pour….

_Severus! Calmes toi et respire… Je vais bien… très bien même… Si on passe sur mes envies de vomir toutes les heures….

_Vomir? Mais… Tu es malade alors? Pomfresh t'a donnée quelque chose? Tu veux que je te…

_Ça ne passera que dans quelques mois Severus… Sept pour être exact…

_…

La surprise était peinte sur le visage de l'homme et une incompréhension totale…

_Sept mois? Tu… Attends… Est-ce que je…

_Disons que… J'ai un petit loup qui n'attend que les mois d'été pour pointer le bout de son nez….

_Un… un petit loup?

_Oui… Il a pris... de moi sur ce point là…

Il balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main comme quoi le fait qu'il soit un lycan ou pas ne l'intéressait pas…

_Tu veux dire qu'on va avoir un fils?

_Oui… Un petit garçon… à nous Severus…

_Je… Je vais être père d'un… D'un petit garçon?

_Oui…

Un sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres du futur père… Il s'accroupie alors et posa ses deux mains sur le ventre plat de sa femme…

_Mais… Severus, je ne sais pas si tu as réalisé…

_Qu'importe qu'il soit lycan ou pas… tu as su, non, vous avez su me prouver qu'être lycan ne signifie pas être un monstre… Alors mon fils pourra être un lycan aussi, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être fier de lui…

Les larmes étaient à nouveau montées aux yeux de la jeune femme et elle vit l'homme face à elle, toujours accroupie la regarder tendrement, avec un sourire de pur bonheur…

_A chaque anniversaire tu m'offres le cadeau le plus beau qui soit… Ton réveil, et maintenant un fils… Je suis si heureux mon amour… Et à toi, je te jure d'être le meilleur père qui soit…

_Tu l'es déjà….

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il se releva après avoir caressé une dernière fois le ventre de Rigellia…

_Il va falloir songer à un prénom… Et aussi à emménager les appartements… et à des parrains!

_Severus… Calmes toi…

_Et tu ne dois plus partir en mission! Pour les cours aussi… Je te remplacerai! Je ne veux pas que…

_Severus! Respire! Je suis une femme enceinte, pas une femme faite de verre! Je ne vais pas me briser en mille morceaux…

_Non mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

_C'est la guerre Severus… tu ne pourras pas me protéger indéfiniment… Et tu le sais…

_Oui mais… Je… J'ai fait l'erreur de perdre toi et notre premier enfant une fois… Je ne veux pas recommencer…

Il l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible et elle lui sourit…

_Je t'aime… Je vous aime tous les deux…

Finalement, Severus avait gagné… Elle n'était plus maintenant qu'assistante du professeur Slughorn… Il était revenu en apprenant l'état de Rigellia et sous la contrainte d'une baguette ou deux Mangeumoresque… Quoi de mieux pour vous persuader…

Severus et elle avaient décidé de l'annoncer à Voldemort… Ils étaient bien obligés de toute façon s'ils ne voulaient pas risquer de perdre l'enfant en risquant la vie de Rigellia pendant une mission quelconque…

_Maitre… Je souhaiterai ajouter quelque chose à cette réunion… D'ordre personnel… avait dit Severus quand la dernière des réunions avec les mangemorts les plus éminents avait eu lieu….

_Severus? Nous t'écoutons…

_Voilà Maitre… D'ici le mois d'Aout, un nouveau membre sera parmi nos rangs….

Bellatrix fusilla sa fille du regard et Narcissa lui sourit…. Lucius, avait un léger sourire en pensant que la famille allait s'agrandir et accueillir un nouvel héritier…. Draco regarda Rigellia stupéfait… Seul Voldemort semblait à côté de la plaque.. Et il l'était…

_Un nouveau membre? Et de qui s'agit-il? Pourquoi venir si tard?

_Parce qu'il n'est pas encore né… Tout simplement… fit alors Rigellia en fixant son ventre puis Voldemort…

_Oh! Et bien… Ma foi… Un Black de plus, doublé d'un descendant des Prince, ne peut pas être un Cracmol, n'est ce pas? Demanda alors le Lord… visiblement agacé du ton qu'avait pris la jeune femme…

_Qu'il naisse Cracmol ou non cela importe….

_Il ne sera pas Cracmol Maitre… Il est déjà lycan…. Il vous sera utile de toute manière…

_J'en suis heureux… As-tu autre chose à ajouter Rigellia?

_Non My Lord…

_Bien… alors la réunion est levée…

Les Mangemorts les plus sympathiques félicitèrent le couple et Rodolphus s'avança vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras…

_Je suis trop jeune pour être grand père! Mais tu fais de moi un homme heureux! Ce petit sera élevé dans l'amour de sa famille…

_De toute façon, il ne rencontrera que les gens qui lui seront bénéfiques… Inutile de lui faire voir les éléments qui pourraient lui nuire… siffla alors la femme lorsque sa propre mère passa devant elle pour suivre le Lord…

_Tu es dure avec elle…

_M'abandonner à des Moldus de l'a pas gênée à elle… Je ne suis pas comme elle et j'élèverai mon fils avec amour et respect… Nous l'élèverons Severus et moi pour qu'il soit un grand sorcier, capable de faire ses choix…

_J'espère que nous serons là pour pouvoir aller le voir ce petit ange! Fit Narcissa. A moins que tu nous considères comme Nuisibles…

_Non Tante Cissy… Toi, Oncle Lucius et Draco êtes les bienvenues à Ste Mangouste le jour où il décidera de pointer le bout de son nez…

Lucius et Draco s'étaient approchés de Severus.

_Félicitation mon ami… Un petit héritier… Dommage qu'il ne puisse prendre le nom de sa mère…

_Pourquoi cela?

_Tu as un nom Moldu Severus… Et pourtant ton fils est issus des deux plus anciennes familles nobles connues… les Princes et les Blacks…

_Oh… Si ce n'est que ça… Il aura le nom de Prince et de Black… Après tout, étant l'héritier légitime de la famille Prince, je peux à tout moment décider d'en prendre le nom… Et ainsi mon fils pourra être considéré comme un sang Pur…..

_C'est légitime… Mais… Il est loup non?

_Quand tu auras fini de me rabâcher les défauts de mon fils pas encore né, Lucius, tu pourras venir présenter des félicitations à ta nièce… Draco? Aurais-tu quelque chose à ajouter?

_Je me demandais si vous aviez choisi un prénom pour lui… Je pourrais le lui faire graver sur son premier chaudron!

_C'est gentil de ta part… mais nous n'avons toujours pas choisi…

_Je trouve que Scorpius est très bien pour un garçon…. Dit alors le jeune homme, plus pour lui-même que pour conseiller Snape…

_Et bien, parles en à ta cousine…

L'idée de Draco ne plaisait pas à Severus, qui ne se voyait pas donner un nom d'étoile aussi ronflant que Scorpius à son fils… Il voyait un prénom plus simple, moins tarabiscoté… un prénom comme Gabriel… Ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais pas de Scorpius! Et puis… Les potions avec les Scorpions ne menaient jamais à soigner les gens… ou alors elle les soignait définitivement… en les achevant…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'était le chapitre 25!<strong>

**Encore une fois désolée d'avoir été en retard... Je me ferais pardonner cette semaine en postant un autre chapitre!**

**Voilà, bonne journée à toutes et à tous... Et n'oubliez pas de commenter s'il vous plait! **


	27. Chapitre 26

**Hello tout le monde! Me voici de retour! Et avec un nouveau chapitre tout plein d'action! Et oui, on touche à la fin alors une fois n'est pas coutume, ça pète de partout!**

**Nan mais y aura des sentiments tout beau tout mignon! Vous inquiétez pas! **

**Oh! J'ai oublié de préciser dans la dernière interlude de début de chapitre que les dessins sont postés sur le site deviant-art! Voilà! Et si vous ne trouvez pas, vous tapez Rigellia et ce sont les deux seuls dessins qui devraient apparaître!**

**Bon, alors, bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 26<span>**

Les semaines filaient et maintenant, en ce mois de Mars, le petit ventre de la jeune femme commençait à bien s'arrondir… Pour la plus grande joie de Severus et sa plus grande fierté… Il était toujours placé près de Rigellia lors des repas et posait régulièrement une main sur son ventre… Imprégnant le ventre de sa magie inconsciemment, il donnait à son fils sa signature magique pour qu'il le reconnaisse... Et à chaque fois, il sentit le mouvement de se dernier et quelque chose de plus dur venir se poser contre sa paume... Etait-ce sa tête? ses fesses? son dos? Il se le demandait à chaque fois...

Le premier vendredi du mois d'Avril, elle sentit une décharge dans son ventre et quelque chose remuer plus fortement que d'habitude… C'était en plein pendant le repas… Sa surprise fut remarquée par son sursaut… Severus se tourna vers elle.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda tout de suite le père, inquiet.

_Je… donne moi ta main… répondit la maman, confuse.

_Allons… que se passe-t-il maintenant ? fit Alecto à côté d'elle, le regard dur et mauvais envers elle… La bestiole fait des siennes ?

Tous les élèves sentirent un mouvement de magie vers la table des professeurs… ça n'était jamais arrivé avant… Certain premières années en avait presque tourné de l'œil… Neville et les membres de l'AD se tournèrent avec un certain regard satisfait… Mais Ginny semblait…. Confuse et surtout légèrement angoissée…

Il était de notoriété publique que Snape et Black étaient en couple et que Black attendait leur enfant… Ils ne voyaient Snape que pendant les repas et ils voyaient Rigellia lors des cours et des repas également… Et l'amour que ressentait Black pour Snape se voyait bien… Cela se voyait tout comme la jalousie d'Alecto envers elle et celle d'Amycus envers Severus…. Par ailleurs, les clashs entre les deux femmes étaient fréquents… Mais depuis qu'ils avaient annoncé sa grossesse au Lord, ce dernier avait fait passer le message de rester éloigné d'elle, que l'enfant serait un membre à part entière de la cause et étant l'héritier des deux familles les plus anciennes du monde magique ferait de lui un sorcier puissant… Et un bon chien de garde certainement…

Aussi, le courant de magie, glacé, réveilla tous les instincts des jeunes gens et des professeurs… Snape ne réagissait pas… Etrange…

_Je vous conseille de changer de ton… fit Rigellia en se relevant, son ventre arrondi laissant la robe de sorcière le mouler légèrement….

_Oh ! Asseyez vous ! On ne veut pas tous être témoin de votre mise en cloque ! rétorqua violemment l'autre femme Mangemort.

_Vous n'en avez jamais été témoin à ce que je sache… Ces choses là se font en privé chez les gens civilisés…. Et je ne me répèterai pas quant à votre langage envers mon fils…

_Ouh… Maman loup sort ses griffes…

_Faites attention à ce que je ne les affute pas sur vous…

_Essayez seulement de toucher à ma sœur et… commença Amycus en se levant lui aussi.

_Oh mais je ne la toucherai pas… C'est bien connu que le jus de cafard est salissant…

Alecto la fusilla du regard se leva et pointa sa baguette vers elle, Amycus avait aussi réagi et avait commencé à tirer sa baguette….

Severus se leva à son tour et regarda simplement les Carrow.

_Je vous conseille de vous assoir ou de partir…

_Quoi ? Tu défends cette garce là ? Avant tu n'étais pas comme…

Un rayon rouge fusa de la baguette de Severus, qui faisait preuve de la magie pour la première fois devant les élèves. Et autant dire que cette première démonstration n'était pas faite pour les rassurer… Les deux Carrow étaient tombés sous la violence du Doloris…

Snape avait toujours impressionné les élèves, tous sans exceptions, il impressionnait aussi ses anciens professeurs et collègues. Mais là… C'était un autre monde… Rien à voir… Severus avait un tout autre visage…. Il était prêt à tuer…

_Severus… Vous allez les tuer…. Dit doucement alors McGonagall

_C'est ce qui leur arrivera s'ils s'en prennent encore à ma femme et à mon fils…. cracha alors le Maitre en Potion.

"Ainsi donc il régnait un climat de tension au sein des Mangemort… Intéressant" pensa Neville.

_Je vais bien Severus…. Libère les…

_…

_ S'il te plait Severus... Ne te salis pas les mains de trop...

Il retira le sortilège et les Carrow, les yeux brillants de douleur, fixèrent Severus et Rigellia…

_Le Maitre sera mécontent de savoir ce que tu as fait ! Il te punira, toi et ta femelle! lança alors le frère de celle à l'origine de la dispute.

_Le Maitre comprendra que si vous mettez une nouvelle fois la vie de ma famille en danger, je serais intraitable… Cet enfant sera un puissant allié à la cause… Et si vous le privez de la vie, jamais le maitre ne pourra bénéficier de son aide…

Cela eut le don de rabaisser le caquet des jumeaux et de faire… un tant soit peu remonter l'estime que les professeurs avaient de Severus… Au moins aimait-il sa famille…

Rigellia se leva et quitta la pièce et elle se tint le ventre à moitié chemin…

_Sev… Je… J'ai un souci….

Severus se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers elle…

_Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_L'infirmerie ! Vite… Je… Il me fait mal !

Severus la prit alors dans ses bras et se mit à courir alors dans la direction de l'infirmerie, affolant tout le monde… Pomfresh les vit arriver.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Il me fait mal ! Je…

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda à son tour le père plus blanc que blanc à l'infirmière qui avait l'air tout à fait calme elle au moins.

_Je vais lancer un sort et regarder si vous permettez…

_Regarder quoi ? demanda Severus, un peu perdu.

_A votre avis ! Il faut que je sache si…

_FAITES ! cria alors Rigellia à deux doigts de l'asphyxie tellement elle souffrait et qu'elle commençait à hyperventiler de peur…

Pomfresh l'examina et trouva quelque chose d'étrange…

_Je… Attendez.

Elle lança le sort d'échographie et tous les présents purent voir le bébé de cinq mois bouger violemment dans le ventre… Comme s'il s'acharnait sur les parois qui le retenaient… La douleur devait être insupportable… Et surtout… Au vue de l'apparence du bébé…

_Je ne vois que deux solutions… Attendre et essayer de vous transformer comme lui, ou le faire sortir…

_Mais il… il est trop petit ! Il ne survivrait pas à 5 mois de grossesse ! paniqua alors la jeune femme.

_C'est un risque…

_Est-ce que c'est parce que… parce que le premier a été tué ? Parce que son corps a été endommagé que … demanda Severus, pris de panique lui aussi mais essayant de le cacher.

_Je n'en sais rien, essayez de vous adapter au besoin de l'enfant… en général, les chiennes portent plusieurs petits et donc leur utérus est adapté à ce cas de figure… Peut-être que votre louveteau sera mieux là, que dans une matrice humaine…

Ne cherchant pas plus longtemps à réfléchir, Ombre força la place et elle domina le corps, changeant ainsi radicalement de physique… Le lit en subit le contrecoup en craquant…

_Bon… euh… Est-ce que…

Pomfresh n'était jamais très à l'aise avec Ombre…

_Elles sont toutes les deux aux commandes… Vous n'avez rien à craindre… la rassura le futur papa, déjà gâteux...

Poppy commença alors les examens… Elle tâtait le bas ventre, les tétines aussi histoire d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi le bébé ne faisait plus de mal maintenant… Elle lança le sortilège et l'image qui apparut fut des plus saisissantes…

Le bébé, parfaitement de profil était bien installé visiblement et on voyait parfaitement son anatomie, de sa petite tête pointue au corps animalier et à la petite queue bien coincée entre les pattes… il allait près de là où il avait griffé et reniflait en y posant sa tête…. Comme pour s'excuser. La louve y posa sa main dessus le regard en adoration devant son bébé. Severus posa sa main sur celle de Shadow et la regarda en souriant…

Ils regardèrent à nouveau le reflet de la matrice de Shadow lorsque celle-ci émit un espèce de ronronnement soulagé. Ils virent alors le bébé s'étirer et reprendre une forme qui était plus appropriée à Severus… un bébé à visage humain s'étira alors…

_Il est… C'est bien un garçon hein ? demanda alors Severus, complètement gaga devant le bébé et oubliant presque son rôle de Mangemort….

_Et bien… Attendez…

Elle fit pivoter le sortilège pour essayer de voir et de constater du genre du bébé….Et ils purent bel et bien voir que l'enfant était un garçon… Aurait-il des tendances nudistes?

_J'ai un fils… s'émerveilla le Directeur actuel de Poudlard en levant légèrement la main, comme pour toucher son fils sur l'image...

Rigellia voulu reprendre sa place dans SON corps… elle aussi elle voulait profiter de son fils et la louve la lui laissa de bonne grâce.

_Nous avons un fils… Il est beau… et il est comme son papa… dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

_Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le dit Papa qui ne voyait pas sa ressemblance avec le petit habitant vivant sous le nombril de sa Black de femme...

_Qu'il essaye tout un tas d'expérience… et je trouve intéressant qu'il fasse cette transformation… Si déjà il est capable d'agir ainsi… il sera surement capable de se contrôler… déclara la jeune femme en posant un regarda aimant sur cette image tout en caressant son ventre doucement.

Les deux autres adultes étaient totalement hors de leur champ de compétence…. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas lycans… Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était…

_Bien… Maintenant, je vous conseille deux choses Miss Black… La première, vous resterez allongée, soit chez vous, soit ici, et deuxièmement, vous allez devoir dès que vous souffrez, laisser place à votre louve… Elle a plus de place que vous pour accueillir le bébé et c'est surement ce dont le bébé aura besoin…

_Je.. Je ne suis enceinte que de cinq mois ! Je ne peux pas rester allongée ! Je vais m'ennuyer !

_Et bien, je pourrais vous demander votre aide pour l'infirmerie ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais il vous faut le plus de repos possible !

_… D'accord… céda finalement la jeune femme en fermant les yeux et soupirant pendant qu'un Severus compatissant lui caressait les cheveux doucement.

_N'oubliez pas que vous avez été gravement blessée… On ne sait pas comment votre matrice réagira… et ce petit bout de chou n'est déjà pas dans les bonnes grâces de plusieurs personnes… Inutile de lui emmener un peu plus de problèmes….

Severus regarda alors Pomfresh… Il savait que tout le monde le haissait ici… Mais elle semblait avoir toujours un espoir pour Rigellia… Aussi, il la remercia et prit la main de Rigellia pour la raccompagner dans leurs appartements.

_Severus ! Je ne vais pas rester ici ! Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir !

_Ecoute, je ne veux ni tenter le Diable ni tenter ta colère… Mais je veux que tu restes au calme… Slughorn n'a pas besoin de toi, si les élèves ont un problème, ils savent où tu vies et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me contacte par Patronus… Je reconnaitrais le tien entre mille…

_Bon… D'accord…

_Notre bébé doit arriver dans un monde difficile comme l'a dit Poppy… Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur… Que ce soit avant ou après sa naissance…

_Tu as réfléchi à un nom pour lui ?

_Oui… Et toi ?

_Oui…. J'ai quelque petites idées… Dis moi…. Tu es heureux d'avoir un fils ? ou tu aurais préféré une fille ?

_Je suis très heureux d'avoir un enfant de toi… Garçon ou fille m'importe peu… Il est en bonne santé et s'amuse déjà à découvrir ce qu'il peut faire…

_Tu sais… J'ai l'impression de sentir sa conscience des fois… c'est étrange… c'est comme avec Shadow… Mais en plus… fin, plus fragile…

_Ah oui ? Serait-il déjà doué pour la légilimencie ? demanda l'homme en souriant à cette idée.

_Severus… Il n'est même pas né…

L'homme fit assoir sa femme sur leur lit et il s'accroupie pour se mettre au niveau de son ventre arrondi et posa ses mains dessus… il l'aimait…. Il l'aimait tellement… il LES aimait, tous les deux, à en devenir fou... Si avant il était persuadé de ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer quiconque, Rigellia Black avait tout remis en cause, et cet enfant maintenant lui donnait un sentiment de puissance que jamais il n'aurait pensé être capable de posséder... Il décrocherait la lune pour eux, pour les protéger... Et s'il devait mourir, ce ne serait que pour les protéger, pas pour autre chose...

_J'ai aidé Harry hier… Grâce à ce que tu m'as donné…

_Comment ça ?

_Je lui ai donné l'épée…

_Oh… Mais… Elle..

_Ta mère l'avait cachée à Gringotts.. Je n'ai eu qu'à ouvrir ton coffre grâce à la clé que tu m'as donnée…

_Mais cette épée ?

_Elle détruira les Horcruxes… Ce après quoi ton cousin court…

_Sev… tu… Enfin, ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à qui que ce soit.. Mais… S'il te plait… Fais très attention… Ne prend plus de risque… S'il te plait….

_Je n'ai plus à en prendre normalement… Dès que je rencontrerais Potter, il faudra que je lui fasse part de quelque chose mais après, je n'ai plus rien à faire si ce n'est veiller à ce que l'école ne soit pas trop touchée et les élèves surtout…

_Tu endosses un rôle bien dur… Severus… Tu… Tu sacrifies trop de choses ! On est allé trop loin… Faire tomber Voldemort ainsi…. Qu'est ce que les Horcruxes ?

_Des objets dans lesquels on enferme les âmes… Des parties d'âmes… ainsi on devient immortel…

_C'est… Comment fait-on ça ?

_Il faut une vie pour une vie… Rien de plus, rien de moins…

_Je… c'est affreux… combien ?

_Deux, trois ont été trouvés et détruits j'en suis sur… Mais… à vrai dire je ne sais pas le nombre exact…

_… Je… Tch…. On est inutile ici ! On ne fait que veiller sur les Carrow ! Passer pour des salops et terroriser ces pauvres enfants ! On passe pour des salopards alors que nous ne faisons que les protéger ! On est allé trop loin !

_Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière… J'ai tué Dumbledore… Je suis un traitre aux yeux de tous… Rien ne pourra me racheter…

_Tu l'as tué sur SES ordres ! Severus ! tu n'es responsable de rien ! Harry comprendra ! Minerva aussi ! Je t'en supplie ! si tu n'as plus rien à faire….

Elle avait peur, elle sentait que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient... Et le sort plus qu'incertain de son homme la mettait dans un état plus de panique intense quand elle y repensait...

_Et les enfants ? lui demanda alors son Alpha...

_Faisons les revenir dans leur famille ! Je ne veux pas que notre fils vienne au monde dans un monde où son père est connu comme un traitre ! Ou pire, qu'il ne soit plus là pour le voir grandir! Je veux…

_Rigellia, calme toi… tout va bien… Nous pouvons nous en sortir… C'est la panique qui te fait parler ainsi… Notre fils naîtra dans un monde où ses parents seront des gens normaux, de grands sorciers, un couple qui s'aime, une famille qui le protègera… tu verras…

_…

Elle ne dit plus rien mais pleura…. Elle ne croyait pas au conte de fée… Elle savait que tout cela allait mal tourner… Severus prenait trop de risques… Elle savait que le monde les jugerait au mieux, qu'ils ne seraient pas là pour voir ce même monde vivre en paix, au pire...

31 Avril

La pleine lune était là… Le bébé avait muté en même temps qu'elle et elle devait aller près de ses congénères pour les surveiller… après tout, tous n'étaient pas civilisés… Certains attaquaient les enfants qui se trouvaient dehors…

Elle monta les escaliers des cachots et se retrouva dehors… son ventre se voyait maintenant même sous sa forme de loup… Elle arriva devant les portes.

Elle vit alors un enfant dehors, un petit qui semblait s'être fait mal et qui n'avait pas été pris en charge…

« Salopard de Carrow »…

Elle entendit le bruit de pas des loups célibataires qui sentait le sang du petit approcher… Elle déboula rapidement devant l'enfant et Yorkan arriva lui aussi…

Le petit garçon, un né moldu de douze ans répartit à Gryffondor, était blessé à la jambe, il ne pouvait pas avancer et l'herbe montrait qu'il s'était trainé…

Elle se coucha près de lui et le prit contre elle pour le réchauffer… Elle leva alors la tête vers les autres loups… Yorkan les menaçait mais il n'était pas l'Alpha… Il n'était pas considéré comme tel…

« Yorkan, veille sur lui… »

« Mais tu… »

« Une petite explication ne fera de mal à personne… »

Shadow se leva et Yorkan prit place près de l'enfant, moins rassuré de suite…. Il n'avait jamais vu ce loup blanc et même s'il avait l'air aussi gentil que le professeur Black…. Il faisait froid dans le dos quand même !

Shadow se leva et s'avança devant les trois jeunes. Trois cousins…

« Que faites vous ici ? »

Les trois loups se firent tout petit…

« Nous… »

« On a sentit l'odeur du sang… On voulait voir…. »

« Voir ou manger ? »

Le grognement était impressionnant… Les crocs commençaient à se dévoiler…

« … On… ne voulait pas lui faire de mal…. »

« ASSEZ DE MENSONGES ! VOUS ETES ICI SUR MON TERRITOIRE ! CALMEZ VOS ARDEURS ! DEMAIN AU PETIT JOUR LORSQUE VOS HUMAINS SERONT LA A NOUVEAU VOUS REGRETTEREZ VOTRE GESTE ! VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE CELA FAIT DE VOIR L'UN DES NOTRES DISPARAITRE ALORS NE FAITES PASCE QUE VOUS NE SOUHAITEZ PAS QUE L'ON VOUS FASSE ! »

Elle était passée en mode Alpha hyper dominant… le poil gonflé, les marques de dominances bien présente, elle allait les assassiner sur place ou demander à Yorkan de le faire pour elle… après tout, il était son Bêta… et vu son état... Elle ne pourrait pas s'en charger elle-même..

« Nous sommes désolés, Ombre… Nous allons partir tout de suite »

« Allez plutôt vous nourrir dans la forêt…. Et si un humain est là, prévenez-moi… ou Yorkan… Est-ce bien clair ? »

« Oui… Mais… Nous voulions… Vous dire que les centaures ont dit des choses… Bizarre…. »

« comme ? »

« Comme quoi le Serpent serait là dans deux jours…. »

Les yeux de la louve s'écarquillèrent et elle se mit à calculer un moment… Le Serpent… Elle n'en connaissait qu'un ou deux… Voldemort… Et Nagini… Si… Severus ! Il devait être prévenu ! Ceux de l'Ordre aussi !

Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et demanda à Yorkan de le lui mettre sur le dos et d'aller veiller sur les loups dans la forêt, de les rassembler et de les empêcher de partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne…

L'enfant sur son dos fit attention à son ventre et remonta le plus haut possible. Il s'accrocha à son collier et elle lui lança un regard doux. Un regard de mère.

Le petit garçon fut tout heureux de monter ainsi sur un loup… Qu'est ce que ses copains l'envieraient quand il le leur dirait !

Tout le monde savait que le professeur Black était quelqu'un de gentil et personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi elle avait pris la marque… Mais après ce qu'il avait vu ce soir, il savait qu'elle était de mèche avec les loups garou et que donc elle devait peut-être être avec Voldemort à cause de ça…

Il monta les escaliers sur son dos et ses mouvements lui faisaient terriblement à la jambe…

_Aie ! ça fait mal !

Elle s'arrêta et se releva, le faisant ainsi glisser le long de son dos. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et lui donna une léchouille sur les joues… Le pauvre petit sentait la magie noire à plein nez…

Rigellia demanda à Shadow l'accès le plus possible à son corps sans pour autant le changer… La louve se retira au maximum et Rigellia essaya de parler le plus possible avec ses cordes vocales inadaptées.

_Qui… fait… ça ?

_Vous arrivez à parler Professeur ! Wouah ! C'est génial !

_Qui ?

_Euh… Pendant le cours des… Etudes de la magie Noire…

_Carrow ?

_J'étais l'exemple Professeur…

Un grognement mécontent tira l'enfant de sa confiance envers la louve et il prit peur d'elle. Elle frôla sa joue de son museau pour le rassurer…

_Pas peur… là… Bien…

Elle l'emmena ainsi à l'infirmerie et Poppy veilla sur lui… Elle repartit alors en entendant l'appel de Yorkan.

Elle y alla le plus rapidement possible pour elle et lorsqu'elle arriva, Yorkan s'effaça pour la laisser parler…

« Mes frères ! J'ai appris par le Trio que nous risquions de devoir passer à l'action d'ici deux jours ! Notre place sera alors prise par les humains ! Je dois vous demander avant toute chose de veiller sur vous le plus possible et sur vos humains… »

« Comment voulez vous que nous veillons sur nos humains ! Ils ne nous font pas confiance ! »

« Et raison qu'ils ont ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que nous sommes des créatures qui aimons notre liberté et je m'estime heureuse d'avoir une humaine comme Rigellia. Elle me comprend et sait quand j'ai besoin d'être pleinement moi… Mais une chose est sure… Pendant cette bataille des humains vont perdre la vie… Certains d'entre vous, vos humains, vont perdre la vie… Nous sommes plus résistants sous cette forme que sous les formes d'humain ! Nous ne craignons que peu de sortilèges… Nous ne craignons pas les intrusions des esprits ! Les humains oui ! Il faut absolument que vous passiez, comme moi, un pacte avec vos humains ! »

« un pacte ? »

« oui… Un pacte… Nos magies sont différentes. Ce que nous possédons, eux ne peuvent l'avoir, mais ceux qu'eux possède, nous nous souhaiterions toujours l'avoir ! »

« et que possèdent-il que nous nous n'avons pas ? »

« une famille… Nos humains sont en couple… Nous nous ne sommes que les substituts de la nuit… Nous ne sommes pas comme eux… Et à moins, pour vous, mes frères d'aimer les loups et non pas les louves, étant donné ma nature de compagne, nous ne pouvons partager comme nos humains la tanière de notre compagnon ou compagne ! Nous ne pouvons la protéger que de loin car nous savons au fond de nous qu'une résistance, une peur primaire est produite par notre nature ! Ceux qui parmi nos humains n'acceptent pas nos existences, ne veulent même pas avoir de louveteau à cause de nous ! J'ai la chance d'avoir un Alpha qui aiment mon humaine et notre louveteau à naitre bien que ce dernier soit comme nous… Yorkan a aussi cette chance… son humaine les aime l'un autant que l'autre ! Mais sachez que ce fait est rare… Mon Alpha a mis deux ans avant de m'accepter… Les Humains ont ça ! Et nos humains, comme Rigellia, peuvent nous permettre de profiter de nos compagnons et compagnes plus longtemps en changeant de place ! Nous pouvons soigner avec notre salive nos louveteaux et ceux des autres, nous pouvons faire bien mieux que les potions qu'ils préparent, nous sommes plus puissants physiquement, plus aiguisés grâce à nos sens ! Être loup n'est pas une contrainte ! Être loup est un avantage qu'il faut savoir utilisé lorsqu'il le faut ! A votre avis, pourquoi Voldemort nous veut à ses côtés ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de nous ? Tout simplement parce que nous sommes des machines à tuer ! Tout en nous est fait pour ça ! Mais il ne sait pas ce que nous éprouvons au fond de nous… Il ne sait rien de nos espoirs de trouver notre compagnon ou notre compagne… Par ailleurs, n'est ce pas nous qui décidons pour l'humain avec qui il aura le droit de lier sa vie ? Nous décidons pour lui du mieux qu'il puisse trouver parce nous sentons qui sera la personne la mieux pour lui… Nous avons droit à sa confiance… Je vous demanderai d'ailleurs à tous ici présent de laisser votre humain entendre ce que je dis… Ramenez le du fin fond de votre conscience… »

« et comment fait-on pour cela ? »

« C'est simple… Parlez lui… Vous le sentirez plus présent… Arrêtez de le maintenir au fond de votre subconscient… Vous verrez… Tous ici avez un physique différend… Mais regardez nous Yorkan et moi… Nous sommes semblables parce que nos humains savent qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en nous… Nous sommes loup en majeure partie mais il subsiste le plus pratique des humains chez nous : les bras et les mains ! Pour ce qui en est de ceux sans poil, ou sans queue, ou encore trop loups… Vous comprenez que cela n'est pas normal… Votre humain soit vous déteste bien trop… et donc vous prive d'une partie de vous : vos poils et votre queue, soit il s'abandonne totalement sans lutter et vous êtes des loups à part entière… Non… Il faut que la relation loup homme soit une relation d'échange… vous sentirez alors à votre prochaine mutation que vous n'êtes plus comme avant ! Que vous vous sentez mieux ! Plus complet et moins seul… »

Le discourt fit son effet et bien vite les regards totalement jaunes devinrent un peu changeant, prenant peu à peu les teintes des regards d'origine…. Après tous… Shadow était l'Alpha, il fallait lui obéir… Mais elle avait mis le doigt sur deux choses que les loups garou désiraient plus que tout : leur vie normale, se sentir enfin complet, entier et pas des demi monstres pas entièrement formés, et leur besoin de passer plus de temps avec leur compagnon sans que ce dernier n'ai de crainte envers lui…

« Bien… Je vois à vos yeux que l'humain est là… aussi je demanderai à ces derniers de bien vouloir nous écouter, nous Rigellia Black et Shadow, nous sommes toutes les deux deux entités différentes avec deux caractères différents… Mais nous avons une chose ou deux en commun : notre corps déjà, et notre fierté… Là où Moi, Shadow, je suis fière de vivre et d'exister, de pouvoir aider sans qu'on ai peur de moi, de pouvoir passer du temps avec mon alpha et d'être aimée de lui, bon, je le reconnais, comme un animal de compagnie, mais aimée tout de même, Rigellia est fière de pouvoir me faire confiance, de savoir que Severus est capable de nous accepter toute les deux et notre fils et son loup… Rigellia a su me comprendre dès ma naissance à la lune… Elle a su utiliser les mots pour me convaincre… Vous, la première chose que vous avez ressentir à votre création c'était toute la violence que votre hôte mettait à vous expulser n'est ce pas ? Vous n'étiez pas désirés…. Aucun de nous ne l'a été…. Mais la première chose que nous avons fait à notre naissance fut d'écraser notre hôte ! Rigellia a su garder une part de curiosité qui m'a donnée envie de lui parler… Elle m'a dit alors qu'elle ne voulait pas m'entraver mais coopérer avec moi…. Elle m'a dit que nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce ! C'est ce que nous sommes tous, un sac de pièce à deux faces ! Nous sommes tous pareils alors si Rigellia et moi pouvons coopérer… Pourquoi pas vous ? Yorkan Malfoy et Yorkan y sont également parvenu ce qui prouve que le fait d'être mâle ou femelle n'a rien à voir là dedans ! »

« Pourquoi nous demander de coopérer avec les humains ? Mon hôte ne cesse de rabâcher que jamais il n'aura confiance en moi… »

« Ton hôte est comme Rigellia pour moi au départ. Elle ne cherchait pas à m'entraver, mais elle ne me faisait pas confiance, et je n'avais pas confiance non plus… Mais il y a eut un moment où avec sa magie, elle m'a libérée de mes chaines… Là, je lui ai fait confiance, et puis, elle n'a jamais cherché à me contrôler totalement… Et si elle le faisait, alors à la lune suivante, elle me laissait les pleins pouvoirs… Toute relation n'est que compromis et confiance… A présent, jamais je ne mordrais un humain… Jamais je n'attaquerai un humain parce que je connais leur vrai valeur…. Je sais aussi que si nos humains voulaient réellement nous contrôler lors des pleines lunes, ils trouveraient le moyen de nous empêcher de nous transformer…. La potion Tue loup nous freine mais elle ne nous endort pas totalement… Et ce soir, si je vous demande à vous, hôtes et nous, loups, de nous réunir et de nous écouter tous, c'est pour une bonne raison… si nous coopérons, je sais que notre corps robuste et agile allié à notre force et notre magie mentale de sorcier peut nous sauver lors du combat dans deux jours… Nous sommes doublement puissants ! Alors il faut que demain, tous autant que vous êtes, vous ayez fait un contrat avec vos humains qui vous permettra de muter pour la bataille… Muter pour nous protéger, nous et nos humains… Nous sommes forts et intelligents, rusés et habiles, nos humains sont intelligents et astucieux, magiquement doués et surprenant de malice… à deux esprits, nous sommes plus puissants… Mais le plus important est de toujours suivre nos instincts… Prenez la décision la plus raisonnable quand vous êtes en opposition et posez vous la question Pourquoi me dit il de faire ainsi et non comme cela ? »

« Demain, vous voulez que nos humains et nous soyons prêts à coopérer ? » demanda un du trio qui avait à présent de magnifiques yeux noirs et dorés.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je demande… Et demain, tu verras que ta fourrure sera bien plus belle que celle qui tu as à présent si vous vous faites confiance… Tu seras enfin complet et prêt à prouver qu'on peut être un loup et avoir un cerveau, aimer les humains et les aider… Si nous ne faisons pas un pas vers eux sous notre forme actuelle, alors nous ne pourrons jamais être acceptés tels que nous sommes ! Nous sommes des loups certes ! Mais nous avons aussi de l'humain en nous et des sentiments ! Qui est prêt à essayer dès demain de se transformer ? Qui est prêt chez vous, hôtes et humains, à dire à Rigellia qu'il accepte de nous faire confiance ? Sur la bonne trentaine de loups que nous sommes ici, j'espère qu'une bonne vingtaine sera prête à sauter le pas… Et toi mon frère, qui est caché au fond là bas, j'espère que tu sauras montrer à ton fils qu'il a loupé la chance d'être comme toi mais que grâce à sa mère, il pourra t'accompagner avec elle à la pleine lune ! »

« Comment… Comment sais-tu que Teddy est né ? et qu'il n'est pas comme nous ? »

« Dora et toi avez donné votre odeur, plus celle du lait maternel à votre louveteau… Et tu la portes sur toi… De plus, il n'a pas l'odeur du loup… donc… J'en déduis que Teddy est comme sa mère… Quand est-il né ? »

« Le 13 Avril…. »

« J'en suis heureuse ! Alors, Remus est-il captivé par mon récit ou…. »

« Il veut bien essayer de me faire confiance mais… »

« Oui, il doute… Bien… Je vais maintenant rentrer… Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir essayer de nouer un lien avec votre Sorcier… Et toi Remus, dès demain, je veux que tu dises à l'Ordre ce que tu as entendu sur l'attaque… «

« ça sera dit »

Le lendemain matin, Rigellia était levée aux aurores pour prévenir Severus que le lendemain risquait de voir le début de la guerre arriver…

_Je dois t'éloigner d'ici alors !

_Non… Severus, tu ne dois pas te faire attraper ainsi…. Voldemort sera sur les nerfs et si c'est… lui qui gagne… avec nos marques nous ne serons jamais en paix… Je ne veux pas que notre petit vive avec un père et une mère constamment en fuite…

_… Mais tu…

_Je ne me battrais pas… Je t'attendrais ici… Cela te convient-il ?

_Et si on prend mes appartements ?

_Alors je transplanerai à Muckcross…. N'ai pas peur, je sais ce que je fais….

_…. Bien….

_Severus ?

_Oui ?

_…. Je… Je voudrais… Ce n'est pas à moi de parler de ça normalement mais… Je voudrais, si… si l'un de nous venez à disparaitre… enfin… Je voudrais qu'on sache que… Je ne suis plus exclusivement Miss Black… et que notre fils porte le nom de son père… Un bébé de sept mois est viable s'il est pris en charge correctement… Et si je venais à disparaitre, je veux qu'il ai ton nom… et si… et je ne le souhaite pas soyons…

_Tu voudrais vraiment porter un nom Moldu ?

_Qu'importe que tu sois Moldu de nom ou pas, je m'en moque !

_Mais notre fils n'aura rien ! Pas de reconnaissance… si nous mourrons tous les deux et qu'il porte mon nom, il sera un paria ! un fils du traitre Snape assassin de Dumbledore ! Il porte le nom de Black, alors il sera le petit cousin de Sirius Black, Auror et…

_Ex taulard d'Azkaban et le fils de Rigellia Black elle-même fille de Lestrange… Nos deux noms sont maudis…

_Pas mon autre nom… J'ai ici des papiers… Qui feraient de moi, un Prince… l'héritier par le sang de moitié et par le nom…

Rigellia le regarda avec des yeux ronds… Severus avait-il…Elle le vit s'agenouiller devant elle qui était assise sur le canapé du salon.

_Je ne voulais pas t'en parler encore parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu en penserais mais…. Rigellia, Lucrecia Lisya Black… Voudriez vous me faire l'honneur de porter mon nom en acceptant de m'épouser ?

_…

Elle regarda Severus sortir un écrin et l'ouvrir sur une alliance magnifique, en or jaune et blanc, gravée avec une impression de tresse faite en or blanc entre les deux anneaux d'or jaune… Elle était magnifique…

_Qu'importe ton nom Severus… Je veux juste être ta femme… Officiellement !

Il se leva légèrement et l'embrassa longuement, lui transmettant tout son amour dans ce baiser…

_Donne moi ta main….

Elle la lui tendit et la bague glissa le long de son annulaire gauche.

_Ne bouge pas… Je vais appeler Lucius, Draco et Narcissa… A moins que tu veuilles un témoin autre que « Tante Cissy » ?

_Non… Dans ce camp là… Je ne peux demander qu'à elle…

_Bien… Draco fera la cérémonie d'union et Lucius sera mon témoin…

Les trois Malfoy furent heureux de savoir que Severus avait fait passer ses papiers de demande pour récupérer le prestige de sa famille sorcière et que tous les deux avaient décidés de se marier… Draco fut honoré d'être choisi comme Lieur et les deux époux furent de parfaits témoins…

Rigellia Black n'était plus… elle était à présent Rigellia Prince…

Elle alla voir les loups garous et constata avec bonheur que tous avaient réussi à sceller un pacte avec leur loup… Maintenant il faudrait que cela prenne forme pour le lendemain…

La nuit de noce se contenta d'être une nuit comme les autres à cause du petit Prince qui gênait légèrement pour en passer une dans les règles de l'Art…

Le lendemain, à l'aube, on vint frapper à la porte du Directeur…

_Amycus… que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

_Potter a été vu à Pré-au-Lard…

_Tch… Très bien, réunis tous les élèves dans la grande Salle… Et les professeurs aussi… Rigellia, tu restes ici…

_Bien…

Carrow mâle partit donc réveiller tous les enfants tandis que Carrow femelle se chargeait des professeurs…

Une fois tous réunis dans la grande salle, Severus commença son discours… jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tête brune et hirsute ne vienne se placer au milieu de l'allée centrale…

Potter était là… avec tout les membres de l'Ordre….

_Comment osez vous vous tenir où il se tenait ? DITES LEUR COMMENT CA C'EST PASSE CE SOIR LA ! DITES LEUR COMMENT VOUS AVEZ REGARDE CET HOMME QUI VOUS FAISEZ CONFIANCE ET L'AVEA TUE !

Comme il aimerait le lui dire, maintenant, là tout de suite… Mais à la place, il se dit que de provoquer un petit duel contre lui ou Minerva donnerai une bonne occasion pour faire ripper un de leur sortilège sur les deux Grumeaux derrière et les liquider une bonne fois pour toute !

Il dégaina sa baguette et vit avec bonheur que Minerva, la mère lionne, se plaça entre eux deux… Faisant mine d'hésiter quelque secondes, il pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers elle… Un duel commença alors… Il n'avait pas trop à se forcer pour esquiver les sorts… Minerva y mettait toute sa hargne et il devait faire attention à ne pas toucher les élèves de chaque côté de lui. Il vit les deux dernières flammes devenir de plus en plus puissantes, aussi il les dévia et les envoya sur les Carrow qui cramèrent sur place…

« Deux de moins ! »

Puis, sentant que lui aussi n'allait pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps maintenant que les « soutiens éventuels » n'étaient plus que des chairs brûlées, il décida de montrer l'étendu de ses talents de Vol…

Il sauta par la fenêtre en se transforma en cet amas de fumée noire en brisant les vitraux… Le cri de Minerva failli lui faire faire demi tour… Mais n'étant pas suicidaire, elle décida de plutôt rejoindre Rigellia pour la faire évacuer les lieux… Alecto avait appelé Voldemort avant sa mort et il allait arriver d'un instant à l'autre… La bataille allait faire rage à Poudlard… et il devait veiller à la protection de sa famille avant tout!

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre par la fenêtre qu'il fit exploser, il vit Rigellia qui prenait un verre d'eau.

_Rigellia, ça a commencé, Harry est ici ! Tu dois absolument partir ! Le Maitre arrive et…

_Severus… Je t'ai dit que je restais ici… N'ai crainte pour moi… Dis moi juste où tu vas…

_Dans mon bureau, il faut que je vois où se trouve Potter… Je ne peux pas ne pas le voir… Il faut que j'arrive à lui donner les clés pour réussir sa mission absolument…

_Tu dois lui dire qu'il… doit mourir ?

_Oui… Je dois le lui dire… Il est le dernier…

_Fais attention à toi…. Harry est puissant et…

Ils furent coupés par des membres de l'Ordre qui arrivaient dans la chambre… Remus était là avec Mr Weasley et Kingsley…

_Snape !

Les baguettes se pointèrent sur lui mais Rigellia dégaina la sienne et protégea son mari.

_Severus va-t'en… Fini ce que tu as à faire ! J'ai confiance en toi…

_Mais ils…

_Ils savent que je suis de leur côté et non de celui de Voldemort… Je suis une espionne depuis le début et tu le sais ! Maintenant PARS ! Nous avons besoin de toi…

_Rigellia ! tu ne peux pas le protéger ! Il doit payer !

_SEVERUS N'A RIEN FAIT ! Severus Je t'en supplie pars !

_Je veux leur parole qu'ils ne te feront rien ! ni à notre fils !

_Nous ne sommes pas des mangemorts nous ! Jamais nous ne toucherions Rigellia ! Toi par contre… fit Ron qui passait par là… avec Hermione…

_Rigellia… Faites attention…

Il lui toucha le ventre et se transforma alors en fumée pour passer par la fenêtre. Il atteint alors le bureau de Directeur, la place la mieux protégée…. Personne ne penserait qu'il se cachait là vu que le lieu était tellement évident… Il regarda alors dans les miroirs de Poudlard et vit Harry entrer dans la salle sur demande pendant que Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle de Salazar…

_Baron ?

Le baron Sanglant apparu.

_J'ai besoin de votre aide, allez voir dans la salle sur Demande…. Potter y est et…

_Oui, j'y vais tout de suite…

Severus regarda alors dans ses appartements… Rigellia n'y était plus…

_Montre moi Rigellia Prince...

Le miroir refléta alors l'Infirmerie… Elle était là bas à assister Pomfresh… quelques minutes plus tard, les deux autres Horcruxes étaient détruits et le Baron faisait son compte rendu…

La bataille faisait rage dans tout Poudlard… Plus personne ne se préoccupait de personne… Rigellia savait que c'était le moment pour elle de passer à l'action…

_Poppy, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… tenez, prenez ça…

_Qu'est ce que…

_Si je meurs, le bébé est assez grand pour être viable… Je veux absolument que vous fassiez tout pour le sauver… Cette bague agira comme un portoloin, elle vous fera parvenir mon corps… Tant qu'elle est chaude, c'est que je serais en vie… Si elle est froide… alors vous devrez l'activer pour récupérer mon corps et sauver mon fils…

_Mais où …

_Je suis une membre de l'Ordre ! Je me dois de défendre Harry ! et cette école !

Elle prit alors une inspiration, lança un sortilège sur son ventre et elle sentit que les protections sur son ventre étaient plus efficaces que jamais…. Elle avait également fait un transfert de pouvoir comme quoi, si elle mourrait, alors l'enfant serait toujours en vie… jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le sauve…

Puis, elle laissa sa baguette à Poppy…

_Je vous la confie… et… une dernière chose… mon fils s'appellera Sevy Prince-Black… ses parrains sont Remus Lupin et Draco Malfoy et s'il arrivait malheur à Severus également, je veux que mon fils soit confié à Remus…

Sur ses mots, elle se transforma et partit en courant en direction de la forêt, donner l'assaut…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?<strong>

**Notre amie est aussi têtue que Severus et Sirius réunit, pourtant elle plus prudente que ce dernier et appose tout un tas de sortilèges sur elle et son enfant pour sauver ce dernier... **

**Sirius n'apparaît toujours pas, mais ne vous faites pas de souci hein, il est pas mort! **

**Bonne semaine à vous et rendez vous je ne sais pas trop quand pour la fin, vu que je ne serais pas dispo avant le 8 Mais certainement... A moins que je ne trouve un peu de temps à vous consacrer... **


	28. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour! Après tant de jours, voire semaines, passés(es) sans nouvelles, voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue final de cette fiction! **

**Je remercie très chaleureusement les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter et de la lire! Merci beaucoup à vous! **

**Je vous laisse lire la suite et vous pouvez écouter les musiques dont le lien apparaîtra si dessous... Elles m'ont toutes inspirées pour ce chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette fiction...**

**Musiques possibles à écouter sur notre ami Youtube :**

**.com/watch?v=Flu3XepMyac = cabane Hurlante (Ashes of War)**

**.com/watch?v=8y9OHpZd12s&feature=related = bataille de Poudlard (To Glory)**

**.com/watch?v=Od7upO0xK2s&feature=related = dernières pages…(Surrender to Hope)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

******Possibilité d'écouter To Glory**

Elle quitta l'infirmerie et les élèves et mangemorts qui la croisèrent furent surpris de voir le Professeur Black sous sa forme de loup s'attaquer aux Mangemorts en leur brisant le cou ou les éventrant, tout en appelant les autres loups….

Elle traçait ainsi son chemin dans la foule et lorsqu'elle vit Greyback, alors sa folie meurtrière fut à son niveau le plus haut…. Elle fonça sur lui, qui allait attaquer Lavande Brown… Elle le percuta de plein fouet et le mordit exactement là où il l'avait mordue. Elle plongea ensuite sa main dans ses entrailles et arracha tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage… Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui prit la tête et l'arracha tout simplement de son cou. Les yeux de Rigellia étaient pour un entièrement vert, et pour l'autre totalement jaune d'or…

Elle partit à nouveau en direction de l'extérieur lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur de Nymphadora… Elle était là….

Et Remus… Elle hurla alors à tous ses congénères d'attaquer tout sorcier Mangemorts… et de surtout se concentrer d'abord sur les Géants et les araignées géantes… tous ces monstres devaient mourir, viendrait le tour des humains plus tard et les pauses repas étaient interdites… On entendit alors tout un tas d'hurlements provenant de la forêt… Sa vision lui permit de distinguer alors les loups qui chargeaient, tous transformés… Elle ressentit alors une intense fierté parcourir son échine… tous ses amis avaient réussis...

Rapidement elle se dirigea vers Remus… Il était en danger, elle se sentait et lorsqu'elle le repéra, il était entouré de sorciers en capes noires

Dolohov lança un sortilège de pétrification…

Ombre arriva sur les lieux et tous les Mangemorts en furent heureux. Elle allait les aider…

Grande erreur…

Rigellia réunit toute sa magie et elle réussit à libérer Remus de l'emprise du sortilège en créant un bouclier autour de lui.

« Remus, il faut que tu fasses confiance à mon frère ! Il faut absolument que vous coopériez ! Je te couvrirai et tu te transformeras devant Tonks ! Elle sera fière de toi ! Allez ! Il faut que tu le fasses ! Et elle aussi, elle doit absolument se changer en loup garou ! Elle craindra moins les sortilèges que sous sa forme humaine ! »

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent de surprise. Puis elle vit ses yeux passer petit à petit au doré…

« Coopérer j'ai dit ! »

Et alors, à ce moment là, les yeux de l'homme furent, un jaune et l'autre ambré…

« Bien, maintenant… On va s'entendre et liquider ces imbéciles ! »

_Pas de souci !

Et à l'aide de la puissance brute d'Ombre et de la magie de Remus, ils purent alors se frayer un passage jusqu'à Dora qui luttait contre…. Bellatrix !

_DORA !

Remus, sentant le danger potentiel que courait sa femme ne chercha même pas à réfléchir plus… Il bondit de sur Ombre et se transforma en plein dans les airs… Il était magnifique… Grand, plus grand que Yorkan qui pourtant était le plus grand de la meute avec Rigellia, d'une robe bringée magnifique avec les yeux de deux couleurs…. Son poil était longs et soyeux… Le loup garou par excellence… Son alliance lui avait fait un collier d'or magnifique…

_Tiens ! Après l'impure de la famille, voilà son trinqué de mari ! Hin hin hin ! Oh ! Mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas ma chère fifille ? Alors, on se trimbale avec ton bâtard dans un champ de bataille ? Tu n'as vraiment pas peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose dis-moi…

_Touche à mon fils et tu mourras ! fit la voix de Rigellia, parfaitement audible à sa mère…

Elle chargea alors sa mère et, tous crocs dehors, ne put saisir que de la fumée, elle avait décidé de fuir cette bataille là…

Remus était maintenant posté devant Tonks et la regardait tendrement. Elle n'avait rien raté de sa mutation…

_C'est toi Remus ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Le loup lui répondit par un léger baiser sur la joue et la jeune femme fut transportée de bonheur… Une bulle d'amour les entoura alors…

_Dora ? fit alors la voix de Rigellia.

_Rigellia ? C'est bien toi ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être en sécurité quelque part ! Tu as vu ? Tu es enceinte jusqu'aux yeux !

_Je le sais…. Mais si je n'avais pas été là…. Je n'aurais pas pu envoyer Remus te sauver ni les autre…

_… Oui, c'est vrai… Mais maintenant je voudrais, s'il te plait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie aider les autres… Tu en as plus besoin que nous !

_Alors Transforme-toi… Prend l'apparence d'un loup, tu seras beaucoup moins vulnérable…

_D'accord…. Remus et moi on va t'accompagner jusque-là-bas…. Après tout… Le père de ce bébé risque de nous transformer en ingrédient pour potion si on vient à te laisser toute seule…

_… Allez viens…

Elle se transforma et le loup de Remus fut si heureux de voir sa belle revêtir une peau de louve, qu'il en aurait presque oublié là où ils se trouvaient… Il lui faisait des papouilles tout en marchant… Mais Dora le remit à sa place gentiment et tous deux encadrèrent alors Ombre qui marchait à présent, de peur de déclencher le travail… Ils atteignirent le château en démembrant joyeusement des Mangemorts plus pires les uns que les autres…

Ils croisèrent alors Harry, Hermione et Ron qui partaient en direction de la cabane hurlante….

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où on emmenait déjà des enfants… tous plus petits et plus blessés les uns que les autres…

Ils reprirent forme humaine pour éviter toute panique… Rigellia en profita pour intercepter Remus, près à partir pour porter secours à Harry….

_Où va-t-il ?

_A la rencontre de son destin…

_Nous devons…

_Non Remus ! Il sait ce qu'il fait… Nous nous devons de rester ici et protéger les enfants !

_… d'accord…

_Remus… J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

_Oui ?

_Voilà… Severus et moi… avons créé ce petit être et… - elle caressait son ventre tendrement en le regardant avec un amour inconditionnel de mère que seule Dora pouvait comprendre actuellement- Au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose… Dans cette bataille ou ailleurs… Nous voudrions que toi, un loup garou comme moi et comme notre fils, veille sur lui… en tant que Parrain… Acceptes-tu d'être le Parrain de Sevy Rigel Harry Prince-Black ?

Un moment de flottement eut lieu dans l'infirmerie lorsque Remus s'avança doucement et pris Rigellia dans ses bras…

_Ce sera un honneur que d'être le Parrain de ce petit être… Et Dora, Teddy et moi serons une famille pour lui s'il venait à vous arriver malheur…

_Merci Remus… Merci infiniment…

_Je serais fière de l'accueillir comme petit frère pour Teddy mais… Fais tout pour qu'ils ne soient que cousins… Et puis, de toute façon, tu vas rester ici non ?

_Je ne compte pas partir… Mais si Severus a besoin de moi, alors j'irais… Remus, si Dora était en danger…

_Oui… Je comprend… Mais fais attention…

_Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Est-ce que je peux vous confier une mission ?

_Oui…

_Il y a de nombreux enfants qui sont surement blessés et qui ne peuvent pas rejoindre l'infirmerie…

_Pas de souci, on les escortes ici…

_Merci…

Pomfresh la vit arriver, toute heureuse.

_Tenez ! Je vous rend cette bague, elle n'est plus utile !

_Si, gardez la… Je ne sais pas si Severus aura besoin de moi ou pas… Je…

_Je comprend… En attendant vous allez m'aider… Tenez ! Prenez ça et occupez vous de ces enfants…

Elle lui tendit sa baguette. Rigellia la prit et elle s'occupa de soigner les enfants que Poppy lui montrait…

Yorkan de son côté était entré dans le château, sa belle fourrure blanche était à présent noire et rouge du sang des Géants et araignées et de celui des mangemorts… Il aperçut alors un Mangemort qui mettait le feu aux poudres d'un baril… Harry, ses amis et deux rouquins étaient là… Il comprit tout de suite et se rua sur le rouquin le plus près du baril… L'explosion lui roussit les poils et il se prit une pierre en plein sur la nuque… Il était un peu sonné mais l'enfant était en vie… C'était l'essentiel…

_Mais qu'est ce que…

_Vous allez bien ? demanda alors le loup.

_Mais qu'est ce que… vous parlez ?

_Oui… Mon nom est Yorkan Malfoy, et je suis là, en tant que Bêta de la meute de Rigellia Prince-Black… ta cousine Harry… Qui êtes vous vous autres ?

_Hermione Granger et voici les frères Weasley, ou tout du moins une partie…

_Ravi de vous rencontrer… Bien, maintenant, si vous me le permettez je vais vous accompagner partout où vous irez…

_Et bien… pour nous se sera inutile, nous avons une mission à accomplir mais restez avec mes frères s'il vous plait ! demanda Ronald Weasley.

_Hey ! Tu es le plus petit ! Tu ne décides pas pour nous !

_Je fais ce qui est le plus raisonnable pour vous !

_Très bien, j'accompagnerai vos…

Un sortilège fusa dans leur direction et se fut Yorkan qui se le prit… Un simple sortilège de Pétrification ne lui ferait rien…

Il se tourna alors, tous crocs dehors et avisa alors le groupe de Sorcier.

_Vous deux, usez de la magie en avançant ! Je me charge des araignées et du…. Truc derrière…

_On aurait dit un loup garou… Mais mal en point et contrôlé…

Percy et Fred bataillèrent avec efficacité contre les sorciers tandis que Yorkan se battait contre le loup sous impérium…

Il était également assailli par les araignées lorsque trois loups arrivèrent pour l'aider… le Trio était là…

**Possibilité d'écouter Ashes of War.**

La bataille faisait rage de tous les côtés lorsque Rigellia sentit au plus profond d'elle un froid immense…

Elle leva les yeux en direction de la fenêtre… La cabane hurlante ! Elle savait où aller… Elle devait y être… Aussi, elle fut prise d'une folie passagère et se rua vers la porte d'entrée, sauta par les escaliers et lança le sortilège de Vol… Une lumière grisâtre parcourut alors la salle et tous surent qu'un membre de l'Ordre et plus particulièrement Rigellia, volait vers l'extérieur…

Rigellia survola le champ de bataille et vit la cabane Hurlante. Elle arriva à l'intérieur et entendit Severus parler… Mais sa voix était horrible… Comme glougloutante, comme s'il parlait dans de l'eau…

Elle suivit son odeur et sentit l'odeur du trio… La scène qu'elle aperçut de l'escalier lui donna des sueurs froides… Hermione était serrée contre Ron et pleurait largement… du sang était au sol… Le sang de Severus…

_Regarde moi…. prononçait-il avec douleur...

Elle arriva alors en haut des escaliers tremblants et elle entra dans la pièce… Severus fermait les yeux…

_Non…. Non ! NON ! SEVERUS !

Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et tourna son visage dans sa direction… Son cou ! Vite elle regarda autour d'elle et vit la baguette de Severus.

_Accio baguette Severus !

Elle lui donna sa baguette, peut-être que l'énergie contenue dans cette dernière l'aiderait…

Harry était toujours là…

_Qu'est ce que tu attends Harry ?

_Tu as besoin d'aide… tu….

_TU AS DES CHOSES A FAIRE ! SEVERUS T'A DONNE SES SOUVENIRS ! TU DOIS LES VOIR ! TU DOIS LES LIRE DANS LA PENSINE ! DEPECHES TOI !

_Mais je…

_PARS !

Elle semblait complètement hystérique à essayer de soigner Severus avec des sortilèges de soins… Harry la vit fouiller sur Severus et prendre un bézoard dans la poche de l'homme…

Hermione prit Harry par le bras et ils quittèrent les lieux…

_Vous pensez qu'elle va…

_Non… Il va mourir… dit Hermione en regardant une dernière fois en arrière…

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça mais… Je devrais être heureux que ce salopard meure… Mais… Je suis plus triste qu'autre chose… fit Ron.

Rigellia elle, continuait toujours de s'acharner… Elle lui avait fait avaler le bézoard, certes difficilement, mais les réflexes étaient encore là… Elle eut l'idée de lui déchirer son haut pour pouvoir lui permettre de mieux respirer… Elle vit alors le pendentif… Les larmes !

Elle prit le flacon et en fit couler sur les blessures… le débit sanguin diminuait et le venin présent partait petit à petit…. Le bézoard faisait son effet…. Il dissipait le venin de Nagini… Alors, elle muta et commença les soins les plus efficaces qu'elle avait à sa disposition… Elle le lécha longtemps… Avec beaucoup de précautions… Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal… Mais elle entendait son cœur faiblir…

Aussi la louve, mut par l'instinct, s'avança vers Severus, sentit son venin envahir sa bouche…

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il ne le supportera pas ! »

« IL SE MEURT ! JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE MON LOUVETEAU VIVE SANS PERE ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Il… »

« Si je lui permet de voir son fils.. Alors il me sera reconnaissant ! Être loup n'est pas une calamité ! »

Elle prit alors Severus contre elle et le mordit, lui injectant tout le venin possible dans le corps… Elle faisait tout pour le sauver… Et même si elle se faisait haïr de lui, elle l'aurait sauvé… Mieux valait entendre un flot d'insulte et de haine plutôt que le silence lourd de la solitude et de la mort…

Puis, la louve laissa sa place à Rigellia… elle se plaça alors à ses côtés et le prit contre lui, le serrant et le berçant avec une affection peu commune, comme pour l'apaiser…

Le cœur repartait peu à peu, se faisait plus bruyant… Le corps de Severus était chaud maintenant… Le venin semblait marcher…

Cela faisait une petite heure maintenant que Rigellia se tenait près de Severus sans que ce dernier ne réagisse… Mais… d'un coup, elle entendit alors le cœur ralentir… faiblir, puis s'arrêter…

_Non… Severus ! Severus restes avec moi ! Sevy a besoin de toi ! Severus ! SEVERUS !

Elle ne voyait plus de blessure… Plus aucune blessure nulle part… elle essaya de lui faire avaler une potion de régénération sanguine mais il ne l'ingurgitait pas…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux… Elle se sentait mal, elle sentait Sevy à l'intérieur d'elle pleurer… La magie de son père ne faisait plus écho à la sienne… La magie n'avait plus de répondant… Plus rien…. Severus n'était plus qu'un corps… Il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un simple corps sans vie mais encore chaud…

La douleur était intense, comme si on lui prenait le cœur et qu'on le déchirait en petits morceaux… comme si elle allait mourir de douleur… Elle sentit la louve en elle hurler de douleur... Le processus était en marche. Elle allait mourir mentalement... La louve détruisait son esprit petit à petit... Elle s'acharnait sur elle comme un hippogriffe sur un putois faisandé... Elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur... Ses dernières pensées furent pour Sevy et Remus, Sevy qu'elle ne pourrait voir grandir, ni protéger et Remus, Remus qui devrait la tuer... elle allait devenir folle perdre toute notion de bonheur, de joie, de tristesse... Plus rien de tout cela n'existerai, elle serait pire que Greyback, un danger ambulant rodant dans le noir attendant une victime bien fraiche pour pouvoir planter ses crocs dedans et la déguster les nuits de pleine lune et le jour, une femme sans plus aucune conscience, un légume... Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne voulait pas être une charge pour qui que ce soit... Elle voulait plutôt mourir que d'être une menace pour la paix de ce monde et un poids pour son fils. Mais elle se donna une dernière mission avant d'aller quémander la mort à son frère de morsure... La mission de venger son Alpha, son âme, sa vie, son autre elle... Celui qui avait fait d'elle une femme, une amante et enfin une mère...

Posant ses yeux sur le corps sans vie de Severus, elle essuya ses larmes et regarda avec attention son cou. Elle avait reconnu les blessures : une entaille à la carotide et des crochets qui avaient déchiquetés la chair… Voldemort et Nagini… Les deux… Ils allaient payer… tous les deux allaient payer pour la mort de celui qui représentait sa pleine lune et son soleil à la fois, sa Vie... Ils allaient mourir et dans les pires souffrances qui soient...

Une longue et douloureuse transformation commença... Si douloureuse qu'elle ne pu retenir longtemps l'hurlement de souffrance, autant physique que mentale, qui lui brûlait les entrailles, lui serrait le coeur et l'entraînait déjà dans la folie...

Le jour allait se lever et dans le château, comme dans la forêt, on cherchait les morts essayaient de les sauver… Tous étaient réunis dans l'infirmerie… loups comme humains. Tous étaient plongés dans la tristesse de la perte de leurs amis et famille… Ils avaient vu Harry passer par l'infirmerie.

Ce dernier était monté dans le bureau de Snape. Il versa le flacon de souvenirs dans la pensine et regarda à l'intérieur…

Le premier souvenir était celui d'un enfant… Un enfant qui observait deux fillettes qui jouaient tranquillement…

Puis, un enfant brun aux longs cheveux gras et emmailloté dans des habits qui ne lui allaient pas s'avança et dit à la jeune fille rousse, sa mère, qu'elle était une sorcière…. Puis, l'enfant et la petite fille rousse s'amusaient ensemble…. Snape et sa mère, Lily, étaient amis depuis l'enfance… et au ressentit des émotions qu'éprouvait le petit garçon, il l'aimait… l'aimait du même amour qu'Harry ressentait pour Ginny…

Il vit alors la répartition de Lily puis celle de Severus… Puis, la scène de son père et du fameux Sang de Bourbe sa plaça devant ses yeux…

_Garde ta salive Severus…

_Elle était en colère…

Puis il vit alors Severus répéter à Voldemort le début de la prophétie, puis le désespoir et la demande de sauver sa mère… Il l'aimait tellement…

Il y eut alors la scène où Severus demandait la vie sauve pour Lily et qu'il s'engageait à faire TOUT ce qu'il était possible d'accomplir pour sauver Lily… Il était face à Dumbledore… Puis il vit Severus, dans Godric's Hollow, venir voir son père, mort par terre… Il ressentait la frayeur qu'éprouvait Severus et s'entendit pleurer… Puis vint alors le visage de sa mère… Mort aussi…

Il se mit alors à pleurer comme un enfant… et prit Lily dans ses bras…

La scène changea et il vit Severus faire serment de protéger Harry quoi qu'il arrive… il était pâle… Personne ne devrait savoir qu'il agissait ainsi…

Puis… Le vide intersidéral… Et enfin une nouvelle image… Celle d'une jeune femme aux yeux verts, aux cheveux noirs et à la prestance si reconnaissable… Rigellia…

Il avait alors sentit toute la haine que Severus éprouvait pour elle, et toute l'attirance également… Elle ressemblait tellement à SA Lily…. Les yeux... La coiffure...

Puis il vit alors une partie de la scène de l'Amorcia… Harry comprit à cet instant que Rigellia n'avait jamais été abusée… Il ne vit rien de trop privé… La scène changea et il se retrouva au moment où ils s'étaient disputés… Il vit alors tous les regrets de Severus… Le temps le fit se désespérer…. Il était de plus en plus mal… Puis vint le moment où Rigellia lui apparut… Elle était magnifique… Mais toute la colère et l'incompréhension qu'il avait ressenties se reflétaient dans les yeux de Rigellia… Il l'aimait tellement… tellement qu'il en était venu à la détester…

Puis vint le moment qu'ils avaient entendu… Il avait… Il avait failli être père…

Tout cela revenait et Harry failli vomir parce qu'il sentait tout le malaise de Severus face à cette nouvelle…. Il était tellement… tellement triste et tellement humain à ce moment là… Puis vint le moment où Sirius l'avait tabassé… Il se sentait mieux maintenant et vivant… Il savait que Severus se faisait tabasser pour essayer de se faire pardonner… Il aimait tellement Rigellia… et toute la haine qu'il éprouvait était à présent fixée sur lui… Puis il vit le loup… Il se sentit mal mais bien à la fois… Il vit alors les soins que la jeune louve lui prodiguait….

Puis le temps fila… Il vit alors ce que Dumbledore lui dit, le soir où il lui avait demandé de le soigner pour sa main… Puis la discussion…

_Vous devrez le lui révéler…

_Lui révéler quoi ?

_Le soir où Lord Voldemort est allé à Godric's Hollow pour tuer Harry, lorsque Lily s'est jeté entre eux pour faire bouclier, un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort a été arraché et s'est accroché au seul être vivant de la pièce… Harry lui-même…

Harry comprit alors… Il était… Il était un Horcruxe… le tout dernier Horcruxe...

_Voldemort devra le tuer de sa main… c'est essentiel…

Le jeune homme vit alors toute la répugnance de Snape traverser son visage une fois que la surprise et la compréhension avait libéré ses traits anguleux...

_Vous l'avez gardé en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au moment propice… Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir…

_Ne me dites pas que vous avez de l'affection pour lui ?

_Pour lui ?

Le patronus sous forme de Biche apparut… Tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lily ressortait alors… Puis, le Patronus revint et il était maintenant sous la forme de loup garou…

_Lily… Et… Rigellia ?

_Il est son fils et son cousin… Si je le protège… ce n'est que pour elles…

La vérité n'était pas telle qu'il l'avait énoncée... L'adolescent avait ressentit de la peine, de la tristesse pour son propre sort... Ainsi Snape avait appris à l'apprécier?

_Je vois… Vous savez Severus, vous allez devoir me tuer… Il serait mieux pour cela que… vous vous sépariez d'elle…

Déchirure, souffrance, incompréhension...

_Mais… Elle…. Elle en …

_Certes, elle en souffrira… Mais elle sera une entrave pour vous….

_Non ! Je ne peux pas… elle en mourra…

_Vous avez promis Severus… et puis… Il y a deux ans, cela ne vous a pas empêché de la quitter…

La scène changea à nouveau et Harry se retrouva alors devant le Terrier… Severus sous Rigellia… Elle avait utilisé la Legilimencie et avait tout vu… tout vu comme lui… Et elle lui avait pardonné en lui promettant son aide…

Maintenant il était devant le tableau de Dumbledore, puis dans la forêt de Dean…

Il était dans la chambre de Severus à Poudlard avec Rigellia près de lui… Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte… Harry sentit tout le bonheur, toute la joie qu'il ressentait et cette fierté…. Puis vint alors le moment où tous deux réfléchirent à un prénom…

_Je veux l'appeler Sevy…

_Sevy ?

_Oui…. Plus moderne que Severus mais…

_Oh… Oui, c'est bien… et moi Rigel…

_Sevy Rigel Harry….

_Sevy Rigel Harry ? Oui, j'aime bien… Même si Potter est présent… Je trouve que c'est assez justifié…

_Si nous avions eu une fille je lui aurais donné Lily comme second prénom.. Je trouve juste que Harry soit présent… après tout, il est mon cousin et tu es son protecteur…

_Je … D'accord….

Les souvenirs disparurent alors et Harry savait maintenant qui était réellement Severus Snape Prince… Il savait maintenant qui Il était lui… Il était… un Horcruxe et il savait ce qu'il devait faire… S'il devait se trouver une raison de plus de se sacrifier, il le ferait alors pour l'enfant de sa cousine et de cet homme... Son Protecteur comme l'avait si bien dit Rigellia... Il pensa alors à Sirius... Si ce dernier était son parrain actuel, il n'avait pas pu le protéger autant que Severus Snape, l'infâme bâtard des cachots, l'avait fait... Alors, pour protéger à son tour le petit Sevy Rigel HARRY Prince-Black, il sacrifierai sa vie avec plaisir, ou presque...

Harry partit dans la forêt en pensant à Rigellia… Severus… Il était Mort… elle… Elle allait être…. Elle allait dépérir….

Il était alors face à Voldemort… Face à sa Mort…. Il venait de voir sa mère et son père… Il était confiant…

Le sortilège le frappa… Il le frappa et il n'entendit rien des hurlements qui s'élevaient à présent dans la cabane Hurlante…

Au château, toutes les personnes présentent dans la Grande Salle transformée en Infirmerie entendirent un long cri déchirant tout… un cri humain… et à la fois inhumain… Un cri qui vous remuait les entrailles… Un cri que tous les loups reconnurent… Un cri auquel, tous, ils sentirent un écho à leur souffrance… Un écho qui faisait peur à tous les hommes loups… Un compagnon venait de mourir… le compagnon de leur Alpha venait de mourir…

Elle allait tout faire pour le venger maintenant…

_Que se passe-t-il ?

_Rigellia vient de perdre son compagnon… fit Remus…

_Comment ? Que voulez vous dire ?

_Severus est mort… Et Rigellia va perdre petit à petit la tête… Elle… Un loup garou ne peut pas survivre mentalement à la mort de son compagnon… expliqua alors l'oncle de Draco, présent dans la salle et ce dernier le fixait depuis un petit moment !

_Quoi ? Comment ça elle ne va pas mourir si ? Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle va avoir un bébé ! elle…

_Draco ! ça suffit ! Nous aussi nous sommes tristes ! Rigellia est notre sœur ! Nous sommes liés à elle, elle est notre chef et la voir tomber n'est pas bon pour nous autant que pour toi !

_Qui êtes vous pour me parler ainsi ?

_Mon nom est Yorkan Malfoy, et je suis ton oncle… Lucius Malfoy est mon frère ainé…

_Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un…

_Je suis un loup garou, voilà pourquoi je ne suis connu de personne…

_… Je… C'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

_Si je n'étais pas un Malfoy, crois tu que tu me fixerais ainsi ?

A cet instant là, un hurlement de bête et non plus du tout humain, retentit à nouveau… A présent, ce n'était plus un cri de tristesse… C'était un cri qui réclamait vengeance… un cri qui réclamait la mort de celui qui avait tué son amant, son mari, son compagnon d'âme et le père de son fils, de son louveteau…

Rigellia s'était métamorphosée. Elle avait muté en une bête ressemblant certes à Ombre, mais elle n'était plus vraiment elle… Elle prit Severus contre elle et l'emmena comme si elle portait un enfant jusqu'au château tout en pleurant… Elle était bien décidée à faire ce qu'il lui paraissait juste… Ainsi, elle arriva devant les portes du château, trouva la grande salle pleine et lorsqu'elle entra dans celle-ci, un silence lourd de sens s'installa….

Mc Gonagall s'avança avec Remus et Poppy vers elle… Remus, pour appréhender muta au cas où…

« N'ais crainte, je n'attaquerai personne ici… Pas si on ne touche pas à Severus… »

« Mais… Il… Nous ne pouvons pas le soigner…. Ni…. »

« Il est peut-être mort mais il a droit à être protégé pour pouvoir rejoindre les Cieux en paix… »

« Que demandes-tu pour lui ? »

« Une protection du corps… Et réparation… Je veux la mort de l'abomination qui l'a tué ! Je veux sa mort, sa souffrance ! Un simple jet de lumière ne me suffira pas ! Il doit mourir ! Il doit payer ! Il va mourir de mes propres mains ! Je le tuerais ! »

« Mais… C'est à Harry de le faire… Tu n'as pas à le tuer toi… »

« IL L'A EGORGE ET A JETE SA SALETE DE SERPENT SUR LUI ! IL N'AVAIT PAS DE MOYEN DE DEFENCE ! IL NE POUVAIT PAS SE DEFENDRE ! IL L'A MASSACRE ! JE LE MASSACRERAI COMME LUI L'A FAIT POUR MON AME ! JE LE TUERAI ! ET SI UNE SEULE PERSONNE SE MET ENTRE NOUS, JE LE TUERAI, JE L'EFFACERAI DE MON CHEMIN ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ? »

« Tu.. S'il te plait, tu dois te calmer… Personne ne se mettra entre toi et Voldemort… Ne craint rien… N'ai pas peur mais s'il te plait, fais attention… ton louveteau doit avoir une mère… »

« Remus, tu le sais… Tu sais que je perd petit à petit l'esprit… Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas l'élever… Je ne pourrais jamais l'élever… Je vais devenir folle sans mon âme sœur… Rigellia disparaitra et moi également… Je veux que tu t'occupes de lui… Je veux aussi… que Draco soit son parrain… Je veux qu'il soit élevé aussi par ma famille à moi s'ils s'en sortent… Je veux qu'il connaisse Narcissa… Lucius et Draco… s'il te plait… Promet moi de ne jamais lui mentir sur qui il est et ce qu'il est… »

« Je te le promet… Mais S'il te plait, fais tout pour lui jusqu'à ce que tu sois consciente…. »

Rigellia s'approcha alors d'un endroit vide. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un matelas et y déposa avec tout l'amour possible Severus. Elle lui caressa alors le visage et resta près de lui… Faisant fi des conversations qui étaient toutes basées sur elle… Elle était dans son monde… Elle était dans tout son désespoir… Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait usé de la magie sous sa forme animale...

Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule… Draco était là… Elle reprit forme humaine. Draco la serra alors fortement contre lui… Il avait tissé des liens avec elle tout au long de l'année et il voyait bien que si elle était du côté des Mangemorts, c'était uniquement pour Severus et lui… Pendant les cours, elle faisait tout pour les élèves et elle n'enlevait jamais injustement de points ou ne donnait jamais à boire des potions désagréables aux élèves Nés Moldus comme le préconisait les Carrow… Elle les avait remis à leur place rapidement… Draco savait que sa cousine était même plutôt du côté de l'Ordre… Mais jamais il n'avait pensé à la dénoncer…

_Draco ?

_Oui ?

_Je voudrais… non, Severus et moi voulions te demander… si tu voulais bien être le second Parrain de notre fils ?

Draco la regarda avec des yeux surpris. Lui ? Un Parrain ? En était-il seulement digne?

_C'est… C'est une immense responsabilité que vous me donnez… Je ne sais pas si je serais à la hauteur… Je…

_Draco, si nous t'avions choisi c'est parce que tu es bon, gentil et affectueux… Attaché à des valeurs et je sais que tu seras un bon Parrain… Je sais que Sevy connaitra grâce à toi les attraits d'un noble et d'un Serpentard et grâce à Remus ceux d'un loup garou et d'un Gryffondor… Je vous fais, nous vous faisons confiance pour l'aider à voir tous les horizons qui s'offrent à lui…

_On dirait que… Que tu vas mourir…

_Je vais perdre l'esprit… La mort d'un compagnon pour un loup garou est signe de dégénérescence mentale…. Mon corps vivra oui, mais pas mon esprit…. Je ne serais plus qu'une enveloppe de chair sans plus aucun avenir… Alors je veux être sure que mon fils sera élevé par de bons sorciers qui pourront lui faire voir des horizons meilleurs… Avoir une vie prospère… Si nous avions choisis des sorciers dans… des camps différents et aussi différents mentalement c'est dans une optique de protection… Si l'Assassin…. Survit, alors ce sera à toi Draco et tes parents d'élever Sevy… Mais si c'est Harry, et l'Ordre, qui gagne, alors ce sera à Remus de l'élever, et à toi de l'assister… Es-tu d'accord Draco ?

_Devrais-je le considérer comme mon fils ?

_Considère le comme il te plaira… Mais ne le rejette pas parce qu'il est un loup… Il est un petit garçon avant tout… Dois je comprendre que tu acceptes ?

_Ce sera un honneur d'élever le fils de mon parrain et de ma Cousine si le Professeur Lupin ne peut le faire… Il sera traité comme mon fils et recevra l'éducation nécessaire… Je m'y engage personnellement… Bien entendu… Le professeur Lupin et sa famille seront en droit de venir quand bon leur semble voir leur filleul…

_Merci Draco…

Et… Je pensais que… Mon Oncle, si Père me confirme bel et bien cette réalité, pourra aussi venir au Manoir…

_Merci Draco…

_Remus, j'ai une autre demande à te faire...

_J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire...

_Je ne veux pas être un poids pour mon fils, sa réputation pâtirai d'avoir une mère telle que moi dans quelques temps... Son père mort, je ne serais rien de plus qu'un amas de chair voulant se repaître de viande fraîche... Je ne veux pas de ça, mon fils n'a pas besoin de ça... Je ne veux pas être une menace pour qui que ce soit... Alors...

_Non... tu ne peux pas me demander ça!

_Si je le peux... Je ne te l'ordonnerai pas, mais j'aimerai que ce soit toi... Tues moi... Le moment venu tues moi...

_Mais comment veux tu que je puisse le faire? Tu es enceinte!

_J'ai posé des sortilèges juste avant toute cette folie... Si je meurs et peu importe la cause de cette mort, mon Sevy est protégé... Il attendra qu'on le délivre de mon corps... C'est ce que je voudrais que tu fasses... Tues moi, fais le, si ce n'est pas pour moi, pour ton filleul...

_Tu... tu ne peux pas mourir! Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça! s'exclama Draco, toujours près d'elle. Tu es consciente là! Même si Parrain n'est plus, tu es consciente! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le rester encore? Sevy aura besoin de toi! Je refuse qu'on te tue! Non! Je m'y opposerai!

_Draco...

_La vie d'un loup solitaire, sans compagnon à ses côtés est difficile... Mais un loup qui a connu l'amour, le vrai, comme ta cousine, ou moi, ou Remus, s'il vient à perdre son âme soeur perd sa raison... Greyback était un nounours à côté de ce que peut devenir un loup garou veuf... Alors respecte le choix de Rigellia, respecte son choix et laisse la mourir avec encore toute sa fierté...

Draco fronça les sourcils et frotta ses yeux avec sa manche pour dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient à ces derniers... Il fut prit dans les bras de la condamnée et serré dans une étreinte qu'il n'avait que peu souvent connu...

Des bruits de pas furent alors perçus par tous les loups garous présents dans la salle… Tous se ruèrent à l'extérieur sauf Rigellia… Elle savait qu'ils revenaient… Elle voulait encore faire quelque chose… Elle prit la baguette de Severus, puis la sienne, et elle commença à réciter une incantation… Un sortilège qu'elle avait inventé et préparé depuis qu'elle était enceinte, au cas où… Un sortilège de protection… un sortilège qui également transférait toute son énergie vitale au bébé si elle venait, elle, à mourir pour que lui puisse vivre jusqu'à ce qu'une intervention extérieure vienne à le faire sortir de là…

Une fois ce sort terminé, elle se leva et rejoignit tous les autres à l'extérieur…

Voldemort était debout, empli de fierté, avec Hagrid en laisse tenant… Harry ? Elle aperçu alors le Serpent… Nagini… Celle qui avait tué son mari…

Remus, près d'elle avec Yorkan et le Trio virent qu'elle commençait à trembler… Draco était en train de marcher vers ses parents lorsque ces derniers aperçurent le visage de Rigellia, blême de rage, elle fusillait Nagini des yeux… Lucius aperçut alors un homme, près d'elle, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux aciers… Les traits… comme lui… C'était… Impossible…

_Yorkan ?

_Père ? Vous connaissez cet homme ?

_C'est impossible… Il… est mort… Père m'a toujours dit… qu'il n'avait pas survécu…

_Il s'agit d'un lycanthrope Père…

_Lucius ? Qui est-ce ?

_… C'est… C'est mon petit frère…

Pendant ce temps, Neville sortit l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau et Rigellia commençait une transformation réellement douloureuse… Harry tomba à ce moment là des bras d'Hagrid… Voldemort était perturbé par la résurrection de Potter, si bien qu'il se cantonna à lancer des sortilèges de mort sur Harry alors que Rigellia sauta par-dessus l'assistance et se rua sur Nagini sous les yeux effrayés de tous les Mangemorts… Ils avaient toujours pensé que Rigellia Black était un des leurs… Voldemort l'aperçu et lui jeta un sortilège de Blocjambes…. Si bien qu'elle tomba sur le dos pour éviter à son petit d'être écrasé par son poids…

Narcissa appelait Lucius pour qu'il revienne mais ce dernier était plutôt occupé à regarder Yorkan essayer de combattre… Lucius appela alors son frère… ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui sourit… Un véritable sourire, heureux… comme quand ils étaient petits…

_Narcissa… Je… Je ne peux pas le laisser… Il…

_Bon… très bien…

Elle jeta un Protego sur Draco et elle lui intima l'ordre de se trouver une planque…

Lucius était partit à la rencontre de son frère alors que le chaos régnait de tous les côtés…

_Yorkan… C'est toi ?

_Grand Frère Lucius…

_Tu… que fais-tu ici ?

_J'ai une dette de vie envers Rigellia Black… Et je m'acquitte de cette dernière… Je me bat pour un monde juste Lucius…. Et tu sais que j'ai raison…

_Tu… comment ?

_Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça… il faut plutôt que nous nous battions pour nos idéaux…

_Qui t'a éloigné ? Je veux juste savoir ça !

_Père n'a jamais voulu deux fils, alors un fils cadet anormal…

_Je vois… Je suis désolé…

_Bat-toi à mes côtés… Je te pardonnerai mon frère…

_Je… Je ne peux pas trahir…

_Lucius ! S'en est assez ! Il est temps de prouver que les Malfoy savent faire autre chose que des mauvais choix ! Nous avons retrouvé Draco, tu retrouves ton frère, j'ai des questions à poser à ma nièce… Qu'est ce qui lui prend de…

_Snape est mort… Rigellia fera tout pour le venger….

_Qui ! Qui a tué…

_Ton Maitre adoré… Il n'y a que lui…

_Je ne comprend pas… Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il devait le gêner… Je n'ai pas tout compris mais…

Narcissa estima qu'elle en avait assez entendu… Elle allait combattre pour la paix… Elle allait combattre pour un monde qu'elle voulait plus juste, elle allait joindre les idéaux de sa nièce et se battre… Après tout, elle avait déjà protégé le Survivant-qui-avait-encore-survécu, non?

Aussi, dès qu'un Mangemort passait par là, elle le stupéfixait et le saussissonnait… Draco la regarda faire avec Lucius sans comprendre…

_J'adore ma Belle Sœur….

_Hey ! Ne t'avise pas…

_Je suis marié et père de famille… Je ne vais pas te la piquer comme les fillettes de l'école Primaire…

_…

Lucius regarda son frère et ce dernier lui sourit de toutes ses dents…

Rigellia, toujours ficelée par terre fut libérée par un sort de Draco…

Les combats avaient repris et Rigellia se mit en quête de Nagini… Elle trouva à la place Bellatrix, aux prises avec Molly Weasley… Le sortilège qui tua sa mère lui fit grandement plaisir… Elle trouva son père stupéfixé non loin…

Elle sentit l'odeur du Serpent non loin… Elle la remonta et tomba sur Hermione et Ron qui accouraient désarmés de leurs crochets de basilic en essayant de se protéger de Nagini… Cette dernière bondit sur eux et Rigellia l'attrapa à la gorge… Elle la plaqua au sol puis la mordit au niveau de son cou… Elle arracha les chairs et recommença ça jusqu'à ce que l'Horcruxe ne meure… Voldemort avait eu la mauvaise idée de le placer dans quelque chose de vivant et d'animal… N'importe quel venin en viendrait à bout… Et surtout avec le traitement que Shadow et Rigellia, ensemble lui administraient…

Les deux enfants étaient choqués par l'action de Rigellia mais ils la comprenaient, elle refaisait exactement ce que le serpent avait fait à son âme sœur…

Prise dans sa folie, elle ne vit pas Neville qui acheva la bête en lui planta l'épée dans le crâne et d'un mouvement rapide, la décapita. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard, fou de rage envers le garçon, il leva les mains en apaisement….

_Elle était morte, je voulais juste m'assurer que l'Horcruxe était bel et bien détruits…

Elle lui hurla dessus, bavant allègrement sur le jeune homme…. Puis elle quitta les lieux, folle de rage.

Elle arriva à l'extérieur où elle vit Voldemort de désagréger petit à petit…

« Non ! »

Elle se rua sur les morceaux qui restaient de lui… Essayant de les attraper pour les rassembler… elle voulait le liquider… Elle voulait l'abattre… Le tuer, l'égorger… Lui faire goûter la saveur de ses propres entrailles… Elle voulait le faire mais plus jamais elle n'en aurait l'occasion…. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait tuer de ses propres mains l'assassin de son âme sœur… Elle hurla de douleur et de désespoir, jamais elle ne pourrait venger son âme soeur pleinement...

Se sentant misérable, elle fut approchée par Harry qui lui toucha l'épaule…. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle était à nouveau sous sa forme humaine…

_Rigellia ? Je… Je suis désolé pour… pour Severus…

_Tu n'y es… pour... rien… Il savait ce qu'il faisait…. Il savait qu'il… risquait de mourir…. Et que… qu'il ne connaitrait jamais son fils…

_Où est-il ?

_Dans la grande salle….

_Viens… Allons le voir… J'ai des choses à lui dire….

Ils remontèrent alors ensemble dans la Grande Salle…

Tout était noir autour de lui… Cette absence totale de couleur lui correspond si bien… Il avait toujours aimé le noir… Il se sentait bien dans ses habits depuis toujours… Mais là…. Le noir était un peu trop noir…

Sitôt pensé, sitôt éclairé… Il ferma les yeux, le passage du noir abyssal à la blancheur immaculé n'était pas bon pour ses yeux…

_Je te dois des excuses et des remerciements… Sev'…

Cette voix !

_Lily ?

Severus ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et il vit enfin où il se trouvait et surtout face à qui…

_Lily !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras… Que c'était bon de la revoir… De la tenir contre lui…. Mais il sentait que… l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'était plus… plus le même… Il était face à une sœur, plus qu'une amie, moins qu'une amante… Une sœur… Un amour fraternel qui vous poussez à protéger la personne et à l'aimer mais pas trop non plus…

_Tu as sauvé Harry… Tu lui as donné un objectif tout au long de sa scolarité… tu es un héros Severus….

_Potter me déteste… Je n'ai rien d'un héros Lily…

_Harry, grâce à toi, à toujours cherché à se dépasser… Il a découvert qu'il était un héros par rapport à Voldemort, mais toi… avec ton aversion pour James reportée sur Harry, tu as su lui faire garder les pieds sur Terre… Il n'était pas qu'un héros… Tu lui as servi de… figure paternelle dans un certains sens… tu lui as posé les limites…. Et tu l'as toujours protégé…

_Je… Je l'ai fait pour toi….

_Et pour Rigellia aussi… Tu as un faible pour les yeux verts n'est ce pas ?

_…

L'homme s'empourpra… Lily était assise à ses côtés sur une balançoire…

_Où sommes nous ?

_Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

_Le parc…

_Oui.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? je veux dire… c'est à ça que ressemble le monde des Morts ?

_Tu n'es pas mort Severus…. Enfin, pas encore…

_Comment ça ?

_Quelqu'un s'acharne à te sauver… Elle est même allée jusqu'à risquer ta colère voire ta haine pour te sauver et grâce à ça tu as le choix…

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Crois tu vraiment qu'une épouse n'est pas prête à tout pour sa famille ?

_Quoi ? Rigellia… Elle m'a promis de….

_De toujours te protéger, peu importait les circonstances !

_Elle est enceinte ! Elle ne peut pas… Elle risque de perdre le bébé elle… elle est totalement inconsciente !

_Elle t'aime… Et pour le bébé ne t'en fait pas… Il est aussi coriace que son père et aussi résistant que sa mère… Ne t'inquiète pas…

_Je… Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

_Je t'observe… Tu n'as pas changé Severus… Tu es toujours au fond de toi le petit garçon aimant et attentionné que j'ai connu….

_Je ne suis plus un petit garçon !

_Ta réplique me prouve le contraire !

_Hey ! ça suffit !

_Haha ! Je dois te remercier Severus… Pour tout ce que tu as fait…

_Et moi je dois absolument m'excuser auprès de toi…. Et de Potter… Je… Si j'avais su que cette prophétie…

_Tu es pardonné Severus… Tu as protégé notre enfant… Tu as donné une partie de ta vie pour lui… Tu as sacrifié tout pour lui…

_Où est-il en ce moment ?

_Ça t'intéresse ?

_….

_Il discute avec Dumbledore…

_Et Rigellia ?

_Elle… Elle porte ton corps à Poudlard… Je n'ai jamais vu un loup garou aussi impressionnant qu'elle… Remus fait pâle figure à ses côtés…

_Même humaine elle est impressionnante…

_La Terre appelle Severus !

_Lily ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ais si peu changé Severus ! C'est Rigellia qui te fait cet effet là ?

_Elle te ressemble beaucoup…. Mais… elle m'est plus adaptée…

_Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Bon… Severus il est temps de choisir…

_Quoi ?

_Vivre ou mourir… tu es entre deux mondes… tu peux continuer à te balancer avec moi ici… Ou tu peux lâcher les cordes et rejoindre Rigellia et lui donner le sermon du siècle pour t'avoir mordu…

_Quoi ? elle m'a mordu !

_Oui… Elle voulait te sauver…

_Je… Je vais devenir un loup garou ?

_Non… Le Bézoard a absorbé tout le venin…. Voilà pourquoi tu es cliniquement mort mais… que ton esprit se bat…

_… Je…

Severus pensa qu'on l'attendait, une famille l'attendait… Mais… un procès aussi et Azkaban certainement… après tout, il avait tué Dumbledore et….

Lily le regarda réfléchir… Il semblait si concentré… Puis, la ride entre ses sourcils s'effaça…

_Alors ? Qu'elle est ta décision ?

_Je ne suis pas un lâche….

_Tu ne l'as jamais été... Très bien… Bonne chance alors… Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible et n'oublie jamais que les Morts sont plus près que tu ne le crois…

Severus prit une dernière fois de l'élan, et une fois arrivé assez haut dans le ciel, il lâcha toutes les cordes de la balançoire et replongea dans le noir…

Une violente douleur à la poitrine le fit sursauter… Il était vivant… Son cœur repartait et ses poumons aussi…. Tout son corps semblait avoir été mis sur pause et là, il reprenait vie…

Tout le monde le croyait mort et l'avait relégué dans un coin, sans s'occuper de lui… Il trouva sa baguette dans sa main… soudain, il eut le pressentiment qu'il devait s'allonger et ne plus bouger… Il le fit et rapidement il entendit les pas qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille de sa femme s'arrêter à ses côtés… dans un bruissement de tissus, elle s'agenouilla avec une autre personne à côté d'elle…

_Severus…

Elle lui prit la main et toucha sa joue… Il savait qu'il était froid… comme un mort…

_Je dois vous remercier…. Merci pour Tout Professeur Snape… Merci infiniment pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Pour Rigellia et… Et je ne sais pas quoi dire…. Je vous promets de veiller sur Rigellia et sur Sevy, de loin… ah ! Oui ! Merci d'avoir accepté qu'il porte mon prénom ! J'en suis très honoré !

_N'en faites pas trop Potter…

Severus ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Rigellia prêt à tomber en morceau… et celui surprit de Potter valait toutes les morts possible !

_Severus ? Harry dis moi que je n'hallucine pas là… S'il te plait !

_Euh… si tu vois Snape avoir les yeux ouverts et…

_Severus !

Elle se plia comme elle le put pour le prendre dans ses bras… Elle lui toucha le visage, posa son oreille sur sa poitrine pour vérifier les battements de son cœur et sa respiration, elle fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour bien entendre la vie en lui…

_Severus ? tu es vivant ? Mais comment ! Je… Je t'ai cru mort….

_Je sais… tu as tenté le tout pour le tout n'est ce pas ?

Rigellia rougit fortement… elle l'avait mordu alors qu'elle savait…

_Et je t'en remercie…

_Pardon ? Tu devrais m'engueuler comme du poisson pourri au lieu de me remercier !

_Si tu ne m'avais pas mordu, je n'aurais jamais pu faire de la balançoire avec une amie et choisir de sauter et affronter mon destin ou de rester là, à me balancer et parler de Tunie…

Harry comprit que l'explication était pour lui… Il était avec sa mère… elle avait dû jouer le rôle de Passeuse…

_Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me dis….

_Ce n'est rien… Je suis revenu… Je suis prêt à affronter mon destin… Et Azkaban s'il le faut….

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds…

_Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

_Pardon ?

_Vous n'irez jamais à Azkaban !

_J'ai tué un homme et pas n'importe lequel….

_Vous lui avez épargné de mourir dans d'atroce souffrance et en plus à sa demande… Je ne vois pas ce qui fait de vous un assassin…

_J'ai livré ta famille ! J'ai tué Lily !

_Ce n'est pas vous qui avez lancé le sort… Et puis vous avez largement payé votre dette… vous m'avez sauvé un bon nombre de fois… Vous ne serez pas jugé pour ça… Ni pour rien… vous avez tout fait dans l'ombre pour épargner le plus de misères aux étudiants… Vous êtes un… héros ? De guerre ! Certainement pas un assassin…

_Tch… Je me demande aujourd'hui ce qui… à part votre vue déplorable et votre physique… si ce n'est vos yeux, et votre arrogance… et fainéantise, appartient encore à James Potter….

_Merci du compliment !

**Possibilité d'écouter Surrender to Hope**

Tous les présents dans l'infirmerie regardèrent alors le jeune Sauveur sourire à un homme qui l'avait toujours hait. Le tableau que formait ces trois là était impayable... Minerva s'approcha doucement d'eux pour souhaiter un bon retour dans le monde des vivants à Severus...

Rigellia, d'un seul coup, ne se sentit vraiment pas bien…

Elle fronça les sourcils et ne put retenir une plainte…

_Rigellia ? Qu'est ce que…

_Je ne sais pas… J'ai… mal…

_Transforme-toi ! Peut-être que…

_Non… c'est différent… Je… J'ai très mal là…

_….

Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever tout doucement, elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes et venir mouiller le sol... Severus, Harry et Minerva firent de grands yeux en voyant les eaux s'écouler... A croire que le 2 Mai ne serait pas un jour comme les autres...

_MADAME POMFRESH ! ON A BESOIN D'AIDE ! hurla Harry pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, rapplique en vitesse…

L'infirmière arriva et lorsqu'elle vit Severus, elle faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque… Etant dans un compartiment de soin isolé par un sortilège, elle n'avait pas fait cas de ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt...

_Severus ?

_Ce n'est pas moi qui pose problème je vais bien ! C'est Rigellia !

_Il… Il arrive !

L'infirmière regarda le ventre puis le sol...

_En effet…

Le bébé avait décidé qu'il en avait assez d'attendre… Sept mois étaient passés et il était assez grand maintenant pour pouvoir sortir !

Pomfresh regarda alors grâce au sort et vit que le petit était assez gros et qu'il était en position pour sortir…

_Bon… Je vois que votre fils est aussi patient que vous Severus… Allez ! On y va ! J'aurais au moins fait une fois dans ma journée un évènement heureux !

Severus se mit à paniquer… La poche des eaux, percée, continuait à se vider sur le sol… Harry se recula légèrement dégoûté en réalisant à présent ce qui s'écoulait sur le sol...

Narcissa arriva à ce moment là avec tous les autres Malfoy…

La salle était remplie des cris de Rigellia qui souffrait à chaque contraction…

_Que se passe-t-il ? demanda alors Lucius, toujours pas remis de la découverte qu'il avait fait… son frère était en vie…

_Je crois que ta nièce accouche Lucius…

_PARDON ! firent tous les Malfoy en entendant la voix de Remus…

_Rigellia va donner naissance à notre filleul à Draco et moi…

Lucius vit alors la tête de Severus juste avant que Pomfresh ne tire les rideaux pour isoler la famille et qu'elle n'expulse Harry…

_Trois mornilles qu'elle va l'insulter de tous les noms d'ici deux heures…. Fit Yorkan en tendant la main à son frère.

_Pari tenu sur… deux heures trente…

_Moi je dis une heure dix ! fit Draco en tapant dans les mains de son oncle et celle de son père qui le regarda étrangement…

Au bout d'une heure de plaintes étouffées, un grand cri suivi d'un florilège de mots doux français réveillèrent tous les endormis de la salle….

__AAAH ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE DIEUX DE MERDE ! JE TE JURE SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE PRINCE QUE PLUS JAMAIS TU NE POSERAS TA MAIN SUR MOI ! JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS ! JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ? AAAAAHHHH !_

Severus avait certainement répondu quelque chose vu que la réplique ne tarda pas à suivre...

__ESTIME TOI HEUREUX QUE JE NE TE BROIE PAS TON SERVICE TROIS PIECES ! ALORS TA MAIN TU M'EXCUSERAS MAIS ELLE PEUT BIEN SOUFFRIR J'EN AI RIEN A BATTRE !_

L'assistance extérieure se regarda tour à tour puis se dit que la voix de Rigellia était certes plaisante mais qu'elle était surtout très puissante pour pouvoir passer outre un sortilège de Silence...

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda alors Draco en voyant les deux hommes de sa famille pâlir tandis que les deux femmes, sa tante par alliance et sa mère rire et rougir…

_Euh… fut la seule chose que Yorkan put dire…

_Disons que ton Parrain n'est pas prêt d'avoir d'autres enfants…. Commença sa mère…

_Ou d'autres rapports intimes pour un moment… acheva Tonks en souriant et en s'incrustant au groupe…

_Vous dites toutes ça mais après hein… On revient nous voir quand même ! fit Yorkan en prenant sa femme dans ses bras….

_Yorkan ! Pas devant mon fils ! fit Lucius en bouchant les oreilles du fiston qui du haut de ses dix sept ans, en avait entendu d'autre...

Au bout d'une heure de plus de calvaire et de grosses colères spasmodiques de la part de Rigellia, des petits pleurs raisonnèrent dans la salle…

Tous se tournèrent vers la pièce isolée…

Une bassine pleine d'eau à bonne température et des linges propres furent conjurés…

Poppy avait le petit ange entre les mains… Severus vit alors son fils être tenu d'une main d'experte par Pompom et elle sectionna le cordon ombilical.

_Allez ! Le Papa vient ici…

_Pardon ?

_Vous venez et vous allez donner son premier bain à votre fils !

_QUOI ? Mais je vais le faire tomber ! Il est tout….

_Ne t'avise pas à dire du mal de notre fils ! répliqua la voix épuisée de Rigellia et légèrement cassée...

_Severus… Vous allez y arriver… vous dupez le monde sans broncher, vous allez bien maitriser un bébé de tout juste une minute !

Et elle ne lui laissa pas le choix… Elle lui fourgua son fils dans les bras et lui expliqua la marche à suivre… Le nettoyer doucement, avec précaution et surtout délicatesse puis, le sortir de l'eau et le sécher correctement…

Rigellia regardait son mari faire… Il était beau, ils étaient beaux tous les deux ainsi… Elle n'avait pu voir qu'une petite paire fesse de son fils… rien de plus… Il lui tardait de voir sa tête…

_Voilà… Monsieur est tout propre… Et moi j'ai terminé avec la maman… Faites moi voir ce petit ange… Là… Parfait ! vous avez des vêtements pour lui ?

_Et bien… nous n'avions pas prévu qu'il arriverait si vite…

_Bon, Monsieur va devoir se contenter d'une serviette le temps que ses parents indignes n'aillent lui acheter des habits…

Pomfresh avait prononcé la phrase fort bien qu'elle ait retiré le sortilège dès que le bout de chou avait montré son petit nez tout rond, ainsi peut-être qu'un des parents ici aurait l'idée de prêter des vêtements…

On entendit deux bruits de transplanage… Puis à nouveau deux…

Pomfresh sortit alors de la petite salle d'accouchement improvisée… Elle vit Narcissa et Tonks avec chacune un body et un petit ensemble, Tonks avait pensé aux couches…

_Parfait ! Merci toutes les deux… Je vais les montrer aux parents…

Poppy entra dans la salle où Severus avait emmené le petit ange près de sa mère et elle lui caressait le visage avec le dos de son index, un sourire bien heureux sur sa figure…

_Il est magnifique… Il te ressemble… dit Severus en regardant son fils, tellement fier d'eux…

_Il a tes cheveux… bien noirs… Pas de reflets comme les miens…

_Heureusement, il a ton nez !

_Haha ! Dois je te rappeler que petit ton nez n'était pas celui que tu as maintenant…

_C'est vrai… Mais je n'ai jamais eu un nez très… proportionné…

_Tss… Ce serait bien que notre petit Sevy ouvre les yeux….

_Toi aussi tu es curieuse ?

_Oui….

Mais le petit les garda obstinément fermés…

_Hey ! après avoir supporté les hurlements de la mère et du fiston, on voudrait bien voir la tête qu'il a le rejeton de la terreur des cachots! firent les voix des jumeaux Weasley…

_Et nous on l'a attendu sept mois ! Alors on a le droit d'en profiter ! fit Rigellia…

Tous rirent au vue de la répartie…

_Mon fils ne sera pas un exhibitionniste ! Je ne l'autorise pas à sortir tout nu ou juste avec une petite serviette !

_Severus… Il n'a même pas une heure et déjà tu le saoule avec ta morale !

_Je commence son éducation ! nuance !

De nouveau les rires s'élevèrent dans la salle… puis, les rideaux furent écartés et on vit alors Severus sortir, un petit paquet vert et argent dans les bras…

_J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Sevy, Rigel, Harry, Draco, Prince-Black… Notre fils…

Et comme fait exprès, le bébé ouvrit ses yeux… De magnifiques yeux noirs comme son père avec un liseré d'or intense à l'intérieur, comme sa mère…

* * *

><p><strong>Ici se trouve la fin de cette histoire! <strong>

**Mais si vous souhaitez connaitre ce qu'il est advenu de Sirius, que je n'ai pas laissé tombé, non loin de là, et bien entendu ma version de la fin de Harry Potter, alors attendez la publication de l'épilogue! **

**A très bientôt! **


	29. Epilogue

**Voici donc l'épilogue de cette histoire. Je suis très heureuse de voir qu'elle a été suivie par tant de gens. Et également commenté pour certains, je vous en remercie que d'avantage. **

**C'est donc ici que nous nous quittons, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic jusqu'au bout. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans quelques temps pour une autre histoire qui, je l'espère vous plaira tout autant. Un petit résumé vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Gare de King's Cross, le premier Septembre 2009

Les familles sorcières étaient réunies comme chaque année devant les wagons rouges de la locomotive tout aussi rouge qu'était celle du Poudlard Express…

Les parents regardaient ou même aidaient leurs enfants à se placer dans les wagons… Des enfants couraient de tous les côtés, des larmes s'écoulaient tout doucement ou plus bruyamment…. Mais ce qui surprit le plus certains parents ce fut le chien noir et assez conséquent niveau taille, qui courait comme un dératé entre les gens, suivit par une renarde et tous deux tenaient chacun un chiot tacheté… Ils arrivèrent alors près d'un couple qui tenaient une petite fille de trois ans tout juste par la main et qui faisait au revoir au garçon dans le wagon… les quatre canidés arrivèrent alors devant le wagon et se retransformèrent en humain, Sirius Black apparut vêtu d'une magnifique robe sorcière noire brodée de rouge et d'or… Sa longue chevelure était retenue par un élastique doré… Il tenait dans ses bras un bébé tout juste âgé de quelques mois aux cheveux bruns très foncés… Derrière eux se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un marron si clair qu'ils en paraissaient dorés… elle était vêtue d'une belle robe assez moulante bleu nuit brodée d'or et tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et semblable à celui dans les bras de Sirius. Après les salutations entre les deux couples et les papouilles aux deux bébés et à la fillette aux yeux d'or et aux cheveux miel, ils regardèrent les différents wagons.

_Argh ! On est pas trop en retard ? ça va ? demanda Sirius en se tenant les côtes d'une main.

_Non, ça va… Teddy est parti se chercher une place et il va revenir tout de suite après…

A ce moment une touffe de cheveux turquoise arriva vers eux.

_Oncle Sirius ! Tante Ely !

_Salut mon Poussin ! dit Sirius en attrapant le garçon dans son bras libre et le serrant contre lui.

_Hey ! Je ne suis pas un poussin !

_Mais si ! tu seras toujours mon petit poussin !

_Tu en as deux poussins là à t'occuper !

_C'est vrai…

Nympahdora s'était approchée de la jeune femme aux côtés du chef de la maison Black, puisque lors de son mariage Rigellia avait pris le nom de Prince, elle ne pouvait être la Maitresse de deux maisons différentes… Sirius s'était éveillé quelques mois après la chute du lord noir et avait découvert le bonheur auprès de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui depuis quelques mois à Sainte Mangouste. Rigellia avait pris la décision de le faire transférer dans l'hôpital une fois celui-ci sécurisé… Raison qu'elle avait eu… Elysandra, une infirmière très douce et compétente avait été mise à sa disposition et s'était attachée à son patient… Et lorsque ce dernier avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vu le regard d'or de la femme… Il ne l'avait pas laissée s'échapper, lui avait fait la cour comme tout sorcier de son rang se doit de le faire… Puis, après l'avoir présentée à Rigellia, Remus et Harry, il décide de la demander en mariage… Il apprend alors qu'elle est une animagus sous forme de renard… S'en suit une complicité encore plus grande… Et ils eurent le premier avril des petits jumeaux : Ylian et Siam. Les deux petits étaient époustouflant… Un beau matin, Ely s'était levée sous sa forme de renarde pour éviter de rejoindre la salle de bain en tenue d'Eve, et avait entendu des petits couinements dans le berceau des jumeaux… Sirius avait rappliqué sous sa forme humaine et avait vu ses fistons sous la forme de chiots… Ils étaient des animagi naturels… Animagus d'ils ne savaient trop encore l'espèce de canidé. Remus et Rigellia étaient les parrains de Siam et Harry et Narcissa, avec qui il avait renoué, les parrains du petit Ylian…

Remus et Nymphadora de leur côté avait fait de lui le parrain de sa fille, Cassy, et de Rigellia sa Marraine… La petite fille était comme son père, un loup garou… Mais elle le prenait bien… Après tout elle avait ses parents qui se transformaient avec elle et Remus et son loup avaient appris à elle et sa louve à bien se comporter ensemble… Ca aussi ça avait changé… Le loup de Remus avait pu fonder sa propre famille et il avait appris à respecter Remus et vice versa…

Le train se mit à siffler et Teddy regarda son père et son oncle avec de grands yeux larmoyants…

_Papa… Pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas là ?

_Peut-être que Naos et Atrya ont eu un petit problème de couches…

_Ou peut-être que Lily elle s'est tâchée et qu'elle a pas voulu venir toute sale ?

_C'est possible aussi ma chérie…

_Oh ! Papa ! sens ! Sens ! Ca sent à Tonton ! s'exclama la petite fille en remuant son petit nez pointu dans l'air empli de vapeur de la locomotive rouge.

Remus leva le nez et renifla doucement…

_Tu as raison… Il ne doit pas être…

_COUCOU !

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs au liseré d'or dedans bondit sur Teddy et le fit basculer sur sa malle…

_Sevy, petit chenapan va ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici seul ?

_Je suis pas tout seul !

_Ya P'pa et Maman pas loin ! Maman est en train de lui remonter les bretelles… On dirait un hippogriffe à qui tu as piqué son furet

_…Oh ! Servi… Snape se fait jeter par sa femme ! Je veux voir ça !

_Inutile de te dépêcher de venir Cousin, la dispute est terminée…

_Et vue ta tête tu as gagné !

Maman elle gagne tout le temps ! fit une petite fille qui tenait un doudou dans sa main et en suçait l'oreille tout en tenant la mère de son père de l'autre.

_Ta mère ne gagne pas toujours… fit Severus en boudant quelque peu…

_Si ! Maman c'est la meilleure ! fit Sevy de son côté en montrant à Teddy ses nouvelles cartes de Chocogrenouille…

_ Et p'is Maman elle gronde que quand on est pas sage ou qu'on fait des bêtises! Alors si elle t'a grondé Papa c'est parce que t'étais pas sage, sinon elle t'aurait fait un bisou, comme d'habitude! rajouta la fillette.

_Même tes gosses disent que tes un looser Snape ! fit Sirius en riant franchement…

_Mon Papa c'est pas un Nooser ! Il est plus fort que toi Parrain Siry ! le gronda la fillette en parfaite imitation de sa mère.

_On dit Looser ma chérie… dit sa mère. Allez Sevy, tiens, ton sac, va le mettre dans le train avec Teddy, s'il te plait…

_D'accord M'man !

Et les garçons partirent en courant sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents…

_'Tain, j'aurais jamais crû que tu fasses un gosse aussi mignon Snape… Il te ressemble beaucoup…

_Oui… Mais heureusement pour lui il n'a pas pris mon nez…

_Aucun de tes marmots ne l'a pris ! Heureusement ! Oh ! A moins que celui là… dit il en s'approchant de Naos que Rigellia tenait dans ses bras.

Il se reçu un coup sur la tête de la part de sa petite cousine.

_N'insulte pas mes enfants je te prie… Et occupe toi des tiens !

_Oh, il fait le dur là, mais il suffit de le voir à la maison se battre avec un body pour comprendre qu'il sera un vrai Papa Gâteau…

_Ely, tu es censé me soutenir !

_Tu apprendras Black que les femmes peuvent se montrer bien peu au courant de ce fait lorsqu'elles ont décidé de jouer avec nous…

_Pauvres hommes que vous êtes ! rit Nymphadora en s'amusant de la détresse de son cousin et de son ancien professeur.

Ils continuèrent de discuter lorsqu'un groupe d'élève s'approcha d'eux avec leurs parents, des nés moldus, pour déposer les bagages dans le train.

_Maman, tu vois la dame avec la robe violette et noire ? demanda une fillette rousse de seconde année.

_Oui.

_C'est le Professeur Prince, et l'homme avec la longue robe verte et noire c'est son mari le Directeur Prince.

_Oh ! Et il était ton directeur de maison l'an dernier c'est ça ?

_Oui ! Il était professeur de DCFM et sa femme est la prof de Potion !

_Là où tu as les meilleures notes ?

_Oui ! Plus tard, je voudrais être comme Madame Prince !

_Haha ! Il est vrai qu'elle a l'air d'avoir réussi sa vie… Elle a une belle famille en tout cas ! Ce sont tous leurs enfants ?

_Les deux bébés oui et la petite fille aux yeux verts aussi. C'est Lily Prince Black et ils ont un fils ainé qui est loup garou ! Comme Madame Prince ! Sevy il s'appelle !

_Un loup garou ? Ca existe vraiment ?

_Oui ! On les entend jouer les nuits de pleines lunes… et ils protègent le château ! Ce sont eux qui ont fait que le mage noir a perdu il y a onze ans à ce qu'on dit !

_C'est impressionnant !

Les trois couples se regardèrent amusés… Le temps avait fait changer les choses…

_Quand je pense qu'on était obligés de se cacher y a une dizaine d'année…

_Oui… Les choses évoluent… Et ce n'est pas plus mal…Dire qu'il y a vingt ans, je n'aurais même pas voulu t'approcher… sourit Severus en prenant sa femme par la taille.

_Ouais, t'as fait bien plus que l'approcher hein Snape ! Ne nie pas on en a la preuve sous les yeux…

Sirius se prit un coup sur la tête à nouveau de la part de Remus.

_Pas devant Cassy et Lily, abruti !

_Je ne le nie pas Black.

_Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire cher Cousin…

_Beeeeeuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrkk ! Taisez vous pitié ! J'ai des visions d'horreurs qui me passent devant les yeux ! Argh ! Mes prunelles brûlent, je meurs ! fit le grand Sirius Black d'un air bien théâtral.

_Tu l'as cherché mon cher époux…

_Mais Ely Chéry, défends moi un peu... se plaignit l'homme en faisant mine de se mettre à pleurer, faisant rire les enfants près de lui.

Le train siffla une nouvelle fois et les deux garçons descendirent embrasser leurs parents sauf Sevy qui ne jugea pas utile d'embrasser ses frères et sœur ou ses parents…

_Hey ! Viens ici toi, fils indigne ! lui fit son père en le prenant par sa capuche.

_Mais je vais vous voir juste après !

_Et alors ?

Et devant tout le monde, Severus se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le front.

_Et embrasses tes sœurs et ton frère non mais !

En enfant obéissant, Sevy embrassa tout le monde puis il se détourna pour rejoindre le train qui démarrait sans lui, Teddy étant déjà monté.

_AAAHHH ! Non ! HEY ! HEY ! dit le garçon en courant très vite à l'arrière du train, sous le regard de tous les parents.

Le train prenait de la vitesse et Teddy sortit sa tête par la fenêtre pour appeler son ami…

_TRANSFORME TOI !

_MAIS JE PEUX PAS ! JE VAIS ÊTRE TOUT NU APRES !

_Sev, prend moi Naos s'il te plait.

Le Directeur lui tendit son bras libre et elle le déposa doucement. Rigellia se transforma devant tous les présents et fonça vers son fils qui courait toujours pour rattraper le train… Ombre attrapa son louveteau et le chargea sur son dos… Habitué, Sevy se cramponna aux poils du garrot et ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la fenêtre de Teddy… Celui-ci tendit sa main avec une autre élève, rousse aux yeux bleus, pour l'attraper… Le fils du Directeur sauta alors du dos de sa mère, et avec son agilité de loup attrapa les deux mains et passa à l'intérieur en battant des pieds. Ombre restée sur le bord du quai poussa un hurlement pour dire au revoir à son louveteau et elle entendit ce dernier lui répondre…

Elle revint alors doucement vers son Alpha et son clan… Les parents d'élèves d'origine Moldue la regardèrent avec stupéfaction, les autres avec plus ou moins de surprise… Lorsqu'elle arriva aux pieds de Severus, elle vit que Naos avait muté en petit louveteau tout noir… Il était lui aussi un animagus naturel, tout comme sa sœur… Elle le prit alors contre elle.

_Bon, on y va maintenant que Sevy et Teddy sont dans leur train ? demanda alors Sirius.

_Nous vous invitons à la maison. Dit alors la voix de Rigellia. Je pourrais me changer tranquille et montrer les bureaux de ces nouveaux professeurs…

_D'accord, on vous suit…

Ils transplanèrent à Poudlard et trouvèrent un Draco Malfoy aux prises avec un Argus Rusard qui ne voulait pas le laisser passer…

_Mais puisque je vous dis que mon Parrain est d'accord pour que je vienne !

_Le directeur ne m'a rien dit à moi….

_Laissez Monsieur Rusard, Draco et le petit Scorpius sont les bienvenus ici…

_Tonton Seve'us ! fit le petit garçon en se jetant sur sa jambe.

_Je suis content de te voir aussi Scorpius… dit il en lui caressant les cheveux…

_Tatie Doudou ! fit le petit blond en changeant de bras et se ruant dans ceux de la louve qui lui défit avec plaisir sa coiffure un peu trop plaquée selon elle…

Lily et Cassy s'avancèrent vers le petit garçon et lui prirent la main pour aller jouer non loin du lac, sous la surveillance étroite des fantômes et du calamar qui s'étaient tous pris d'affection pour les enfants Prince-Black…

Ombre partit se changer et lorsqu'elle revint dans la cours intérieure, Draco était en pleine conversation sur les déboires du Ministère.

_Non mais vraiment ! Entre Hermione qui me vire mon meilleur assistant parce qu'il a un peu trop louché sur le décolleté de ma stagiaire et Potter qui m'envoie des Aurors à cause de ça… Le trio est né pour me pourrir la vie je crois…

_Mais Hermione est enceinte non ? Elle devrait bientôt quitter son poste…

_Oui ! Et Weasley est de pire en pire ! Déjà que pour la petite Rose il était affreux ! Mais là avec son fils à venir… c'est pire ! Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf ! Regarde ! J'en perds mes cheveux !

_Ouh la calvitie naissante !

_Ne rie pas Sirius… toi aussi tu les perds je te signale…

_Qui te dis que ce ne sont pas tes cheveux !

_Euh Sirius, ta femme est rousse…

_Et alors?

_Tu n'es pas roux Black, ton nom même te trahit !

_Mais…

_Et bien, je vois avec bonheur que le temps passe mais pas les petites chamailleries de bonnes guerres ! fit la voix de Minerva McGonagall…

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et lui sourirent plus ou moins chaleureusement.

_Alors Monsieur Black, prêts à reprendre mon poste ?

_Oui Professeur ! Mais je pensais venir vous consulter pour le programme que j'ai en tête… C'est possible d'en discuter maintenant ?

_Suivez moi dans votre bureau alors, jeune homme !

_Et toi Lupin, prêts pour les DCFM ?

_Oui. Je me sens bien à ce poste. Je te remercie d'avoir pensé à moi d'ailleurs…

_Mais de rien… Je dois avouer que tu as été le meilleur professeur de DCFM, à part moi bien entendu, depuis bien longtemps…

_Merci bien. Dites, je suis en train de penser à quelque chose…

_Oui ?

_Cassy, Lily, Scorpius, l'aîné d'Harry le petit James et Rose, la fille d'Hermione et Ron ont le même âge…

_Oui…

_J'ai peur de là où tu veux en venir Lupin…

_Tu vas devoir affronter une petite armée de mini Maraudeurs…

_Et une armada de Weasley !

_Combien vais-je en avoir par matières au cours de ces années ?

_La première est déjà arrivée…

_Une petite Victoire à ce que les listes m'ont donné…

_Oui…

Oh et tu n'as pas demandé à Remus, Sev'!

_Pardon? Ah, oui, Lupin, est ce que ça te dirait de prendre le poste de Vice Directeur ?

_Quoi ? Moi ? Mais… Et Filius ? ou Sinistra ?

_Non, je préfère avoir quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance…

_Et le conseil ? Il ne sera certainement pas d'accord au vue de mon statut…

_Père et Oncle Yorkans'en chargeront… Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que le Conseil s'y opposera…

_Toujours avoir un Malfoy dans sa manche ! C'est ce que Yorkan m'a dit une fois… Il n'avait pas tord finalement ! dit Rigellia en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cousin. Bon ! Si on allait se boire un thé ? ou quelque chose de plus fort si vous préférez !

Les présents acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans les appartements du Directeur où les pièces avaient été agrandies et où on en avait ajoutées… Le tableau du professeur Dumbledore les salua.

_Je suis bien content de vous voir tous ici mes enfants ! Comment allez vous ?

_Bien merci !

_Je me souviens vous avoir tous reçus dans ce bureau il y a de ça quelques décennies… Le temps passe vraiment trop vite…

_Mais il faut bien qu'il passe sinon vous vous ennuieriez Vieux Fou que vous êtes…

_C'est bien vrai ! En parlant d'ennuie… Vous allez bientôt savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir des Maraudeurs dans le château mes chers Professeurs…

_Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

_Un loup garou et un Métamorphage… Ne pensez pas qu'ils vont rester sagement à leur place, sans compter sur les petites sœurs et petits frères qui arrivent…

_Oh Merlin… Préservez nous d'une telle menace… fit Severus en se tenant déjà la tête dans sa main droite, la gauche étant prise par Atrya…

_Allez Parrain, ne t'en fais pas… tu auras de l'aide pour gérer tout ces marmots…

_Il se pourrait bien que le tien soit impliqué dans l'affaire pourquoi ?

_Tout simplement parce qu'il a l'âge du fils Potter, de la fille Weasley et des nôtres ici présentes !

_Oh Merlin…

Tous se mirent à rire…

Le temps s'écoulait certes, mais malgré les épreuves et ce que la vie s'amusait à nous placer comme obstacle sur notre route, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure est ce qui nous permet d'avancer, de progresser…. Le soleil brille pour tous au cours de la vie, lorsqu'il se présente, il faut le saisir et ne pas le laisser partir.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà les amis! C'est terminé! <strong>

**Maintenant je vais vous donner un petit aperçu de la prochaine histoire HP que je compte publier, mais qui n'est pas encore terminée.**

"Quatre amis entament une partie de bataille de polochon. Jamais ils n'auraient pu croire que l'urne qu'ils avaient pris pour une espèce d'urne funéraire, sur l'étagère du salon contiendrait un moyen de rejoindre un autre monde, bien connu d'eux et qu'ils y seraient envoyés sous une forme tout à fait improbable et que là bas, ils répondraient aux attentes d'une Prophétie longtemps oubliée..."

**Voilà! Mais la publication ne se fera pas avant un looooonnnnnng moment! Merci encore de m'avoir suivie! A bientôt!**

**Jyuune-chan^^**


End file.
